


Лестница к небу

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Road Trips, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 106,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Впервые надолго покинув родной Вивек, Ратис и представить себе не мог, чем это обернётся: вместо спокойного, чуть отупляющего отдыха на него навалились заговоры, убийства и большая политика. Впрочем, лорд Вивек недаром учит нас, что небес достигают насилием, и Ратис, как оказалось, прекрасно усвоил эти Уроки. Отныне и навсегда он идёт другим путём — и в грохоте грома.
Series: Золото и лазурь [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Пролог. Выбор оружия

От летящего навстречу копья Ратис не стал уворачиваться. Резким, коротким ударом он сбил атаку — наконечник нырнул к земле, копейщик едва устоял на ногах... — и, не теряя времени даром, протаранил противника плечом. Тот рухнул на спину, взметнув облако пыли, да так и остался лежать: Ратис приставил к незащищённому горлу клинок, и этого оказалось достаточно.

– Ещё раз, – скомандовала мутсэра инструктор, и Ратис, убрав меч в ножны, помог своему противнику подняться на ноги. Бойцы разошлись по разные стороны площадки, коротко поклонились друг другу — и начался пятый круг.

Ратис обнажил клинок отточено-молниеносным движением, но атаковать не спешил: выжидал, готовясь драться от обороны. Предыдущий круг он взял за счёт наглости и напора, но придерживаться одной-единственной тактики было не в его правилах. От Ратиса ждали вызова — непростого, но преодолимого, — и он не собирался разочаровывать ни противника, ни инструктора. Этому меру было чем удивлять, и он охотно демонстрировал весь свой арсенал.

Копейщик на этот раз решил действовать осторожнее — прошлый круг напомнил ему, что подпускать к себе Ратиса слишком рискованно, — и отлично использовал преимущества своего оружия, стараясь выдерживать безопасную дистанцию. Его техника была неидеальной, но вполне достойной: быстрые, ровные выпады, ловкие и устойчивые передвижения, размеренное дыхание... Ратиса загоняли в угол, вынуждали обороняться и не давали возможностей для контратаки — разумная тактика!

Но, как и многие куда более искусные бойцы, его противник попал в ловушку _рутинности_ : атаки, выстроившись в удобную размеренную последовательность, сделались предсказуемыми и оттого – неопасными. И Ратис, отражая сыпавшиеся на него удары, терпеливо ждал, пока ему наконец подарят победу.

Корпус — правое бедро — корпус — левое плечо — корпус — левое бедро — корпус…

Он метнулся влево, уходя из-под предсказанного удара. Меч Ратиса скользнул в ножны. Руки Ратиса ухватили летящее наискось копьё и резко рванули его к себе.

Противник потерял равновесие и, вскрикнув скорее от удивления, чем от боли, рухнул на левый бок. Ратис, выпустив добычу из рук, отступил к стене.

Пятый круг подошёл к концу.

– Уже не так плохо, мальчик, – подытожила мутсэра инструктор. – На сегодня довольно. Отдыхай.

И, коротким кивком попрощавшись с обоими поединщиками, она покинула зал. Тренировочный бой официально подошёл к концу, и Ратис, шагнув вперёд, тут же протянул Клавдию руку. На ноги тот поднялся не без труда — и с гримасой боли, исказившей черты. Впрочем, всегдашнее благодушие недолго отсутствовало на его имперской физиономии: в конце концов, не каждый день госпожа Дарес удостаивает ученика подобных похвал! Есть повод собой гордиться...

– Неслабо ты меня приложил, – пожаловался Клавдий, рассеянно потирая поясницу — свободной, левой рукой, потому что копья, несмотря ни на что, он так и не выпустил.

В противном случае госпожа Дарес была бы к нему куда менее расположена.

Ратис, пробормотав диагностическое заклинание, бегло осмотрел своего недавнего противника, но — предсказуемо — ничего серьёзного не заметил… да и не был бы Клавдий так весел, если бы Ратис не рассчитал силы.

– Тебе _нужно_ зелье? – на всякий случай уточнил он; учитывая, что муж госпожи Дарес был целителем и алхимиком, в зале никогда не испытывали недостатка в лекарственных средствах.

– Да нет, я в порядке… – Клавдий замялся, отвёл глаза и неуверенно, почти боязливо предложил: – Помочь тебе здесь? Других дел у меня на сегодня нет, а завтра в конторе выходной, так что мне не в тягость. Вдвоём быстрее управимся, а потом… можем и выпить потом, если захочешь!

Ратис крепко задумался. Ему уже доводилось знакомить мутсэру Клавдия Цирания со святой Серин, покровительницей пивоваров и винокуров, и имперец зарекомендовал себя неплохим собеседником — и собутыльником. Ратис не мог до конца избавиться от своего недоверия к заполонившим Вивек чужеземцам, но Клавдий выгодно отличался от большинства соплеменников: он был умён и при этом не мог похвастаться чванливым высокомерием, отличающим многих имперцев, живущих в Морровинде.

Он не кичился своим невежеством и всегда был рад узнать что-нибудь новое о стране, где уже не первый год жил и работал, но, несмотря на всё своё любопытство, почти не пялился на Ратисов шрам и никогда о нём не расспрашивал...

А главное, Клавдий был одним из немногих учеников матери, к кому Ратис мог позволить себе испытывать симпатию: в отличие от большинства своих товарищей, он брал уроки у госпожи Дарес не для того, чтобы успешнее выступать на Арене или сражаться на поле боя, а _из удовольствия и ради общего развития_.

Клавдий Цираний был клерком в имперской торговой компании и оттого рисковал прожить скучную и долгую — по человеческим меркам — жизнь: воевал он только с бумажками. Привязываться к нему можно было со спокойной душой, а учитывая, как Ратису обычно не везло с друзьями, это было немаловажным преимуществом.

Впрочем, ответить согласием на предложение Клавдия он всё равно не мог.

– Завтра утром я уезжаю, – напомнил Ратис. – Закончу здесь и пойду собираться; работы немного. Вечером буду прощаться с семьёй. Прости, – добавил он, немного подумав, – сегодня – не получится.

На этом они и распрощались, и погрустневший Клавдий отправился домой, а Ратис остался готовить к закрытию учебный зал — или додзё, как называла его на акавирский манер матушка. В этом не было ничего необычного. Ратис, образцовый, почтительный сын, с детства привык во всём помогать родителям и чаще всего делал это с немалым удовольствием. Он никогда не чувствовал желания связать жизнь что с целительством, что с тренировкой бойцов, но искренне уважал оба этих ремесла и многому научился за двадцать пять лет жизни бок о бок с азартными, увлечёнными, влюблёнными в своё дело мастерами.

Было довольно иронично, что уехать из Вивека Ратис решился именно тогда, когда в последний раз ассистировал отцу в клинике, — о, тот случай воистину потряс их обоих!... — а свой последний день в городе проводил, помогая матери в додзё. Да, это было довольно иронично, но _правильно_ и по-своему символично — и именно поэтому Ратис попросил матушку поручить ему все сегодняшние “бытовые” хлопоты.

Он только надеялся, что мама правильно распорядится свободным временем и не возьмётся готовить прощальный ужин, а мудро оставит его на откуп кухарке. АльмСиВи благословили Дайнасу Дарес многими удивительными талантами, но кулинария явно была не из их числа: матушкины блюда порой оказывались куда смертоноснее, чем даже её катана.

Дальше события развивались достаточно предсказуемо: Ратис управился с работой, закрыл додзё и вернулся домой. Не сразу, конечно — он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии прогуляться напоследок по родному Вивеку. Да и как тут можно было устоять? Ратис родился и вырос в столице Вварденфелла и, если говорить со всей откровенностью, немало этим гордился: Город-Бог был совершенно особенным местом, рождающим таких же особенных меров...

Прощаться с ним было непросто — но совершенно необходимо, ибо Ратис знал, что если задержится здесь ещё хоть на неделю, то никогда не сможет найти исцеления.

Глядя, как заходящее солнце окрашивает кантоны кровавым багрянцем, мутсэра Ратис Дарес, старший сын потомственного целителя и коренной вивекец в восьмом поколении, не чувствовал ничего кроме голодной, всепоглощающей пустоты. Вздохнув, он кончиками пальцев коснулся своей изуродованной магическим льдом щеки и устало прикрыл глаза. Ратис провёл в Вивеке все двадцать пять лет жизни, он знал каналы и улочки Города-Бога лучше, чем самого себя, но всё равно чувствовал, что заблудился здесь, что потерялся и потерял направление.

_Где он? Что он? Зачем он?.._

Ратис не мог даже толком понять, чего же он хочет на самом деле, но одно он знал наверняка — так больше продолжаться не может. И если за двадцать пять лет, проведённых в Вивеке, он так и не нашёл желаемого, то, вероятно, стоило поискать за его пределами?

Рыжие пятна солнца на строгом сером граните напоминали брызги засохшей крови — такие же, как по локоть пятнают руки, когда ты разбиваешь кому-нибудь голову камнем душ…

Ратис рассеянно дёрнул плечом и, бросив последний взгляд на черноводье каналов, направился к дому.

Прощальный ужин сумел оправдать все Ратисовы надежды: папа не опоздал, Мавус не ускользнул раньше времени, Лланас и Тарани не подрались, а мама предусмотрительно воздержалась от попыток что-либо приготовить. Вечер прошёл на редкость спокойно, но без холодной, осуждающей тишины или болезненно-вязкого напряжения, в которые было так страшно окунуться — ведь сколько бы Ратис ни убеждал себя в обратном, сколько бы ни взывал к доводам разума, а он всё равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что _предаёт их_ , самых близких на свете меров.

Они привыкли на него полагаться... порой Ратис думал, что в одиночку присматривает за пятёркой вечных детей, — причём родители зачастую были куда как несноснее, чем младшие братья или сестра! — и слабо представлял себе, как они будут жить в его отсутствие. Не то чтобы он сомневался, что они справятся: в конце концов, как говаривал батюшка, меры, скотины эдакие, рано или поздно почти ко всему привыкают! Дом не развалится, если мутсэра Ратис Дарес уедет из Вивека, и Баар Дау не рухнет с небес в его отсутствие…

Чего он по-настоящему боялся, так это того, что, несмотря на улыбки и слова поддержки, его будут винить и, может быть, даже немного презирать за _позорное бегство_.

Того, что это _позорное бегство_ не принесёт ему облегчения, и слишком быстро заживёт оставленная его отъездом рана, и когда Ратис вернётся домой, то обнаружит, что перестал быть здесь нужным.

Того, что ему некуда будет возвращаться…

Однако прощальный ужин сумел оправдать все Ратисовы надежды: страхи и сомнения никуда, конечно, не делись — но отступили, поблекли, утратили остроту.

Оцепенение – схлынуло, и когда мама предложила ему взять из оружейной всё, что душе угодно, он не колеблясь выбрал себе бретонскую _epée romane_ *, скованную из орочьей стали: лёгкую, универсальную, превосходно сбалансированную — прекрасную в своей смертоносной простоте.

Ратис уезжал из Вивека с лёгким сердцем и с великолепным клинком в тёмных неброских ножнах; на дворе стояло Последнее зерно четыреста пятого года, и будущее сулило мутсэре Даресу множество неожиданностей, приятных и не слишком.

Но будь у него возможность повернуть время вспять, он никогда бы не передумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Рыцарский / боевой / романский меч (фр. epée romane; англ. knightly sword, arming sword) – одноручный крестообразный меч высокого Средневековья (см., например, [здесь](http://ru.warriors.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D1%8B%D1%86%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%87)).


	2. Глава первая. Сухие цветы

Родители Ратиса были не самыми обходительными, любезными мерами, но недостатка в общении они никогда не испытывали. Интересных друзей у семьи водилось немало: бывшие пациенты, бывшие сослуживцы, бывшие наставники, бывшие ученики — да и просто меры, которых яркость и блеск супругов Дарес манили сильнее, чем мотыльков – огонь. Ратис рос в окружении прославленных бойцов, чьи шрамы без слов могли декламировать эпические поэмы, и книготорговцев, ввозивших в Вивек не слишком-то одобряемые АльмСиВи бретонские атласы по анатомии, и философствующих аристократов, и любопытных, жадных до всего необычного негоциантов.

Ратис рос в сердце бури, и никакие ветра, бушующие вокруг, не в силах были поколебать его спокойствия. Он рано научился читать: не только родной даэдрик или угловатые имперские буквы, но и меров, с которыми его сводила судьба. Ратис никогда не считал себя знатоком чужих душ, — а недавнее прошлое показало, что иногда он просто чудовищно ошибался! — но подмечать детали наловчился довольно неплохо. Перстни на пальцах, странный акцент, рассеянное движение кистью…

Детей четы Дарес всегда окружало множество удивительных взрослых, наблюдать за которыми было невероятно увлекательно — и познавательно. Среди этих меров когда-то числилась и… _тётя Мивана_ , так она просила себя называть: Индорил Мивана, ординатор Ордена Доктрины.

В последнее время Ратис часто, очень часто — слишком часто? — о ней вспоминал. Поводов, как ему казалось, было предостаточно, но сэра Дарес знал за собой это не слишком-то удобное качество: причины и следствия, выстраивавшиеся для него в стройную, связную последовательность, другим представлялись странными и даже немного пугающими.

Отчасти поэтому Ратис и не отличался особенной разговорчивостью, а большую часть своих рассуждений никогда не озвучивал. При необходимости он ограничивался одними выводами, что казались порой неожиданными и парадоксальными — но даже они вызывали у собеседников меньше удивления, чем Ратисова раскрученная цепочка ассоциаций.

К чему же тогда вообще лишний раз открывать рот, если от этого всё равно не будет особого толка? И Ратис молчал, предпочитая не сотрясать без нужды воздух; но когда он всё-таки начинал говорить, к нему всегда прислушивались.

Ратис молчал, а в его груди билось _сердце бури_ — холодное, тихое, недвижимое. Живое ли? Иногда он и сам не был до конца в этом уверен. Однако ветра, бушующие вокруг, его никогда не пугали и не сбивали с ног — и это само по себе казалось победой.

Самообман был Ратису столь же несвойственен, как и болтливость, и он со всей ясностью осознавал, что был для своих родителей очень _удобным_ ребёнком — в отличие от сестры или братьев. Спокойный, ответственный и некапризный, маленький Ратис не множил вокруг себя суету и беспорядок, которых и без того было вдосталь в жизни супругов Дарес. Он никогда не _создавал проблем,_ а, подрастая, в меру своих сил стал помогать родителям…

Самообман был Ратису столь же несвойственен, как и болтливость, и он понимал: в том, что касалось привычек и темперамента, младшие дети походили на Альвоса и Дайнасу Дарес намного больше, чем первенец.

Мечтающий о воинских подвигах Мавус стабильно набивал себе шишки — в прямом и переносном смысле, — и Ратису порой казалось, что задиристый братец пережил отрочество исключительно его, Ратисовыми, усилиями. Чего стоил только тот инцидент с племянником советника Ллетри!.. К двадцати годам Мавус всё-таки повзрослел и сумел взрастить в себе разумную осторожность, и Ратис больше не боялся оставить его без присмотра — а всё же свежи ещё были воспоминания о том, как лет в тринадцать Мавус на спор попытался оседлать самочку нетча... и как его старший брат чуть было не поседел, залатывая неудачливому наезднику разбитую голову.

Тарани? Она была единственной из отпрысков Альвоса Дареса, кто выражал искренний, неподдельный интерес к отцовскому ремеслу, однако пытливый ум, любознательность и тяга к экспериментам не раз втягивали Ратисову сестрицу во всевозможные неприятности. Свой любопытный нос Тарани готова была сунуть куда угодно, даже под мантию левитирующему телваннийскому магу, а Лланас во всём шёл на поводу у старшей сестры. И в результате малец, бывало, щеголял то с выкрашенными в зелёный цвет волосами, то без волос вовсе — и без бровей, потому что техникой безопасности не стоит пренебрегать даже ради того, чтобы побыстрей получить _вот эту вот потрясающую штуковину_!

Дома у Даресов никогда не бывало скучно... и рассудительный, терпеливый, _полезный_ Ратис прекрасно понимал, что взял на себя слишком много, что родители никогда не хотели взваливать на него столько ответственности, что стоит хотя бы попробовать _рассказать_ , и ему не откажут в помощи!..

Да, Ратис прекрасно понимал, как обстоят дела, но просто не мог иначе — и не мог жить по-старому. Он зашёл в тупик. Вырваться из дома, остаться наедине со своими мыслями казалось ему прекрасной идеей, и семья – поддержала. Вот только легче всё никак не становилось, и Ратис постоянно возвращался в прошлое: воспоминания приковали его к Вивеку прочнее стальных цепей.

Прекраснейший из городов Вварденфелла был не особенно ласков, и Ратис, росший под сенью Арены, знал это как никто другой. Кровь и песок, переменчивое бойцовское счастье; пышные похороны погибших на службе Стражей и Ординаторов...

Впервые чужую смерть он увидел — и осознал — лет в восемь, когда бретонский боец, тяжко раненный в поединке, не дотянул до отцовской клиники. Бедолага истёк кровью по дороге к целителю, скончавшись у самых дверей — не помогли ни зелья, ни заклинания, — и скорбь его товарищей выглядела даже страшнее, чем стекленеющий взгляд умиравшего человека.

Думать, что точно так же он может потерять папу, или маму, или братишку, казалось куда ужаснее, чем _потеряться_ самому: Ратис был осторожным и рассудительным мером, он никогда не лез на рожон без нужды — но и смерти совсем не боялся.

Впервые убил он только в двадцать пять лет, но с самого детства смерть кружила вокруг, таилась в тёмных углах и планомерно прореживала Ратисовых знакомых. Друзья его родителей редко когда доживали до старости.

Когда умерла Ординатор Мивана? Три, четыре года назад?.. Ратису всегда нравилась эта высокородно-красивая женщина с грустной улыбкой — и нравился умелый, изобретательный боец, с непринуждённостью обращавший свои недостатки в достоинства. Смотреть на их с матерью тренировочные поединки было одно удовольствие, и Ратис многому научился, наблюдая за ними.

Один такой бой, произошедший полжизни назад, сэра Дарес неожиданно остро пережил много лет спустя, глядя на измазанную кровью стену суранской ночлежки и отчаянно борясь с желанием спрятать лицо в таких же измазанных кровью ладонях.

Когда это было? Когда произошёл тот поединок? Где-то между Лланасом и Тарани, кажется: матушка была отчаянным, увлечённым бойцом, но во время беременностей воздерживалась от любого риска, препоручая все тренировочные поединки ученикам и ассистентам.

Около дюжины лет назад — и впрямь половина жизни.

В тот день Дайнаса Дарес дралась со своей подругой на щитах и мечах: то был стандартный регламент “чистой” дуэли чести, принятый у индорильцев. Правда, в отличие от отчаянных дуэлянтов-дворян, обе поединщицы надели тогда шлемы. Открытые лица и открытые помыслы – красивая, но не особенно практичная максима, тем более что в бою мутсэры сошлись вовсе не для того, чтобы кровью смыть нанесённое оскорбление или же разрешить судебную тяжбу, а ради совершенствования своего искусства. Им не было нужды в позёрстве или неоправданном риске, а защите шеи и головы матушка всегда придавала особое значение: она прекрасно знала, скольких бойцов забирают нелепые случайности, и рисковать собой была не намерена.

Трое детей (теперь уже – четверо) и любимый муж, ученики и додзё — Дайнасе Дарес было ради чего жить, и Ратис встречал не так уж и много меров, что каждым прожитым мгновением наслаждались так же ликующе-всеобъятно, как и его матушка.

Он ей порой отчаянно завидовал…

Матушка любому оружию предпочитала акавирские клинки, а тётя Мивана – полуторные длинные мечи, но обе они прекрасно владели дуэльным индорильским оружием.

Неопытные, неумелые бойцы, взяв в руки меч со щитом, сражаются грубо и безыскусно, больше полагаясь на наглость и силу, чем на своё искусство. Ратис вдоволь навидался таких горе-поединщиков — на редкость однообразное зрелище! Обычно они просто схлёстываются щитами и начинают бодаться, как будто кагути в гоне, стараясь напором свалить противника с ног, и так же тоскливо и безыскусно лупят друг друга мечами, словно бы не фехтуют, а выбивают ковры.

Дайнаса и Мивана сражались совершенно иначе — изящные, ловкие, непредсказуемые. У них обеих не было недостатка в телесной силе, но редко когда одна только сила выигрывает дуэли. Просчитывать противника, оценивать обстановку, следить за окружением, предугадывать чужие реакции и знать свои собственные возможности — без этого невозможно одержать победу над хоть сколько-нибудь умелым бойцом, а матушка и её противница были, без преувеличения, настоящими мастерами. Это воистину завораживало: то, как они бились друг с другом, как отдавали себя без остатка, как погружались в величие боя... и _достигали небес насилием_.

Юному Ратису мама с благоговением рассказывала когда-то, что посвящённые в таинство истинной веры помнят: всякая битва свята, ибо освобождает душу смертного мера, смывает с верного Трибуналу всё напускное, ложное, иллюзорное и позволяет увидеть надмирную суть, коснуться божественной мудрости напрямую. Всякая битва – холст, и живописью клинков данмеры воздают хвалу Векку — Поэту, Творцу, Покорителю Баронов Движений.

То, как сражалась Дайнаса Дарес, и правда было высоким искусством, и даже сам лорд Вивек, наблюдай он за её поединком с Индорил Миваной, не остался бы разочарованным. С восторгом за поединщицами следил и подросток-Ратис: как они прятали за щитами движения рук и корпуса, скрывая направление будущих ударов; как терпеливо прощупывали друг друга, как плавно перетекали из стойки в стойку, чутко откликаясь на мельчайшие перемены; как находили бреши в чужой обороне — мгновенные заминки, пространство для манёвра… как атаковали — не единичными, обречёнными захлебнуться выпадами, но сериями стремительных, спаянных воедино гибких и лёгких ударов, похожих на станcы эпической поэмы…

Ратис прекрасно помнил, как же в итоге закончился тот поединок. В очередной раз сойдясь с Миваной, мать сделала ложный замах: обманку, нацеленную в плечо. Она добилась того, что противница закрыла щитом корпус и голову — и молниеносно спустила удар, метя в открытое бедро. Однако Мивана ждала обмана. Она мгновенно перебросила меч к бедру, отсекая атаку, и наискось ударила противницу из-под щита и вверх, под правую руку… Атака в незащищённый бок, зацеп щита, неожиданная подсечка — и вот уж Дайнаса Дарес лежит на земле с приставленным к горлу клинком.

Ратис помнил: когда его мать поднялась на ноги и сняла шлем, она улыбалась ничуть не менее ярко, чем её одержавшая верх противница. Всякая битва – дар лорду Вивеку, и в той не особенно долгой, но живописной схватке обе поединщицы показали себя достойными божественного благоволения. У каждой из них был повод для гордости!

Леди Мивана из Ордена Доктрины одержала верх в поединке, но в её взгляде недолго царила радость: краткоживущее торжество схлынуло, словно вода, оставив подле себя лишь просоленный морем гранит, немой и бесцветный...

Да, в последнее время Ратис часто думал о _тёте Миване_ — главным образом потому, что помнил эту достойную женщину на удивление на него похожей. Не внешне, конечно: в их облике только и было сходства, что не особенно выдающийся рост. Сложение? Мивана, по-аристократически тонкокостная и жилистая как хлыст, имела мало общего с коренастым и широкоплечим Ратисом. Масть? Волосы (как, впрочем, и многое другое) он унаследовал от матери — пепельные, того редкого в своём непостоянстве оттенка, что в зависимости от освещения кажется то чуть ли не смоляным, то светло-серебристым. Мивана же была по-дешаански черноволоса… и красива какой-то хрупкой, пронзительной, ускользающей красотой, которую Ратис мало за кем замечал даже в родном оживлённом Вивеке.

С виду Индорил Мивана совсем не походила ни на угловатого подростка, каким был старший ребёнок Даресов, когда он видел её в последний раз, ни на мускулистого, крепко сбитого молодого мужчину, каким он стал нынче. Но Ратис всё равно замечал между ними сродство, сродство куда как более глубокое, чем схожесть лица, манер или же воспитания: в душе Индорил Миваны жила такая же жадная, голодная пустота, что и у него самого...

Пустота, которую оба они так и не смогли заглушить. Беспокойно-печальные глаза сэры Миваны красноречивее слов рассказывали о том, что не одно только религиозное рвение стало причиной её не совсем обычного — для родовитой дворянки — выбора. Что до Ратиса, то он бы, может, и сам рискнул раствориться в служении Трибуналу, да только чужой пример научил его: не поможет.

А умирать и сдаваться сын рода Дарес не собирался.

Когда оставаться в Вивеке стало невыносимо, Ратис, взяв волю в кулак, всё же покинул любимый город. Однако и в странствиях ему не сделалось лучше: Аскадианские острова сменялись Горьким берегом, Западное Нагорье перетекало в Эшленд, Берег Азуры вплавлялся в Молаг Амур, а новые впечатления разбивались о Ратиса яркими радужными брызгами, не трогая сердца и не питая голодной души. Он не был слеп к суровой, величественной красоте родной земли, и не был глух к пленительным песням её бескрайнего, необъятного ночного неба — созерцательный и восприимчивый, Ратис не мог _не видеть и не слышать_ , — однако все его чувства были холодными и невесомо-лёгкими, словно клочья тумана. Они не оставляли _отпечатка_ : сменялись пейзажи _снаружи_ , однако _внутри_ Ратис кружил по прежней, до боли знакомой пустыне.

В итоге беспокойный путешественник за суетный первый месяц сделал почти полный круг по Вварденфеллу и, порядком прохудив кошелёк, на время осел в Суране. В этом городе Ратис впервые обрёл… ну, если не счастье, то как минимум мягкое, почти что медитативное удовлетворение. Чужеземцы — и даже Клавдий Цираний, которого трудно было не уважать за чуткость и искренний интерес к Закону и Земле — обычно не понимали, что на святом острове Вварденфелл делает _этот суранский рассадник порока_ , однако истинные, верные обычаям предков данмеры столь же искренне изумлялись невежеству н’вахов. Всякий мало-мальски образованный морровиндец, ещё не забывший наследие пророка Велота, не мог не осознавать, что в Суране царила не меньшая святость, чем в Вивеке или Морнхолде — только другого корня.

Блистательный град, раскинувшийся на восточном берегу озера Масоби, во всей полноте воплощал в себе ценности Исхода: освобождение тел от ханженского контроля слепой светской власти и освобождение душ от душной, уродливой алинорской морали.

Суран был открыт и честен в своей даэдрической природе: он искушал, он бросал вызов выдержке смертных меров — но не судил, не низводил поддавшихся бурным порывам на дно, не обрекал их на тьму или ненависть.

Суран был скрытен и даже лукав в своей честности: в его публичных домах и правда выносились на публику самые тайные, самые тёмные страсти — но за пределами городских стен все эти поступки и прегрешения тут же переставали существовать, стирались из памяти, оставались в прошлом.

Суран был прекрасен в своей неслитной и нераздельной двойственности, однако ценность его для Вварденфелла и всей страны отнюдь не исчерпывалась _велотийской святостью_. За ярким и будоражащим воображение чужеземцев фасадом _чувственного порока_ скрывался крупный, стратегически важный транспортный узел: пересечение нескольких торговых маршрутов и удобный перевалочный пункт в странствиях по вварденфелльским святым местам. Суран среди данмеров славился не только лучшими в стране борделями, но также прекрасными рынками и дешёвыми гостиницами для путешественников и паломников… и даже бесплатными храмовыми ночлежками для всех, кто был меньше обласкан судьбой, чем те, кто стягивался в город ради борделей, рынков или гостиниц.

Ратис открывал для себя все грани Сурана неспешно и обстоятельно. Здесь он впервые в жизни решился на эксперименты, для которых в Вивеке у него недоставало ни храбрости, ни равнодушия, и многое осознал — и принял — о себе и своих желаниях.

Всегда рассудительный и практичный, сэра Дарес достаточно быстро понял, что при его аппетитах на остатки своей наличности долго в Суране он не протянет и поэтому подыскал себе несколько не особенно обременительных подработок: ассистентом целителя, помощником алхимика, даже наставником по фехтованию у загостившегося в городе бретонского путешественника!..

Пустота отступила, затаилась на время, спрятала щупальца в иле озера Масоби — но, конечно же, так никуда и не исчезла. Ратис чувствовал её дыхание у своего уха, но новизна и яркость суранской жизни с успехом позволяли ему отвлечься от неудобных мыслей.

Он не искал друзей и держался всегда наособицу, но в Городе у Озера все были как на ладони, и местные щедро делились друг с другом слухами и сплетнями. Буквально за неделю за Ратисом закрепилась _определённая репутация_ , и он ни капли не удивился, когда однажды посреди ночи соседка разбудила его отчаянным стуком в дверь, перемежающимся всхлипами.

– Нивена, она... пожалуйста, нам нужна помощь… Нивена… – с трудом разбирал он сквозь клочья сна и доброе дерево голос… Одрасы, кажется? Да, точно: если Нивена попала в беду, кому же ещё отправляться за помощью?..

Все обитатели этой ночлежки прекрасно знали, чем сэра Дарес зарабатывает на жизнь, и в случае крайней нужды привести соседа было намного быстрее и проще, чем бежать за ближайшим целителем. А бросить мера в смертельной опасности Ратису не позволила бы совесть.

Нивена была молодой, но не особо обученной проституткой — поэтому и жила вместе с товаркой в съёмной комнатушке, а не в каком-нибудь Доме земных наслаждений. Впрочем, и Одраса, и Нивена были чистыми, здоровыми, привлекательными — и не могли пожаловаться на недостаток внимания. Деньги у них водились, на целителе экономить не было никакой нужды… Так в чём же дело?

Когда Ратис преступил порог чужой комнаты, он сразу понял, что девушку ему не спасти — слишком много крови. Быть может, отец бы и смог сотворить очередное чудо, однако сын оказался сейчас совершенно бессилен.

– Не вовремя понесла? – спросил он глухо, задыхаясь от запаха жжёного масла и дешёвого мыла — и, не дожидаясь ответа, шагнул вперёд.

Одраса пролепетала что-то отчаянно-утвердительное, но Ратис и без того успел прочитать всю историю: девочка забеременела — то ли с зельем напутав, то ли ещё из-за какой оплошности — и, вместо того, чтобы обратиться за помощью к своему старшому, попыталась сама скинуть ребёнка. Ратис не знал, что и когда пошло у неё не так, однако концовка была ему наперёд известна: много, слишком много крови даже для призрачной надежды на счастливый исход.

– Приведи жреца, – скомандовал он Одрасе, и девушка, не задавая лишних вопросов, поспешила к Храму.

Ратис ей отчаянно завидовал, но просто не мог последовать её примеру — не в обычаях рода Дарес было бежать с поля боя. И он остался провожать угасающую Нивену к предкам: держал её за руку и заклинаниями снимал самые острые вспышки боли.

Когда Одраса вернулась вместе со жрецом, её подруга уже не дышала — а горе-целитель, застыв каменной глыбой, не в силах был оторвать потухшего взгляда от серой стены, измазанной кровью...

Похороны были скромные: пятеро меров и жрец – вот и все провожатые. Но Ратис не мог не прийти, пусть и не знал погибшую близко. Он чувствовал, что должен был довести Нивену до самого конца, и не позволил себе отступиться.

– У неё родня в Бодруме, – вспоминала заплаканная Одраса, почему-то именно Ратиса выбрав себе в собеседники. – Тётка, кажется, с мужем и несколькими детьми. Может, они в родовом кардруне её приютят. Я, наверное, должна к ним съездить…

– Не стоит, – откликнулся Ратис. – Я сделаю.

Одраса была только рада перепоручить ему эту ношу. Впрочем, адрес таинственной тётки они искали (и в итоге нашли) всё-таки вместе — в потёртом блокноте, исписанном полудетским округлым почерком. Им повезло, что вещей у погибшей было немного: кроме _рабочих снастей_ и кое-какой одежды — только перо с чернильницей, записная книжка и томик стихов, в котором Нивена засушивала соцветия вереска и полураспустившиеся бутоны золотого канета...

Воспоминания о счастливом лете? Надежда на счастье?..

Так и получилось, что под конец Огня очага Ратис, прихватив с собой урну с прахом и книжку стихов Сарети с сухими цветами, спрятанными среди пожелтевших страниц, поехал в Бодрум, сообщить незнакомой женщине о смерти её племянницы. Даже это казалось ему привлекательней, чем оставаться — и задыхаться — в Суране...

Ратис ещё не знал, что именно в скромном, непримечательном Бодруме его _великое путешествие_ наконец-то начнётся по-настоящему.


	3. Глава вторая. Новые лица

Незнакомец глядел на Ратиса пристально, тяжело, но всё же без злобы и осуждения — и Ратис глядел на него в ответ, _зная, но не узнавая_.

Наверное, поехать в Бодрум стоило уже ради этого удивительного мига.

Само по себе путешествие на континент Ратису почти не запомнилось: не было ни особенной новизны — ему уже доводилось бывать в Морнхолде и паре других святых мест материкового Морровинда, — ни, за одним небольшим исключением, чего бы то ни было примечательного в плане событий: на корабле до Старого Эбонхарта, на силт-страйдере до стоянки к югу от Омайнии и к западу от Балфоллса, последний рывок пешком…

Что до конечного пункта проложенного мутсэрой Даресом маршрута, то Бодрум был тихим, провинциальным городком. Прославился он лишь тем, что в конце первой эры поблизости, у берегов полноводной реки Приай, состоялась одна из самых успешных для данмеров битв в Войне четырёх счетов — и исполинской статуей святого Фелмса, который якобы здесь родился. Впрочем, о своём праве зваться родиной сего достославного мера с равным Бодруму жаром заявляли Омайния, Олдрентис и ещё десяток других городов Морровинда, так что особой веры у Ратиса в это не было — как не было её и у храмовых иерархов.

Однако бодрумцы же не оставляли попыток официально записать святого Фелмса в свои земляки, цеплялись за это право когтями и клыками. И разве можно винить их в подобной жадности? Чем меньше имеешь, тем больше своё “имущество” ценишь… и местные власти разбрасываться своими ценностями были не намерены: они якобы даже нашли в городских архивах неопровержимое свидетельство того, что святой Фелмс был коренным бодрумцем — что за прекрасное, воодушевляющее открытие! Теперь истинность этих новообретённых бумаг должна будет подтвердить и завизировать особая храмовая комиссия, прибытия которой местные ждали затаив дыхание: как и всякий провинциал, перед которым мелькнули вдруг эдакие головокружительные перспективы, Бодрум из кожи вон лез, чтобы произвести на высоких столичных гостей наилучшее впечатление.

Бодрум был тихим, провинциальным городком — городком, который местные надеялись вскорости превратить в центр паломничества, и ради этой богоугодной (и потенциально весьма и весьма прибыльной) затеи активно вливали сюда свои и чужие деньги: смелая перестройка главного храма, новые мощёные дороги, ремонт пусть и обветшалой, но всё ещё исправной велотийской канализации…

Поэтому нынче в Бодруме было куда оживлённее, чем обычно: город стягивал со всего Морровинда звонкие дрейки, а золото в свою очередь приманивало всё новых и новых гостей.

Именно благодаря чужой жадности скучное Ратисово путешествие было разбавлено пусть и довольно-таки _оживлённым_ , но не особо приятственным происшествием: по дороге в Бодрум он схлестнулся с двумя бандитами — своим соплеменником и хаджитом-сутаем, работавшими в паре.

Ратис, наткнувшись на их не особенно искусную засаду, — ни луков, ни магических ловушек… — честно предупредил своих потенциальных грабителей, что денег и ценностей у него немного, но отдавать их он не намерен и будет отстаивать это нехитрое имущество умело и яростно. Впрочем, бандиты его предсказуемо не послушались. Они вообще оказались не особенно разговорчивыми, но зато очень воинственными: даже не пытались свою “добычу” запугать и убедить отдать деньги без боя, а вместо этого поспешили ввязаться в драку, рассчитывая, видимо, на численное преимущество.

Ратис совсем не хотел никого убивать — тем более так близко к городу, прямо под носом у местной стражи — и поначалу пытался уговорить разбойников попросту отказаться от своей глупой затеи. А поскольку красноречием — как и вообще болтливостью — сэра Дарес никогда не отличался, главным его аргументом сделалась собственная искусность. Рассудительному, рассчётливому Ратису эта стратегия казалась беспроигрышной: нужно всего лишь убедить горе-бандитов, что риски от столкновения сильно перевешивают возможную прибыль, чтобы они оставили его в покое и отправились искать себе новую жертву!..

Не сработало.

Ратис никогда не был склонен к пустому позёрству или театральным техникам, призванным в первую очередь удивить, отпугнуть противника, но при необходимости он умел устраивать зрелище и демонстрировать публике вычурные финты и эффектные восьмёрки. А то, что его противники действовали пусть и слаженно, но не особо умело, давало обширное пространство для манёвра: можно было и успешно отражать их атаки, и находить время для того, чтобы покрасоваться.

Данмер сносно, но неблестяще орудовал имперским гладием и левой, свободной рукой периодически колдовал простенькие заклинания Разрушения: искры да снежная крупа, попытка скорее отвлечь противника, чем нанести какой-то реальный вред. Хаджит же был вооружён лёгким копьём, но, несмотря на ловкость, читавшуюся в его движениях, владел им куда хуже, чем тот же Клавдий Цираний — и большая часть начинающих маминых учеников.

Играть с этой парочкой было не очень сложно: они явно не понимали, на кого напоролись, и оттого совершали ошибку за ошибкой. Неопытные — или даже скорее “необразованные” — бойцы часто склонны недооценивать фехтовальщиков, сложенных так, как Ратис, подозревая за ними медлительность, чуть ли не неуклюжесть. В подобном предубеждении было рациональное зерно: порой воины, отличающиеся физической мощью, привыкают излишне сильно, в ущерб технике, на эту свою мощь полагаться. Однако сама по себе крепость тела не означает медлительности движений, как, впрочем, и худоба никак не связана со скоростью. И Ратис был быстр — не вопреки, а благодаря литым, чётко очерченным мышцам, — и быстрыми, лёгкими клинками отменно владел не вопреки, а благодаря сокрытой в его руках тяжёлой и страшной силе.

Двуручное оружие обычно куда равномернее нагружает плечи и спину, тогда как одноручные клинки безжалостны в своей требовательности — к запястью, к предплечью, ко всей руке! Даже самый лёгкий и остро заточенный меч станет бесполезен, если держащей его руке недостаёт силы: удар получится медленным и ленивым, не способным не только нанести реального ущерба, но даже достигнуть цели. Лёгкие короткие клинки дают огромную нагрузку на мышцы, и нетренированный мечник быстро выдохнется, а на следующий день будет чувствовать себя так, будто бы его руки обварили кипятком...

Ратис был быстрее, сильнее и искуснее своих противников, и он не стеснялся это демонстрировать — тем более что они раз за разом его недооценивали, пытались достать совершенно детскими, бесхитростными приёмами.

– Просто дайте мне пройти, – предложил он негромко, сбив мечу очередной удар и с лёгкостью уйдя из-под торопливо-небрежного выпада копьём. Данмер-бандит отскочил назад, остерегаясь контратаки; копейный наконечник на пару мгновений увяз в земле, хаджит чуть пошатнулся — и Ратис, придавая весомости своим словам, даже поднял руки в знак примирения.

Не сработало.

Ратис совсем не хотел никого убивать, но когда хаджит, воспользовавшись моментом _слабости_ , попытался хлестнуть его по плечу древком копья, и урна с прахом Нивены, упрятанная в просторной холщовой сумке на Ратисовом плече, чуть было не разбилась...

Тогда-то Ратис вспылил — и перестал сдерживаться.

Он ушёл от удара, метнувшись вперёд и вправо, сблизившись с данмером. Рывком развернулся вполоборота и тут же атаковал, метя в незащищённую шею — пригнулся, чуть подобрался, а куртка из кожи нетча уберегла от неточного, торопливого удара-отмашки, скользнувшего по плечу.

Больше бандит уже ничего не успевал сделать: ни парировать, ни увернуться — слишком много силы вложил в неудачный замах, — да и магию давно пережёг… Ратис всё равно на всякий случай полуприкрыл глаза, защищаясь от возможных искр, и тут же рассёк противнику горло.

Оставался второй, которому смерть подельника не придала ни миролюбия, ни искусности. Хаджит попытался достать Ратиса сзади, под правый бок — но тот развернулся на пятках и резко сбил вражескую атаку вправо и вниз.

Не давая противнику ни времени, чтобы опомниться, ни пространства для манёвра, Ратис рванул вперёд и коротко, почти без замаха пробил лёгкий кожаный нагрудник.

Так Ратис пополнил свой список вторым и третьим в жизни убийствами — и впервые проверил на практике не раз и не два слышанный в прошлом тезис, что убивать становится куда как легче, когда ты ничего не знаешь о своих жертвах, когда ты смотрел им в глаза, смело и не таясь победив в поединке, и никогда промозглым вивекским вечером не распивал с ними терпкий, но согревающий душу шейн, боясь себе самому признаться, что...

Ратис вовремя оборвал себя, не позволив мыслям с размаху рухнуть в обжитую бездонную яму — и принялся размышлять, что делать дальше. Поначалу он хотел было, как и подобает законопослушному гражданину, первым же делом сообщить о происшествии городской страже… но то, как открыто и нагло действовали бандиты, навело его на определённые подозрения. Конечно, Ратис глубоко сомневался, что эти двое и правда состояли в сговоре со стражей, а осмелели из-за того, что знали расписание патрулей: скорее всего, они и правда были тщеславными, самоуверенными идиотами, какими и показались ему с первых минут их недолгого, но красочного знакомства. Однако разумная осторожность ещё никому не вредила, и Ратис, приведя в порядок меч, вывернув наизнанку забрызганную кровью куртку и оттерев с лица кровь, продолжил путь как ни в чём не бывало.

Поначалу он чувствовал светлое и глубокое, почти медитативное умиротворение: наверное, что-то подобное и имела в виду мама, когда описывала, как высвобождается от оков срединного мира душа, окрылённая славным боем. Однако странная лёгкость недолго цвела в Ратисовой душе. Азарт борьбы схлынул с него, исчез за первым же поворотом — вместе со злополучным местом, где Ратис оставил два трупа. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя… как будто бы голым — предельно открытым, совсем беззащитным, словно с него в одночасье содрали кожу, и даже мягкий и тёплый осенний воздух пробирает теперь до самых костей.

Ратис шагнул за городские ворота, и тихий, провинциальный Бодрум ударил вдруг красками, шумом и запахами: слишком пронзительный, болезненно-чёткий. Хотелось застыть, и обхватить гудящую голову руками, и раствориться в густой искусственной тишине… но Ратис должен был отыскать Адрасу Дравор, тётку Нивены, и эта задача не позволяла ему останавливаться.

Путешествие на континент Ратису почти не запомнилось, однако первые дни в Бодруме оставили в его памяти ещё более блеклый след. Дом семьи Дравор он, ведомый блокнотом Нивены, нашёл довольно быстро, разговор с Адрасой и её мужем вышел неловким, но не особенно долгим — Ратису нечего было им рассказать и нечем утешить, — а остальные его впечатления вскорости потонули в хмельном угаре.

Наивно было рассчитывать, что, избавившись от реального, вещественного груза, что Ратис привёз за собой из Сурана, он заодно ещё и облегчит душу… наивно, но это отнюдь не мешало смутно _надеяться_. Однако прощание с Нивеной и её родичами ровным счётом ничего не изменило, и чувство болезненной обнажённости никуда не исчезло.

Ратис даже скучал по тому тупому и вязкому онемению, что сопровождало его на Вварденфелле — оно было куда как терпимее, чем рвущийся на части и разрывающий его самого мир. Решение, найденное страдальцем, было грубым и безыскусным, будто удар дреугской дубины по голове: он отыскал не слишком паршивый, но и не дорогой трактир и принялся пить — пить, пока не поблекли цвета, и не утих шум, и Ратис не вспомнил снова, как нужно дышать, чтобы не задыхаться.

Крепкое здоровье вкупе с хорошим запасом целительных зелий позволяло поддерживать этот режим несколько дней — по правде сказать, Ратис быстро сбился со счёту, поэтому с точностью очертить длину своего загула не мог. Но каждый вечер он снова и снова окутывал мир густой хмельной дымкой, уже на следующий день начисто забывая лица и имена своих собутыльников. А если наутро Ратису всё-таки делалось слишком плохо, он выпивал заранее приготовленную микстуру и заходил на новый круг.

Так продолжалось ровно до той поры, пока однажды, осушив флакончик с антипохмельным зельем, Ратис не обнаружил вдруг, что боль не исчезла — она лишь свилась тугими кольцами на лице и огнём жгла кожу. Что это? Ратис не дрался вчера: он бы запомнил драку, в этом он не сомневался, и распознал бы не глядя её последствия. Поранился спьяну? Шрам себе растравил?

Ратис никогда не отличался особым тщеславием, и метка от чародейского льда, пятнавшая щёку, сама по себе его не особенно беспокоила. Выросший подле великой Арены, он на своём веку повидал немало шрамов и научился ценить их строгую, беспощадную красоту — и героические, захватывающие истории, которые эти шрамы рассказывали.

В Ратисовом шраме не было ничего героического — только рассказ о редкостном дураке, который доверился тому, кому доверять не следовало, и едва не поплатился за это жизнью, душой и честью. И каждый раз, когда незнакомцы смотрели на Ратиса, смотрели и в первую очередь видели в нём _мера со шрамом на правой щеке_ , — он никогда не считал себя знатоком чужих душ, но всё-таки был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы легко замечать змеиные взгляды, ползущие по его лицу, — он будто заново возвращался _в тот день_ , заново переживал всё, что с ним случилось… Мучительное, отчаянно-ядовитое чувство!

Ратису жгло лицо: не настолько сильно, чтобы подозревать серьёзный ожог, но всё же тревожно. Мог ли он сам себе навредить? Ответ не давался в руки. И раньше у Ратиса возникало тёмное, потаённое и не особо логичное желание ногтями содрать с себя порченную кожу, с мясом вырвать проклятую метку, оставленную Савилом Одавелем, но дальше минутного, мимолётного — пусть и яростного — порыва дело не заходило. Что же на самом деле вчера случилось?

Не обременённый многочисленными пожитками (из излишеств у него был, пожалуй, лишь томик “Короля Эдварда”, который ему на прощание подарили малые), Ратис быстро нашёл своё зеркало для бритья — маленькое дорожное, с заклееной шалковым клеем трещиной в подставке, но ничего более подходящего в съёмной каморке было не сыскать, — и, нахмурившись, приступил к инспекции.

Из зеркала на Ратиса глядел незнакомец: пристально, тяжело, но всё же без злобы и осуждения — и Ратис глядел на него в ответ, _зная, но не узнавая_.

Что ж, мало кто теперь, наверное, будет обращать внимание на его шрам: чёрная Длань Трибунала, перекрывающая всю правую половину Ратисова лица и большим пальцем наползающая на левую щёку, успешно оттянет от себя ненужное внимание.

“Мер со шрамом” неожиданно превратился в “мера с татуированным лицом”, и Ратис не понимал пока, как ему к этому относиться, однако впервые за долгое-долгое время _непонимание_ не тревожило его сердце и не спутывало мысли.

Наверное, поехать в Бодрум стоило уже ради этого удивительного мига: как бы причудливо-нелогично подобное откровение ни звучало, а Ратис, непоправимо изменивший своё лицо, чувствовал себя свободнее, легче — так, словно старые ошибки больше не имели над ним власти.

Новые ошибки ещё только ждали его впереди.

Ратис умылся, побрился, сходил в публичную баню, выстирал одежду и, когда снова начал напоминать приличного, благовоспитанного мера, провёл небольшое расследование. Со временем он, конечно же, вспомнил, как набивал свою татуировку, но эти размытые воспоминания породили больше вопросов, чем ответов. Любой уважающий себя мастер откажется работать с нетрезвым клиентом: они неусидчивы, беспокойны, склонны принимать скоропалительные решения; к тому же от алкоголя растёт давление, разжижается кровь и усиливается кровотечение, что делает весь процесс куда как болезненней и опасней, чем на трезвую голову; в общем, больше вреда, чем пользы — куда проще собственную репутацию угробить, чем что-нибудь да заработать. Ратису очень хотелось взглянуть на того умельца, что поработал над его лицом, и вежливо поинтересоваться, как тот вообще согласился иметь дело с пьяным заказчиком, но ни один из бодрумских татуировщиков так и не взял на себя вины. В итоге Ратис оставил поиски, тем более что сама татуировка никаких нареканий не вызывала, — классическая Длань Трибунала, набитая аккуратно, чётко и в соответствии со всеми канонами, — да и заживала она прекрасно.

Судьбе иногда не следует задавать слишком много вопросов.

С этого дня сэра Дарес наконец-таки вынырнул из запоя и с радостным удивлением обнаружил, что успел спустить ещё не все заработанные в Суране деньги: на первое время должно было хватить, если расходовать экономно. Ратис подумывал подзадержаться в Бодруме, собраться с мыслями — и заодно подыскать себе какой-нибудь заработок, чтобы скопить немного деньжат на дорогу. Можно будет отправиться хоть в Морнхолд, учителя магии там поискать, — да, в прошлый раз Ратис неслабо обжёгся с частными уроками, но какова вероятность, что ему вновь попадётся какой-нибудь обаятельный практикующий некромант, что в итоге почти принесёт своего незадачливого ученика в жертву? — или даже переступить через принципы и закабалиться в н’ваховскую Гильдию магов...

В общем, в итоге Ратис прибился кем-то навроде разнорабочего в Храм: из-за всей этой суеты, связанной со святым Фелмсом, лишние руки жрецам оказались просто необходимы. Поэтому надёжный, спокойный и исполнительный _мирянин Дарес_ был нарасхват: он варил несложные зелья, помогал целителям и кладовщикам, следил за порядком в молельном зале… стоило Ратису переступить освящённый порог, как ему тут же находилось какое-нибудь занятие.

Так он и познакомился с Лларесой, которая в Храме была на такой же роли мирянина-помощника — увидел её в аптекарском садике, за работой, когда его попросили проверить, как идёт сбор лекарственных трав.

“Вымесок”, – подумал он первым делом, взглянув на незнакомку. У чистокровных данмеров не бывает таких волос — жёлто-пшеничных, золотисто-песочных… Впрочем, ресницы и брови изобличали нечистокровность владелицы даже верней, чем волосы: вряд ли кто стал бы краской так тщательно вырисовывать себе постыдное происхождение.

Ратис, проведший в Суране немало дней, знал, что и местные шлюхи, желающие придать себе _экзотичности_ , почти никогда не высветляли ресницы и брови — куда реже, чем даже лобок.

“Вымесок”, – подумал он первым делом, взглянув на незнакомку — и устыдился: в такой манере оценивать только что встреченного мера, тем более – встреченного под сенью благого Храма, было с его стороны по-настоящему низко.

“Красивая, – подумал он следом, – необычная…” Тёмно-лиловые глаза в обрамлении густых золотистых ресниц, длинная гибкая шея, литые предплечья, обнажившиеся из-под закатанных рукавов скромной сизой мантии… Ратис засмотрелся на неё, как мальчишка — и устыдился снова: не время и не место тут было для таких вот фривольных мыслей. Он уже собирался уйти, поняв, что незнакомая мирянка прекрасно справляется со сбором лекарственных трав, но тут она перешла к шалфею, и Ратис увидел, что не зря замешкался.

– Вы неправильно работаете, сэра, – сказал он, подойдя ближе, и девушка вздрогнула, дёрнула головой, впервые заметив “гостя”. Ратис не стал без нужды разглагольствовать и тратить время, поэтому опустился на землю, перенял у незнакомой мирянки серпик и перешёл сразу к сути: – Листья шалфея нужно собирать вместе с черешком, – сказал он негромко — и показал, как.

Понаблюдав за её работой и убедившись, что теперь-то “травница” справится, Ратис кивком с ней попрощался и направился к скрипторию, проверить запасы чернил...

Позже она сама нашла его, словно почувствовав, что Ратис не отпускает её в своих мыслях, и, улыбнувшись, представилась:

– Ллареса Ромари – будем знакомы, сэра! А вы – Ратис Дарес, так? Я толком и не поблагодарила вас за помощь. Не хотите вечером выпить со мной и моим другом Ревасом?

“Выпить” Ратис не особенно-то хотел, но от предложения сэры Ромари он не отказался, пусть и не понимал причин проявленного ей дружелюбия. Впрочем, всё прояснилось, когда он всё-таки заявился на назначенную в “Императоре квама” встречу и познакомился с её таинственным другом.

Сэра Ромари определённо знала, чего хочет от жизни, ибо Ревас был похож на Ратиса, словно родной брат: такой же пепельноволосый и коренастый, с глубоко посаженными глазами и серьёзным, неулыбчивым лицом. Да, если бы не татуировка, их можно было бы с лёгкостью спутать...

Впрочем, нашлось между этими мерами и другое заметное отличие. Оно обнаружилось, когда где-то на середине второй разделённой меж ними бутыли суджаммы Ревас излишне резко потянулся за маринованным баклажаном. Чуть приподнялся длинный, слишком длинный рукав рубашки, и обнажилось крепкое жилистое запястье, и Ратис понял тогда, зачем Ревас вообще надел на себя такую неудобную, непрактичную вещь: шрамы от рабских кандалов трудно было с чем-либо спутать...

Ратис ещё не догадывался, какую важную — и страшную — роль эти меры сыграют в его судьбе.

Новые ошибки, новые потери ещё только ждали его впереди — как, впрочем, и новые приобретения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О том, как Ратис получил шрам, можно подробнее прочитать [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658276/chapters/26231772), однако и в "Лестнице..." об этом ещё будет рассказано.


	4. Глава третья. Старые строки

– Ты веришь, что нам под силу измениться? Начать жить с чистого листа? – спросила Ллареса.

Ратис неопределённо пожал плечами: он знал, что с течением времени неизменно меняется всё, даже русла мнимо застывших лавовых рек, но с верой это знание не имело ничего общего — как и, по правде сказать, с вопросом Лларесы.

Усталое предвечернее солнце косыми лучами расчерчивало её тёмно-сизую мантию, взволнованное лицо и нервные руки, теребящие край широкого рукава, а Ратис молчал и ждал — и в итоге дождался.

– Я когда-то совсем другой была, – отведя взгляд, призналась ему Ллареса, – ну, или по крайне мере мне хочется верить, что я сейчас – другая. Я совершала много всего, чего не могу не стыдиться — и я стыжусь той женщины, которой была когда-то. Но, пожалуй, что здесь, в Бодруме, я впервые вдруг осознала по-настоящему… Осознала, что этот стыд – освобождает и даёт надежду на то, что мне всё-таки удалось стать лучше, чище. Что мне удалось вырасти над собой и не позволить прошлому диктовать, кем я могу сделаться в настоящем...

Ратис не стал ничего говорить: о прошлом Лларесы он знал слишком мало — практически ничего, — чтобы сказать хоть что-то определённое; вместо этого он взял её за руку и коротко прикоснулся губами к прохладной смуглой ладони.

Ллареса без слов поняла всё то, что он хотел ей сказать: Ратис прочёл понимание и в её тёмно-лиловых глазах, и в благодарно-усталой улыбке.

Слова Ратису в тот раз так и не понадобились.

С Лларесой всегда было спокойно, мирно — даже в забитой до отказа таверне. Что бы она ни творила в прошлом, какую бы грязь ни помнила за собой, Ратис не видел в ней даже тени прошлых грехов.

“С _чистого_ листа”? Очень уместная формулировка.

Ллареса Ромари, так удачно не умевшая собирать шалфей, оказалась женщиной с чутким сердцем и острым умом: перед ней не нужно было изображать мера, которым ты не являешься, и Ратис ценил это куда дороже любого золота мира. Ллареса принимала его, понимала его — принимала и понимала его молчание, — и оттого он знал, что когда решит ей о чём-то сказать, она прислушается и _услышит_.

Ратис был очарован Лларесой, спокойной и терпеливой, но никогда — малодушно-покорной; красивой, но лишённой спеси, присущей столичным вивекским красавицам. Последнее было отчасти, конечно, связано с её смешанным происхождением… впрочем, для Ратиса оно ни капли не умаляло прелести её живого, выразительного лица и гибкого сильного тела.

Не замечать, что сэра Ромари унаследовала родовое имя своей данмерской матери, — и все обстоятельства, связанные с сим фактом, — Ратис был не способен. Однако он очень быстро понял, что лично для него это не играло совершенно никакой роли, и избавляться от предрассудков оказалось не только полезно, но и приятно...

Косые лучи усталого предвечернего солнца населяли внутренний дворик бодрумского храма причудливыми изломанными тенями, и Ратис, залюбовавшись, не сразу понял, что подруга переплела их пальцы. Он откликнулся, чуть нагревая магией руку, и Ллареса прижалась к нему, опустила голову ему на плечо...

Чудесное, золотое мгновение!

Дворик служил им с Лларесой прекрасным местом для разговоров и _не-разговоров_ по душам. Когда выдавалась свободная минутка, они довольно часто — и вместе, и поодиночке — приходили сюда, к приземистой статуе святого Фелмса.

Здешнее изваяние имело мало что общего с каменным воином, высившимся над городской площадью: этот Фелмс, коленопреклонённый, молящийся, был не горделиво-отважен, но тих и задумчив. Усталый от мирской суеты, облачённый в строгую жреческую мантию...

Ратис понимал, почему Ллареса сюда приходила и почему поделилась своим излюбленным местом: святой-созерцатель, на время отринувший меч и доспехи, дарил им обоим мягкую, тихую радость.

Если Ратис не мог найти Лларесу в храме, то направлялся к святому Фелмсу — и редко когда ему приходилось потом искать её в другом месте. Они вообще часто работали вместе, особенно в лазарете; об их близкой дружбе довольно быстро прознали и жрецы, и другие миряне.

Ревас примеру Ратиса и Лларесы не следовал и в Храме почти никогда не появлялся: чурался его, предпочитал наниматься грузчиком или на другой такой приработок. На его счастье, в городе нынче очень активно всё строили и перестраивали, и недостатка в вакансиях разнорабочие не испытывали. Поэтому Бодрум и притягивал к себе и искателей лёгкой наживы, и всяческих отщепенцев, не исключая и бывших — или даже беглых? — рабов. Рабочие руки были для города нынче куда как нужнее, чем безукоризненные репутации.

С Ревасом поначалу было непросто: Ратис не сразу понял, как лучше с ним обходиться, да и после их самой первой встречи в “Императоре квама” очень боялся, что поладить им помешает ревность.

Как оказалось, боялся он совершенно напрасно, но путь к этому открытию был и тернист, и извилист.

Несмотря на все общие черты, что Ратис заметил меж ними ещё при знакомстве, они с Ревасом были очень разными — не только по происхождению и воспитанию, но и по мироощущению, не говоря уж о внешности. Многих могла бы ввести в заблуждение их схожая манера держаться, однако сходство это было поверхностным, мнимым.

Различий между этими мерами оказалось куда как больше. Оба они были не особенно разговорчивыми, однако у Реваса это проистекало скорее от недоверчивости, от приобретённой за годы тягот болезненной осторожности: страх перед рабским ярмом, так и до конца и не изжитый, терзал его, следовал по пятам.

И разве удивительно, что Ллареса, чуткая, восприимчивая Ллареса, заметила эти голодные, жадные тени, что загнали Реваса аж в Бодрум, и решила прийти ему на помощь? Ей вообще превосходно удавалось видеть незримое и слышать безгласное: иначе, наверное, она не смогла бы так быстро поладить и с Ратисом — и, невредимой преодолев _его_ тени, войти в сердце бури.

Ратис боялся ревности, боялся, что Ревас не захочет ни с кем делить внимание и приязнь Лларесы и, может быть, даже невольно, но заставит её _выбирать_ … Однако ревности между ними троими не было никогда — по многим причинам.

Ревас, бдительный и настороженный, обычно бывал молчалив, но когда забывался — например, после парочки кружек суджаммы, изгонявшей его ядовитые страхи куда-то за грань срединного мира, — то распускался, словно цветок коды в ясную лунную ночь. Его лицо, серьёзное и неулыбчивое, постепенно смягчалось и оживлялось, а прежде свинцово-тяжёлый и неподвижный язык медленно обращался в золото.

– В пасмурный вечер тель-арунское небо сизое, как голубиная спинка, – рассказывал он с невесомой, хрупкой улыбкой. – Облака окутывают его плотным, непроницаемым даже для солнца покровом.... И всё же это небо никогда не бывает по-настоящему чёрным и тёмным. Оно всегда – искристое, яркое и живое, и даже в самую пасмурную ночь… _даже тогда_ бесчисленные магические огни освещают его щедрой звёздной россыпью. Я часто смотрел на него, на это искристое тель-арунское небо... Выхватывал клочки и обрывки, словно отчаянный вор, и больше всего на свете мечтал… вырваться, пожалуй — взлететь над бараками, взлететь над грибными башнями, коснуться звёзд-огоньков рукой! Возвыситься над теми, кто прежде властвовал надо мной, владел мной, словно бы я был не лучше гуара — отнять их свет, отобрать его в качестве платы… Наивно, не спорю, но только эти мечты давали мне силы смотреть в глумливую рожу очередного блядского дня моей блядской жизни. Только эти мечты не позволили мне сдаться...

Ратис слушал эти рассказы, обжигая горло пьянящей суджаммой, и в его сердце всё вздрагивало — и отзывалось, тянулось навстречу настойчиво, пусть и слепо… сплавлялось в непроницаемую броню и тут же крошилось, как корка непрочного льда под латными сапогами.

Все его прежние взгляды дробились на тысячи мелких осколков — и медленно собирались на новом, пугающе настоящем, мучительном основании. Ратис стыдился, что никогда всерьёз не задумывался о том, что для его страны значит рабство, а то, что дома он редко сталкивался с уродством этого закреплённого Договором о перемирии обычая, казалось ему самому очень слабеньким оправданием.

Рождённый в первом из городов Тамриэля, Ратис слишком долго заставлял себя верить, что за стенами Вивека нет настоящей жизни и что терзающие страну пороки его, сэру Дареса, не касаются. И в провинциальном Бодруме сэра Дарес впервые задумался: может, именно из-за молчаливого равнодушия добрых и благонравных меров эти пороки всё ещё существуют? Может быть, закрывать глаза – не осмотрительность, но малодушие?

Ратис провёл немало часов, размышляя об этом у статуи коленопреклонённого Фелмса, но так и не отыскал для себя однозначного, неоспоримо истинного ответа. Куда ему думать о судьбах страны, когда и в своей судьбе он не может никак разобраться? Но то, что Ратис начал задавать такие вопросы… пожалуй, это и правда дарило надежду на освобождение.

Да, полуслучайный бодрумский знакомый сделал его свободнее, и — хотя бы из одной благодарности — Ратис не хотел унижать Реваса своей жалостью... и всё равно не мог его не жалеть. Однако куда сильнее он чувствовал восхищение: он восхищался тем, что Ревас сумел выйти из-под пяты своих прежних хозяев, и не сломался, и смело смотрел в лицо каждого нового дня.

Ратис восхищался Ревасом, и он не мог ему не сочувствовать, и всё же, почти против воли завороженный рассказами о Тель Аруне, даже жалел, что так ни разу и не решился всё-таки заглянуть на восток, к безбожным Телванни: тьмы в их вотчине было немало, но ведь и света – не меньше!

Даже хмурыми вечерами на этой земле распускались прекрасные цветы коды...

Ревас многого от коричневых натерпелся и многим от них заразился — а как же иначе? Он, например, не особенно верил в благость АльмСиВи, и Ратис, несмотря на свои собственные убеждения, даже не мог его от всей души осуждать: трудно — хотя, конечно, не невозможно — ждать набожности от тех, к кому боги никогда не были особенно милостивы...

Так или иначе, но, несмотря на все расхождения во взглядах, Ратису нравилось говорить — и не-говорить — с Ревасом. С большим удовольствием он установил для себя, что их внешнее сходство, которое бросилось ему в глаза при самой первой встрече, было настолько общим, что даже не стоило лишнего упоминания. Да, со спины их всё-таки можно было спутать, но и только: лицом к лицу, даже издалека, не дала бы обознаться Ратисова татуировка… но и до неё различий между приятелями нашлось бы достаточно. Черты у Реваса были мягче: по-девичьи пухлые губы, более плавные линии носа и скул; глаза – намного темнее: густой багрец рядом с Ратисовым алым; пепельно-серые волосы, остриженные по плечи, немного вились — тогда как Дайнаса Дарес подарила своему сыну пусть и густую, но совершенно прямую, гладкую шевелюру.

Сложены эти два мера тоже были по-разному, хотя одежда всё-таки многое скрадывала. Ревас, такой же широкоплечий, как Ратис, был более жилистым, поджарым — как тот, кого предназначали к тяжёлой работе, а не для битвы, и кто не привык к спокойному, сытому существованию. Однако тяжкая жизнь отменно его закалила: Ревас был ловким, сильным, выносливым мером — мером с цепким, внимательным взглядом и быстрым умом.

А ещё он неплохо дрался на кулаках, но совершенно не умел обращаться с оружием. Конечно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что бывшего раба никогда не учили фехтованию — ничего удивительного, но очень печально, пожалуй: видеть, как пропадает природный талант, как не находят выхода дремлющие в душе силы… и Ратис в меру своих скромных способностей взялся это исправить.

Дайнаса Дарес могла лишь раз взглянуть на молодого бойца в деле и почти безошибочно подобрать идеально подходящее ему оружие — талант, незаменимый для хорошего инструктора. Ратису было далеко до матери, но он и сам неплохо умел подмечать чужие способности и вычислять – предрасположенности. В иных обстоятельствах Ревасу он бы дал… полуторный меч, наверное? Однако у Реваса был лишь кинжал — и никакой возможности разжиться другим оружием, пусть даже и тренировочным, — и Ратис в свободное от храмовой службы время взялся учить его драться на кинжалах, хотя он и сам не особо искусно с ними управлялся.

На основы основ Ратисовых умений всё же хватало, — хваты и переводы, базовые удары и техники… — так что скучать им не приходилось. Они искали спокойные, тихие места за городскими стенами и невдалеке от берегов Приай, и Ратис показывал, как должны двигаться пальцы, запястье и вся рука — а ещё плечи, корпус, ноги... — чтобы кинжал, зажатый в ладони, сделался по-настоящему смертоносным. Но и безоружными они с Ревасом иногда боролись: никто не учил бывшего раба воинским ухваткам, однако _практика_ оказалась ему неплохим наставником. На стороне Ратиса были многолетняя выучка, но Ревасу — по его собственному признанию — слишком часто приходилось отстаивать в драке даже свою _законную_ миску похлёбки, и он не мог не освоить парочку действенных приёмов, пусть и нередко изобретал эти приёмы самостоятельно.

То была их пятая — или всё же шестая? — совместная тренировка, когда Ревас впервые одолел Ратиса в поединке. Он выждал, когда тот расслабился, отвлёкся на громыхающие вверх по течению строительные работы, и тут же рванул вперёд, схватил его правую руку за локоть и за предплечье и резко заломил за спину — поймал противника в болевой захват. Пришлось сдаваться… и Ревас, окрылённый победой, выпустил захваченную руку, немного подался назад и улыбнулся тогда, улыбнулся так пламенно и светло, что Ратис не удержался — и впервые его поцеловал.

Так Ратис узнал, что эти по-девичьи пухлые губы были ещё и мягкими, податливыми, ласковыми...

То был его первый поцелуй с мужчиной — хотя в Суране он порой заходил куда как дальше простых поцелуев, — и всё же Ратис так и не почувствовал особой разницы. Ревас был Ревасом, а всё остальное не играло никакой роли: он отличался от женщин, которых Ратис знал прежде, но ведь и Ллареса не походила ни на одну из них!

Да, поначалу Ратис боялся ревности, но ревности между ними не было никогда: их тройственная связь всех более чем устраивала. Впрочем, организовывать тройственные свидания оказалось уже сложнее. Обычно они с Ревасом и Лларесой встречались в “Императоре квама” и снимали комнату на ночь — или хотя бы на пару-тройку часов, если не хватало денег. Да, императорское гостеприимство обходилось недёшево, но, в отличие от храмовых ночлежек и прочих мест подешевле, там хотя бы были кровати подходящего размера — кровати, способные выдержать трёх молодых и здоровых меров, готовых часами напролёт _наслаждаться жизнью_.

О своей связи Ратис, Ллареса и Ревас не трубили на каждом углу — не такого склада ума они были, — но и не особенно старались её скрывать: не видели в том нужды, пусть и по разным причинам. В современном Морровинде тройственные отношения вызывали, бывало, сдержанное неодобрение, но Ратис был достаточно подкован в истории и богословии, чтобы не считаться с косыми взглядами или пугливыми шепотками. Ещё во второй эре, не говоря уж о временах Первого совета, такие союзы были куда как более распространёнными — и ни в чём не противоречили традиционным велотийским доктринам. И пусть даже Ратис никогда не отличился особенной разговорчивостью, _это_ он был готов отстаивать страстно, упорно, настойчиво — и с опорой на факты.

Желающих с ним поспорить пока что не находилось, но и _спокойствия_ Ратис не чувствовал. Нет, он не стыдился своих любовников… но иногда он стыдился себя и своего благополучного прошлого. В сравнении с Лларесой и её на лице расписанной нечистокровности, в сравнении с Ревасом и его исполосованной плетью спиной, в сравнении с тем, что им обоим довелось пережить… То, что Ратис, с его обеспеченными родителями и дружной семьёй, к двадцати пяти годам умудрился сделаться такой развалиной, терзало его, словно впившиеся в мозг крючья. Неужели он уже родился _таким_? Переломанным, неправильно сросшимся, скверно залеченным? Слишком слабым, чтобы быть достойным подаренной ему жизни? С пустотой вместо сердца и темнотой – вместо воли?

Но рядом с Лларесой и Ревасом он никогда не чувствовал себя сломанным или неполным: чудесные, золотые мгновения, что они делили друг с другом, не оставляли Ратису времени на ядовитые мысли и выжигали всякое желание впустую блуждать по сумеречным долинам.

Ратис верил: некоторые меры были слишком живыми, слишком реальными, чтобы срединный мир мог их выдержать и вместить; они бы куда уместней смотрелись на книжных страницах, чем на бодрумских улицах. Но рядом с ними, такими мучительно-настоящими, Ратис и сам чувствовал себя... _настоящим_ — достойным собственной счастливой истории, и не важно, насколько она бы казалась избитой и скучной.

Ратис был искушённым читателем, прожившим немало запечатлённых в бумаге сюжетов — пусть даже ему давно уж не удавалось остаться наедине с хорошей книгой. О его любви к чтению помнила и семья, и через всё своё _великое путешествие_ Ратис провёз бретонского “Короля Эдварда”, которого ему подарили в дорогу мал _ы_ е… Впрочем, полная история этого конкретного томика была такая же долгая и запутанная, как и та, что изложена на его страницах.

Началось всё чуть больше четверти века назад, когда мутсэра Альвос Дарес, в то время ещё бездетный и неженатый, впервые отправился в Хай Рок. Он не особо хотел покидать Морровинд, однако тяга к знаниям в нём оказалась сильнее, чем домоседство. Пока Некром работал в полную силу, целители часто там стажировались и изучали строение тел, готовя их к погребению. Однако Призрачный предел, воздвигнутый на костях праведников, изрядно ослабил местное жречество и лишил Некром былой славы. Город мёртвых медленно, но верно превращался в _мёртвый город_ , и в его стенах перестали привечать любознательных врачевателей. Приходилось искать другие пути — и Альвос Дарес проложил путь аж до Хай Рока. К четыреста пятому году он успел четырежды побывать в разных частях провинции, а из поездок всегда привозил своим детям книги.

Больше всего младшие Даресы полюбили истории о короле Эдварде: полностью этот цикл повестей они так и не собрали, но большая его часть успела занять законное место на книжных полках. Ратис частенько читал мал _ы_ м вслух, и на “Эдварда” они слетались, как пчёлки на мёд — все, даже двадцатилетний Мавус, который не забывал всякий раз всем напоминать, что он, конечно, для подобного слишком взрослый, и без пяти минут будущий ординатор, и слушает почти наизусть заученные истории исключительно за компанию. Ратис не думал с ним спорить: молча делился со _слишком взрослым_ братом заранее припасёнными рисовыми тянучками, ждал, пока тот примостится куда-нибудь рядом с Лланасом и Тарани, и приступал к чтению.

Анонимный автор явно не был близко знаком ни с одним _тёмным эльфом_ , — или, может, намеренно искажал правду? хотя зачем кому-то сочинять байки о, скажем, данмерском цикле сна? — но эти неточности скорее забавляли, и Морэйлин не казался менее настоящим из-за того, что был наделён каким-то чуть ли не хаджитским ночным зрением...

Перед отъездом младшие подарили Ратису сборник собранных отцом повестей, перепечатанных и переплетённых в один пухлый томик. Они исписали форзац напутствиями и пожеланиями — Тарани, например, со свойственной ей непосредственностью советовала старшему брату _хорошенько расслабиться в компании хорошенькой женщины_ , — а Лланас ещё и зарисовал на обороте обложки цветок золотого канета.

В Бодруме Ратис открывал своего “Короля Эдварда”, наверное, даже чаще, чем за всё предыдущее путешествие: бережно, мягко касался пальцами разномастных рукописных строк, по-глупому улыбался и верил, что близкие были бы за него рады — пусть даже здесь и сейчас он не особенно соответствовал их ожиданиям.

Когда Начало морозов перевалило за середину, и Ратис разжился какими-никакими свободными деньгами, он решил пополнить свою “библиотеку” и заглянуть в местную книжную лавку. Поездка в Город Света и Магии, о которой он думал раньше, явно откладывалась, но между делом можно было подыскать себе какой-нибудь учебник и потихоньку начать практиковаться в Изменении, тем более что базовые знания, несмотря на простой в тренировках, никуда не делись...

Ратис верил: некоторые меры были слишком живыми, слишком реальными, чтобы срединный мир мог их выдержать и вместить.

Прежде он и представить себе не мог, что в Бодруме таких ему встретится _четверо_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Король Эдвард"](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:King_Edward) \- прекрасная серия внутриигровых книг из "Даггерфолла", Морэйлин - один из главных её героев.


	5. Глава четвёртая. Первые впечатления

Ратису всегда непросто давались новые знакомства — в значительной степени потому, что в этом деле было не обойтись без разговоров, без рассказов о себе и своём прошлом. Он не любил ни трепать языком, ни привлекать к себе внимание и, верно, был с виду не самым дружелюбным мером или располагающим собеседником… но каким-то совершенно загадочным образом новые знакомства у Ратиса заводились сами.

Быть может, окружающих привлекало это подчёркнутое отчуждение? Ореол недосказанности? Интригующий привкус тайны? Так или иначе, а в храме Бодрума Ратиса знали все: набожный, исполнительный, ответственный мер — из тех, что не создают проблем, но помогают решать чужие. Конечно, его _неконвенционные_ отношения с Ревасом и Лларесой не могли не вызывать пересудов и кривотолков, однако в лицо никто не высказывал Ратису неодобрения и недовольства, а то, что говорили за спиной, его не особо тревожило.

Знали Ратиса и в ночлежке, где он держал свои не особенно ценные вещи, и спал, когда слишком уставал для свиданий и секса: аккуратный, чистоплотный, спокойный, совсем не скандальный мер, стабильно вносящий оплату в положенный срок — жилец из тех, кого больше всего ценят домовладельцы и управители. Ратису, привыкшему к полувоенной дисциплине матушкиного додзё, легко давались соблюдение пары несложных, разумных правил — не приводить животных, не употреблять скууму, не-пить-не-петь-не-дебоширить — и следование размеренному ночлежному распорядку. Всё, что не вписывалось в эту систему, Ратис разумно выносил за её пределы. Поэтому знали его и в “Императоре квама”: не так уж и много там было постоянных клиентов, что регулярно снимали комнату на троих… тем более – в одном и том же составе.

Ратиса знали если и не _все_ окружающие, то очень значительная их часть — и не в последнюю очередь благодаря татуированной Длани Трибунала, занимавшей добрую половину его лица. Однако сам он запоминал и распознавал малознакомых меров куда как хуже — новые заклинания или, скажем, новые воинские приёмы оседали в его голове намного быстрее, чем _новые лица_.

Отчасти поэтому, познакомившись с Керианом Индри, Ратис не до конца доверился своей памяти и долго не мог отделаться от смутного ощущения, что уже встречал когда-то этого мера. Они и правда, как выяснилось впоследствии, мимоходом пересекались, но отголоски чего-то полузабытого, _не до конца отпечатавшегося_ твердили иное — будто бы Ратис видел это лицо не только мельком в бодрумском храме, но и в куда более личной, камерной обстановке.

Впрочем, всё оказалось куда сложнее, чем представлялось ему поначалу...

А между тем их с сэрой Индри знакомство само по себе состоялось в весьма примечательных обстоятельствах. Ратис, обзавёдшийся наконец свободными средствами, решил в тот день заглянуть в книжную лавку, чтобы поискать себе какие-нибудь недорогие книги по школе Изменения — и, может быть, ещё и Разрушения, если на всё хватит денег. Прежде он старательно убеждал себя, что именно в этом-то всё и дело: не было сил, не было времени, не было денег, и обучение магии, бывшее когда-то самым страстным его увлечением, раз за разом откладывалось на потом — до лучшего момента, который, конечно же, никогда не наступал. Однако пережитое в Бодруме пусть и не избавило его от сомнений, но хотя бы побудило перестать себя обманывать.

Ратис знал за собой это не слишком-то удобное качество: причины и следствия, ассоциации и взаимосвязи, рождённые в мрачных глубинах его головы, порою ставили в тупик и даже немного пугали окружающих — а порою откровенно мешали жить ему самому. Так вышло и с Изменением, и с Разрушением: для него эти школы сплавились воедино с мером, который Ратиса им учил.

Мером, будившим в его сердце колкую, льдистую ненависть — ненависть не к обидчику даже, но к самому себе.

Это случилось не так уж давно — прошлой зимой, чуть меньше года назад, но Ратису иногда казалось, что меж сегодняшним днём и той судьбоносной ночью пролегала ни много ни мало целая кальпа. Целая кальпа — меж ним и покойным Савилом Одавелем.

Старший сын семьи Дарес когда-то сошёлся с этим обаятельным и не обжившимся ещё в Вивеке мером, потому что хотел учиться магии, которой не владели его родители, но не был готов отказаться от прежней, привычной жизни. Он не хотел расставаться с семьёй, не хотел обещать себя Храму, не хотел клясться в верности дому Телванни, не хотел продаваться н’ваховской Гильдии магов, не хотел в поисках лучшей доли отправиться на континент и потерять статус столичного жителя...

Ратис искал учителя, что помог бы ему обрести вожделенное знание, ничем не пожертвовав, а в итоге умудрился напороться на некроманта и пожертвовал много большим, чем когда-то боялся.

Купился на смазливую физиономию, острый ум и любезные манеры и понёсся навстречу смерти, словно мотыль – на масляную лампу. Увидел то, что не должен был, узнал то, что никогда не хотел бы узнать: по глупости, по незнанию впустил в свою жизнь некроманта — и чуть было не погиб, пытаясь от него освободиться.

Впрочем, Ратис всё-таки выжил, а вот его бывшему наставнику повезло куда меньше. Хотя и без прощального подарочка между ними не обошлось: при расставании кена Одавель изуродовал непокорному ученику лицо — его недовольство и разочарование отпечатались у Ратиса на щеке неровным шрамом, прочерченным сгустком чародейского льда...

Магия всё ещё пела в его крови, однако Ратис предпочитал не слушать её и не слышать, потому что в величественно-прекрасный хор вплетался иной, ядовитый голос. Где-то в глубинах души, в тёмном и потаённом её углу рождалась одна простая в своей губительной силе мысль: быть может, Ратис сам виноват, что это с ним произошло? Заслужил наказание тем, что решил обмануть судьбу? Тем, что был недостаточно хорош, недостаточно силён? Тем, что по доброй воле сунулся к некроманту — пусть и не знал о том, что он некромант?

Умом Ратис, конечно же, понимал, что винить себя в полуслучайной сопричастности чужому греху и в том, что он пострадал от этого чужого греха, было глупо, но ничего не мог поделать — пока не оказался в Бодруме. Савил Одавель оставил ему на память изодранную магическим льдом щёку, но Ратис нашёл в себе силы если и не стереть этот след, — а стоило ли его вообще стирать? не лучше ли помнить? — то хотя бы принизить, размыть его значимость.

Как бы опрометчиво Ратис ни украсил себя такой _обширной_ татуировкой, а это был его выбор — в отличие от оставленной чародейским морозом метки. И “мером с татуированным лицом” быть оказалось куда как приятнее, чем “мером со шрамом”.

Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал, что призрак кены Савила Одавеля, покойного ныне учителя, так обманувшего доверие своего ученика, — предавшего всё, что было для Ратиса свято! — если и не истаял как дым под утренними лучами, то хотя бы перестал наконец отравлять собой то, к чему успел прикоснуться.

Мысли об Изменении и Разрушении, которые он не практиковал уже почти год, больше не отзывались в его сердце тупой, ноющей болью, и Ратис снова начал упражняться, воскрешая в памяти полузабытые заклинания и приёмы. Порою он раз за разом наколдовывал на себя простую “Первую преграду”, пока не вычерпывал досуха свой скромный магический резерв, тренируя скорость плетения и работая над выносливостью...

Но вскоре этого ему оказалось мало — и Ратис отправился за учебниками.

Книжная лавка в Бодруме была одна, но для такого маленького городка – довольно солидная. В Храме судачили, что Фарвил Арано, ушлый и далеко не самый чистоплотный делец, попросту выдавил или сожрал всех своих конкурентов, но так или иначе, а в его “Книжной полке” было где разгуляться — и для того, чтобы держать в узде излишне разгульных посетителей, подле дверей дежурил доспешный стражник. Обменявшись с ним приветственными кивками, Ратис переступил порог, довольно быстро нашёл секцию магической литературы… и растерялся, заворожённый радугой разноцветных переплётов и незнакомыми, причудливыми названиями.

День был на диво светлый, и в воздухе танцевала пыль, золочённая полуденным солнцем — а Ратис вдыхал этот пряный, чуть кисловатый запах застывшего времени, царящий во всякой солидной библиотеке и книжной лавке, и чувствовал странную отрешённость: словно бы его сознание пересекло телесные границы, словно бы тайная, непостижимая смертным разумом магия мира, пронизывающая собою срединный воздух, коснулась его — до дрожи, до сладостного покалывания в кончиках пальцев...

– Могу ли я вам помочь, мутсэра? – вырвал его из почти что медитативного транса раздавшийся за спиной вопрос.

Ратис с подчёркнутой неторопливостью обернулся, коря себя за беспечность, — это как же надо было заблудиться в своих беспорядочных мыслях, чтобы совсем не заметить чужого присутствия? — и с удивлением обнаружил, что низкий и мягкий голос, выведший его из забытья, принадлежал совсем ещё молодому, не старше Мавуса, меру.

Незнакомец был выше Ратиса чуть ли не на голову, но его полудетская большеглазая физиономия при всём желании не дала бы обмануться: мальчишка лет двадцати, не больше; слишком молод, чтобы быть владельцем или продавцом, но и на помощника не походил — хотя бы потому, что носил на поясе меч-бастард в с виду неброских, но ладно сработанных ножнах нордского стиля.

Ратис, конечно, не мог оценить ни ковку клинка, ни мастерство мечника, но иногда нужные выводы можно было сделать и по мнимо немым, незначительным деталям. Мальчишки, желающие покрасоваться статусом и достатком, выбирали себе — в зависимости от статуса и достатка — или традиционные данмерские клинки, или что-нибудь коловианско-сиродиильское в нарядных узорчатых ножнах, или же сувениры из Акавира.

“Скромными” и “немодными” западными мечами обычно щеголяли лишь те, кто и правда умел с ними обращаться. Да и носил свой полуторник этот мер довольно красноречиво — для намётанного Ратисова взгляда. Как и предписывалось законом, в черте города меч был прихвачен к ножнам за крестовину “ремешком добрых намерений”, но узел завязан был _грамотно_ : так, что формальности соблюдены, однако в случае крайней нужды высвободить клинок можно будет одним движением.

Подобная предусмотрительность выдавала если и не богатый опыт — для этого незнакомец был слишком юн, — то как минимум хорошую школу. Да и узел на ремешке был сам по себе интересный: похожий на вариацию стандартного ординаторского, вроде той, что использовала когда-то и Индорил Мивана, главная героиня Ратисовых подростковых грёз...

Ему хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что незнакомец не принадлежит этому месту — и пары мгновений, чтобы чуть приглушить подозрительность. Ратис был слишком хорошо воспитан для так и просящегося на язык “Чего вы хотите от меня взамен, сэра, раз так охотно предлагаете свою якобы бескорыстную помощь?”, поэтому ограничился одним лишь бесстрастным:

– Вы здесь работаете?

– Нет, сэра — но я здесь практически живу, – откликнулся незнакомец. – В ответ на одну небольшую услугу мутсэра Арано любезно разрешил мне использовать его заведение как бесплатную библиотеку… Но, кажется, я совсем позабыл о манерах, – воскликнул он, точно опомнившись, и представился, протягивая Ратису длинную татуированную ладонь: – Кериан Индри. Рад встрече, мутсэра.

– Ратис Дарес, – ответил он и словами, и рукопожатием.

Индри? Могло ли быть так, что перед ним оказался один из многочисленных дальних родственников индорильского советника Индри? Или же это потомок тех меров, что были когда-то кровью, сродством или клятвами верности связаны с домом Индорил, но нынче эту связь давно утратившие? Меры из тех, кому тень позабытого прошлого легла на родовое имя?

Так или иначе, а Ратис знал слишком мало, чтобы делать какие бы то ни было однозначные выводы — да и, по правде сказать, его интерес и не выходил за рамки ленивого, чуть отрешённого любопытства.

Любопытство Кериана Индри оказалось куда как сильнее.

– Вы ищете что-то конкретное? – спросил он негромко. – Я неплохо изучил географию здешних полок. Быть может, я и правда смогу вам помочь — хотя ничего, конечно, не обещаю.

– Я искал учебники. Не теоретические трактаты — скорее, сборники заклинаний. Изменение. Разрушение. Базовый уровень.

Индри зримо задумался — взгляд чуть остекленел, брови сошлись к переносице, — а Ратис засомневался: не встречались ли они раньше? Кажется, ему уже доводилось видеть этого мера с узким скуластым лицом и приметными рыжими волосами… Возле предела святого Неревара, в бодрумском храме? Или в других обстоятельствах?

– Не думаю, что моих познаний достаточно, чтобы посоветовать что-то конкретное по школе Изменения, – признался, пожимая плечами, Индри. – Что касается Разрушения, то я бы рекомендовал вам “Задачник” кены Даротрила.

Индри подался навстречу; Ратис, поняв его намерения, чуть отстранился, и длинная татуированная ладонь легла на рыжевато-коричневый корешок локтем левее Ратисовой головы. Кожа обложки скрипнула у Индри под пальцами, и нужная книга послушно выступила вперёд из шеренги своих сослуживиц.

Ратис тем временем, внимательно слушая рассказ о достоинствах и недостатках “Задачника”, крутил в голове ещё одну, никак не связанную с магией Разрушения задачу: откуда взялось у него это странное ощущение — то, что бретонцы, кажется, зовут _déjà vu_? Может быть, дело не во внешности, а в речи? У Кериана Индри был звучный, хорошо поставленный голос; дешаанский выговор, причём не сельский, а _высокий дешаанский_ – которым обычно могли похвастаться индорильские дворяне, столичные ординаторы и прочие меры, немалую часть своей относительно благополучной жизни проведшие в Морнхолде.

Похожий выговор был и у мера, которого Ратис встретил, когда в последний раз помогал отцу в клинике. И, может быть, в этом дело? У родителей всегда были неплохие связи с домом Индорил — друзья, ученики, пациенты, — и Ратису, верно, доводилось когда-то пересекаться с родичами, пусть и, возможно, дальними, сэры Индри...

Поблагодарив сэру Индри за своевременный совет, Ратис решил проявить ответную вежливость и уважительно поинтересовался:

– Вы практикуете Разрушение, сэра?

Впрочем, последствия этого невинного вопроса оказались совсем не такими, как Ратис рассчитывал — Индри, выдержав паузу, проговорил бесстрастно:

– У меня никогда не было предрасположенности к школе Разрушения.

“Это не ответ”, – подумал Ратис... но промолчал: в конце концов, если Индри решил уйти от расспросов — его право. Делиться рассказами о себе со случайным знакомым он был не обязан.

Сам Индри был видно, другого мнения, и Ратисово молчание он без ответа не оставил.

– Зачем тратить время на то, в чём никогда не сумеешь добиться успеха? – разрезал он тишину риторическим вопросом — и, верно, открыл о себе куда больше, чем рассчитывал. Ратис невольно почувствовал жалость к этому мальчику, который, кажется, не представлял, что некоторыми вещами можно заниматься _для удовольствия_ , ни с кем — в том числе и с самим собой — не соревнуясь… Или он просто _не разрешал_ себе представлять иного сценария?

Наверное, Ратис не сумел совладать с собой и позволил жалости отпечататься на лице, просочиться во взгляде — потому что Кериан Индри вздрогнул, отвёл глаза, пожелал сэре Даресу хорошего дня и спешно ретировался.

Книгу Ратис себе тогда так и не купил: решил поднакопить ещё немного денег, прежде чем так потратиться. А ещё ему было... стыдно, пожалуй? Стыдно за то, что пусть и невольно, но он обидел мера, искренне, бескорыстно пытавшегося ему помочь — обидел тем, что увидел не предназначенное для его глаз и не сумел этого скрыть.

Воспоминания об их встрече не оставляли Ратиса, тем более что с тех самых пор он начал регулярно замечать Кериана Индри в храме: молящимся — обычно подле алтарей Вивека или Неревара, — разговаривающим со жрецами, с помощниками-мирянами, с другими прихожанами… Оказалось, он даже был немного знаком с Лларесой.

– Приятный юноша, – охарактеризовала она сэру Индри, когда, привычно встретившись во внутреннем дворике бодрумского храма, они с Ратисом сели поболтать и перекусить рисовыми лепёшками. – Ввязался как-то при мне с одним благочестивейшим мером из местных в беседу — о том, _есть ли у человеков и зверолюдов душа_. Это было жестоко, – усмехнулась она, слизывая с лукаво изогнутых губ капли помидорного сока. – Никогда я прежде не видела, чтобы кому-то удалось настолько унизить другого мера одними лишь цитатами из священных книг… Приятный юноша, – повторила Ллареса, по-доброму усмехнувшись, – и собеседник неплохой.

Ратис и сам бы хотел поговорить с Керианом Индри, хотя бы ради того, чтобы избавиться от странной смеси вины и неловкости, поселившейся в его сердце после той встречи в “Книжной полке”, но не имел ни малейшего представления, _что_ сказать, и оттого — по своему обыкновению — не говорил ничего. Пересекаясь взглядами в храме, они с Индри обменивались вежливыми кивками… и только.

Впрочем, практиковаться в магии Ратис не перестал — пусть и без учебников, зато с энтузиазмом. Однажды Ревас, пришедший к реке чуть раньше назначенной тренировки, застал своего любовника за очередной отработкой “Первой преграды”... и признался, что немного владеет и Изменением, и Разрушением, и даже Иллюзиями.

– Нахватался кое-чему у Телванни, – пояснял он уклончиво, и Ратис не стал выпытывать подробности. Он знал, что невольничьи браслеты обычно подавляют природную магию, но также знал, что, неосторожно расспрашивая Реваса о прошлом, лишь причинит ему боль — и потому молчал. Да и к чему было портить ненужными разговорами прелесть их совместных тренировок? Когда Ревас показывал очередное сложное плетение или правил ученику “неоптимальное” положение пальцев, на его лице расцветала такая чистая, светлая улыбка, что у Ратиса перехватывало дыхание.

– Наконец-то и я могу хоть чему-то тебя учить, – признавался ему чуть смущённый своей же собственной радостью _наставник_ , – а не только учиться. И оттого я чувствую себя… достойнее, понимаешь? Значимее.

И Ратис понимал — и не мог в ответ не радоваться тому, что у его неумения оказались такие благие плоды. Да и вообще всё складывалось на удивление радужно: Ллареса, несколько последних дней хранившая загадочное, но неприкрыто радостное молчание, наконец поделилась причиной своего счастья.

– Я получила весточку от друзей, – рассказывала она, и глаза её лучились сладостным предвкушением. – Они приедут в Бодрум, и… Я всё расскажу вам после: пока что я не имею права делиться не моей — не только моей — тайной. Но вы порадуйтесь за меня, хорошо, родные? Кажется, я наконец освобожусь от груза былых ошибок.

В преддверии этого славного события они решили провести ночь — и даже утро — в “Императоре квама”. Однако Ратис справился с инвентаризацией храмовых зелий намного раньше, чем сам рассчитывал и чем они с Ревасом и Лларесой договаривались встретиться, и решил побродить по городу, чтобы скоротать время: отчего-то на душе у него было слишком беспокойно, чтобы сидеть на месте или на чём-то сосредоточиться.

Наворачивая круги по узким бодрумским улочкам, Ратис чуть было не врезался в какого-то чудака, по уши, несмотря на тёплую, солнечную погоду, закутанного в цветастое тряпьё и несущегося вперёд, словно кагути в гоне, почуявший поблизости самку. Меру, идущему чуть позади Ратиса, повезло меньше: бегун со всей дури влетел в него, выбил из рук свёрток и, не сбавляя скорость, помчался дальше.

Если бы Ратис не среагировал вовремя — развернулся, подался вперёд, поймал злополучный свёрток в локте от земли, — всё бы закончилось ещё более неудачно.

– Смотри, куда прёшь, пиздоглазая жопосрань! – рыкнул вслед бегуну пострадавший от его торопливости мер. – Чтоб тебе до скончания века с дохлым гуаром ебаться!.. Спасибо, сэра, – продолжил он куда как спокойнее, принимая из Ратисовых рук стеклянно позвякивающую ношу. – Ты меня выручил, а то бы этот мудила разбил мне нахрен все зелья... Лларен Тирано, – представился он, и Ратис, обменявшись с сэрой Тирано рукопожатием, назвал в ответ и своё имя.

“Что за криворукие неумёхи брались его лечить?” – подумал он первым делом, взглянув на лицо своего нового знакомца и зацепившись за несколько раз ломанный и неправильно сросшийся нос — и устыдился. Конечно, трудно было изжить многолетний опыт в отцовской клинике, и Ратис не мог не видеть следы неудачного врачевания, но это казалось до боли неправильным: смотреть на мера и в первую очередь замечать его _физический недостаток_.

Ратис и сам до недавних пор слишком часто ловил на себе такие вот взгляды и прекрасно знал, что в этом мало приятного — но сэра Тирано его заминку, кажется, не заметил.

– Мы здесь живём поблизости, с товарищем моим — в “Кваме”. Не хочешь выпить с нами, раз уж я всё равно из-за тебя неслабо так сэкономил? – предложил он, кивком головы указав на свой свёрток. – Я угощаю!

Здраво рассудив, что раз Тирано и его товарищу по карману жить в “Императоре квама”, то они явно не испытывают недостатка в средствах, Ратис позволил себе воспользоваться чужим гостеприимством. И он почти не удивился, когда обнаружил, что “товарищем” оказался Кериан Индри: это было по-своему символично — оплатить ему услугой за услугу, пусть и через посредника.

Торопиться Ратису было некуда, этим двоим, кажется, тоже... и взаимная неловкость довольно быстро сгладилась алкоголем.

– Говорите, в книжной лавке вы познакомились? – переспросил, ухмыляясь, Тирано. – Ну да, Кер пропадает там очень часто. Старый жучина Арано разрешил у себя чуть ли не юрту ставить — за то, что Кер даёт ему _полистать свою книжку_ , – бросил он, многозначительно шевеля бровями.

Индри поперхнулся суджаммой, густо покраснел и начал оправдываться — неторопливо, подчёркнуто равнодушно:

– Мне посчастливилось по совершенно смешной цене приобрести антикварный трактат по фехтованию. Сэра Арано очень в нём заинтересован, но я не готов расстаться со своим сокровищем — однако разрешил сделать с него список...

Так, за дармовым алкоголем и ни к чему не обязывающими беседами, Ратис и скоротал своё ожидание. Первой к назначенному часу явилась Ллареса, а пока он прощался со своими собутыльниками, подоспел и Ревас.

Все вместе они расплатились с хозяином и поднялись наверх, захватив с собой две бутыли стоунфолльского сливового вина, сыра и фруктов. Поначалу любовники только пили, лениво целовались и ласкали друг друга, вольготно устроившись на огромной, способной выдержать всех троих кровати — сегодня не нужно было никуда спешить, волнуясь о почасовой оплате. Их совместная ночь была долгой, сладкой и, как и всегда, волшебной, а зелья восстановления сил и укрепления выносливости пришлись как нельзя кстати: скучать не приходилось.

Изменилось бы что-то, если бы Ратис знал, что уготовит ему грядущее?

Проснувшись следующим утром, он почти невесомо — чтобы не разбудить — поцеловал мирно дремлющих Реваса и Лларесу и спустился вниз: справил нужду, похмелился мацтом, ещё раз справил нужду, ответил на приветствие ошивающегося в общем зале Лларена Тирано, согласно покивал, пока тот хвалил опохмелочный мацт и ругал погоду, и наконец поднялся наверх, прихватив для любовников нераспечатанную бутыль рисового пива и немного скаттла...

Мацт и осколки стекла брызнули на пол — пальцы бессильно разжались, когда Ратис переступил порог их снятой на троих комнаты и понял, _что_ он видит:

Вещи в беспорядке. Кровь повсюду. Ревас – пропал. Ллареса – мертва.


	6. Глава пятая. Брызги крови

Лет десять назад, когда Ратис был ещё подростком, он сошёлся в тренировочном поединке с одним из учеников матери — Галтисом Ривани, бывшим тогда уже взрослым мером и мечтавшим со временем сделаться Вечным стражем. То был не первый раз, когда они тренировались вместе: Галтис был старше, сильнее и искуснее, но Ратис давал ему достойный отпор — и оба они извлекали из этих совместных боёв немалую пользу.

В тот раз они бились на посохах — оружии, что ни у кого из них не числилось среди любимых, но без которого никогда не обходится обучение данмерских бойцов. Посохи помогают развивать координацию, чувство дистанции, пространственное мышление, и на тренировке ими можно сражаться, почти не сдерживаясь — не опасаясь убить или покалечить товарища.

Галтис был быстрее, техничнее Ратиса, но ему куда хуже давалась импровизация: он вовремя реагировал на нестандартные вражеские тактики и не испытывал никаких проблем ни с блоками, ни с контратаками, но его собственным ударам порой не хватало остроты. Впрочем, скорость и напористость компенсировали этот его недостаток.

Ратис в тот день дрался скорее от обороны: отводил летящие в голову и корпус удары, уклонялся от ловушек-подсечек и осторожно контратаковал, стремясь застать противника врасплох. Когда Галтис в очередной раз попытался хлестнуть его посохом по ногам, Ратис ушёл вперёд и вправо. Он рассчитывал сломать чужую серию приёмов, не давая поймать себя следующим, восходящим ударом, и попытаться пробить противника с левого бока. Но Галтис быстро сориентировался: прервал бесполезную атаку и перебросил налево посох, парировав Ратисов выпад. Тот отскочил, чтобы не схлопотать по колену или бедру вторым концом вражеского оружия, и приготовился отводить очередную нижнюю атаку… но вместо этого Галтис резко с ним сблизился — и коротко, почти без замаха ударил в грудь.

Этот удар, неожиданно сильный, выбил у Ратиса из лёгких весь воздух. Он рухнул на спину, точно силт-страйдер с подрубленными ногами, и только по-рыбьи хлопал губами, силясь сделать хотя бы один-единственный вдох. Ратис и чувствовал себя тогда рыбой, выброшенной на берег — ну, или мером, идущим ко дну. Сквозь толщу воды он различал какую-то суету, слышал эхо обеспокоенных голосов, однако сам едва ли мог даже трепыхаться...

Примерно так же он чувствовал себя и сейчас, в “Императоре квама”: мимо проплывали знакомые и незнакомые лица — трактирные слуги, хозяин, другие постояльцы, городская стража, — журчали знакомые и незнакомые Ратису голоса, а сам он, бессильный, открывал рот, — и даже умудрялся порой отвечать на вопросы! — но и только.

Мёртвая Ллареса и испарившийся Ревас казались Ратису чем-то нереальным, бесконечно далёким — словно клочья распадающегося под солнечными лучами ночного кошмара, больше не имеющего над ним никакой власти. Разумом он пусть и отстранённо, но понимал: это отчуждение не продлится долго… и всё равно был благодарен.

Ледяная клетка, в которую Ратис заточил своё сердце, не в первый и, наверное, далеко не в последний раз послужила ему отличной бронёй — иначе он бы наверняка тронулся рассудком.

Застывшего в дверном проёме мера, расколотившего о порог бутылку доброго мацта, нашла служанка — отреагировавшая куда как громче и красочнее, чем сам Ратис. На её крики сбежались другие слуги, и любопытные постояльцы, и растревоженный хозяин… и мутсэру Дареса, главного свидетеля и первого подозреваемого, настоятельно попросили дождаться прибытия городской стражи.

Один из охранников “Квамы” (Делос, так его вроде звали: Ратис несколько раз встречал этого мера в Храме — молящимся святой Рилмс за здоровье тяжко болеющей младшей сестрицы…) препроводил мутсэру Дареса в свободную комнату и составил тому компанию, неподвижно замерев посреди дверного проёма.

В его бдительности не было особого толка: Ратис не рвался вернуться в их с Ревасом и Лларесой осквернённую комнату. Вскоре ему придётся взглянуть в лицо последствиям, но а пока… он и так успел уже разглядеть слишком многое.

Лларесу, беззащитно-нагую, пырнули в живот: трудно было сказать о ране что-то наверняка, однако Ратис сносно лечил такие и мог бы, наверно, с ней справиться, если бы вовремя оказался поблизости… Вот только убила Лларесу не ножевая рана: она неудачно упала — когда отбивалась? — и разбила голову о кованый столбик этой роскошной, широченной кровати, что накануне ночью так превосходно выдерживала троих любовников...

Убийца зачем-то двигал тело, размазывая кровяные разводы по покрывалу и по ковру, но если он попытался так замести следы, то попытка эта была по-настоящему жалкая: следов он оставил слишком много, но мало кого они могли бы сбить с толку.

На мгновение Ратису даже стало жалко трактирных слуг, которым придётся там прибираться — и тут осознанье случившегося хлестнуло его, как плеть.

Ллареса — светлая, полная новых надежд и искренней веры в лучшее — была мертва: кто-то ударил её коротким клинком, а следом – разбил ей голову. Все её планы на будущее размазаны вместе с кровью по интерьерам хорошей гостиницы: вскоре их вычистят, тело Лларесы сожгут, её прах внесут в общую храмовую молельню, и ничего, совсем ничего от неё не останется — кроме памяти.

Памяти Ратиса? Памяти Реваса?..

Что стало с ним, с их пропавшим любовником? Попытался ли он отбиться? Сбежал? Или же с самого начала был целью — и главной жертвой? Где он сейчас? Может ли Ратис ему помочь? _Как_ он может ему помочь?

Кто успел порыться в их скромных, полунищенских пожитках? Что они искали — и нашли ли?..

За этими размышлениями Ратис совсем потерял счёт времени и даже почувствовал что-то сродни удивлению, когда к нему заглянули хмурые меры в доспехах редоранской стражи. Вернее, нахмуренным выглядел только один из них — второй встал в дверях, подменяя Делоса, и так и не снял форменного костяного шлема.

Его товарищ прошёл вглубь комнаты, выдвинул из-за приютившегося в дальнем углу стола одинокий стул и, жестом приглашая Ратиса сесть на кровать, устроился напротив. Он был высоким, этот редоранский стражник; с приятным открытым лицом, которое не портил даже неровный шрам, наискось расчертивший губы и подбородок.

– Мутсэра Дарес, – начал он, сочувственно улыбаясь: улыбка вышла кривоватой (подвижность лица, видимо, после ранения так до конца и не восстановилась), но, на взгляд Ратиса, искренней... или по меньшей мере _похожей на искреннюю_ , – я понимаю, вам сейчас не до разговоров, но страже жизненно важно услышать, что вы знаете о случившемся. Вы должны рассказать нам всё, что вам известно. Только так мы сможем поймать виновника — или виновников.

Ратис, ждавший если и не открытых обвинений, то уж точно не сострадательной дружелюбности, моргнул и откликнулся полувопросом, полуутверждением:

– Вы меня не подозреваете, мутсэра…

Он выжидательно замолчал, рассчитывая, что безымянный стражник поймёт всё верно — и тот вполне оправдал ожидания.

– Капитан Нелос Ратрион — к вашим услугам, мутсэра, – представился он, сопроводив свои слова учтивым кивком. – И вы правы: на первое место в моём списке подозреваемых вы явно не смогли бы претендовать. Мне пока трудно судить о, кхм, личностной стороне дела, но факты говорят сами за себя. На вашей одежде нет ни единой капли крови — и у вас явно не было времени переодеться или счистить пятна. По правде сказать, когда мы сопоставили хронологию событий, то пришли к выводу, что у вас не было времени и на само убийство, не говоря уж об обыске. Очень удачно, что всё утро вы были на виду… да и ваша реакция не похожа на поведение хитроумного убийцы, старательно заметающего следы. Нет, я не думаю что вы как-то причастны — уж точно не напрямую...

Капитан Ратрион, спокойный и деловитый, ещё немного порассуждал о том, как глупо изводить невиновных пустыми подозрениями, а после наконец приступил к расспросам. Этот мер внушал доверие, однако умом Ратис всё же осознавал: его искренность и открытость – маска. Возможно, в душе он и правда был чутким и сострадательным; возможно, он и правда не верил, что “мутсэра Дарес” убил свою любовницу; возможно, он искренне проникся к “мутсэре Даресу” сочувствием и симпатией… но напоказ откровенничал явно не из-за прекрасных и чистых душевных порывов — иначе бы вряд ли сумел дослужиться до капитана.

Цепкий, внимательный взгляд Нелоса Ратриона не позволял Ратису обмануться: он понимал, что стражник не договаривает, не делится всей иноформацией и не озвучивает всех своих выводов.

То, как изучающе он глядел Ратису на руки, словно старался увидеть кровь под ногтями… всматривался в лицо и в одежду, явно искал другие следы борьбы… усыплял бдительность...

Нет, учтивый капитан Ратрион не был “мутсэре Даресу” другом, как бы ни старался убедить его в обратном. Впрочем, врагом этот умный, хитрый и внимательный к деталям мер Ратису тоже не был: он явно хотел докопаться до правды, а не побыстрее раскрыть дело “на бумаге”, чтобы не испортить себе отчётности — а иначе наверняка бы вцепился зубами в такого удобного подозреваемого.

Или, быть может, стража всего лишь решила действовать тоньше — выждать в надежде, что загнанный в угол убийца оступится?..

Такому, как Ратрион, возможно, по силам было бы разобраться в том, что произошло в “Императоре квама”, но Ратис всё равно не мог ему до конца довериться. Поэтому, как и всегда скупой на слова, “мутсэра Дарес” ответил на все вопросы сосредоточенного и обстоятельного следователя — не обманывая, но и не открывая _всей_ правды.

Говорить с Ратрионом о секретах, которые ему доверяли Ревас и Ллареса, казалось Ратису сродни предательству, поэтому приходилось очень тщательно подбирать выражения, чтобы не выдать ничего лишнего. Он рассказал о том, что они с Лларесой были мирскими слугами в храме, и что там же, в храме, они познакомились; о том, что мутсэру Ромари любили и уважали и товарищи, и прихожане — и о том, что на сегодня у мутсэры Ромари была запланирована какая-то встреча; о том, что с Ревасом, не использующим родовое имя выходцем из телваннийской части Вварденфелла и своим любовником, Ратиса она познакомила сама; о том, что Ревас прибивался разнорабочим на многочисленных местных стройках, и последним его занятием была, кажется, помощь в ремонте водоотводов бодрумской канализации; о том, что все трое были любовниками и что когда этим утром Ратис проснулся и вышел из комнаты, и Ревас, и Ллареса ещё спали...

Капитан Ратрион внимательно слушал, изредка подстёгивая собеседника уточняющими вопросами, и юрким свинцовым карандашом заносил услышанное в блокнот, обитый потёртой, по виду – гуарьей кожей.

На его приятном открытом лице было совершенно невозможно хоть что-то прочесть, и Ратис невольно поймал себя на том, что не отказался бы заглянуть в капитанский блокнот: узнать, кого успели допросить, что выяснили и какие выводы сделали...

И в это мгновение к Ратису пришло ледяное, кристально-ясное осознание: какими бы мастерами сыскного дела ни были бодрумские стражи, а свою месть он им не доверит.

Кто бы ни стоял за убийством Лларесы и исчезновением Реваса, а Ратис Дарес найдёт их — и щедро расплатится.

– ...Что касается финансовой стороны дела, – завёл вдруг разговор Ратрион, когда иссякли его вопросы — и Ратис вздрогнул от этого странного, причудливого созвучия своим мыслям, – то, какими бы неуместными нам с вами сейчас ни казались беседы о выплатах и издержках, закон предписывает мне ознакомить вас со всеми деталями. Расходы на погребение мутсэры Ромари возьмёт на себя Храм — но вы, думаю, и без того осведомлены о том, как это обычно происходит.

Ратис кивнул: за то время, что он проработал в Бодруме мирским слугой, ему уже дважды доводилось готовить к кремации покойников, у которых не нашлось родни: после их пепел примешивали в общие храмовые молельни, чтобы души мёртвых сирот могли послужить как предки-защитники всем тем данмерам, кто, как и они когда-то при жизни, оказался оторван от дома и от корней.

– ...А согласно соответствующему статуту дома Редоран, – деловито и собранно продолжал вещать капитан Ратрион, – мутсэра Увани, хозяин этого славного заведения, получит компенсацию за своё испорченное имущество из городской казны, так что вам не придётся беспокоиться о лишних тратах. А вот с вашим вещами, а также вещами покойной мутсэры Ромари и пропавшего мутсэры Реваса дела обстоят чуть сложнее… Для начала я бы хотел зачитать вам опись найденного на месте преступления имущества — на случай, если имела место ещё и кража.

Ратис снова кивнул и, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие, выслушал, как капитан Ратрион оглашает список сделанных стражей находок. Стороннего зрителя описание этих скромных пожитков вряд ли сумело бы впечатлить: немного дрейков, аккуратно сложенная одежда — Ратису, старшему брату с немаленьким стажем, трудно было избавиться от некоторых привычек, — сумка Лларесы, в которой лежали молитвенник Сариони, пара баночек с косметикой, несколько аптекарских склянок на всякий случай и её любимая заколка в виде цветка золотого канета; расчёски, бритвенные наборы и прочая ерунда — вроде флакончика пахнущей жжёным сахаром смазки...

Отстранённо, словно бы вновь из-под толщи воды, Ратис отметил, что вся одежда Реваса осталась на месте — кроме нательной рубашки: он не особо любил оголять свою исполосованную шрамами от плетей спину, и в этот раз, отходя ко сну, донага не разделся. Куда бы их с Лларесой любовник ни испарился из “Императора квама”, а он не успел натянуть даже штанов: судя по описи Ратриона, в гостинице Ревас оставил все свои вещи — кроме нательной рубашки… и кинжала.

– Насколько могу судить, ничего не пропало, – отозвался Ратис, когда капитан, закончив оглашать список, выжидательно замолчал.

Ратрион сделал очередную пометку в блокноте и, очевидно, поняв, что из Ратиса ему больше ничего не вытянуть, перешёл к следующему акту своего представления.

– Благодарю вас за содействие следствию, сэра. Обещаю, бодрумская стража сделает всё возможное, чтобы призвать убийцу мутсэры Ромари к ответу. Капрал Ормейн, мой товарищ, – он кивнул в сторону двери, где его товарищ всё это время маячил безликой и бессловесной тенью, – вернёт вам все найденные на месте преступления деньги. Остальное имущество мы пока вынуждены изъять как улики, но по завершении следствия все эти вещи будут возвращены законным владельцам.

Ратис, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не фыркнуть, молча порадовался, что привык ходить на их с Ревасом и Лларесой свидания налегке: за скромную плату в три септима в неделю он арендовывал у Мехры Нилено один из храмовых сундуков, ключ от которого носил на одной цепочке с охранительным амулетом АльмСиВи — подарком родителей на двадцать первый Ратисов день рождения.

В этом сундуке _мирянин Дарес_ держал все свои ценности: меч превосходной орочьей стали, уникальное, на заказ переплетённое издание “Короля Эдварда” и дорожный алхимический набор, собранный отцом. То, что эти вещи не пришлось отдавать “на хранение” бодрумским стражам порядка, было в сложившейся ситуации слабеньким утешением, однако и за такой скромный подарок судьбы Ратис почувствовал благодарность — тем более что этот меч ему вскорости наверняка пригодится.

– ...И последнее, – объявил меж тем Ратрион. – Я бы, конечно, и сам хотел этого избежать, однако согласно протоколу мы с капралом Ормейном вынуждены вас обыскать: простая формальность, необходимая для отчётности, – полуобъяснил, полуоправдался он.

Ратис ему, конечно, не _до конца_ поверил, однако, поднявшись с кровати, покорно дал себя прощупать — тем более что стражники особо не усердствовали. По-видимому, молчаливый капрал Ормейн — Ратис даже почувствовал с этим мером странное сродство: он бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы в допросе вместо него участвовал кто-то другой, — был в этом дуэте специалистом по чародейским вопросам. Шлема он так и не снял, а вот перчатки заткнул за пояс: ладони у него были широкие, мощные, но кожа выглядела ухоженной, гладкой — если не брать в расчёт едва заметные следы от ожогов на кончиках пальцев, какие бывают от частой работы с камнями душ.

Пока Ратрион выворачивал Ратисовы карманы, Ормейн сосредоточился на зачарованных предметах. Выверенно и скупо он сотворил распознающее заклинание и проверил у допрашиваемого кольца (одно из которых увеличивало выносливость, а другое – возвращало силы), серьги (две помогали затягивать мелкие ранки, а остальные играли роль чисто декоративную) и амулет АльмСиВи, который, помимо духовного своего значения, с этой весны ещё и отлично восстанавливал магическую энергию.

Ничего подозрительного, впрочем, ни один из стражников не отыскал, и пока так и не проронивший ни слова Ормейн передавал сэре Даресу кошелёк с найденными на месте преступления дрейками — сэра Дарес даже не стал их пересчитывать, — его коллега взял на себя и прощания, и зловещие предупреждения.

– И, к слову, мутсэра… – обернулся он уже у дверей, – я настоятельно советую вам не уезжать пока из Бодрума — как минимум, в ближайшие пару недель. Вы же наверняка хотите узнать о результатах следствия из первых рук? Так или иначе, а, думаю, это не последняя наша встреча. Берегите себя.

Когда стражники скрылись за дверью, Ратис ещё какое-то время просто стоял, невидяще уставившись вперёд, а после – опомнился и тоже покинул импровизированную допросную. Негоже было ему дожидаться, пока кто-то из слуг или охранников (тот же Делос — или какой-нибудь незнакомец, которого Ратис не узнает даже в лицо) не попросит его освободить не проплаченное помещение… это было бы очень неловко — так вот злоупотреблять своей ситуацией...

Ратис шагнул за порог, но далеко уйти не успел: тут же привалился к стене, постоял так пару мгновений и следом сполз на пол, а после – уткнулся головой в колени да так и замер. Ему нужно было искать Реваса и искать ответы, он не мог позволить себе попусту тратить время… Но сдвинуться с места оказалось выше его сил — словно бы из Ратиса в одночасье вытянули хребет, и он так и остался лежать на полу грудой небрежно обтянутого кожей кровоточащего мяса.

“Хорошо, что ты уехал из Вивека, Ратис Дарес, – возникла в его голове гаденькая мыслишка. – Хорошо, что ты решил очутиться подальше от семьи: слишком уж часто вокруг тебя погибают меры...”

– Хэй, Дарес… Не хочешь накатить?

Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ллареном Тирано: с мером, с которым каких-то пару часов назад — целую жизнь назад! — опохмелялся мацтом. Да, больше всего на свете Ратис хотел бы вернуться в сегодняшнее утро и _сделать хоть что-то_ , что помешало бы погибнуть Лларесе, но подобное было не в его власти, и за неимением лучшего варианта… Да, выпивка ему точно не повредит.

Ратис поднялся на ноги и вопросительно посмотрел на Тирано.

– Пойдём-ка к нам, – отозвался тот, – мы угощаем.

Так Ратис и оказался в комнате, что снимали Лларен Тирано и Кериан Индри — комнате беспорядочной, захламлённой, но просторной и по первому классу меблированной: с хорошим письменным столом и — редкое для “Императора квамы” дело! — двумя раздельными кроватями.

Индри и щедрый запас суджаммы отыскались там же, и Ратис, не особенно вслушиваясь ни в утешения, ни в соболезнования, с готовностью воспользовался чужим гостеприимством.

И втроём они пили: сначала – за упокой души Лларесы Ромари, а потом – просто пили...

Через какое-то время, когда в крови у Ратиса запел алкоголь, а мир потерял болезненно-хлёсткую чёткость, он осушил очередную стопку суджаммы и обратился к своим собутыльникам с полувопросом, полуутверждением:

– Вы не считаете меня... виноватым.

“Виноватым”, а не “убийцей”: насчёт второго сомнений почти не имелось — мало кто вздумал бы приглашать к себе мера, убившего собственную любовницу. Но Ратис и сам удивился, насколько ему было важно услышать прямой ответ. Конечно же, он прекрасно осознавал, что не его руками была убита Ллареса, не его руки вонзили в неё клинок, не его руки толкнули её на кованый столбик кровати — но этому осознанию не под силу было свести брызги крови с Ратисовой совести.

Помогут ли в этом чужие слова? Ратис готов был рискнуть.


	7. Глава шестая. Пёстрые тряпки

Лет десять спустя, когда Ратис будет мысленно возвращаться в Бодрум, воспоминания об этих нелёгких днях спутаются в нерасчленимый клубок из ярких цветных нитей. Слишком много всего случилось в том месте, слишком сильно переменился и сам Ратис — внутренне, в сердце своём и в своей дурной голове, — и вся его жизнь. Владей этот мер даром предвидения, знай он о том, что повлекут за собой его действия, то, наверное, иногда поступал бы иначе: постарался бы спасти, уберечь, не допустить несчастья!.. Но, несмотря на все беды, которые Ратис вытерпел, несмотря на невзгоды, свои и чужие, которых он _коснулся_ , оглядываясь назад, он раз за разом приходил к одному и тому же выводу — _я не ошибся…_ — и это было воистину волшебным чувством.

Не ошибся Ратис даже тогда, когда, напившись в компании малознакомых меров, неуместно разоткровенничался и обнажил перед ними свою уязвимость — пусть даже тогда этот поступок казался ему самому до крайности глупым и нелогичным.

– Вы не считаете меня _виноватым_ , – сказал он тогда, отчаянно нуждаясь в утешении, но не признавая за собой права его просить — наверное, потому, что в глубине души виноватым он считал себя сам.

Ратис не знал, что хочет услышать в ответ; если начистоту, он и вопроса никакого не задал: просто констатировал факт, пусть и его голосу явно недоставало уверенности. Но Ратисовы собутыльники-исповедники, кажется, прекрасно поняли, что он имел в виду — и отреагировали соответственно.

– В смерти мутсэры Ромари виноват только её убийца, – отозвался Индри. – Не облегчайте его ношу, беря часть вины на себя. Подобного он не заслуживает.

Этот мер говорил правильные, разумные вещи, но Ратис с трудом удержал рвущийся с губ смешок. Несмотря на то, что ни дикция, ни способность связно мыслить у Индри не пострадали, суджамма дала о себе знать: он раскраснелся и так окосел, что аж глаза разъехались — и вид имел довольно комичный.

– Бабу ни за что порешить – это последнее дело, – поддакнул другу Тирано. – Но ты там даже рядом не стоял… Зачем себя грызть? Прибереги лучше силы для тех ублюдков.

От абсурдности ситуации Ратису захотелось… он даже не понимал, чего именно — то ли заплакать, то ли расхохотаться, то ли завыть, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Его возлюбленная мертва, его возлюбленный куда-то пропал, и вместо того, чтобы попытаться сделать хоть что-то полезное, Ратис сидит на полу в чужом гостиничном номере, напивается в компании малознакомых меров и беззастенчиво напрашивается на утешения. Впрочем, на что-то другое сил у него — как душевных, так и физических, — совсем не осталось.

– Вы и правда уверены, что я не убийца, – хмыкнул он, залив в себя ещё немного суджаммы.

– А вы хотите убедить нас в обратном, мутсэра?

Индри, ведущий такую же _пьяную половую жизнь_ , что и Ратис, сидел, облокотившись о спинку кровати; видимо, координация у него начала потихоньку сдавать, потому что когда он решил покачать головой, то с силой впечатался в кованый столбик — и Ратис вздрогнул от неизбежной горькой ассоциации. Индри же как-то жалобно, совсем по-детски ойкнул, рассеянно потёр затылок и снова взялся за пояснения:

– Лларен был с вами всё утро…

– “С тобой”, – перебил его Тирано. – “С тобой всё утро”, хватит уже индорильствовать, Кер.

– ...Если он говорит, что для убийства времени у вас… у тебя, – поправился Индри, – было слишком мало, то, значит… – он вдруг осёкся, взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь поймать ускользающую идею, но в итоге плюнул и остановился на простом и понятном: – То, значит, времени у тебя было слишком мало. Лларен в таких вещах никогда не ошибается.

– Без базара, – поддакнул, покачиваясь на стуле, Тирано — и отсалютовал своему приятелю трепетно удерживаемой за горло бутылкой суджаммы.

– К тому же одежда у вас…

– У тебя, – не сдавался Тирано.

– ...Одежда _у тебя_ совершенно чистая. Да и не похож ты на хладнокровного, расчётливого убийцу, мутсэра Дарес. Я верю тебе и твоему горю.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Они помолчали, выпили, снова выпили… Лларен Тирано в итоге всё-таки сполз со стула и тоже уселся на пол, приобнимая одно колено; Кериан Индри – вытянул на полкомнаты ноги и сонно прикрыл глаза.

– Никто ничего не видел, и никто ничего не слышал, – заговорил он снова. – Стража допрашивала, наверное, всех — и ничего толкового не добилась. Здесь отличная звукоизоляция, мы и правда могли ничего не услышать. Но остальное… Ускользнуть незамеченным? Вряд ли бы вышло — если только в деле не замешан маг, хорошо знающий Иллюзии или Мистицизм.

– Или Зачарование, – уточнил Ратис, не ко времени вспомнив Савиля Одавеля – своего приятеля-некроманта с обширной коллекцией чёрных камней душ и магических побрякушек на все случаи жизни. – Или просто мер с хорошими амулетами.

– Ваша правда, – не стал спорить Индри. – Я не могу похвастаться тем, что хорошо знал её, – сообщил он вдруг, милостиво не называя Лларесу по имени, – но она была достойной женщиной. Негоже её убийце разгуливать на свободе. Капитан показался мне знающим своё дело, но если вам… если тебе нужна будет помощь...

– Спасибо.

– Пока что – не за что, сэра, – откликнулся Индри — и это было последним, что Ратис запомнил из того разговора. Как-то совсем незаметно закрылись глаза, окончательно спутались мысли, и он заснул — прямо на полу, подложив под голову руку. Проснулся уже ближе к вечеру, когда за окном отцветал этот проклятый, невозможно тяжёлый день — и головная боль казалась честной и справедливой платой за долгие часы праздного бездействия. Индри и Тирано ещё спали: первый распластался на полу, точно морская звезда, а второй свернулся калачиком, приобняв ножку стула, и оба тихонько посапывали. Ратис не стал их будить — молча вышел за дверь, аккуратно переступая через пустые бутылки и отчаянно борясь с порывом немного прибраться. Беспорядка он не выносил, но понимал, что не стоило здесь и сейчас демонстрировать всем свои навязчивые идеи.

Глупо было бы. Неуместно и расточительно — и без того слишком много времени он потратил на жалость к себе и поиски утешения. Дольше прохлаждаться было бы подло, почти преступно, и, худо-бедно приведя себя в порядок — умывшись холодной водой, расчесавшись пятернёй и туго стянув волосы в хвост, — Ратис направился к храму. В голове у него было пусто и гулко, и обрывки допросов и разговоров прокатывались внутри его черепа с медным, тяжёлым грохотом.

Что на самом деле случилось в той комнате? Как она незаметно для всех опустела? Когда Ревас впервые вызвался позаниматься с Ратисом, то признавался, что немного владел Иллюзиями. Но хватило бы его навыков на что-то серьёзное? Ревас вообще не особенно пользовался магией в обыденной жизни… Или, быть может, в деле замешаны его бывшие хозяева? Телванни мстительны, неразборчивы в средствах — и делают лучшие в Морровинде зачарования. А Ллареса просто подвернулась под руку? Или же под руку подвернулся Ревас? Жив ли он? Где он? Что с ним?

А что с Тирано и Индри? Почему они проявляют такое участие? И не замешаны ли они в этом сами? Тирано был с Ратисом в это утро, а вот где был Индри? Хотя если бы нашлись основания его подозревать, то хваткий капитан Ратрион своего бы не упустил. Да и сам Тирано вряд ли бы стал Ратиса выгораживать — а ведь его слова пришлись очень кстати, хоть он наверняка не был единственным, кто запомнил угрюмого мера с приметной татуировкой, тянувшего мацт в общем зале.

Тирано и Индри вызывали у Ратиса какое-то смутное беспокойство, — кто вообще зазывает в свою компанию замешанного в убийстве любовницы мера? Явно не те, у кого совесть чиста и с головой всё в порядке! — но он не видел за этой парочкой ничего, что походило бы на весомый мотив... Впрочем, он вообще не представлял, у кого был мотив вредить Лларесе, кроме разве что её таинственных друзей — или “друзей”?

Кем бы ни были её друзья, и кем бы ни были Индри с Тирано, а эти две общности всё же не пересекались: Ллареса знала Индри, отзывалась о нём как о “приятном юноше” — но и только. Кажется, их связывала взаимная симпатия, но достаточно ли этого для того, чтоб загореться идеей найти её убийцу?

Поиски убийцы, поиски Реваса… Ратис не представлял, с чего ему стоит начать. Всё говорило о том, что капитан Ратрион знал своё дело, и у него была хорошая фора, чтобы проверить основные зацепки: наведаться в храм, в ночлежку, на стройку, где Ревас в последнее время работал; расспросить, осмотреть, обыскать, докопаться до неудобной правды… У стражи было куда больше возможностей и ресурсов, чем у одинокого мера без денег и связей, и играть с ними в догонялки не имело смысла. Единственным преимуществом Ратиса было то, что он _знал их_ , — знал Реваса, знал Лларесу; беседовал с ними, делился секретами, слушал в ответ их собственные откровения… — но ориентира, способного превратить это знание в план действий, он для себя не видел. Во многом поэтому первым делом Ратис и направился в Храм: где же ещё искать ориентиры, как не пред очами благих богов?

То, что там ждал своего часа его верный меч, тоже пришлось очень кстати.

Дорога пролетела для Ратиса как в тумане — он умудрился чуть было не пройти мимо храма, настолько глубоко занырнул в свои беспокойные мысли. Ставший почти родным золотистый песчаник нынче будил в душе одну только боль: ещё вчера во внутреннем дворике, в компании коленопреклонённого святого Фелмса они с Лларесой строили планы на грядущие дни, а сегодня Ллареса – мертва, и в грядущие дни вернётся она сюда только пеплом.

Мертва…

Свыкнуться с этой мыслью казалось почти невозможным, но новости о случившемся разлетелись по Храму быстро. Вместо привычного деловитого равнодушия, которое Ратис чаще всего встречал на лицах товарищей и знакомых, теперь он видел сочувствие, жалость, опасливость, даже страх — словно бы они никак не могли определиться, стоит ли утешать его, или подозревать, или и вовсе лучше держаться подальше, чтобы не навлечь на себя беду?

Впрочем, были и те, кто высказывал своё отношение прямо и недвусмысленно — вроде Мехры Нилено, которая приобняла его, похлопала по спине и угостила чаем из пробочника и корня трамы.

У этой немолодой, но деятельной женщины были сложные и противоречивые представления о личном пространстве. Мехра Нилено умела хранить чужие секреты, и те из прихожан, что оставляли в поднадзорных ей сундуках своё добро, верили: лезть в их вещи или задавать неудобные вопросы она не станет. Однако подолгу молчать Мехра совсем не умела и оттого без устали заполняла тишину свежими городскими сплетнями, жизненными рассуждениями и добродушными шуточками. Сегодня она и сама понимала, что это будет не к месту, но посчитала своим долгом Ратиса если и не утешить, то хотя бы отвлечь — а Ратис очень надеялся, что запах суджаммы с него немного повыветрился.

– Погода хорошая будет, по всему видать — бывает такое, что лето в Бодрум и посреди осени возвращается. Можно было бы даже купаться в Приай, вот только я бы поостереглась, пока они всё ещё канализацию обновляют. Говорят, что отходы вниз по течению, в один из притоков сливают, но веры этим прохвостам нет — так ведь и ищут, на чём сэкономить медяк-другой! Кто знает, куда там все эти их туннели отходят...

Ратис согласно кивал, пил свой чай и с мрачным удивлением осознавал, что даже выслушивать байки о сливе дерьма ему во много раз приятнее, чем, скажем, болтать о себе, своих планах и переживаниях. Впрочем, и чай, и безопасные темы для разговора в итоге иссякли, и Мехра Нилено, скорбно поджав сухие тонкие губы и отведя глаза, проговорила негромко:

– Давно такого ужаса здесь не приключалось — тихий был город, приятственно скучный… Бедная девочка! Моё сердце бьётся в такт твоему горю, Ратис. Бедная девочка!.. И ведь даже её сундук не постеснялись, разграбили. Под сенью благого Храма пошли на очередное злодейство! Ничего-то святого нет у этих беспутников.

Ратис вздрогнул: Ллареса знала, что он снимает у Мехры сундук, но сама говорила, будто бы ничего настолько ценного у неё не имеется, а деньги можно с собой носить: такие “богатства”, как у неё, карман не оттянут. Обманывала? Утаила часть правды?

– Когда она стала снимать сундук?

– Да давно уже держит, но не проведывала ни разу — только вот пару деньков назад под вечер зашла ко мне да внутрь к себе заглянула. Не представляла, что она там хранила, но сегодня вернулась я, как отобедала, а сундук у неё открытый — и полупустой. Только одежда какая-то там осталась: платья цветного шёлка, богатые, но в беспорядке. Явно там кто-то рылся в спешке… Тебе я, наверное, могла бы и показать — да только капитан весь сундук изъял, – сокрушённо развела она руками.

– Ничего страшного, – рассеянно отозвался Ратис.

Могли ли убить Лларесу из-за какой-то вещи, которую она у себя хранила — вещи, которую она должна была передать “друзьям”? Нашли ли? Или Ллареса вовремя взяла её и перепрятала? Куда перепрятала? Ратис никогда не видел у Лларесы ключей от храмового сундука, и, судя по озвученной Ратрионом описи, стража в её вещах ключей не нашла. Мог ли убийца найти и забрать их — мог догадаться, что они отпирали?

Ратису очень не нравились все всплывающие в его голове варианты.

– Бедная девочка!.. – сокрушалась Мехра Нилено, и неожиданно для себя Ратису самому пришлось приобнимать её в утешение. Чуть успокоившись, Мехра вышла за дверь, оставив “гостя” наедине со своими мыслями и вещами — и он не стал тратить времени даром. Ратис оставил на месте книги и алхимический набор, прихватив лишь припасённое на чёрный день общее лечебное зелье, сгрузил половину полученных от Ратриона денег — и впервые за долгое время опоясался мечом.

Странно, но в тот момент он совершенно ничего не почувствовал.

Попрощавшись с Мехрой Нилено, Ратис какое-то время просто стоял в коридоре, слепо глядя на желтовато-коричневый камень стен. С чего начать? Наведаться к страже и попробовать узнать, что они раскопали — и чем готовы поделиться? Попытаться обшарить их с Ревасом и Лларесой места самостоятельно? Заполнить остаток сегодняшнего дня беспробудным пьянством?..

“Но я же в Храме, – понял вдруг Ратис. – Где же искать ответы, как не под освящённой АльмСиВи кровлей?”

Впервые за этот поганый день собственное решение показалось ему достойным и праведным.

С молоком матери Ратис впитал почтение к Богу-Поэту: его, многоликого и легконогого, чтили в семействе Даресов больше всех прочих Трибунов. В трудное время именно к Вивеку его родичи обращались с молитвами, однако в тот день Ратис всё-таки изменил их негласному правилу — и преклонил колени у алтаря Королевы с ликом Змеи.

К ней он воззвал — к Ниспровергательнице, к Защитнице, к Матери.

К ней он воззвал — к её ярости и кипучей, неистовой силе, к её милосердию и щедро дарующим радость рукам.

К ней он воззвал — и у неё просил помощи в свершении своей мести.

Богиня не отказала в поддержке своему верному сыну: не сразу, но Ратис почувствовал прикосновение её лёгкой холодной руки к своему сердцу. Он ощутил удивительную лёгкость — словно бы лёд, намерзший в его груди, в одночасье растаял и тонкими ручейками заструился к земле…

Ратис смахнул проступившие слёзы, пальцами очертил украшающую его лицо длань Трибунала и поднялся на ноги. Тяжесть меча на бедре успокаивала, придавала уверенности. Ратис шёл и чувствовал: все боязливые взгляды разбиваются об него, точно волны о скалы.

Повернуть время вспять и спасти Лларесу было не в его власти, но это не значит, что Ратис ничем не мог ей помочь: ему по силам защитить её память — и отыскать Реваса. Подозревать своего возлюбленного было горько, а вытравить до конца подозрения – невозможно, но Ратис старательно отодвинул их куда-то за край своего сознания: пока они только мешали. Нужно решить, с чего же всё-таки начать, чем заполнить последние часы отгорающего дня...

Ратис вышел на улицу и прямо у входа в Храм встретил Лларена Тирано. Выглядел тот немного помято, но взгляд имел ясный, цепкий — и, вцепившись этим своим взглядом в Ратиса, негромко его поприветствовал.

– Слушай, сэра, – начал Тирано, когда они обменялись любезностями. – Поговорить нам надо… Может, в сторонку всё-таки отойдём?

Ратис кивнул. Под расцветающим сумерками небом они в молчании прошли немного по новой мощёной дороге, что связывала Храм с главной бодрумской площадью, а потом свернули в сторону, в переулок, и отыскали себе тихий, пустой тупичок между портняжной и ювелирной лавками.

Почему-то Ратис никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что всю дорогу за ним наблюдал не только Тирано — чей-то тяжёлый, пристальный взгляд словно бы холодил затылок, — но, оборачиваясь, всякий раз не замечал ничего подозрительного.

– Как ты нашёл меня? – спросил он первым же делом, не тратя времени на пустые любезности.

– Кер подсказал, где искать, – Лларен пожал плечами. – Я бы в такое время в Храм не пошёл — и каждый меряет собственной меркой, так ведь? Я вот с богами не на короткой ноге, а вы с Кером оба… благочестивые. Вот я и пришёл, порасспрашивал немного и решил тебя снаружи подождать — Кер вот тоже не очень-то любит, когда в такие минуты к нему под руку лезут.

– А сам он где? – рассеянно спросил Ратис, тщетно пытаясь переварить и усвоить услышанное.

– Пошёл узнавать, что там стража нарыла. Он знает, как с такими правильно разговаривать: умеет нажать куда надо, вопрос с подковыркой задать или сбрехать красиво… Даже лучше умеет, чем с разбегу влетать в чужие проблемы.

Ратис хмыкнул; Тирано же дёрнул щекой и продолжил свои рассуждения:

– Понимаю, такое не всем по нраву — напрягает, да? Подозрительность будит… Если хочешь нас окоротить, то говори прямо, не жмись, как целка на оргии. Но мы и правда не прочь бы тебе помочь — не из корысти, не ради какой-то выгоды.

Ратис прикрыл глаза, помассировал переносицу; рыже-песочные стены, расчерченные мягкими вечерними тенями, давили на него, отсекали разумные мысли.

– Индри с разбега влетает в чужие проблемы… – протянул он наконец. – А ты что?

– Если он вбил себе в голову, что это его проблема, то она – и моя тоже, – отозвался Тирано; вид он имел настолько спокойный, расслабленный, что Ратис невольно почувствовал зависть. – Я доверяю его оценке — и его чуйке. Если он хочет тебе помочь… Не знал я твою подругу, – воскликнул он вдруг со странной горячностью, – но Кер говорит, она была замечательной… Даже вот об облятионизме с ним поболтала…

Видимо, пустой Ратисов взгляд сумел передать достаточно недоумения, потому что Тирано вдруг стушевался и уточнил негромко:

– Об отмене рабства.

– А.

Они замолчали. Где-то вдали гремела колёсами тяжко нагруженная повозка, и Ратис чувствовал, как осенний ветер холодными пальцами шарит по его влажной от пота шее...

– Помнишь, мы встретили странного типа, когда шли к таверне? – спросил вдруг Тирано, когда тишина уже сделалась невыносимой. – Бешеного такого, закутанного в цветное тряпьё? Больно уж он был подозрительным. Я бы вот с ним поболтал — и с другими нищими, что расселились по ту сторону реки. Наверняка кто-то из них что-то да слышал…

И это — подумал тогда Ратис — было пусть и слегка бредовым, но всё-таки планом.


	8. Глава седьмая. Чужие ошибки

Ратис не привык поддаваться сиюминутным порывам и, прежде чем принять какое-то решение, предпочитал взвесить различные варианты. Все его импульсивные поступки вели к… не обязательно скверным или трагичным результатам — хотя спонтанное желание проследить за случайно замеченным в переулках Святой Серин наставником однажды и правда чуть его не убило, — но жизнь меняли резко, непредсказуемо и чаще всего необратимо.

Необратимость, невозможность вернуться к прежнему состоянию Ратиса настораживала, отчасти пугала — даже когда все изменения были к лучшему. Он не жалел, что, распалённый поединком, решился поцеловать Реваса; не жалел и о том, что этот отчаянный поцелуй вымостил дорогу к их с Ревасом и Лларесой тройственной связи… Не жалел, но позже не раз задумывался: что было бы, если бы он никогда не дал воли чувствам? Если бы удержал всю нежность, всю страсть, что рвались из его растревоженной этой осенней любовью души?

Осталась бы Ллареса жива?

Впрочем, ответственность за чужие грехи и чужие ошибки Ратис брать на себя не собирался, а вот докопаться до правды и отомстить был не прочь. Он не мог позволить себе довериться Тирано и Индри, но воспользоваться их помощью — какие бы мотивы ни стояли за этим _очень удобным_ для Ратиса альтруизмом — зазорным для себя всё-таки не посчитал.

Бедняки не выбирают, чем набить брюхо — а сэра Дарес нынче был бедным, очень бедным мером, и воздаяние за Лларесу стоило, безусловно, его порядком потрёпанной гордости.

Ратис был рад, что Тирано вызвался помочь разговорить живущих на западном берегу нищих. Ему самому допросы и поиски давались очень непросто: даже мастера-татуировщика, набившего во всю его пьяную морду Длань Трибунала, найти так и не получилось. Тирано же, пусть и болтал без умолку, ругался, как пьяный гондольер и вид имел до крайности плутоватый, умел расположить к себе собеседника. Такой наверняка с куда большей вероятностью сможет разговорить недоверчивых жителей нищих бодрумских окраин, чем сумрачный, неулыбчивый Ратис Дарес. Полагаться на чужие способности — на способности чужого мера, который не связан с тобой ни дружбой, ни родством, и совершенно ничем тебе не обязан, — было непривычно и неуютно, но совершенно необходимо. Кто знает: может, у них получится выяснить что-то такое, что ускользнуло даже от бдительного капитана Ратриона?

Как это часто случалось, в том, что касалось общего направления, расчёты Ратиса полностью оправдались, а вот масштабы последствий он по своему обыкновению недооценил...

Сумерки обволакивали усталые улицы газовой серой вуалью: день, чудовищно длинный день, разрубленный смертью Лларесы на “до” и “после”, медленно догорал вместе с месяцем Начала морозов. Пересекая Бодрум почти что насквозь, оставляя за спиной и благополучные прихрамовые кварталы, и их куда более скромных кузенов, и кабаки, и ночлежки, и начавшие подрёмывать рынки, Ратис не мог отделаться от ощущения, что этому городу не к лицу и не по росту пришлись перемены, которые потянула борьба за звание родины святого Фелмса. Бодрум не привык к амбициям, не привык к гуляющему народу, в разных пропорциях намешанному из работяг, уставших после тяжёлого трудового дня, дельцов, желающих нажиться на городском строительстве, преступников, стремящихся поживиться за счёт и вторых, и первых… бродяг, проституток, искателей лёгкого счастья и лёгких денег — потерянных душ, одиноких и бесприютных.

Когда-то Бодрум, наверное, был небольшим, по-своему уютным городом, но теперь он напоминал прежде скромный и аккуратный дом, в котором всё перевернули вверх дном беспутные гости — не по злобе, но из равнодушной нечуткости. Чувство неправильности, несоразмерности, какой-то неравновесности было густым и липким, словно болотная грязь, и заползало под кожу, затекало в глаза и уши…

Хотя, возможно, все эти гадкие ощущения проистекали лишь оттого, что сегодня Ратис отдал на попечение смерти возлюбленную и потерял — в самом прямом и самом нелепом смысле — возлюбленного, и ни Бодрум, ни его жители или гости были здесь абсолютно ни при чём.

Так или иначе, но Ратис позволил Тирано себя вести и двигался чётко, размеренно и безучастно, точно двемерский автоматон. Опомнился он только тогда, когда его спутник, бестрепетно занырнув в очередной тёмный переулок, вцепился с расспросами в первого подвернувшегося под руку мера. Тот раскуривал на редкость вонючую самокрутку из листьев креша и выглядел довольно потрёпанным жизнью — и не особо довольным тем, что к нему пристают незнакомцы.

– Сэра, – завёл свою песню Тирано, – мы с тобой можем помочь друг другу, я это жопой чую! Ты выглядишь как мер, который знает, как тут всё устроено. А нам как раз не помешает тычок в нужную сторону. Подскажешь, как найти то, что мы ищем, и, АльмСиВи клянусь, мы тебя не обидим!

Курильщик отслонился от стены, смерил Тирано пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом и, вынув изо рта самокрутку, смачно харкнул коричневой вязкой слюной ему под ноги. Энтузиазма на нестаром, но щедро усыпанном пигментными пятнами лице не было ни на медяк, и его владелец явно собирался послать приставучих меров в далёкое пешее паломничество — но Тирано знал, как это исправить, и не скупился на средства. Позвенел кошелёк, поменяли владельца несколько тускло блеснувших серебряных монет, и прозвучали не особо ценные, но всё же небесполезные сведения: стража оживилась и зачастила в эти края; стража ищет мужчину, по описанию похожего на Реваса, стража расспрашивает о Лларесе Ромари...

Ратис без лишних слов понял, что от него требуется: стоял у Тирано за спиной, положив ладонь на рукоять меча, и всем своим видом отбивал желание их ограбить. Получалось у него, по всей видимости, неплохо — и с курильщиком, и с пятёркой других отловленных Тирано меров, которые за щедро струящееся серебро с готовностью продавали и свежие новости, и залежалые слухи.

Ничего принципиально нового они не узнали: то, что стража не станет бездельничать, можно было предугадать, и пять минут пообщавшись с доблестным капитаном Ратрионом. А когда Тирано пытался выспросить о чудаке, закутанном в цветные тряпки, которого они вчера видели неподалёку от “Императора квамы”, то натыкался то на недоумение, то на… Ратис не знал, как правильно обозвать это чувство, напоминавшее что-то среднее между пугливым узнаванием и враждебной настороженностью, но понимал, что это означает: о пёстром здесь были наслышаны и отчего-то его побаивались.

И когда ночь окончательно вошла в свои права, а Ратис порядком разочаровался во всей этой затее с вечерними поисками-расспросами, настойчивость Тирано наконец принесла плоды — горькие, но полезные.

Плоды поначалу приняли облик двух крепких, угрюмых меров, одетых в лохмотья, но щедро увешанных побрякушками. Шла эта парочка медленно, не скрываясь, не пряча факелов; лепестки холодного пламени, танцевавшие у Ратиса на кончиках пальцев, высветили их ещё на другом конце переулка.

– Хэй, залётные! – воскликнул один, ненавязчиво опустив руку к висящей на поясе дубине. – Вас хочет видеть хан.

– Что, правда? – с ухмылкой отозвался Тирано. – С чего нам такая честь?

– А ты у нас попиздеть любитель, да, сэра? Больно много вопросов задаёшь, вот и допизделся. Но не боись, хан у нас добрый! Не будешь залупаться, и зубы в мешочек тебе потом собирать не придётся.

По-хорошему стоило бы уйти, отделаться от этих зазывал, тем более что от двоих Ратис скорее всего отбился бы без труда… но Тирано к доводам разума не прислушался.

– Хэй, Дарес, – проговорил он вполголоса. – Мы тут уже почти сорок восемь минут только и делаем, что ходим кругами да хуи пинаем — и нихуя притом не узнали. Мне эта муть и самому не особо нравится, но я вот на встречу с ханом не прочь поставить. Вдруг что путное выйдет?

В этот момент Лларен Тирано отчётливо напомнил Мавуса: братец отличался такими же отчаянно-самоубийственными затеями и всякий раз рассчитывал, что из них обязательно выйдет что-нибудь путное… Но Мавусом этот мер всё-таки не был, а Ратис слишком сильно хотел докопаться до правды и слишком дёшево ценил свою жизнь, чтобы играть рядом с ним привычную до оскомины роль гласа рассудка.

Поэтому он без лишних словес кивнул — и жребий был брошен.

Снаружи жилище загадочного хана напоминало заброшенный склад, а изнутри… Изнутри оно выглядело, словно заброшенный склад, который облюбовали бродяги и нищие — так оно, скорее всего, и было. Здешние обитатели натаскали сюда свои пожитки, обосновались среди груд тряпья, сломанной мебели и прочего хлама. Тут же спали и, судя по въевшимся в стены запахам, днём готовили; пристраивались у стен, отгораживаясь от соседей сваленными в кучу сокровищами, тогда как в сердце этого помещения высился импровизированный трон — хорошее краснодеревное кресло с чуть облупившимся на подлокотниках лаком.

А на троне восседал хан — знакомая сгорбленная фигура, по уши закутанная в бесформенное многослойное одеяние, сшитое из разномастных цветных лоскутов.

– Ну здравствуй, твоё величество! – приветствовал хана, чуть поклонившись, Лларен Тирано. — Расшаркиваться, прости, не обучен... но зато у меня есть для тебя подарок.

– Разумный гость знает, как расположить к себе хозяина. Ну, показывай, что принёс!

Худая сухая рука вынырнула из складок цветастого одеяния, и когда хан припустил закрывавший лицо пёстрый шарф, Ратис понял, зачем нужны были все эти тряпки: даже ему, многое повидавшему на Арене и в отцовской лечебнице, было не по себе глядеть на шрамы, испещрившие лицо самопровозглашённого короля бодрумских нищих. Да и лица-то было всего ничего — губы, посечённые рубцами, нос, давненько лишившийся кончика, чистая половина щеки и один здоровый глаз, а всё остальное…

Таких шрамов не получают в честном поединке, и даже под пытками — не получают; только издеваясь и причиняя боль ради боли, можно так _разнообразно и основательно_ изуродовать мера.

Ратис был как никогда благодарен, что его собственное лицо не отличалось особой выразительностью; Тирано справлялся похуже: он побледнел, нервно сглотнул, но быстро взял себя в руки — снял с пальца кольцо и, шагнув вперёд, протянул его хану.

– И правда разумный гость! – довольно цокнул тот языком, выхватив у Тирано из рук добычу. – Не так ли, мутсэры?

Подданные, облеплявшие стены склада, отозвались нестройным, но одобрительным гулом — хотя одобряли скорей своего короля, чем гостей: Ратис не чувствовал в их тяжёлых, пристальных взглядах ни капельки дружелюбия.

– Зачем ты искал меня, трепач? – поинтересовался хан; голос у него был хриплый, но звучный.

– Мы виделись, разве не помнишь? Только вчера было дело — недалеко от “Императора квама”.

– Это там, где девицу сегодня прирезали? Слышал, слышал... Паскудное дело.

– Куда это ты в тот день так торопился, твоё величество? – спросил между тем Лларен; Ратис же едва удержался от того, чтобы не кинуться объяснять, как умерла Ллареса и почему нельзя говорить, что её прирезали.

– По делам торопился, – насмешливо отозвался хан. – Да мало ли сколько может найтись причин у занятого мера спешить по своим делам! Это всё, что ты хочешь узнать, трепач?

– А про девицу что-то тут было слышно? Может, искал её кто? Расспрашивал?

Хан хмыкнул, сощурил единственный глаз и на пару мгновений задумался, прежде чем ответить:

– А если даже и искал, то что мне с того будет, если я тебе всё расскажу?

– Гордость за свой альтуризм? – не особо уверенно предположил Тирано, и хану этот ответ почему-то понравился.

– А ты забавный! – воскликнул он одобрительно. – Да, было дело. Спрашивали у моих ребяток сегодня про девку-полукровку с жёлтыми волосами. Не только стража, но ближе к полудню — и левые меры. Трое их было: обычный мужик, худой и чернявый, который у них за главного, рыжая девка с мечом, да босмер какой-то хвостом за ними ходил и глазищами зыркал. Поганые у их народа глазищи, верно, ребята? Тёмные, словно дёготь — не видно за ними души.

“Ребята” хана с готовностью ему поддакнули, а у Ратиса от этих слов голова пошла кругом. Ведь если странная троица искала Лларесу днём, уже после её смерти, то они не могли быть её убийцами...

А друзьями — могли ли? Теми таинственными друзьями, встречи с которыми Ллареса так сильно ждала… Но почему друзья искали её среди нищих? Неужели не знали, где её можно найти?

– А вот тебя, краплёный, искали куда усердней, – заявил вдруг хан, широко улыбнувшись, и Ратис не сдержался: вздрогнул всем телом и едва поборол порыв отшатнуться. – Правда вот, о клейме умолчали — или оно недавнее? А может, ты краской его намалевал, чтобы ищеек со следа сбить?

– Искали? – Лларен подобрался, как гончая, взявшая след. – Кто его искал? Когда?

– А тебе палец в рот не клади — руку по локоть откусишь, а следом добавки попросишь! – хан покачал головой; понять что-то по его изуродованному лицу было почти невозможно, а вот голос, яркий и выразительный, мог бы принадлежать какому-нибудь артисту — и сейчас в нём явственно проступало веселье. – С месяц назад началось, когда на поклон сюда заявились двое: живчик из наших, весь в амулетах обвешанный, и кошак ручной. Мужик, говорят, от них бегает — молодой да мутный. Расписали краплёного как на портрете: рожу и патлы, рост там и всё остальное. Были как ты, воспитанные, с подарками — но наши ничем им помочь не смогли. А вот на тушки их, как говорят, стража потом наткнулась за городом. Что, нашли они тебя, краплёный? Да только вот сами тому оказались не рады.

У Тирано по лицу было видно: он не представляет, что делать с этой информацией. А вот Ратиса точно плетью хлестнули: он сразу понял, о ком идёт речь — о парочке “глупых и жадных разбойников”, которые подкараулили его неподалёку от города.

Видимо, не найдя нужного мера в Бодруме, они решили встретить его на полпути... Но зачем они вообще искали Ратиса… или всё-таки Реваса? Такого же невысокого, крепкого и пепловолосого, но притом совершенно не умеющего фехтовать. Ратис дал этой парочке отпор, какого они не ожидали — отпор, на который Ревас, не державший толком в руках меча, был попросту неспособен. Но кому было нужно его убивать?

В том, что те двое хотели именно убить своего противника, Ратис почти не сомневался: он прыгнул выше головы, пытаясь с ними договориться, а “разбойники” не подумали сделать даже крохотного шажочка навстречу.

Могло ли быть так, что эти двое всё же не ошиблись и нашли того мера, которого искали? Но сэра Дарес был не такого полёта птицей, чтобы обзавестись врагами, отчаянно желающими его смерти — да ещё и втайне от самого себя. А вот побывавший рабом в Тель Аруне Ревас… Телванни мстительны, неразборчивы в средствах — и делают лучшие в Морровинде зачарования. Может, и амулеты убитого данмера, о которых обмолвился хан, сделаны телваннийскими мастерами, что озаботились хорошо снарядить наёмных охотников за головами?..

Ратис никогда не был особенно разговорчив и часто подолгу подыскивал правильные слова. Однако соображал он быстро, очень быстро, и, привыкший жонглировать многочисленными делами, заботами и обязанностями, умел одновременно и анализировать ситуацию, и чутко воспринимать всё то, что творилось вокруг — способность, которая делала его отличным бойцом и такой же отличной нянькой. Поэтому Ратис не упустил ничего из ханских речей, и каждое слово вбивалось в мозг, словно блестящий двемерский гвоздь.

– А сегодня и стража тебя искала, краплёный… Хотя, как посмотрю, всё-таки не тебя, если наш главный легаш не растерял вконец хватку. Надо совсем не дружить с головой, чтобы молчать о таком приметном клейме. А оно явно не сегодня набитое — да и не похоже на краску... Знаешь, я дам тебе добрый совет: “из чистого альтуризма”, как бы сказал твой приятель, – хан усмехнулся, подался вперёд; из-под складок цветастого одеяния мелькнула его по-птичьи сухая ладонь, скользнувшая по лакированной древесине. – Поосторожнее постарайся себя вести, когда у тебя настолько паскудный двойник. Кто знает, в какое дерьмо он сможет снова втравить такого вот простофилю?..

Кроме этого непрошенного совета больше они с Тирано ничего из хана не вытянули: он отпустил — или, скорее, выставил — надоевших гостей, но, к счастью, не расщедрился на провожатых. Какое-то время Ратис и его спутник шли в неуютном молчании, но когда странный недозаброшенный склад окончательно скрылся из виду, Тирано с шумом выдохнул — так тяжело, словно бы час крепился — и вдруг выпалил:

– Блять, ну и кошмарная у него была рожа! Я чуть не сблеванул, когда хорошо её разглядел.

Ратис не выдержал: прежде чем смог себя окоротить или хоть закусить кулак, расхохотался в голос — отчаянно, с ноткой истерики. Чужие увечья были не тем, над чем стоило бы смеяться сыну Альвоса и Дайнасы Дарес, и стыдом его обожгло почти сразу — но и стальные обручи, стискивающие грудь, немного ослабли.

Они с Тирано выбрались оттуда живыми, здоровыми, пусть и немного обедневшими, — хотя обеднел по сути один Тирано: их собеседников он подмазывал из своего кармана, а ради хана даже с собственной побрякушкой расстался… — да и выяснили немало. Не самый плохой исход!

Словно вторя невысказанным Ратисовым мыслям, Тирано снова решил подать голос.

– Слуш, Дарес… – несмело проговорил он, глотая звуки. – Я не тупой, я вижу, что для тебя ханский трёп был намного нажористей, чем для меня. И я понимаю, что это вроде как не моё дело… Но мы за тебя вписались, мы на тебя потратились и вроде как тоже во всё это вляпались. Может, и не на все ваши тайны мы с Кером имеем право, но хоть какие-нибудь ответы получить было бы славно.

Ратис напрягся: он признавал справедливость этих слов — равно как и то, что, принимая чужую помощь, берёшь на себя определённые обязательства, — но не был готов сейчас откровенничать и выбирать, какими тайнами расплатиться, а какие оставить на чёрный день. Впрочем, Тирано заметил его смятение и, нервно всплеснув руками, протараторил в спешке:

– Сейчас я вытягивать из тебя ничего не стану, не кипеши! Встретимся с Кером сначала, лады? А там и поделишься тем, чем захочешь. Смысл тебе по два раза всё пересказывать?

И с этим планом Ратис, подумав, всё-таки согласился: кивнул, и остаток пути они с Тирано преодолели в молчании. Ночной Бодрум, освещаемый призванным пламенем, вид имел до крайности мрачный — недружелюбно скалился запертыми дверьми и молчаливо следил темнеющими провалами окон, — но в голове у Ратиса было ещё неуютнее, чем на почти опустевших улицах. Во что же на самом деле втравил его Ревас — ещё до того, как они вообще познакомились? Кем были те несчастные, которых Ратис без лишней мысли прирезал — и бросил тела у дороги?..

Как ни странно — хотя это, пожалуй, была приятная странность, — Тирано привёл их не к “Императору квама”... но туда, наверное, Ратис и не смог бы вернуться.

– Мы с Кером пока переехали, – коротко пояснил Тирано, махнув рукой на аляповатую вывеску со странным клыкастым уродцем. – В “Танцующий хоркер”: здесь, говорят, неплохо...

Судя по тому, что ноги чудного зверя венчали вывернутые под странным углом копыта, как выглядит настоящий хоркер, художник, малевавший вывеску, представлял себе очень и очень смутно... Однако Ратис с радостью готов был променять на него проклятого квама в короне.

– Заходи, – сказал он, махнув головой в сторону дверей. – Я сейчас. Воздухом подышу.

Спорить Тирано не стал: покосился на него недоверчиво, но кивнул и переступил порог постоялого двора. Ратис же носом втянул заледенелую тишину, сделал десяток шагов и завернул в первый попавшийся переулок. Облокотившись локтями о стену, он прижался к ней лбом и крепко зажмурился: хотелось то ли расплакаться, то ли завыть, и что-то горячее и невыразимо-горькое рвало его изнутри, не находя выхода.

Впрочем, Ратиса быстро отпустило: он вздохнул, выпрямился и поднял голову, россыпь мгновений полюбовавшись на яркое ночное небо.

Сверху глумливо подмигивал Массер, и Ратис в ответ оскалился — резко и зло.

Он отчего-то даже не удивился, когда ощутил у горла холодный, неласково-невесомый поцелуй ножа.


	9. Глава восьмая. Объятия полумрака

Ратис с раннего детства мог похвастаться тем, что сохраняет ясную голову в неясных ситуациях. Когда ему было шесть лет, бывший ученик, затаивший на инструктора Дарес обиду, исхитрился запустить к ней в дом моровую крысу — тогда, когда кроме Ратиса и несмышлёного годовалого Мавуса дома и не было никого.

Воспоминания о том дне не поблекли и даже почти спустя двадцать лет: жёлтые, горящие в полумраке глаза, пронзительный злобный писк, шуршание лапок и длинного голого хвоста… Крыса металась по дому, злая и ошалелая, не сразу почуявшая добычу, и Ратис не знал, чего от неё ожидать — но он замер, и ждал, и, выгадав подходящий момент, спихнул на зверя окованную железом тумбу...

Когда его шеи коснулся словно из пустоты появившийся нож, Ратис тоже замер: он чувствовал, как мелко подрагивает лезвие, и мог бы вывернуться или поймать чужую несмелую руку в захват, выбить оружие… Но каким бы усталым, потерянным в своих мыслях он ни был, а то, что неизвестный сумел так незаметно подкрасться, явственно намекало: без магии дело не обошлось. Кто знает, какие ещё в рукаве у нападавшего трюки? А если бы на уме у него было простое убийство, он попытался бы сразу — к чему терять время?

Поэтому Ратис ждал — и через десяток ударов сердца дождался потерянного и до боли знакомого голоса:

– Ратис, я…

– Ты приставил нож к моему горлу, – сказал он в ответ — неспешно и ровно, чеканя каждое слово.

Это сработало действеннее любых заклинаний: нож тут же исчез, и Ратис, рассеянно потерев шею, медленно обернулся.

– Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости! Я не хотел, я растерялся и испугался… – зачастил, пытаясь оправдаться, Ревас. Изменяя всегдашним привычкам, говорил он сбивчиво, глотая звуки — и махал руками, как мельница... Нож, впрочем, убрал заранее — и на том спасибо.

Глядя в его лихорадочно блестящие глаза, что были окрашены чародейской кошачьей желтью, Ратис охотно верил как минимум в растерянность и испуг.

Он не ответил, не сразу. Сначала зажёг в ладони скупой колдовской огонёк — хотя, несмотря на его старания, Ревас всё равно отпрянул, поморщившись: свет ударил не в лад его чувствительному от “кошачьего глаза” зрению, — а следом внимательно осмотрел нашедшегося любовника.

Первым делом взгляд Ратиса метнулся вниз: не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал застать Реваса без штанов, но отчего-то всё равно удивился, увидев его одетым.

Штаны на нём были, да и не только штаны… Одежда выглядела добротной и по погоде, но словно бы снятой с чужого плеча: куртка из тонко выделанной нетчевой кожи топорщилась на животе и как будто бы жала в плечах, а тёмно-синие спасительные штаны собирались складками на икрах и щиколотках.

Откуда всё это взялось? Ревас что, бельевую верёвку ограбил, чтобы прикрыть свой срам? И зачем — от кого?! — он прятался?..

Ратис шумно выдохнул через нос и, горстью собрав беспокойные мысли, спросил наконец:

– Что произошло? Что случилось в…

– Я ничего не мог сделать! – перебил, не давая договорить, Ревас; голос у него дрожал так же сильно, как и руки. – Здесь и у стен есть уши, нас ищут... Ратис, я всё тебе расскажу, но не здесь. Пойдём! – позвал он, цепко схватив Ратиса за предплечье — и не отпрянуть стоило немало усилий. – Дом совсем близко. Там мы сумеем поговорить без свидетелей...

Ратис знал, что Тирано и Индри не обрадуются его исчезновению, однако выбор был очевидным. Благодарность благодарностью, а он не мог позволить себе ни на минуту оставить Реваса, когда тот в таком состоянии, и уж точно не собирался силой вести его ни в трактир, ни к страже — какие бы подозрения ни выгрызали Ратиса изнутри.

Однажды он не ко времени покинул Лларесу — и заплатил за это страшную цену. Покинуть Реваса, предать его доверие? На такое Ратис не мог сейчас пойти — даже, быть может, для их же с Ревасом блага.

Поэтому он позволил вести себя по опустевшей, тёмно-недружелюбной улочке и удержал рвущиеся с языка — рвущие разум! — вопросы. Ревас казался хрупким, как олово на морозе: неловко вздохнёшь, и он тут же осыплется серой трухой — исчезнет, подхваченный ветром. Ратис хотел бы согреть его, и спасти, и — не без этого — самому разобраться, что с ними со всеми произошло, но даже не представлял, как всё провернуть, как подступиться — и боялся сделать всё только хуже.

Поэтому он и пошёл вслед за Ревасом, сквозь мягкую кожу куртки оглаживая его напряжённое чуть ли не до судороги предплечье и думая лишь о том, как бы ему самому не рассыпаться серой стружкой.

Какие бы заклинания ни скрывали Реваса, когда тот подкараулил Ратиса у “Танцующего хоркера”, а обновлять их он не пытался... может, не мог, а может, решил, что теперь в этом нет особой нужды — благо, ночные бодрумские улицы были пустынны и тихи, а нужный дом вроде как находился неподалёку.

До места они добрались и правда довольно быстро. На вид это был совершенно обычный для Бодрума дом, не очень похожий на то, как Редоран строят на Вварденфелле, но всё равно узнаваемый: плавные линии, отчаянная нелюбовь к граням и острым углам, покатая крыша…

Ревас шмыгнул под закруглённый косяк-козырёк, чуть-чуть повозившись с замком, отпер дверь и первым шагнул за порог своего временного прибежища.

– Осторожно! Ни в коем случае не наступай на ковёр! – бросил он через плечо, старательно огибая чуть кривовато лежащую у порога циновку.

Смотрелась она явно не на своём месте, и Ратис с трудом поборол порыв хотя бы немного выровнять несчастный плетёный коврик. Зачем это Ревасу? Неужели ему самому не хочется привнести в свой пошатнувшийся мир хотя бы немного порядка?

И всё-таки Ратис послушался: широкой дугой обошёл этот проклятый ковёр и пошёл вслед за Ревасом, не забывая посматривать по сторонам. Дом изнутри оказался таким же обычным, как и снаружи: большая округлая зала, разделённая ширмами на комнаты-сегменты; скромное, но опрятное убранство; лестница вниз, в подвал, притулившаяся за аккуратной редоранской печкой...

Дом не выглядел заброшенным или долго пустующим, и по не новой, но вычищенной до блеска кухонной утвари можно было судить, что здесь недавно готовили. Ратис сказал бы, что здесь жила молодая семейная пара; казалось, супруги лишь удалились ко сну: вот, и жена оставила в уголке на лавке своё вышивание, и муж, решивший с утра выправить покосившуюся полку, заранее принёс ящик с инструментами...

Ратис, наверное, не удивился бы, услышав скрип лестницы — в редоранских домах спальни часто устраивали в подвальных ярусах, — но нервно озирающийся Ревас вряд ли захотел бы воспользоваться чужим гостеприимством: он и в обычные дни был скрытен и недоверчив, а сейчас и вовсе боялся даже собственной тени.

Впрочем, вскоре Ратис выкинул из головы все мысли о гостях и хозяевах — Ревас, точно опомнившись, зажёг несколько светильников, поставил один на стол и сел наконец, жестом приглашая Ратиса сделать то же самое. Не сразу у них получилось начать разговор: несколько раз Ревас открывал было рот, но так и не произнёс ничего и, пряча глаза, комкал в руках клетчатую салфетку.

– Расскажи мне, что случилось, – сказал наконец Ратис, накрыв его ладони своими. – Не бойся. Меня тебе точно не стоит бояться.

– Я… я даже не знаю, с чего начать...

“С начала, – подумал Ратис. – Расскажи мне с самого начала, в какое дерьмо мы с Лларесой вляпались, и как так получилось, что она – мертва, ты – целый день играешь в салки со стражей, а месяц назад меня настолько неудачно с тобой перепутали, что попытались убить!..”

Вслух он, конечно же, ничего подобного не сказал — попробовал ободряюще улыбнуться и сжал Ревасу руку, пытаясь без слов передать, что не собирается от него отворачиваться.

Эти нехитрые жесты в итоге сработали: Ревас сглотнул, дёрнул уголком рта и перестал прятать взгляд. “Кошачий глаз” к тому времени давно уж развеялся, и, утонув в природном густом багряце, на мгновение Ратис почти забыл, чего ждал.

– Я не думал, что всё так обернётся, – с горечью проговорил тогда Ревас. – Но не особо надеялся, что судьба нам улыбнётся. Я у судьбы не в любимчиках, Ратис — ещё с того дня, как матушка продала меня в рабство за двадцать три дрейка, бронзовое зеркальце и бусы из дутого стекла. А Ллареса, она… Она нажила опасных врагов среди Телванни. Хотя и не только Телванни, если начистоту... – он хмыкнул, рассеянно покосился куда-то Ратису за плечо и продолжил — уже куда увереннее, чем прежде: – Но я и сам уже не представляю, сколько народу замешано. Всё оказалось куда сложнее, чем я надеялся...

Ревас вздохнул — втянул в себя воздух так жадно, словно его грозили вот-вот отобрать, — и высвободил ладони.

Он скользнул ледяными пальцами Ратису по костяшкам, неловко замер, словно не зная, что делать дальше, — и впился себе в волосы, окончательно распуская и без того державшийся на одном честном слове хвост. Хотелось обнять его, потерянного и усталого, прижать к груди, пройтись руками по мягким вьющимся прядям, поцеловать во влажный от пота висок… Но странное, тягостное предчувствие не давало Ратису пошевелиться: ему казалось, что стоит только спугнуть эту долгожданную откровенность, и он уже никогда не узнает правды.

Поэтому Ратис замер — и ждал, пусть даже бездействие и давалось ему очень тяжко. Ревас, ещё пару минут назад казавшийся почти спокойным, снова разволновался: на лбу проступили бисеринки пота, зрачки расширились, словно в сердце кромешного мрака, а речь, когда он наконец снова заговорил, сделалась путанной и бессвязной.

– Я всего лишь хотел проследить, чтобы кодовая книга не попала не в те руки, – сказал он, заламывая пальцы, – но всё теперь вышло из-под контроля. Они охотятся за ней, они охотятся за мной… Но действуют по отдельности, не видят картины целиком… Никто не видит, никто друг друга не слышит! Поэтому я по-прежнему жив, поэтому не всё потеряно… Они повсюду, и я не мог добраться до тебя раньше. Но если они найдут книгу раньше меня, то всё будет напрасно. Смерть Лларесы будет напрасной! Ты знаешь, где она могла её спрятать? Кодовую книгу?

Ратис, смятённый и растерянный, покачал головой: он и знать не знал, что у Лларесы имелась настолько ценная вещь, что за неё готовы были убивать, и уж подавно не представлял, где её можно спрятать — кроме как в пожитках, что были всегда при ней, или в сундуке у Мехры Нилено, или в ночлежке… Что это за проклятая кодовая книга? И откуда о ней знает Ревас? Откуда он вообще столько знает? О Лларесе, о её врагах?

Однако вслух он, разъяв услышанное на части и выстроив из них шаткую, но целостную конструкцию, спросил совершенно иное — то, что мешало ему собрать кусочки мозаики воедино:

– Вы были знакомы с ней раньше? До Бодрума?

Ревас, услышав его вопрос, так и застыл — с руками в воздухе и выражением крайней растерянности на бледном красивом лице; кажется, он и правда надеялся, что Ратис вынет откуда-нибудь из-за пазухи эту таинственную кодовую книгу, как все проблемы решатся сами собой — и всё снова станет по-старому.

Собрался он, впрочем, довольно быстро: моргнул, закаменел лицом и, выпрямившись, сплёл нервные пальцы в замок.

– Не взаимно, – Ревас, криво и зло усмехнувшись, отвёл глаза и покачал головой. – Ллареса меня не запомнила. Немудрено! Я был рабом, я был мебелью… хуже мебели… Она меня не запомнила, а я… я никогда не признавался, что помню её. Было стыдно признаться в таком, понимаешь? Хотя ты-то наверняка не испытывал ничего подобного, мутсэра Дарес! – бросил он вдруг, встретившись с Ратисом взглядом. – Куда тебе! Ты ведь не представляешь, каково это: любить, восхищаться, но быть только вещью… всегда — только вещью! Шваброй, табуреткой, подносом — смотря что потребуется...

Ратис ничего ему не ответил: молчал и чувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, как судорожно и часто забилось сердце. С первых дней их знакомства он всей душой отзывался на боль, что чувствовал в Ревасе и Лларесе, тянулся к обоим настойчиво, хоть и слепо; боялся унизить жалостью и высокомерным, гнилым снисхождением — и всё же отчаянно, страстно мечтал забрать на себя хоть малую часть этой боли, облегчить их ношу… Ратис не скрывал ничего о своей семье, с любовью припоминал в разговорах родителей, и сестру, и братьев, писал и перечитывал письма — но никогда, ни единого раза ни Ревас, ни Ллареса не попрекали его благополучным и сытым прошлым.

Никогда — до этого дня.

Ревас, как бы глубоко он ни нырнул в воспоминания о своих невзгодах, слепцом всё-таки не был — заметил и замолчал, закусив губу. Теперь пришла его очередь накрывать ладони Ратиса своими и подбирать ободряюще-мирные, утешительные слова.

– Прости… Прости, я не должен был! Я не хотел… – Ратис кивнул, принимая его извинения: на сердце по-прежнему было пасмурно, но обида для них обоих стала бы слишком большой роскошью. – Мне нравилось думать, что здесь она впервые узнала меня настоящего, – продолжил рассказывать Ревас — мягче, спокойнее, хотя горестный изгиб губ по-прежнему выдавал его чувства. – Свободного, понимаешь? А то, что я убирал блевоту за теми, кому она танцевала, не играет теперь никакой роли. А ей... Ей, наверное, тоже не в радость было б узнать, что я помню, какая она была, когда втирала в дёсны толчёный сахар… Мы оба изменились, мы оба встретились заново, но прошлая жизнь не отпустила — никого из нас. Ллареса думала, что поступает правильно… – Ревас осёкся, сглотнул; в глазах, пылающих и влажно-блестящих, проступили слёзы. – Она поступила глупо, но благородно, – заговорил он, наскоро смахнув эти слёзы рукой, – и не должна умереть напрасно. Мы обязаны отыскать кодовую книгу, Ратис! Мы просто обязаны отыскать её раньше, чем все остальные. Ллареса не могла не осознавать опасность… Может, у неё был тайник? Ты знаешь, где у неё мог быть тайник?

Ратис вдруг с мрачным удивлением осознал, что если ещё раз услышит про кодовую книгу, то закричит или начнёт крушить мебель. Какой бы важной ни была эта загадочная вещь, а она не могла сравниться по значимости с Лларесой — или с необходимостью узнать правду. Понятно было, что Ревас, видевший, кажется, смерть их возлюбленной и напуганный до полусмерти, не мог рассуждать здраво, но его недомолвки, его одержимость проклятой книжкой даже спокойному, терпеливому Ратису действовали на нервы.

Вдохнув в грудь побольше воздуха, он уже собирался спросить обо всём напрямую... Но в тишине, клубившейся возле них, было отчётливо слышно, как с тихим глухим щелчком распахнулась дверь — и Ратису сразу стало не до вопросов.

Уже вскакивая на ноги и обнажая меч, он услыхал за спиной… треск пламени — наверное? — и долгий, протяжный, полный боли и ужаса вопль, звучащий ему в унисон.

Магическая ловушка?

Кажется, кто-то всё-таки наступил на ковёр.

Ревас тоже не тратил времени даром: встал в стойку, сделал широкий пасс — и с его ладоней сорвался веер багряного пламени.

От силы этого заклинания Ратиса замутило — из лёгких словно вытянуло весь воздух. Конус огненного шторма едва не зацепил его, сметая на своём пути всё, — со вкусом подобранные расписные ширмы, корзинки и ящики, лавку с забытым на ней вышиванием… — а у дверей словно налетел на невидимую преграду: схлестнулся с ней, стёк на пол и растворился бесследно.

Запах гари ударил в ноздри, в глазах защипало. В голом и тлеющем, тёмном доме единственный выход, расчищенный пламенем, отлично просматривался, и Ратис увидел: к ним заявилась та самая троица, о которой рассказывал хан бодрумских нищих — босмер с топориком, рыжая мечница и… Обожжённый до черноты труп принадлежал, видно, третьему меру: от обережной руны-ловушки, впечатанной на полу кровавой, не тронутой гарью “meht”, не защитили ни чары, ни амулеты, ни природная сопротивляемость.

– Он уходит! Найди его! Я разберусь, – рявкнул босмер.

Ратису не нужно было оборачиваться: он понял, что Реваса и след простыл. Неужели нырнул в подвал? На что он надеется, сам себя загоняя в угол? Хотя, если он оказался настолько сильным магом…

Ратис не успел толком додумать эту мысль — девушка рванула к лестнице. Он попытался кинуться наперерез, но босмер не дал и шанса — перехватил, отогнал широким зарубом.

Топор взвился вверх и едва не вгрызся Ратису в шею. Пришлось отпрянуть, разрывая дистанцию — и мечница без труда нырнула на лестницу.

Босмер не мешкал — снова рванул навстречу и попытался достать нисходящим ударом. Ратис отбил его — топор по инерции ушёл вниз — и рыкнул на выдохе:

– Вы ищете кодовую книгу? У нас её нет!

Босмер не ответил — молниеносно перекинул оружие в левую руку и подрубил противника снизу вверх, намереваясь вспороть живот… И почти преуспел.

Удар был страшен.

Ратис едва успел отпрянуть назад, и лезвие только скользнуло по животу, с треском располосовало куртку. Рана была неглубокой — взрезала кожу и отрезвила.

Рубашка намокла от крови, а босмер довольно оскалился. Он был хорош — слишком хорош, чтобы его обезвредить, не рискуя своей головой. Ратис попробовал было достать открывшийся бок, но топорик встретил и сбил удар.

Не стоило ждать контратаки. Ратис отпрыгнул назад и в сторону — и левой рукой скользнул к уху, к зачарованной на заживление ран серьге. Полегчало. Босмер обеими руками перехватил топорище и обрушил топор перед собой. Ратис не стал парировать и отбивать — снова ушёл назад, перескочив через тлеющую корзину, и попытался достать противника по ногам. Тот легко ушёл от удара — перепрыгнул через летящий клинок, словно имга, и пихнул на Ратиса чудом уцелевший стул.

Так они и кружили друг подле друга в обманчивом полумраке — по обгорелым останкам дома и с обгорелым покойником, что лежал у порога. Босмер был хорош, но и Ратис не зря тренировался с Дайнасой Дарес; его беспокоило только то, что из подвального яруса не доносилось ни звука. Что там вообще творится?..

Отбивая очередной удар, босмер запнулся о какую-то рухлядь — и упал на колено, едва удержав топор. Вот он, момент! Но Ратис вовремя почувствовал обман, прочёл его в чёрных пустых глазах и напряжённой линии плеч. Он догадался: босмер открывается, надеясь на сильный небрежный удар, что легко отведёт обухом, а там…

Ратис попробовал рассечь ему руку, и босмер, оправдывая выданный его мастерству задаток, рванул в сторону и моментально вскочил на ноги.

– Вы знаете Лларесу Ромари? – попробовал Ратис снова. – Пшеничные волосы, лиловые глаза… Вы знаете, кто её убил?

– Ну ты и тварь! – прошипел в ответ босмер.

Топор, описав полукруг, рванул ко вражескому бедру — но был отбит, ушёл вниз и влево. Не особо рассчитывая на успех, Ратис попытался достать открывшийся корпус… И загрохотала сорванная с петель входная дверь. Босмер отвлёкся, замешкался, на самую малость подрастерял свою невероятную скорость — и животом принял два локтя орочьей стали.

Он рухнул на пол; топор выпал из обессилевших пальцев. Крови было много — наверно, рассечена аорта...

Ратису будто бы вмиг обрезало периферическое зрение: он не видел ничего, кроме удивлённого, обиженного лица молодого мужчины, которого отправил к предкам.

Мера, который знал Лларесу Ромари и, кажется, был искренне расстроен её смертью. Мера, который, возможно, и не был Ратису настоящим врагом...

В одном Ревас точно был прав: те, кто оказался втянут в эту историю, не видели ситуации целиком и совершали отчаянные ошибки. Однако Ратис чувствовал, что вплотную приблизился к истине.

Картинка наконец начала складываться — и, кажется, изображала не что иное, как оттопыренный средний палец.


	10. Глава девятая. Красноречивые жесты

В долгую ночь с тридцатого по тридцать первое Начала морозов — последнюю ночь, безраздельно принадлежащую этому месяцу, — Ратис лично убедился в том, что Тирано не соврал, когда говорил, будто Индри умеет правильно разговаривать с власть имущими.

Не то чтобы у его новых знакомцев были резоны врать о таких вещах — подобная ложь не сулила выгоды, — однако с доверием у Ратиса было туго. Когда ворвавшиеся в дом стражники надели на него кандалы, он чувствовал такое опустошение, что не поверил бы никому и ничему — даже божественному чуду. Наверное, явись сейчас перед ним в сиянии славы сам лорд Вивек, Ратис бы встретил его лишь недоверчивым взглядом и ехидным вопросом о скрытых мотивах.

Мотивы стражи Ратису были вполне понятны: что бы ни привело их в этот проклятый дом, а картина перед служителями закона предстала вполне однозначная — разруха, два трупа и сам он, окровавленный и с мечом наголо.

Отбиваться от дюжих молодцев в форменных редоранских доспехах или пытаться что-то им доказать было бессмысленно, поэтому Ратис покорно расстался с мечом, позволил себя заковать и встал на колени — кто знает, как дорого обойдётся ему даже номинальное сопротивление? Покорность, однако, тоже обходилась недёшево: он никогда не считал себя нетерпеливым, но не пытаться вырваться и нырнуть в подвал требовало такого душевного и телесного напряжения, что плечи сводило судорогой, а кровь так громко стучала в висках, что почти заглушала обеспокоенно-сердитые голоса...

_“...где остальные? Где...”_

_“...а баба?..”_

_“...ушли, капитан...”_

_“...через тоннели..”_

_“...какие, мать вашу?..”_

_“...поглядите сами…”_

_“...осторожно, здесь могут быть и другие…”_

_“...ещё два трупа…”_

_“...владельцы?..”_

_“...что это, блядь, такое?..”_

_“...ещё одна ловушка?..”_

_“...вот ведь блядство…”_

– ...А вам, сэра Дарес, придётся ответить на _все_ вопросы.

Ратис вздрогнул, моргнул и встретился глазами с капитаном Ратрионом. Поймав чужой взгляд, тот оскалился, и застарелый неровный шрам, наискось расчертивший губы и подбородок, придавал этой и без того не особо дружелюбной гримасе ещё более угрожающий вид.

А впрочем, Ратис его не испугался; он вообще ничего в тот момент не боялся — кроме, пожалуй, того, что никогда не узнает правды. Если Ратрион не был продажным стражем, подкупленным убийцами Лларесы, то цели у них с Ратисом, может, и не до конца совпадали, но всё же пересекались. А если же доблестный капитан заложил свою доблесть у ростовщика — Ратис так не считал, но не мог отмести и эту вероятность, — то он был врагом, но врагом понятным и предсказуемым.

Скрытые, не имеющие чётких очертаний угрозы страшили намного больше, чем те, у которых были лицо и голос.

– Я ничего не знаю, – сообщил Ратис, не дожидаясь вопросов. – Я попал сюда не по своей воле.

– Да неужели?

– Мне приставили нож к горлу. Маг — не знаю его настоящего имени. Привёл меня сюда, но мы не поговорили — не успели. Ворвались трое. Пытались нас убить. Первый наступил на огненную ловушку. Остальные были хорошо защищены от магии Разрушения. Маг нырнул на лестницу. За ним в погоню бросилась женщина. А третий… – Ратис мотнул головой в сторону мёртвого босмера, – кинулся на меня с топором.

Капитан не перебивал, не встревал с наводящими вопросами — скрестив руки, слушал с бесстрастным, неподвижным лицом, и только верхняя губа у него время от времени дёргалась, словно Ратрион так и порывался ощериться и впиться зубами болтуну в глотку, но всякий раз вовремя себя останавливал.

– Я ничего не знаю, – повторил Ратис, с трудом поборов порыв ощериться в ответ. – Я не хотел никого убивать. Я защищался.

– Складно болтаете, сэра Дарес. Даже слишком складно, – Ратрион недоверчиво покачал головой. – Есть ли в вашем рассказе хоть слово правды? Что же, с ножом у горла сюда вас вели через весь квартал? Ничего не сказали, подставили под убийц и скрылись? И вы правда не знаете, кто всё это сделал?

Одно Ратис знал точно: он оказался по уши в дерьме. Он бы и сам себе не поверил, услышав такую историю посреди чужого разгромленного дома, усеянного трупами. И неважно, что Ратис и правда лишь защищался и Ратриону — пока что — даже не врал. Что толку от правды и полуправды, когда и самому непонятно, кому можно верить? И как можно ждать, что Ратису поверят другие?

Он устал, он просто чудовищно устал: бой с босмером — очередное убийство, которого не хотел, — выпил из него все силы, равно душевные и телесные. Даже Реваса защищал почти по привычке — без убеждённости, без жара и без желания. Ратис не знал всех обстоятельств дела и не хотел рубить с плеча, но не мог не чувствовать обиды. Он по-прежнему считал, что Ревас недоговаривал, но не врал: тот казался болезненно искренним, когда сорвался и говорил о рабстве, о матери, о Лларесе — и о том, как паршиво быть вещью, а Ратис этого никогда не поймёт... Да и истерика вокруг кодовой книги явно была не наигранной: хладнокровный обманщик попытался бы выпытать информацию совершенно иначе.

Ратис верил: Ревас не врал, но и не был честен. Вольно или невольно, а он сделал любовника одним из тех бестолковых меров, над которыми сам смеялся — меров, что не видят картины происходящего целиком и оттого не могут принимать взвешенные решения. Нельзя было за глаза простить это маленькое предательство — даже если Ревас действовал из благих побуждений и ничего дурного не сделал. Нет, двигаться вслепую Ратису претило — особенно после того, что он узнал от хана бодрумских нищих...

Особенно после того, как Ревас бросил его, и бросил дважды. И если с тем, как умерла Ллареса, всё было по-прежнему слишком неясно, чтобы сыпать обвинениями, то здесь и сейчас Ревас поступил… подло. Он ведь сбежал — и от преследователей, и от стражи, и от Ратиса! Не попытался принять бой, не попытался помочь любовнику — хотя оказался куда более сильным магом, чем рассказывал… куда более сильным, чем мог бы быть беглый раб, учившийся урывками...

– Что же, вам нечего мне сказать, сэра Дарес?

– Я сказал всё, что знал. Могу попробовать описать третьего нападавшего, если нужно, – предложил Ратис. – Задавайте вопросы, мутсэра.

С вопросами мутсэра не мешкал: вооружился свинцовым карандашом и уже знакомым потёртым блокнотом; Ратиса так и оставили на коленях, со скованными руками — только разрешили опереться спиной о стену. Но если Ратрион думал, что уязвимая поза, взгляд сверху вниз и деловито снующие вокруг стражники заставят задержанного нервничать и противоречить в показаниях, то он просчитался — Ратис стоял на своём, а природная немногословность позволяла не путаться в деталях.

Маг прятал лицо; нет, Ратис его не узнал; маг привёл Ратиса в этот дом, сначала пригрозив ножом, а потом подцепив на крючок обещанием рассказать об обстоятельствах смерти Лларесы; вёл его медленно, окольными путями. Они не успели поговорить: в дом ворвались те трое, и первого покойника Ратис не разглядел, со вторым дрался, защищаясь, а третью, рыжую мечницу, видел лишь мельком...

Ратрион пытался его подловить, прыгая с темы на тему, выпытывая подробности сегодняшнего дня — и расспрашивая о прошлом. Ратис старался по возможности быть немногословным и честным: рассказал о семье и как с ними можно связаться, чтобы всё подтвердить; описал, как утром пил с “дорогими друзьями Керианом и Ллареном” за упокой души Лларесы Ромари; как заснул, а, проснувшись, пришёл помолиться в Храм; как встретил там “друга Лларена”, и они вместе немного погуляли по вечернему городу, а после – направились к “Танцующему хоркеру”; как у таверны его поджидал незнакомец с ножом...

Рассказывая одно и то же по пятому кругу, Ратис понял, что недооценил тактику Ратриона — пару раз, усыплённый ходом беседы, он чуть было не назвал Реваса по имени, а когда пересказывал стычку с босмером, едва не начал рассказывать о том, как на него точно так же, без объяснений напали при въезде в Бодрум. Да и кодовая книга так и вертелась на языке — жгла ему разум, словно горящая головешка.

Ратис уже почти сдался, но отчаянно цеплялся за одну-единственную мысль: Ллареса держала всё в тайне и даже с любовником не делилась подробностями. Рассказать о поисках кодовой книги Нелосу Ратриону... Не будет ли это предательством её памяти? Не обесценит ли это всех жертв, на которые она шла, чтобы сохранить свои секреты — и самой страшной, последней жертвы?

Никакие факелы не могли разогнать темноту, поглотившую его разум, и двигаться вслепую было и страшно, и сложно.

Когда Ратис в очередной раз пересказывал свой сегодняшний разговор с Мехрой Нилено, Ратрион, слушавший _очень внимательно_ , вдруг встрепенулся, взмахнул рукой, обрывая допрашиваемого на полуслове, и обернулся.

– Кто их сюда привёл? Кто пустил? – воскликнул он недовольно, и Ратис, сощурившись, попытался хоть что-нибудь за ним разглядеть.

Он совершенно не удивился, когда у дверей замаячила рыжая макушка Индри, мера очень высокого и оттого – издалека заметного.

Было бы наивно полагать, что они с Тирано от Ратиса просто так отстанут — после того, как целый день с ним провозились и недвусмысленно дали понять, что не прочь выпытать у него побольше информации. Что ими двигало, — может быть, то же желание отыскать проклятую кодовую книгу? — Ратис не знал, но после случившегося в этом доме не верил в благородный “альтуризм” своих новых знакомых.

Впрочем, какими бы мотивами эти двое ни руководствовались, а их помощь пришлась очень кстати — и утром, сразу после кончины Лларесы, и вечером, когда Тирано помог разговорить хана. А ещё они не пытались Ратиса убить или использовать в качестве живого щита — и потому заслуживали если и не безоглядного доверия, то хотя бы права быть услышанными…

Он не отказался бы услышать и то, о чём Индри говорил со стражниками — был ли рядом его приятель, Ратис не знал и Тирано нигде не углядел, — но разобрать хоть что-то никак не получалось. Только однажды Индри так повысил голос, что его было слышно вполне отчётливо — “Нашего друга взяли в заложники и чуть не убили, а вы обращаетесь с ним как с преступником!” — а так Ратис ловил одни только обрывки: “...мы ведь сами обратились к страже… сообщили о похищении… да, вы нашли… без нашей помощи… однако… но если…”

Потом приметная макушка скрылась из виду, и Ратис бы, наверное, приуныл, если бы в его голове оставалось место для уныния — а так он лишь попытался прикинуть, как долго ему светит проторчать за решёткой, и не придётся ли писать домой, чтобы просить у родителей денег на выплату залога и услуги законника...

Ратис совсем потерялся в мыслях и, кажется, даже задремал — толчок в плечо застал его врасплох. Незнакомо-неузнанный страж помог ему подняться на ноги, расковал — и передал на руки Ратриону. Вид капитан имел престранный: не то чтобы довольный или, наоборот, сердитый, а скорее полный мрачного предвкушения — и отчего-то это нервировало куда сильнее, чем когда он осознанно пытался выбить Ратиса из колеи.

В отличие от Ратриона, Индри выглядел очень гордым собой — буквально лучился, затмевая и неожиданно нарисовавшегося Тирано, и всех вокруг.

Впрочем, подолгу молчать Лларен Тирано то ли не умел, то ли не хотел.

– Ебать тебя на четыре угла, Ратис Дарес! Мы уж боялись, что не увидим тебя живым. Тебя теперь что, и отлить под конвоем пускать придётся? Я даже не...

– Рады, что ты в порядке, Ратис, – оборвал его Индри. – Капитан Ратрион любезно согласился выделить для нас сопровождение до таверны. Ты свободен. Пойдём домой.

Ратис не поверил, перевёл взгляд на Ратриона — но тот не спорил и по-прежнему выглядел так, будто наблюдал за ходом сложного и, вероятно, опасного эксперимента.

– Не волнуйтесь, мутсэра Дарес, – проговорил он всё с той же жутковатой улыбкой, возвращая Ратису его меч, – под защитой стражи вы в безопасности. Нам наверняка представится ещё много случаев поговорить по душам, но пока что вы можете отдохнуть — чтобы с новыми силами встретить грядущее.

Ратис не стал гневить судьбу и задавать вопросы, и путь до “Танцующего хоркера” — под конвоем из трёх безликих стражников в полном редоранском доспехе и в компании Индри и Тирано, — прошёл в полном молчании. Ему, конечно, о многом хотелось расспросить “своих дорогих друзей”, но стражи-провожатые, которых отрядил капитан Ратрион, не располагали к откровенности, да и место было не самое подходящее.

Как это часто бывает, дорога назад показалась куда короче — хотя, может, Ратис просто так сильно устал, что прямо на ходу проваливался в забытьё...

Комната, которую Индри и Тирано снимали в новой таверне, была поменьше и потеснее, чем в “Императоре квама”, но и сюда удалось втиснуть две кровати, а в углу уже валялся спальный мешок. Неужели они и правда собирались с ним, малознакомым и подозрительным мером, так нянчиться?..

Впрочем, первым делом озвучил он совершенно другие мысли.

– Что вы ему сказали? – первым же делом поинтересовался Ратис, когда за ними закрылась дверь. – Почему не тюрьма?

– Тебе это не понравится, – предостерегающе начал Индри.

– Мне понравится правда.

Индри и Тирано переглянулись, молча пришли к какому-то решению, и дружно уселись на пол — первый скрестил по-эшлендерски ноги, а второй примостился на корточках у стены.

– Садитесь, мутсэра, – приглашающе взмахнул рукой Индри. – Разговор, как мне кажется, предстоит долгий. С мебелью тут негусто, но чем богаты…

Ратис кивнул, сел, обхватив руками колено, и приготовился слушать. Индри же нахмурился, помассировал переносицу и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, взялся за объяснения:

– Я предложил использовать тебя как приманку, и капитан, взвесив все “за” и “против”, со мной согласился. Всем этим мерам явно от тебя что-то нужно, но брать штурмом тюрьму или стражническую караульную они вряд ли решатся. А вот попробовать достать тебя в таверне или где-то поблизости… – Индри многозначительно замолчал, мол, выводы делайте сами, и, бездумно запустив пальцы в волосы, продолжил: – За таверной уже наверняка следят стражи в штатском. Кого-то и к нам приставят, можно не сомневаться. От гласно-негласной слежки мало радости, но я решил, что это лучший исход, чем попасть за решётку “до выяснения всех обстоятельств дела”. А капитан Ратрион производит впечатление мера справедливого и знающего своё ремесло.

Ратис впитал его слова, дополнил ими имевшуюся картину, мысленно согласился с чужой расстановкой приоритетов… и наконец-то спросил о главном.

– Им явно от меня что-то нужно… А что нужно вам, мутсэры? Зачем… – он осёкся, нервно взмахнул руками, но так и не нашёл нужных слов и потому ограничился простым и всеобъемлющим: – Зачем это всё?

Индри и Тирано снова переглянулись, без слов обменялись мнениями и, кажется, пришли к решению.

– Наши мотивы нас не красят, – признался Индри. – Но молчание или ложь украсят нас даже меньше, разве не так?.. Что ж, откровенность за откровенность, сэра? Мы попробуем объясниться, а вы взамен хотя бы в двух словах объясните, куда конкретно мы с Ллареном вляпались. Если вы…

– Кер, ну не надо сейчас тут вот этого — вынь уже палку из задницы!

– ...Если _ты_ посчитаешь возможным нам довериться, мы попытаемся тебе помочь, – послушно исправился Индри. – Но даже если наша помощь придётся некстати, мы слишком сильно втянулись, везде примелькались — и не хотим теперь блуждать вслепую.

Последние его слова стали решающими — благо, это желание Ратис разделял всей душой. Он молча кивнул, соглашаясь с предложенным, и Индри, верный своим привычкам, начал издалека.

– Мы с Ллареном познакомились в Скайриме: два данмера, отторгнутых от дома — без семьи, без привязанностей. Было непросто, но мы держались друг за друга и вместе сумели заработать неплохие деньги, а потом грамотно их вложили — и снова… и снова… Когда мы вернулись в Морровинд, успех по-прежнему нам сопутствовал. Мы и сейчас не нуждаемся, но… Жить, стараясь попросту заработать побольше, оказалось пресно и безрадостно. Мы заскучали, да… – он усмехнулся, отвёл в сторону взгляд. – И тут, прямо под боком — жестокое убийство, страшные тайны, несправедливые обвинения! Привкус опасности на острие клинка! Мы просто не могли пройти мимо такого приключения.

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь до такого дойду, – подхватил Тирано, – но рыжий дело говорит. Мы и правда в последние месяцы болтыхались по свету, как говно в проруби. Веришь, нет? Я думал, что вкусно жрать, вдоволь спать и не трястись постоянно за свою шкуру – мечта, а не жизнь. Но это охуеть как тоскливо, жить без какой-то цели — вот мы за твою и ухватились.

И Ратис… Ратис им, конечно, поверил — как было не поверить? Его единственные союзники — одуревшие от скуки мальчишки, возжелавшие приключений… два мечтательных идиота, вздумавшие почувствовать себя героями! Он с силой закусил губу, чтобы не сорваться на истерический смех — видимо, судьба припасла ему оттопыренных средних пальцев на долгие годы вперёд. Но сердиться на Индри и Тирано не получалось: что бы ими ни двигало, а они помогали, помогали по-настоящему — и Ратис понимал их лучше, чем готов был признаться.

В конце концов, его самого пустота и скука погнали прочь из родного дома и привели в Бодрум. Не так уж и сильно он от них отличался...

– Есть ещё кое-что, – прервал затянувшееся молчание Индри. – Я был... немного влюблён в неё. В сэру Ромари, – тут же посчитал нужным он пояснить. – Вот теперь мы точно выложили на стол все карты.

– Ты мне ничего не рассказывал! – с обидой воскликнул Тирано.

– Да что тут рассказывать? – Индри хмыкнул. – Она была красива, умна, несвободна — и совершенно мной не интересовалась. Как тут не влюбиться? Я ни на что не надеялся, – обратился он уже к Ратису, – не собирался, АльмСиВи упаси, пытаться отбить её или сделать ещё какую-нибудь глупость. Ллареса Ромари была для меня недостижимо-прекрасной, словно звезда… Я не знал её так, как ты, и не был к ней близок — но она была чудесной женщиной, и мне по-настоящему горько, что её не стало. Я был бы рад помочь призвать её убийцу к ответу.

...А Ратис? Ратис в ответ рассказал им практически всё: что Ллареса намекала на своё тёмное прошлое, что накануне ждала гостей и, верно, хотела им передать какую-то таинственную кодовую книгу; что кто-то рылся в её вещах; что кодовую книгу хотел найти и Ревас — и что он оказался очень опасным магом; что с месяц назад в Бодруме искали мера, похожего на Ратиса или Реваса — и что “искатели” без объяснений напали на Ратиса у въезда в город; пересказал случившееся в доме...

Индри и Тирано поделились и тем, что узнали: в “Императоре квама” никто ничего не видел, но стража вышла на загадочную троицу, когда капитан Ратрион взялся проверять подозрительных недавних приезжих. Их путь проследили до того самого дома, но как сбежали Ревас и рыжая мечница, товарищи Ратиса до конца не разобрались — вниз их, естественно, не пустили, а из обрывков разговоров о туннелях они ничего толком не поняли. Зато в подвале нашлись и хозяева дома — мёртвыми...

А Ратиса и правда очень выручило то, что, когда Ревас его увёл, новые товарищи доверились чутью и сообщили страже о его исчезновении — иначе историю о похищении было бы куда сложнее “продать”...

– Я не знаю, что со всем этим делать, – признался он; в горле саднило, а голова налилась свинцом.

– Для начала нужно поспать нормально, – мудро заметил Тирано. – Слишком много херни на тебя сегодня свалилось, приятель. Неудивительно, что мысли все спутались.

Ратис кивнул, поднялся на ноги и нацелился к спальнику — как на его пути вырос Индри.

– Твоя кровать – та, что у дальней стены, а спальный мешок – для меня, – сказал он негромко. – Место тут неплохое, но на здешних кроватях я всё-таки не помещаюсь. Слишком длинный для нормального данмера… хоть мамка моя и не чпокалась с орком, насколько я знаю — что бы там Лларен себе ни надумывал.

Шутка была дурацкая, детская, но Ратис всё равно улыбнулся — устало, но искренне.

Он был готов рухнуть в кровать как есть, однако не смог пойти против привычек: умылся, разулся, разделся, аккуратно сложил и пристроил на сапоги испорченные, окровавленные тряпки — и заполз под одеяло. В ночлежке у него оставалась смена одежды, но это должно было подождать до завтра...

Ратис думал, что не сумеет заснуть, что беспокойные, болезненно-ясные мысли будут клубиться под сводами его черепа, не давая разуму отдохновения — но провалился во тьму почти в тот же миг, как его голова коснулась подушки.

Он и представить себе не мог, какие суровые испытания будут ждать его в морндас тридцать первого Начала морозов — и как значительно повлияют пережитое и (не)совершённое на всю его дальнейшую жизнь.


	11. Глава десятая. Ледяное копьё

Ратис не представлял, как умудрился засадить рыболовный крючок себе в палец — но было больно и как-то… по-детски обидно, пожалуй: “Почему именно я? Когда я успел ошибиться?”

Отец часто брал их с братьями и сестрой на рыбалку. Не ради улова: милостью лорда Вивека Аскадианские острова изобильны рыбой, но там, где промышляют профессиональные рыбаки, любителям не стоит соваться, а там, где их нет, и поклёв не особо большой. Совсем уж с пустыми руками Даресы, впрочем, тоже обычно не возвращались. Мама любила шутить, что сдуру вышла замуж то ли за маормера, то ли за дреуга: отец и плавал как рыба, и, словно отмеченный благословением лорда Сила, почти безошибочно находил рыбные места. Он учил и Ратиса, и меньш _и_ х тому, как управляться со снастями, как подбирать наживку, как…

Ратис вздрогнул и зашипел сквозь зубы: руку саднило так, словно она угодила под боевой молот. Рывком он достал злополучный крючок, — глупо, конечно… до безобразия глупо… — и отшвырнул в сторону.

Боль не ушла, и кровь — густая и чёрная, вязкая, как смола — лениво струилась по занемелым пальцам и с влажным, чавкающим звуком впитывалась в землю.

Ратис должен был смыть её, во что бы то ни стало всё смыть, вернуть себе чистоту… и понимал, что нужно спешить к реке. Она была близко, хотя зрение и обманывало: казалось, идти придётся пару минут, но Ратис добрался за каких-то два шага.

Вода доходила ему до середины бедра. Прополоскать руки, лицо… Прополоскать мысли — прополоскать сердце, смывая подсохшую чёрную грязь, что с каждым ударом всё дальше и дальше разносилась по телу и отравляла, уродовала, сбивала с пути… Не так уж и просто смыть то, что успело так глубоко впитаться, но Ратис всегда отличался упорством. Кажется, даже татуированная десница АльмСиВи начала поддаваться — облупливалась, словно недобросовестно положенная штукатурка…

Но в серебрящемся зеркале речной воды Ратис увидел позади себя чёрный расплывчатый силуэт — и тут же, не думая, метнулся вперёд и вправо. Шлейфом взвились за Ратисом мелкие брызги.

Чёрное даэдрическое копьё пропороло водную гладь.

В арке радужных капель, искрящихся на солнце, Ратис увидел дремору — доспешного, оружного. Жаждущего боя.

Дожидаться новой атаки было бы глупо, и Ратис достал из ножен меч, хотя ни меча, ни ножен при нём… Он не успел додумать мысль — дремора сорвался с места и попытался достать его с правого бока. Ратис отвел первый выпад и попытался контратаковать, но безуспешно: противника не достал и едва ушёл сам — вода чуть задержала кованое древко и подарила пару лишних мгновений.

Ратис отпрыгнул, вздымая облако брызг. Ему, бездоспешному, было полегче — но ненамного. Стучало в висках, и рукоять быстро стала скользкой от крови.

“Кто призвал тебя?” – пронеслось в голове, однако с губ не сорвалось ни единого звука.

Дремора смеялся, словно играя с добычей. Больше не нападал, но держал на дистанции копья, короткими злыми атаками не давая Ратису приблизиться. Выматывал медленно, но неотвратимо. Чего он ждал?

Ратис смахнул рукавом проступившие на лбу капли пота... или это была речная вода? В глазах всё двоилось.

– Зачем ты здесь? – прохрипел он, сумев наконец справиться с печатью молчания. – Кто призвал тебя?

Дремора ответил ему не словами, но новым ударом копья. Оно полетело к печени; Ратис ушёл в сторону, отвёл удар, воспользовавшись инерцией — и рванул вперёд. Он протаранил дремору плечом с отчаянной силой того, кому отступать уже некуда.

Враг пошатнулся. Меч Ратиса не достал его — лишь чиркнул бессильно по даэдрическуму нагруднику, — но и этого оказалось довольно. Враг пошатнулся, едва устояв на ногах, и выпустил копьё. Оно отлетело, вспарывая густой, плотный воздух, сверкнуло чёрно-лиловой вспышкой — и вдруг распалось, утратило плотность и цельность, чернильной струёй стекло на воду, растворяясь бесследно… и Ратис, засмотревшись на это диво, пропустил второе копьё — копьё, скованное из чародейского льда, что с размаху пробило ему живот.

По-девичьи пухлые губы дреморы разъехались в хищной, голодной улыбке. Сверкнули зубы — острые, болезненно-белоснежные, каких не бывает у смертных, — загорелись радостью багряные, глубоко посаженные глаза...

И Ратис проснулся: так, как и всегда просыпался, резко, и быстро, и с ледяной, пронзительной ясностью мыслей. Он открыл глаза, чуть приподнялся, осматриваясь, и из осколков бодрствования собрал для себя ответы о “что”, “где”, “когда” и “почему”.

Тридцать первое Начала морозов; времени — десять-одиннадцать, если судить по теням; странно пустая комната в “Танцующем хоркере” — вещи вроде на месте, но не видно ни Индри, ни Тирано. Вещи...

Ратис поморщился и размял деревянно-тяжёлую руку, которую отлежал, когда завёл во сне за спину. Ныла залеченная в спешке рана, оставленная босмерским топором — воспоминание от раны, тень боли, которой быть не должно и в помине… Но ледяное копьё смораживало Ратису нутро, и такой же холод поселился сейчас в его мыслях. Он отчаянно хотел отложить на потом все важные решения, хотя, конечно, и понимал, что не сможет прятаться от них вечно — и оттого лениво взялся за разгадывание своего сна.

Ратис невольно нахмурился, воскрешая в памяти битву с дреморой. Отец говорил, что сон — это эхо бодрствующего сознания; обрывки воспоминаний и переживаний, пересобранные по-новому, сшитые полуосознанно, неожиданно — и оттого порой помогающие увидеть то, что прежде умело таилось от взора, маскировавшись за наслоениями привычного, обыденного, незримого...

Мать мудро не спорила, но уточняла, что иногда через сны боги оставляют для верных подсказку, которая может помочь принять правильное решение; знамение, что сумеет направить на истинный путь. Был ли нынешний сон из таких? Ратис всегда считал себя верным сыном АльмСиВи, милостивых и всеблагих — и всё-таки в нём оказалось слишком мало тщеславия, чтобы всерьёз поверить, что боги _его_ , такого особенного, станут вести через этот кошмар за ручку.

Эхо бодрствующего сознания? Ратис прекрасно понимал, почему ему снились бой и боль, отчаяние и тревога — но остальные детали расшифровать оказалось куда сложнее. Он вернулся в прошлое? Безуспешно попытался найти у семьи защиты? Вошёл в одну реку дважды?

Желание как-то смыть с рук кровь Ратиса не покидало не только во сне. Ещё накануне вечером он впервые почувствовал липкий холодный ужас, когда осознал, что убил “парочку разбойников” из-за какого-то недоразумения и, возможно, они не были жадными до денег негодяями, а действовали из других, куда более благовидных побуждений… И через пару часов Ратис совершил новое — и до боли похожее — убийство.

Он бы хотел хоть как-то смыть кровь и искупить грызущую сердце вину — так что с этой деталью тоже всё было ясно. Но сама река? Бегущая вода — как очищение? Ускользающее время? Вестник перемен?..

Ратис вздохнул, помассировал переносицу и решил сосредоточиться на подсказках куда более однозначных: тех, что ему — и в одиночку, и с помощью Тирано — удалось наскрести за сутки, прошедшие со смерти Лларесы.

Выводы напрашивались неутешительные, и первым пунктом значилось траурное “Ревасу доверять нельзя”. Как ни тяжело было это признать, а мужчина, в которого Ратис влюбился, был не тем, за кого себя выдавал. Он не просто утаил пару деталей из прошлого — само по себе это ничуть не смущало. Ратис признавал за своими возлюбленными право на личное, сокровенное, не разделяемое даже на двоих — или на троих, — право на секреты, на тайны, которыми слишком больно, неловко, страшно делиться, право защищать застарелые душевные раны — в том числе и молчанием.

Ратис нутром — леденелым, кровоточащим нутром — чувствовал, что Ревас старался не врать и был временами отчаянно искренен… но его поступки говорили куда больше, чем любые слова — как изречённые, так и не произнесённые вслух, окутанные плотным покрывалом умалчивания.

Одежда с чужого плеча. Обжитый дом, сделанный тайным убежищем и обставленный ловушками. Трупы хозяев в подвале. Убийственные заклинания, которыми разбрасывались не глядя, ни на мгновение не опасаясь зацепить и отправить к предкам случайную жертву...

Да, выводы были настолько неутешительными, что заставляли до судорог стискивать кулаки, оставляя кровящие полукружья ногтей на ладонях. Ратис оставлял себе зазор на ошибку — на чудовищное недоразумение, побуждавшее складывать полунамёки судьбы и странные поступки возлюбленного в куда более мрачную картину, чем на самом деле, — но, верный lex parsimoniae*, не мог закрыть глаза на самое экономичное, стройное объяснение.

По всему выходило, что Ревас проник в дом той супружеской пары, убил их, сделал из их жилья временное убежище и воспользовался тем, что нашёл — как минимум добротной одеждой, принадлежавшей покойному владельцу.

От этого осознания было гадко — хотелось сунуть в ледяную воду не только окровавленные руки, но и осквернённую подлостью голову. Ратис прикрывал Реваса и отчаянно хотел верить в его невиновность, но порядочные меры не поступают так, как его блудный любовник: не отметают других, словно щепки, и с уважением относятся к чужой жизни — даже если это отнятые жизни врагов.

Были ли врагами Реваса женщина, не окончившая вышивания, и её муж, так и не закрепивший ту полку? Меры, чей дом и чью память он осквернил — походя, чуть ли не с улыбкой?

Ревас искал кодовую книгу — а мог ли ради неё убить не только данмера-преследователя, но и Лларесу? Актёрствовал ли, изображая влюблённость и очарованность ею ещё с тель-арунских времён?

Ратис не знал и уже во всём сомневался, но кое-какие сравнения напрашивались почти против воли. Все, с кем он схлестнулся вчера, были озабочены поисками, но если Ревас искал кодовую книгу, то таинственная троица, из которой в живых осталась одна только рыжая мечница, гналась за Ревасом — а до того зачем-то искала Лларесу.

Реваса и Лларесу связывал Тель Арун — но, верно, не только место. Бывший раб, убеждённая аболиционистка… враждебно настроенные Телванни, о которых сам же Ревас — неожиданно мощный и искусный для недавнего раба маг — упоминал… Мог ли быть Ревас как-то с Телванни связан — скажем, получить свободу как аванс за раздобытую в будущем “кодовую книгу”?

Ллареса не раз в разговорах упоминала ошибки прошлого, поиски искупления, жизнь с чистого листа… Если верить Ревасовым словам, что она была бывшей танцовщицей и наркоманкой, то многое в её устремлениях становилось понятнее. Ллареса считала, что грядущая — так и не состоявшаяся — встреча с друзьями должна будет освободить её от тягостного прошлого. Стало бы этим желанным освобождением расставание с кодовой книгой?

Если так, то дело принимало ещё более мрачный для Ратиса оборот. Ллареса должна была передать книгу своим друзьям, но её убили раньше. Были ли теми самыми друзьями те трое? Но если они знали Реваса и знали, что он представляет опасность, то почему не связались с Лларесой, не предупредили раньше? А если не знали, то зачем так неистово преследовали его? Как и почему начали подозревать, что у него может быть их таинственное сокровище?

Но у Реваса книги нет — или по меньшей мере не было ещё накануне ночью. Могло ли это служить оправданием, когда речь заходила об убийстве Лларесы? Ведь если не ради книги, то зачем тогда было её убивать?..

А если её и правда убили ради кодовой книги — книги, которую забрал убийца? Но если в гонку вмешался неизвестный атлет, то его — вместе с книгой — наверняка уже упустили: не было смысла задерживаться в Бодруме, завладев желанным сокровищем.

С другой стороны, не стоит списывать со счетов Ратриона. В конце концов, раз он нашёл среди подозрительных приезжих роковую тройку, то мог и найти грабителя-убийцу — среди подозрительно уезжающих… если он вообще был, этот грабитель.

Что если книга так и осталась не найденной? _Где_ Ллареса могла её спрятать? Пожитки в ночлежке наверняка уже обыскали — так же, как обыскали комнату в “Императоре квама” или сундук у Мехры Нилено. Если книга ждала своего часа в тайнике, о котором никто не знал, то рисковала так и остаться не найденной: ведь и Ратис о нём не знал, и Ревас не знал, как оказалось — а ближе них в Бодруме никого у Лларесы не было.

Где может быть эта проклятая книга? Что, Молаг Бал раздери, это вообще такое? Какие, блядь, коды?!

От этих мыслей голова шла кругом. Ратис сглотнул: горло пересохло, словно Эшленд в жару. А ещё банально хотелось есть: многие от волнения не могли ни смотреть на съестное, ни выносить его запах, но Ратиса редко мучило подобное недомогание. Скорее наоборот — в лихие времена тело и разум отчаянно требовали подпитки, и голод терзал куда чаще и настойчивее.

Ратис с тоской осознал, что пора вставать. Он рывком стянул одеяло и рывком же сел. Ножны с мечом со вчерашнего так и лежали у изголовья, сапоги со штанами тоже оказались на месте, а вот всего остального явственно недоставало.

Ратис озадаченно осмотрелся, не увидел нигде пусть и испачканной кровью, распоротой топором, но всё же родной одежды, и рассудил, что стоит действовать по обстоятельствам. А когда он немного растерянно натянул всё, что сумел отыскать, в комнату завалился Лларен Тирано — с Ратисовой курткой в руках.

– Утречка, соня! – воскликнул он, захлопнув дверь, и, не давая возможности вставить слово, — хотя не то чтобы Ратису хотелось что-то вставлять… — зачастил: – Куртку вот я тебе залатал, со штанов всё застирал-оттёр, но остальные тряпки — пиздец, не стал даже браться. Может, что-то из нашего тебе подберём? Пока ты одежду свою не забрал — у тебя же в храмовой норке осталась ещё запасная одежда?

От такого напора Ратис поначалу даже растерялся — и только потом нахлынула на него волна благодарности. Это… грело, пожалуй: то, что о тебе позаботились даже до того, как ты что-то попросил. Ратис любил своих младших, но из всех троих только Лланас мог взяться помогать по собственной инициативе. Остальные обычно терпеливо ждали заданий, и иногда эта необходимость держать в голове всё, что нужно сделать, выматывала даже сильнее, чем сами домашние хлопоты.

– Спасибо, – только и смог сказать Ратис.

– Да херня вопрос, – немного неловко откликнулся Лларен; куртку он бросил себе на кровать. – Давай, не тяни гуара за яйца! Пойди сюда, попробуем что-нибудь тебе сообразить...

В его голосе сквозило вполне обоснованное сомнение: Ратис был крепче и шире в плечах, чем оба его товарища, и почти на голову ниже Индри. Но Лларена это, кажется, не смутило — как и своеобразность всей ситуации. Он пристально осмотрел полуголого Ратиса, словно обмеривая невидимой портняжной лентой, и, покопавшись в одной из сумок, извлёк на свет тёмно-бурую рубашку — широкую, сшитую по нордской моде, насколько Ратис мог судить… Да, они с Индри же говорили, что жили какое-то время в Скайриме...

– Давай там, принаряжайся, красотка, – отшутился Лларен, указывая Ратису на умывальный кувшин. – А я тут своими делами займусь.

И пока Лларен, устроившись у окна, штопал три разномастных носка, — зрелище было престранное, но удивительно умиротворяющее, — Ратис худо-бедно привёл себя в порядок. Рубашка и правда оказалась тесновата и в груди, в плечах, в рукавах, а без сорочки ткань неуютно царапала кожу, но это всё-таки было лучше, чем куртка на голое тело.

– Кер пошёл на разведку, – заявил Лларен, управившись с последним носком. – Вернётся, и вместе подумаем, что делать дальше, идёт?

Ратис кивнул; на него вновь накатило опустошение.

– Жрать будешь? – спросил вдруг Лларен.

Ратис прислушался к себе и снова кивнул: жрать всё ещё хотелось так сильно, что — вопреки всем законам природы — желудок то сворачивался узлом, то склеивался стенками.

– Здесь или внизу? – уточнил Лларен и, рассеянно поскребя подбородок, решил пояснить: – Жрачку я могу и сюда захватить, если не хочешь с левыми и со стражей локтями толкаться. Мне самому как-то похрен, мы с Кером уже успели перехватить кой-чего, пока ты тут отсыпался. Так что всё за тобой, решайся.

Ратис задумался. Наверное, ему было бы много спокойней оставаться здесь, в комнате, не встречаясь глазами ни с кем из незнакомых и полузнакомых меров, не разгадывать в каждом взгляде то ли испуг, то ли злость, то ли жалость и не преломлять эти чувства в собственном сердце. Спокойнее, да — однако вечно прятаться он не сможет, и чем дольше откладывать, тем труднее станет решиться… а из Лларена Тирано выйдет не самая плохая компания для “первого раза”.

– Вниз, – сказал тогда Ратис, но уже через десяток минут успел пожалеть об этом решении. Немногочисленная публика, собравшаяся в морндас в “Танцующем хоркере”, изучала Ратиса… как танцующего хоркера. Так на него не пялились даже тогда, когда он только обзавёлся шрамом, и окружающие увлечённо строили догадки: откуда у старшего сына Даресов взялось такое приметное украшение?

Впрочем, аппетит у него не пропал ни тогда, ни сейчас, и под перекрестными взглядами подавальщиц и трактирных завсегдатаев — в как минимум одном удалось распознать стражника в штатском, — Ратис умял омлет из цельного яйца квама, никсовый стейк по-редорански, четыре рисовые лепёшки и полпалки жирненькой конской колбаски. Лларен, вдохновившись его напором, под конец всё же присоединился — съел пару лепёшек и помог Ратису “уговорить” вторую половину колбасной палки, — однако они так толком и не перемолвились словом: Ратис сосредоточенно жевал, а Лларен словно бы смущался — хотя от языкастого, дерзкого в речи приятеля ждать смущения было немного странно.

Закончив трапезу, они — по молчаливому согласию — не стали засиживаться, и тут же, в общем зале, их перехватил Индри — какой-то взъерошенный и чуть ли не танцующий на месте.

– Ну чего ты, узнал что-то сочное? – шепнул ему Лларен.

– Наверху расскажу, – отмахнулся Индри и, верный плану, повлёк товарищей к лестнице.

Узнал он, впрочем, не так уж и много — ни рыжую женщину, ни взявшего Ратиса в плен “таинственного мага” стража так и не поймала, и как эти двое ушли, распространяться отказывалась. Реваса “тоже” не отыскали, — неудивительно! — а нынешним утром служители Трибунала к ужасу обнаружили, что кто-то разгромил кладовую, скрипторий, несколько молелен и, кажется, даже рылся в прахе храмовых предков.

Видимо, кто-то очень хотел отыскать тайник Лларесы Ромари — и совсем отчаялся.

Тогда-то Ратис, стиснув зубы — метафорически, — и поделился с товарищами своими соображениями: о том, что Ревас опасен и нечист на руку, и что рыжая женщина им, возможно, не враг, и что всё завертелось из-за проклятой книги, которая прямо или косвенно, но связана с телваннийцами.

Индри, выслушивая Ратисовы гипотезы, кивал, не перебивая, не задавая наводящих вопросов, а под конец спросил:

– И ты не знаешь, где мог бы быть этот тайник?

Ратис покачал головой.

– Но _остальные_ тоже не знают, где тайник с книгой, – протянул, пожевав губами, Индри, – а Ратрион вообще не в курсе, какая на неё ведётся охота. Мы просто обязаны этим воспользоваться!

– Что ты уже задумал, а, Индорил? – ворчливо отозвался Лларен. – Не нравится мне твой тон — от него за милю несёт очередной твоей индорильской затеей.

– Всё просто и почти безопасно…

– Почти? – хмыкнул Лларен. – Какое такое почти?

– Мы сделаем вид, что отыскали тайник с кодовой книгой, – пожал плечами Индри и ровным, менторским тоном продолжил расписывать свой план. – Разделимся, чтобы Ратис оттянул внимание стражи: они-то не знают про книгу и думают, что всё завертелось вокруг него… Мы инсценируем первооткрытие тайника, Ратис отвлечёт стражников, мы с книгой начнём выманивать… того, кто первый выманится, а Лларен будет меня страховать.

– Да ты у нас блядский гений, да, Кер? – с сарказмом отозвался явно не согласный с очерченной схемой Лларен. – Скажи-ка, ебать тебя на четыре угла, что здесь может вообще пойти _так_?

– Есть план получше? – подал голос Ратис — переспросил ровно, но с ненаигранным интересом.

И Лларен не нашёлся, что на такое ответить...

За тридцать первое Начала морозов Ратис ещё не раз пожалеет, что не отговорил своих приятелей от этой во всех отношениях дурной затеи… А впрочем, она оказалась по-настоящему _эффективна_ — пусть даже без доброй части её _эффектов_ Ратис бы с превеликой радостью обошёлся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex parsimoniae (лат.) – "закон экономии", ака Бритва Оккама.


	12. Интерлюдия первая. Нити паутины

Лорд Мефала учит велоти тому, что всё в мире взаимосвязано, опутано тонкими и незримыми, но бесконечно прочными нитями надмировой паутины.

Потянешь одну — и на другом конце Тамриэля рухнут могучие стены древней твердыни.

Верные знают, что Прядильщица благоволит тем, кто умеет видеть скрытое от праздных взоров — равно как и тем, кто искусно плетёт свои собственные сети. Однако не меньшее удовольствие ей доставляет и то, как изменяет великий рисунок неловкое, необдуманное движение — очередное дитя ветреного случая...

А впрочем, бывает ли в мире хоть что-то по-настоящему случайное? Конечно, смертному разуму свойственно видеть и достраивать закономерности даже там, где ими и не пахнет — но зато по-настоящему _закономерное_ часто ускользает от близорукого взгляда.

Разве случайностью было то, что в месяц Последнего зерна четыреста пятого года именно к Альвосу Даресу — целителю, широко известному не только как первоклассный профессионал, но также как мер неболтливый и политически не ангажированный, — обратился с довольно необычной просьбой один мутсэра, ищущий лекаря, что умеет хранить тайны и не имеет личного интереса в его проблемах?

Конечно, живущему в кантоне Арены и несколько раз побывавшему _под кантоном Арены_ , в самом сердце истинно мефалической паутины, кене Даресу приходилось слышать просьбы куда необычнее, но эта совершенно неожиданно оказалась очень личной — и очень болезненной.

Связь, поначалу не замеченная никем из этих двоих, затянулась на шее Альвоса Дареса шёлково-мягкой петлей — и захватила попутно даже его ни о чём не подозревавшего старшего сына.

Кена Дарес никогда не хотел такого исхода, но он потянул за паутинную нить, угодившую ему в руки, — резко рванул её на себя, озвучив малоприятную, но необходимую правду, — и зашатались стены, что прежде казались несокрушимыми.

Его пациент потянул в ответ уже за другую паутинную нить — и Альвос Дарес впервые за дюжину последних лет безобразно напился... а Ратис Дарес взвесил сердце своё на эбонитово-чёрных весах и, понаблюдав за далёкими от равновесия чашами, сорвался в дорогу.

Ратис и мер, чьего имени он не знал и не горел узнавать, перехлестнулись в Вивеке полуслучайно, и почти сразу их разметало по разным краям Морровинда… Но для обоих эта встреча стала предвестником перемен — не всегда и не во всём радостных, но отчаянно необходимых.

По первому взгляду пути этих меров решительно разошлись, однако их вехи и верстовые камни оказались удивительным образом зарифмованными. Так, тридцать первое Начала морозов (того же тяжёлого, многострадального четыреста пятого года) станет важнейшим днём для них обоих — днём, когда найдены будут если не все ответы, то как минимум та их часть, что укажет путь и позволит снова учиться дышать полной грудью.

Ратис будет отчаянно стремиться к тому, чтобы узнать всю правду о смерти Лларесы — а в результате ему откроется то, что страстно захочется то ли забыть, то ли высечь в мраморе.

Его товарищ по несчастью будет искать новый повод для самобичевания — и обнаружит в собственном доме тайник, принадлежавший родственному покойнику, а в тайнике — дюжину пачек чужих, местами почти до дыр зачитанных писем.

Большая часть этих пачек будет любовно перевязана цветными лентами — каждая обозначает определённого отправителя, как потом окажется, — но почти все они станут манить обещанием сладостной, мучительной тайны. Беречь своё сердце — не в правилах того мера: найдя свой эпистолярный клад, он взвесит все “за” и “против”, трезво рассудит, что жалеть себя не стоит, а худшие откровения уже позади, и, поборов остаточные сомнения, примется вчитываться в добычу. Он узнает многое из того, что перевернёт его взгляды на мир и семью и семихвостой плетью подстегнёт обленившуюся (пожалуй, даже праздную) совесть, — и потянет за ниточку, не подозревая, что этим нехитрым жестом легко и непринуждённо обрушит чужие вычурные планы и перестроит на новый лад чужую трагическую судьбу…

Ратис узнает об этом нескоро — но всё же узнает. Он пока даже не догадывается — и не возьмётся гадать, — как неожиданно тесно переплетены их судьбы, и когда не думая потянет за очередную паутинную ниточку, в Бодруме разверзнется бездна — и там, где меров буквально вдавливает в кости земли, будут рождаться чистейшей воды алмазы… А капитан Ратрион, которого не соблазнить сиянием драгоценных камней, не поскупится ни на внимание, ни на (не)добрый совет.

Нити паутины, опутавшие Морровинд, порой задают направление страждущим, утратившим прежде простые, осязаемые цели — но не ограничивают и не стесняют живущих в её узорчатой, зыбкой тени велоти. У каждого из них остаётся свобода выбора, равно как и свобода выбор не совершать.

В конце концов, каждый такой выбор имеет свои последствия, и зачастую — необратимые и оттого особо пугающие. Для Ратиса же немалая часть этих последствий станет заметна только две дюжины лет спустя — _и обратит великий рисунок в бегство_.

Обратный отсчёт уже начался.


	13. Глава одиннадцатая. Велотийское зодчество

Ратис как никто понимал, что между отличным планом и достойным его исполнением пролегает путь не короче, чем от Телванниса и до островов Саммерсет: ему не раз приходилось справляться с последствиями того, как отличные — в теории — планы младшеньких Даресов по дороге к достойному исполнению налетали на рифы и разбивались в щепки.

План, предложенный Индри, был дерзким и почти самоубийственно опасным, но Ратису он казался действенным — единственным действенным планом, который вообще представлялся в сложившейся ситуации. Подвергать новых приятелей смертельному риску, конечно, не слишком хотелось, — так себе благодарность за их поддержку! — однако оба они были взрослыми мерами, способными принимать самостоятельные решения.

Ратис их не неволил, ни к чему не принуждал — и этим он худо-бедно утихомиривал свою совесть. В конце концов, и Лларен, и его товарищ сами признались, что заскучали без приключений — а с таким отношением они и без Ратисова участия сумеют навлечь желаемое на свои беспокойные задницы. Воспользоваться их пылом казалось не самым благородным поступком, однако Ратис был не в той ситуации, чтобы разбрасываться ресурсами… как бы ни претило ему думать о чужом бескорыстии как о “ресурсе”. Так или иначе, но раз с предложением Индри не спорил и куда более осторожный Лларен, Ратис и подавно не собирался этих двоих отговаривать — но сделал всё возможное, чтобы их общий план не разбился о неуступчивую реальность.

Батюшка, заядлый рыболов и мер, склонный к теоретизации, помог своим детям усвоить, что ловля на живца — сложный, трудоёмкий процесс, который требует тщательной подготовки: исправные, ладные снасти, правильно выбранное место лова… да и наживка должна как можно дольше сохранять товарный вид и быть привлекательной для той или иной рыбы.

Чтобы ловить на живца, нужно понимать, на кого вообще ведётся охота, — как же иначе использовать слабые места потенциальной добычи? — и тут-то все Ратисовы планы… резко проседали. Он и сам до конца не понимал, кого хотел поймать — Реваса? Рыжую мечницу? Любого другого замешанного в эту историю мера, способного дать хоть какие-то ответы? Слишком многое Ратис построил на зыбком фундаменте из догадок и предположений и опасался, что от любого неосторожного движения этот отчаянный план обрушится ему на голову — обрушится Индри и Тирано на головы!

И всё-таки получить ответы было слишком важно, чтобы на полпути останавливать стройку — как бы погано ни отдавался на сердце каждый пущенный в дело камень...

Перво-наперво охотникам следовало подготовить фальшивую _кодовую книгу_ — очередной шаг, сделанный почти наугад. Никто из них не только не знал, что таится под кодово-книжной обложкой, но даже не представлял, как эта обложка выглядит и какого она вообще размера. Ратис понимал, что книга не могла быть... огромной, если принять в расчёт, как и где её искали: в резервуары с храмовым пеплом не спрячешь массивный том в кованом окладе. Не факт, конечно, что другие “искатели” были осведомлены о габаритах “кодовой книги” лучше, — может, на самом деле это вообще не книга! — но рисковать без нужды не хотелось.

– ...Я думаю, у меня есть кое-что подходящее, – нашёлся Индри и, покопавшись в своих вещах, извлёк на свет пару кожаных футляров из промасленной кожи — из тех, в которых путешественники порой перевозят ценные документы.

– Давай-ка тот, что побольше, – после недолгой инспекции решил за всех Лларен. – Возиться с ним будет сложнее, но тут лучше взять с лишком, как мне кажется… Можешь, кстати, и книгу оттуда вытряхнуть — набьём аккуратно какой-нибудь хренью, и дело с концом. Мало ли что случится по ходу дела: жалко тебе, небось, будет книжку просрать.

– Не бойся, эту — не жалко, – фыркнул Индри. – Я уже десять раз пожалел, что потратил на неё время и деньги. С осторожностью читайте, мутсэры, то, что имперцы пишут о Первом совете! Не то даже страшно, что их труды — еретические по форме и по духу, а то, как чудовищно они всё упрощают и уплощают... В этом сборнике каждое эссэ по-своему плохо, хоть и трактовки порою противоположны. Матерь — то ли ханжа, то ли шлюха, Загадка — блаженный мер и двемерский анимункуль, Поэт — несчастный птенчик и злонравная пустышка, а Капитан — то сладкий рулетик, то распоследний… _шалкоёб_.

– Неслабо тебя припекло, – протянул, усмехнувшись, Лларен — но от дискуссий воздержался.

Ратис был с ним солидарен — пожалуй, с ними обоими солидарен. Индри и правда отреагировал непривычно бурно — да и слышать, как он ругается, Ратису прежде не доводилось, — и это было по-своему забавно. Но по существу он был совершенно прав: многие чужеземцы, привыкшие глядеть на мир из окна своего дома, понять Морровинд оказывались не в состоянии — и всё равно раз за разом пытались то _разоблачить дикарские суеверия тёмных эльфов,_ то _привить этому беспутному народу понятия морали и нравственности..._

Ратис, пожалуй, ему немного завидовал — мальчишке, способному здесь и сейчас гореть такими вещами: его самого случившееся с Лларесой — и подле Лларесы — выстудило и заковало в лёд. Лишние мысли и лишние чувства с треском разбивались об эту броню, не оставляя следов на душе; Ратису словно бы вмиг обрезало боковое зрение, и впереди он мог разглядеть только тоннельную прямоту — и тускло мерцающий огонёк надежды.

–...А эту хрень мы пихнём в какую-нибудь сумку, и можно не париться. Кто знает, тот догадается, что внутри, а кто не знает… А кто не знает, тому и нехуй лишние подсказки давать, – рассудил Лларен. – Мало ли что честные меры могут с собой таскать! Законом гулять с барахлом не запрещается.

– Получается, сценарий таков: Ратис ведёт нас к фальшивому тайнику, мы делаем вид, что забрали оттуда книгу и разделяемся… – Индри зримо задумался, отвёл взгляд и нахмурил брови. Что-то было в его лице — в мимике, в движении глаз, — какая-то знакомая неправильность, которую Ратис приметил, но никак не мог распознать. Ещё при первой встрече он зацепился за такое же неуловимое внешнее сходство, за ускользающее узнавание, но сейчас дело было не в этом. Но в чём?.. – Следует выбрать место, где можно сделать тайник, – рассуждал меж тем предмет Ратисова изучения, не подавая виду, что его беспокоит чужой пристальный взгляд, – убедительное и, желательно, вдали от оживлённых кварталов, чтобы не допустить случайных жертв. И нужно заранее решить, что будем делать дальше — если кого-то выманим. Весь план держится на том, что мы отвлекаем внимание: раньше времени собираться вместе будет опасно.

Трудно было не вздрогнуть: Индри не озвучил ничего конкретного, но высветил то, о чём Ратис старательно не думал… Впрочем, Лларен временно избавил его от необходимости столкнуться лицом к лицу с равно неизбежным и неприятным.

– Думаю, с местом не надо мудрить, – сказал тот, рассеянно почесав подбородок. – Да и вообще не надо мудрить, а то верняк проебёмся. Мы слишком много всего не знаем, чтобы состряпать гладенькую историю. Не нужно и пытаться. Чем больше тумана и несостыковок, тем легче голову заморочить. С хера ли мы будем делать за них всю работу? Пусть они сами строят догадки, пытаясь слепить из говна и палок что-нибудь убедительное. Так даже больше шансов, что купятся на представление, которое мы для них разыграем.

– Резонно. А подходящее место есть у тебя на примете?

– Да, кой-чего я уже сообразил… Сейчас вовсю ремонтируют канализацию: старые велотийские трубы с годами неслабо поистрепались. Работа идёт неспешно, мелкими перебежками. По обе стороны реки время от времени перекрывают улицы. Хорошие дома опечатывают, а клоповники, на которые всем похер, оставляют как есть. Я присмотрел парочку таких на окраине, когда мы с Даресом вчера там шлялись. Заскочим в один, пошумим, покрутимся — а выйдем уже с добычей. По дороге туда попытаемся не пропалить, что не с пустыми руками, а обратно — повыпячиваем, что с прибытком. Если нужные меры следят за нами, то просекут, что к чему, а если нет… Местные ходят под одним ханом — а он, сука, хваткий, глаза и уши повсюду. Троица уже к нему обращалась за помощью — может, снова попробуют? А если не проканает, по ходу придумаем, как засветиться.

Индри кивнул, соглашаясь, но вид имел… неуверенный. Он хорошо собой владел, но было видно, что ему самому не особо радостно произносить вслух то, что он собирался произнести, и за эти не выпяченные напоказ понимание и сочувствие Ратис был новому товарищу искренне благодарен.

– Мы должны будем разделиться, – сказал наконец Индри, – на этом построен весь план. Но если Ратис уведёт стражу, а мы тем временем сумеем кого-нибудь выманить...

Ратис понимал, почему Индри замялся. Трудно предусмотреть все варианты: может, они с Тирано и не выманят никого, может, ввяжутся в драку, может, сумеют зажать и допросить неосторожного и жадного до кодовой книги мера… Но Ратиса не должно быть рядом: его задача — оттянуть от товарищей как можно больше внимания, и от обоих, равно как и от их добычи, следует до поры держаться подальше.

Ратис понимал, почему это было самым разумным шагом, но его сердце отчаянно противилось такой разумности… Впрочем, откладывать решение — равно как и перекладывать его на товарищей — было бы низко. Поэтому Ратис ещё раз прогнал в голове все свои выводы и заключения и, перековав их в единую цепь, произнёс:

– Буду ждать здесь. Два часа с момента нашего расставания. Не появитесь — пойду искать, к дому с тайником — и дальше. Через четыре часа подниму тревогу, обращусь к Ратриону. Устраивает?

Ратис хотел бы и сам поучаствовать в охоте, — таиться в засаде, оскалив клыки; вцепиться в добычу и вкрадчиво с ней _побеседовать…_ — но понимал, что ради успеха дела желанием этим придётся пожертвовать. Он не доверял безоглядно товарищам, нет — но не имел весомого повода ждать от них предательства и действовал, исходя из того, что их мотивы чисты, а в действиях нет злонамеренности.

Это единственное допущение, которое позволит Ратису надеяться на успех и не опустить руки — каким бы наивным ему самому оно ни казалось… Что до допроса, то Индри и Тирано знали достаточно, чтобы надеяться на плодотворную беседу с “добычей” — да и допрашивать у них получится всяко лучше, чем у Ратиса, действуй тот в одиночку.

Разумное, правильное решение прочно засело в сердце магическим рыболовным крючком, причиняя боль с каждым вздохом — но без него было не обойтись.

Товарищи, выслушав предложение Ратиса, переглянулись и — в уже привычной для него манере — без слов пришли к соглашению.

– Да. Договорились, – высказался за обоих Индри.

И план — дерзкий, почти самоубийственный, но всё-таки действенный план — был приведён в исполнение.

Взялись за дело без суеты: как бы Ратису ни хотелось поскорее докопаться до правды, а спешка их замыслу впрок не пошла бы. Перво-наперво охотники приготовили все части “макета” кодовой книги. Переносили их — и по необходимости прятали — по отдельности: подставной томик с псевдоисторическими эссе, кожаный футляр, полупустую дорожную сумку… А Лларен ещё и не по погоде навертел на себя несколько цветных шарфов, объяснив, что накидает их сверху, якобы книгу прикрыть, когда они “достанут” её из тайника — Ратис не спорил, но очень надеялся, что они не переборщат с дымовой завесой.

Все трое перепоясались мечами, законопослушно прихватив их к ножнам за крестовину “ремешком добрых намерений”. Лларена с чем-то крупнее кинжала Ратис ещё не видел и потому с интересом присмотрелся к его оружию — короткому клинку из “серебряного” (судя по типичной рукояти) сплава; с каким-то стихийным зачарованием, которое не получилось считать из ножен.

Хороший меч, до странности хороший: Ратис не видел Лларена в деле, но доверял чутью и не мог углядеть в приятеле мастера-фехтовальщика — в отличие от того же Индри, который довольствовался клинком куда проще. Учитывая, что заработок они, кажется, делили пополам, такое распределение казалось немного странным — хотя, может, это было попыткой компенсировать Ллареновы слабости?

Конечно, это было совершенно не его дело, но Ратис не мог не улавливать таких деталей — даже сейчас. В конце концов, что от него останется, если вырезать скальпелем матушкины уроки и батюшкину науку? Тень в форме мера, способная только притягивать неприятности...

– Мы тут пойдём прогуляемся, воздухом подышим, – кивнул Тирано стражнику в форменной кирасе, дежурившему в коридоре. Тот выглядел безучастным, но Ратис не сомневался — каждое слово, каждый вздох и полуслучайный жест будут включены в отчёт, что ляжет на стол капитану Ратриону.

Ратис хотел бы злиться на них — на бодрумскую стражу, что точно так же _ловила на живца_ тех же меров, что он желал изловить самостоятельно, — но не находил в себе ни капли бодрящей злости. Подчинённые Ратриона выполняли свою работу, стояли на защите родного города и не были виноваты в том, что Ревас и прочие втянули их в эту историю.

Ратис хотел бы злиться на них, но чувствовал только досаду: действовать под надзором ему не нравилось. Он вообще не особенно любил быть в центре внимания, даже если внимание это было доброжелательным… Ратрион же приставил к Ратису и его товарищам ещё и стражников в штатском; как минимум одна — высокая сухощавая альтмерка с толстой белой косой, солдатской выправкой и глазами голодной гончей — распознавалась с лёту. Нарочно не пряталась, оттягивая внимание от коллег? Ратис не сомневался, что были и другие. Проходя через общий зал “Танцующего хоркера”, шагая по золочённым солнцем бодрумским улицам, он кожей чувствовал взгляды, ложащиеся на него и друг на друга внахлёст.

Мог ли один из них принадлежать Ревасу? Да, тот был слишком умён, чтобы показываться на публике после вчерашнего _происшествия_ , но уже доказал, что был куда более сильным магом, чем говорил — и чем демонстрировал, когда, отыскивая за городом тихие, по-своему живописные местечки невдалеке от берегов Приай, натаскивал Ратиса в Изменении и Разрушении.

 _Мощные резервы — судя по конусу пламени, который объял и прожёг весь дом. Глубокие знания экзотических техник, как показала его огненная руна-ловушка — настолько смертоносными, чтобы в мгновение ока превратить_ данмера _в дымящийся шмат обгорелого мяса, обычные руны никогда не бывают. Выдержка и рефлексы, какие не возникают из воздуха, но выковываются в изнурительных тренировках..._

Может быть, Ревас не врал, но слишком многого не договаривал. Где-то между рабским ярмом в Тель Аруне и службой разнорабочим в Бодруме притаились как минимум несколько лет, проведённых за постижением чародейского искусства, и lex parsimoniae безжалостной бритвой отсекал все убедительно-оправдательные варианты. Разрушение, Изменение — и Иллюзии? Мистицизм? Или отменные телваннийские амулеты?

Ревас сбежал из “Императора квама” без штанов, в одной нательной рубашке — и никто, совершенно никто его, мера в настолько неподобающем виде, не заметил и не запомнил. Весь день он успешно скрывался от стражи — и, может, кого-то ещё, — потом незамеченным подобрался к Ратису... и незамеченным ускользнул из дома-западни, куда заманил своего незадачливого любовника. Телепортировался “Возвратом”? Явно не “Вмешательством АльмСиВи” — у храма всегда выставлена стража...

Где-то между рабским ярмом в Тель Аруне и службой разнорабочим в Бодруме пролегала голодная бездна, ощеренная бессчётными эбонитовыми зубами. Ревас успел обучиться магии и держал это в тайне, оправдываясь тем, что нахватался всякого в путешествиях. Но Ратис чувствовал в нём хорошую школу — может быть, даже телваннийскую школу. Сейчас, после всех потрясений вчерашнего дня, успевших осесть в голове мелкой каменной крошкой, сами собой всплывали в памяти Ревасовы рассказы о зачарованности телваннийской мощью и о мечтах вознестись над былыми обидчиками. Но что, если это были не просто пустые мечты, рождённые в обожжёном несправедливостью и неволей сердце?

Что, если Ревасу удалось дотянуться до этих блуждающих телваннийских огней?

Может, он и правда искренне любил и Ратиса, и Лларесу, вот только себя, кажется, любил больше — слишком эгоистично и подозрительно выглядели его поступки. А может, и с Лларесой Ревас сблизился, потому что хотел заполучить кодовую книгу? Или узнал о ней случайно и возжелал завладеть, обменять на деньги или услуги от меров куда опаснее и влиятельнее, чем бывшая танцовщица?

Возможно ли, что случившееся — чудовищно жестокое совпадение? Верить в такой исход не получалось, как бы Ратис ни одёргивал себя — как бы ни старался не допускать в свои мысли болезненно скороспелых выводов.

Взглянуть Ревасу в глаза, спросить напрямую: _кто убил Лларесу? почему ты сбежал? какова твоя роль? что это вообще за книга такая, ради которой так легко убивают?.._ Ратис желал этого так, как никогда ничего не желал, даже в детстве — жадно, неистово почти сладострастно. Это пугало — когда привыкаешь находить утешение в том, что можешь контролировать если и не других, то хотя бы самого себя, такие порывы сотрясают твой мир до основания.

Ратис всерьёз опасался, что не сумеет сдержаться и сгоряча совершит какую-нибудь глупость — пусть даже запальчивость никогда не была ему свойственна. Прежде он думал, что ни с чем хуже некромантских опытов кены Одавеля уже не столкнётся, но с бывшим учителем его связывала разве что лёгкая полувлюблённость. А вот Ревас... Его Ратис впустил не только в свою кровать, но и в сердце — и, видимо, зря закрывал глаза на тайны и несостыковки, что волочились за ним грязно-серым крысиным шлейфом. Как знать — может иначе сумел бы спасти Лларесу?..

Взглянуть Ревасу в глаза? Ратис не знал, выдержит ли. Быть может, то, что Индри и Тирано будут охотиться вдвоём — это скорее благо? По крайней мере, именно этим Ратис старался развлечь себя и утешить, пока под холодным осенним солнцем вместе с товарищами неубедительно и без старания изображал праздного прохожего.

План — та часть плана, которую они проворачивали втроём — прошёл как по маслу. Огороженный под строительные работы район был пустынен, как Лларен и обещал: правда, куда успешнее, чем местами чисто символическая разметка, зевак отгонял густой канализационный запах. Индри смешно морщил кончик длинного носа, но следовал за другом безропотно; Ратис и подавно не жаловался — был не из брезгливых.

Заскочив в подходящую лачугу, они соорудили “макет”, навесили его на Индри и разделились — навстречу своей задаче.

Началось томительно серое может-быть...

Ратис вернулся в “Танцующий хоркер” с целым почётным караулом — за время прогулки в компанию к альтмерке он записал в замаскированные стражники ещё двух меров: высокого имперца с приметным шрамом на левой щеке и улыбчивую соотечественницу в широкой цветастой юбке. Возможно, в слежке участвовал и кто-то ещё, но насчёт этих трёх Ратис был почти уверен. Он не сомневался, что и Индри с Тирано не остались совсем без присмотра, но, кажется, и правда сумел оттянуть на себя большую часть внимания.

Может быть, стоило бы поесть, но Ратис не нашёл в себе сил общаться с трактирной обслугой. Он поднялся в снятую товарищами комнату и какое-то время тупо пялился в стену, сидя на кровати. Молиться не получалось: слова ускользали, мысли — путались. Покой казался недостижим, гул в голове не давал сосредоточиться — и Ратис прогнал его, натрудив тело: отжимался, растягивался, делал стойку на руках…

Ему не пришлось выжидать двух часов: было, наверно, немногим больше часа пополудни, как в комнату с шумом ввалились Лларен с маленьким барабаном под мышкой… и Индри в обнимку с какой-то хихикающей девицей.

– Бля, ну и видел бы ты свою рожу, Дарес! Тебе явно нужно расслабиться, – заявил с порога новоявленный барабанщик. – Вот, мы и выпивки тебе принесли, и музыки, и компании — теперь-то точно не заскучаем!

Ратис моргнул, препарируя и переваривая устроенное товарищами представление; Индри с девицей переступили порог, и дверь демонстративно громко захлопнулась.

Кем была эта гостья, щеголяющая копной по-дешаански тёмных густых волос и развязным смехом? Она отстранилась от Индри, тряхнула головой, отбрасывая за спину смолистые пряди — и встретилась с Ратисом жёстким, решительным взглядом, совершенно не вязавшимся с остальным её образом.

Трудно было не вздрогнуть. Ратис въяве почувствовал, как зазмеились трещинами стены с трудом воздвигнутого спокойствия. Он видел её лишь мельком, в тревожной полутьме и горячке боя, но тут же узнал — по изменившимся за мгновение глазам, по воинской выправке, по лёгкому, летящему шагу.

Эта была та самая женщина, которая вчера ночью гналась за Ревасом — и испарилась во чреве разорённого их противоборством дома.

Та самая, товарища которой Ратис убил — почти против воли, но разве пред ликом смерти это имеет значение?!

Та самая, которая могла дать Ратису страстно желаемые ответы — или замуровать его в душном неведении.


	14. Глава двенадцатая. Отблески лампы

“Все города рождаются из света, – рассказывала Ратису в детстве мама, – из света и тени, которые существуют не слитно, но нераздельно, ибо одно немыслимо без другого. Город лорда Вивека — не исключение. Город-Вивек — это лишь тень Вивека-Бога, омытая его благодатным, священным светом. Сам по себе этот свет слишком ярок для смертных очей, и мы, обычные меры, способны увидеть лишь его отблески — а также рисунок теней, которые божественное отбрасывает на срединный мир... Не стоит печалиться, – добавляла она, когда замечала в глазах не по годам серьёзного сына тоску. – Именно это делает нас живыми — зыбкая двойственность, что существует на рубежах меж отражённым светом и неустойчивыми, колеблющимися тенями. Чем ближе смертные подбираются к абсолютной ясности, тем меньше в них остаётся радости — и подлинной жизни”.

В этот тугой тетивой натянутый день — морндас, тридцать первое Начала морозов — Ратис прочувствовал матушкины уроки так полно и глубоко, как никогда раньше: свет, безжалостный истинный свет хлынул в него сквозь дырами изрешетившие небосвод магне-ге; выжег смертные очи, оголяя глазницы и опаляя разум... вывернул наизнанку, разбил и пересобрал — может, мудрее, чем раньше, но точно не радостней.

От века рождение — любое подлинное рождение — сопряжено со страданием...

Встретившись взглядом со знакомой, с лёту узнанной женщиной — пусть она и сменила прежнюю рыжину на густую смоль, — Ратис понял: он пока не пересёк рубежи своего охранительного круга, но если позволит ей говорить, дороги назад не будет.

И, конечно же, Ратис — мер, вероятно, не самый благоразумный, однако упорный — и не подумал останавливаться.

Правда имела для него куда большую цену, чем душевное спокойствие.

Индри, поправив чуть съехавшую с плеча сумку с фальшивой кодовой книгой, запер дверь — будь здесь стулья, он бы, наверно, ещё и подпёр её для надёжности, — и с явной неохотой отстранился. Лларен, сгрузив на кровать барабан и остальное своё барахло — парочку оплетёных бутылок и несколько свёртков в промасленной бумаге: один, судя по очертаниям, был палкой колбасы, — уселся тут же, не сводя с гостьи тяжёлого, настороженного взгляда.

Та, предоставленная сама себе, уверенно прошла вперёд, вглубь комнаты, и замерла напротив Ратиса. Он даже не понял, когда вскочил на ноги — действовал, опережая ленивые, загустевшие мысли, — но… потерялся, не зная, что делать дальше. Они с незнакомкой были примерно одного роста и, стоя почти нос к носу, вид имели, наверное, очень комичный: две отзеркаленные гранитные глыбы, изображающие мужчину и женщину из народа данмери — в одежде с чужого плеча и со свинцовыми, неповоротливыми языками.

– Я не желаю зла, – вместо приветствия заявила женщина, первой справившись с оцепенением, – просто поговорить.

Меча, что Ратис видел накануне, при ней не было: не спрятать такой на себе, когда из одежды — лёгкое платье да полурасстёгнутый кожушок. Не рыжая и не мечница… Демонстративная безоружность придавала веса её словам, пусть даже Ратис и не подумал принять этот маскарад за чистую монету. Вероятно, прежде всего она нарядилась, чтобы сбить с толку стражу, но вряд ли не думала и о том, что её вид вернее расположит к себе трёх мужчин — внушит доверие, усыпит бдительность, подстегнёт раскрыться…

Но Ратис не верил в её беззащитность. То, как эта женщина держалась, как двигалась, как была сложена… Наверняка у неё есть навыки рукопашного боя; если и маг, то вряд ли по-настоящему сильный, раз не почуяла Ревасовой руны-ловушки; скромный, “девичий” кинжал на поясе, — но кто сейчас вообще ходит по улицам без кинжала? — ещё как минимум один в потайных ножнах на бедре... Ратис не удивился бы и другим ножам, и, скажем, метательным иглам — их без труда можно спрятать даже в такой одежде...

Но каким бы хорошим бойцом не-рыжая женщина ни была, а перед Ратисом и его товарищами ей не стоило лезть на рожон: их было трое, она — одна, а за стенами дежурила стража, которой можно её, подозрительную особу с опасными связями, выдать — повесив и убийство Лларесы, и ещё пару-тройку преступлений помельче, если вдруг в том возникнет нужда.

Комната в “Танцующем хоркере”? Хорошее место для переговоров — и выгодное прежде всего для Ратиса и его соратников; а раз незнакомка добровольно поставила себя в настолько уязвимое положение, значит, и правда хочет докопаться до сути — и готова рискнуть...

Все эти мысли пронеслись у Ратиса в голове за пару мгновений; вслух же он проговорил только одно — вопрос, выкристаллизовавшийся как итог его рассуждений:

– Как тебя называть?

– “Вереск”, – откликнулась женщина; если она и была удивлена таким поворотом, то виду не подала. – Ваши имена мне известны.

Ратис нашёл взглядом Индри, и тот откликнулся, отвечая на неизречённый вопрос.

– Мы немногое успели обсудить. – _“Она сама многое раскопала”._ – И, раз предоставилась возможность вовлечь в обсуждение и тебя, от долгих бесед мы решили воздержаться.

Ратис кивнул, выражая признательность; Индри, кажется, понял, что имелось в виду, и, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнул в ответ.

– Сэра Вереск знает о нашей фальшивке и считает, что мы на одной стороне… или, вернее, сможем быть на одной стороне, когда придём ко взаимопониманию, – пояснил он чуть погодя. – На этом, пожалуй, всё, на чем мы сошлись.

И, покончив с обсуждением диспозиции, стороны наконец приступили к переговорам.

От предложений присесть на кровать _Вереск_ отказалась — устроилась на полу, поджав по-эшлендерски ноги, и Ратису отчётливо напоминала змею, свернувшуюся в клубок, но в любой момент готовую прыгнуть и впиться в незащищённое горло. Сам он сел напротив, не желая ничем разрывать их странную молчаливую связь; Индри и Тирано оба решили держаться чуть в стороне — ну, или просто предпочли полу кровати.

Барабан, как оказалось, был прихвачен не только для маскарада — Лларен почти сразу взялся отстукивать какой-то причудливый ритм. Разговор вёлся негромко, и приходилось напрягаться, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного, но если их попытаются подслушать, то разобрать хоть что-то будет сложно — а значит, на Ратисов взгляд, игра стоила свеч.

– ...А ты молодец, – хмыкнул Лларен; не прекращая играть, он искоса посматривал на Вереск и улыбался — холодной, чуть жутковатой улыбкой, какую Ратису у него ещё не доводилось видеть. – Принарядилась, прибарахлилась — всё по высшему разряду. Отличная получилась игра… И смотри же, прокатило! Всяко лучше, чем топором в лицо честным мерам пихать.

Ей явно стоило большого труда сдержаться: Вереск зацепенела, дёрнула уголком вульгарно подкрашенного рта и медленно, нарочито бесстрастно проговорила:

– Мы действовали поспешно, и ошибка дорого нам обошлась. Мои друзья погибли. Если вы думаете, что после такого я способна легкомысленно отнестись к делу, то заблуждаетесь. Я не могу позволить себе _игры_. Мои друзья погибли, потому что мы слишком боялись опоздать. Спешить теперь без толку...

Вереск замолчала — всё-таки Лларен Тирано пронял её, как бы ей ни хотелось убедить остальных в обратном.

– Но теперь вы здесь, мутсэра, – не дал ей опомниться Индри. – Вы сами пришли к нам. Что изменилось?

– Бедняки не выбирают, чем набить брюхо. Не подумайте, я вам не доверяю. Никому из троих. Но — здесь и сейчас — у меня нет выбора, – заявила она, обращаясь не к Индри или Тирано, но к Ратису. – Слишком многое стоит на кону, а у меня в этом городе слишком мало возможностей. Единственного мера, которому я верю, я не могу подвергать опасности. А вас мне не жалко — как, впрочем, и вам нет причины меня жалеть. Поэтому у нас ещё есть хоть какие-то шансы...

– Ваша честность воистину обезоруживает, мутсэра.

Вереск пожала плечами — и, заговорив, снова обратилась к Ратису:

– Наша прошлая встреча скверно закончилась. Мне не с руки отпираться: немалая часть вины — на мне и моих погибших товарищах. Но у меня было время, чтобы попробовать разобраться… Понять, что в этом богами проклятом городе всё-таки произошло! И, кажется, кое-что у меня получилось. Я никому из вас не доверяю, но я с трудом, например, могу верить, что кто-то с его родословной… – Вереск мотнула головой в сторону Индри, – в нашей войне принял сторону телваннийских работорговцев.

Лларен на мгновение сбился с ритма, но и только; Индри — не изменился в лице и зримо никак не отреагировал, но Ратис словно почувствовал в нём… не удивление даже, а странную смесь стыда и досады. Что это значило?

Всплывшие в разговоре “телванни” и “работорговцы” удивляли куда меньше, чем “родословная” — благо, до них Ратис дошёл и своим умом. Но неужели странный рыжий мальчишка, впутавшийся в эту историю по дурости — если верить его же словам, — и правда связан узами крови с индорильским советником Индри, а не просто носит созвучное родовое имя? Или же Вереск имела в виду что-то другое?

Ратис Дарес плохо разбирался в политике Домов, с пренебрежением коренного вивекца относился к их дрязгам — и сейчас это вышло боком. Кажется, предыдущий советник не так давно умер, и ему наследовал сын? Но чем ещё известна эта семья, — и известна ли? — Ратис не представлял.

–…А у тебя, сэра Дарес, тоже есть прошлое, – делилась меж тем размышлениями странно повеселевшая Вереск. – Правдивое прошлое, насколько я могу судить — ну, или достаточно убедительное. Может быть, и оно, конечно, обман... Но куда вероятнее, что совсем другой мер нас всех одурачил. Ему не впервой… Обаятелен, да? Иначе бы не получилось все свои подвиги провернуть, если бы не умел очаровывать и обманывать.

Пояснений — равно как и имён — не требовалось: Ратис сразу понял, что она имеет в виду Реваса. Кого же ещё, в самом деле? Впрочем, и имя-то у него, наверное, было не настоящее...

Вереск смотрела на Ратиса с чем-то, похожим на сочувствие: наверное, в общих чертах представляла, что связывало его и с Ревасом, и с Лларесой. Не самая хорошая актриса — или же слишком хорошая… Её слова растравляли сердце, даже когда не несли в себе злонамеренности.

– Кто он? – спросил, пересиливая себя, Ратис. – На самом деле?

Вереск хмыкнула и, покачав головой, протянула:

– Тут в двух словах и не расскажешь… Ты слышал о Лампах? О том, как мы работаем?

Теперь пришёл черёд Ратису качать головой. Он понял только, что Вереск имеет в виду не обычные светильники, а что-то особое — но всё остальное тонуло в кромешном мраке.

– Бороться с рабством опасно. Незаконно. Слишком мало тех, кто готов рисковать собой, чтобы выжечь заразу… И всё равно Лампы зажигаются по всему Морровинду! Мы разрознены — осознанно, — и без острой нужды никогда не пересекаемся. Даже внутри одной Лампы ячейки почти не взаимодействуют напрямую. Мало контактов друг с другом — и меньше вероятность, что стража или охотники на рабов накроют всю сеть. Впрочем, оно не всегда помогает — а иногда идёт только во вред.

Вереск замолчала, протёрла рассеянно переносицу... а Ратис вспомнил вчерашние слова своего любовника — о мерах, которые действовали разобщённо, потому что не видели всей картины. Эти меры имелись в виду?..

Не он один, впрочем, вспомнил — Индри, воспользовавшись заминкой, переспросил:

– Мутсэра Ромари была убеждённой аболиционисткой, а этот Ревас… Что же, он, получается, охотник на рабов?

– Что-то вроде того, – согласилась Вереск. – Когда огоньки на северо-востоке начали гаснуть, в Нарсисе ничего не заметили… не вовремя заметили. А потом было уже поздно. Предателем оказался бывший раб — если мы не ошиблись, то это волшебник на службе у ученицы Маллама Риона, голоса архимагистра Готрена. Он внедрился в одну из ячеек, быстро заработал влияние — умный, исполнительный, по-своему обаятельный и с убедительной легендой, основанной на правде… Он же помогал своим покровителям координировать операцию. Сработали чисто — Лампа Телванниса погасла за одну ночь, — но неидеально. Были выжившие, и одна из них — Канет — сумела спасти кодовую книгу.

И снова уточнения, пояснения и знакомые имена оказались излишними: Ратис узнал в словах Вереск Лларесу — золотую, изящную, полную света и внутренней силы; вспомнил заколку в виде золотого канета, которую она так любила… где та теперь, на складе бодрумской стражи?

Лларен же задавался вопросами куда более практичными.

– Да что это, блядь, за книга такая, что ради неё через полстраны пришлось драпать и в этой дыре ныкаться? – выплюнул он с колючим недоумением.

– Там – информация, – откликнулась невозмутимая Вереск. – Бесценная информация. Досье, что Лампа Телванниса собрала на влиятельных меров и их подручных. Карты и маршруты — рейдов и патрулей, укрытий и перевалочных баз. А ещё имена посредников и просто сочувствующих. Контакты наших координаторов — по всему Морровинду. Системы опознавательных знаков и коды, которые мы используем… Всё зашифровано, конечно, но любой шифр можно взломать — тем более что у предателя может быть ключ.

– И как такое богатство вообще оказалось в Бодруме? – скептически поинтересовался Индри.

Ратис разделял его недоверчивость: что-то в рассказе Вереск не складывалось, царапало разум острыми краями, но что, понять он был не в состоянии. Слишком много нового выяснил в одночасье — но не знал, можно ли вообще этому верить. Заговоры, предательства, подпольные организации аболиционистов, бесценные кодовые книги... Звучало-то всё пусть и невероятно, но складно, непротиворечиво — слишком уж складно, на Ратисов взгляд.

– Среди выживших из другой ячейки были и те, кто знал предателя — может, и не в лицо, но по описаниям, – невпопад ответила Вереск. – С Канет они так и не пересеклись — разминулись, добравшись на материк разными дорогами. Скорее всего, они друг друга и не знали — так же, как Канет не знала предателя, — но наверняка утверждать не могу, и спросить не у кого. Все трое мертвы.

Ратис кивнул, побуждая её продолжать: он знал, что в итоге стало с двумя товарищами Лларесы, но запретил себе чувствовать угрызения совести.

– Насколько мне известно, они выследили предателя до Бодрума… Точнее, не выследили — но попытались. В Лампе Телванниса было известно, что в Бодруме живёт один из наших координаторов, но немногие знали, кто это. Более осведомлённые не пережили облаву... Джасса и Дирк нашли нужного мера и рассказали всё, что знали о предателе — но погибли, пытаясь того достать. А Канет даже не знала, отчего пала Лампа Телванниса: ей успели передать книгу и приказ направляться в Бодрум, но ничего больше. У неё ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы выйти на связь с нашим координатором.

Ратис порывался спросить, кем был этот таинственный координатор (он ли — единственный мер, которому Вереск здесь доверяла?) и почему тот не рассказал Лларесе о Ревасе, но удержался. Вряд ли его _новая знакомая_ захочет подвергнуть своего товарища опасности, а лишние вопросы только возбудят ненужные Ратису подозрения.

– Канет была осторожна, даже слишком. Держалась в тени... Не представляю, как предателю удалось на неё выйти, но пока Канет искала связного нашей ячейки, этот говнюк окрутил её и пытался выведать, где спрятана кодовая книга.

– Он знал её, – неожиданно для самого себя подал голос Ратис. – Знал ещё по Тель Аруну — ещё когда был рабом. Узнал в ней, скрывающей своё прошлое, но не взгляды, того, кто был ему нужен — и решил действовать.

С болезненной чёткостью Ратис вспоминал всё то, что Ревас раскрыл вечером накануне — и правда, что выплавилась из слов и поступков, жгла, словно жидкий металл. Ревас помнил Лларесу по Тель Аруну — недостижимо-прекрасной танцовщицей. Может, был даже в неё влюблён — как знать?.. Когда встретил в Бодруме, наверное, не был уверен, но сблизился, а когда удостоверился — Ллареса не скрывала своих убеждений, — взялся искать кодовую книгу…

А потом Ллареса рассказала им с Ратисом о долгожданной встрече — и времени стало в обрез.

– Канет убили до того, как передача состоялась. Когда она не явилась на место встречи, мы попытались её найти, но опоздали. То, что успели выяснить, не радовало: оба любовника Канет подходили под описание предателя… Мы поспешили с выводами, когда предположили сговор — а на самом деле ублюдок одурачил нас всех.

– Никогда б не подумал на этого Реваса, что в нём такой изворотливый мозгоёб заныкался! – присвистнул Тирано. – Встречал его пару раз, и так-то — обычный мужик, да по виду прямой, как палка. Ещё и молчун к тому же.

– Поэтому и задурил столько голов, – ответила, не повернув головы, Вереск. – У тебя бы вот точно не вышло… И вы ведь тоже не знаете, где кодовая книга?

– Не имеем ни малейшего представления, – за всех отозвался Индри.

– Если она останется ненайденной… Этого нельзя допустить: слишком большой риск, что в итоге найдут её вовсе не те, кому следовало. Кодовая книга поможет нашему делу, но если добыть её и доставить в Нарсис не получится, я предпочту, чтобы она была уничтожена. Всяко лучше, чем если попадёт в руки коричневых. Книга закодирована, но телванни — не дураки. Рано или поздно они найдут ключ.

А Ратис свой ключ уже нашёл, и расшифрованное его совсем не радовало. Ревас знал Лларесу, ещё когда был рабом — как танцовщицу Канет или же под каким-то другим именем, — и потому узнал в ней нужную аболиционистку. Но былые чувства не сыграли на руку: когда нашёл её в Бодруме, то, вместо того, чтобы пытать и допрашивать, соблазнил — и сам соблазнился? Увлёкся игрой?

Ратис знал: он отошёл бы в сторону, если бы Ревас был против его связи с Лларесой. Но Ревас не был против — и, наверно, не только чтобы угодить Лларесе, он общался с Ратисом, и тренировался с Ратисом, и спал с Ратисом… Его задаче — если найти кодовую книгу и правда было его задачей, — третий, посторонний мер только мешал.

Нет, какие бы злость и обида ни раздирали его на части, а Ратис понимал: Ревас не притворялся — вернее, не во всём притворялся. Он действительно испытывал к ним с Лларесой чувства, но от этого каждая подлость, каждое маленькое предательство ранили только больнее.

Ревас, быть может, и правда любил их… но выбрал себя и своё положение в доме Телванни — чтобы вознестись над былыми обидчиками, как всегда и мечтал. Что творилось в его голове, когда он узнал, что Ллареса вышла на связь с “друзьями”? Запаниковал — или же изначально действовал не один, и его подстегнули сообщники?

Может, Ревас не лично убил Лларесу, и руки другого мера пырнули её ножом и толкнули, разбив ей голову о кованый столбик кровати… Но Ревас — бросивший мёртвую возлюбленную, бросивший Ратиса наедине с приятелем Вереск — был _виноват_. Не так уж и важно, что связывало его с Телванни и Лампами — он предал _их_ , тех, кто делил с ним постель и сердце.

Не было и не могло быть никаких оправданий, которые бы сумели смягчить удар.

Картинка — пусть и с пробелами, уродливо-кривоватая — наконец-то сошлась.

В это мгновение ослепительно-яркой, кристальной ясности Ратис словно бы вышел за границы собственного тела, вбирая не глазами, но душой и Вереск, пронзительно-острую, как стилет, и Лларена Тирано, умудрявшегося одновременно и отстукивать на барабане какой-то сложный, быстрый мотив, и грызть румяную, зажаристую рисовую лепёшку, и Кериана Индри, чей взгляд беспорядочно блуждал по комнате…

И Ратис наконец понял, что его так смущало в облике и повадках товарища. Сын Альвоса Дареса вырос под сенью Арены, рядом с бойцами, которых отец не просто ставил на ноги, но и возвращал — насколько это было возможно — к нормальной жизни. В отцовской клинике большей частью лечили свежие раны или же пытались совладать с застарелыми повреждениями, ограничивающими подвижность тела. Однако Ратис видел и другие травмы — и видел хорошие зачарованные протезы, по первому, по второму и даже по сто двадцать первому взгляду неотличимые от здоровых, зрячих глаз... если не знать, куда смотреть.

Индри на вид был не старше Мавуса, но успел не только постранствовать по Скайриму и обзавестись нордским мечом, но и потерять правый глаз — и случилось это не вчера и не на прошлой неделе. Ратис видел меров, недавно расставшихся с _бинокулярным зрением_ : они бились головой о потолочные балки, спотыкались о ступеньки, промахивались с рукопожатиями и регулярно опрокидывали посуду. Но за Индри он ничего такого не замечал — тот явно свыкся с увечьем. Выдавали его только едва заметные мелочи: движения глаз, повадки, излюбленные позы…

Если Вереск ничего не путала и не обманывала, и Индри связан родством с индорильским советником, то каким же странным должны были быть его детство и юность, чтобы здесь и сейчас, едва ли разменяв третий десяток, вляпаться в телваннийские дрязги!

Индри же, не подозревающий об этих наблюдениях, вдруг смешно дёрнул кончиком длинного носа, точно принюхиваясь, и настороженно огляделся по сторонам. Ратис с холодным, _клиническим_ интересом наблюдал, как протез, практически не запаздывая, зеркалит движения здорового глаза, — воистину превосходная работа! зачаровальщик был редким мастером… — и его почти застало врасплох негромкое, но встревоженное:

– Пахнет гарью.

– Жрать, может, в кухне готовят, – пожал плечами Лларен, – делов-то. Чего суетишься? Не дерьмом несёт, и порядок…

Однако Индри эти слова не успокоили: он соскочил на пол, замер натянутой до предела струной… и рыкнул товарищу:

– Собирай ценное! Нужно уходить.

И Лларен послушался, не задавая вопросов, завозился под недоумённые взгляды Ратиса с Вереск, сноровисто пропорол кинжалом матрас, доставая оттуда какой-то свёрток… Впрочем, недоумение это длилось совсем недолго — вскоре не только Индри, но и все остальные услышали крики.

Ноздри защекотал запах дыма; Вереск длинно, цветисто выругалась, и Ратис был с ней полностью солидарен.

“Танцующий хоркер” горел, и вряд ли это могло бы быть совпадением.

Ратис и его приятели хотели поймать на живца заветную чудо-рыбу, дарующую ответы, а их самих — словно крыс — выкуривали… Вот только Ратис отказывался признать в себе крысу, и кто бы ни вздумал одеть его в серый пропаленный мех — заплатит.

Сполна заплатит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь у "Лестницы..." есть бодрумский вбоквел/приквел, ["Тихий омут"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8084662) — история о насыщенном прошлом одного из второстепенных персонажей этой сюжетной арки :)


	15. Глава тринадцатая. Рыжее зарево

Осень, что Ратис провёл в Бодруме, долгое время лениво тлела, обогревая его заёмным теплом, но под конец Начала морозов взметнулась вверх, раскрасила небо столбами чародейского пламени и едва не сожгла всё дотла.

Та же самая участь постигла “Танцующего хоркера”. Пламя, вызвавшее пожар, явно имело магическую природу: слишком быстро разгоралось, как не должно гореть в данмерских домах, где случайные искры сырой, необузданной магии — обычное дело, и толковые строители никогда об этом не забывают.

Поджоги в Морровинде не редкость, но данмеры умеют укрощать огонь; а этот — отчаянно сопротивлялся, изобличая свою натуру.

Пламя было врагом — но и союзником, вестником скорой расплаты. Ратис распустил ремешки на мече, скреплявшие ножны и крестовину: не сомневался, что Ревас замешан, и не хотел мешкать. Повезло, что в отличие от приятелей ему — впрочем, как и Вереск — не нужно было заботиться о пожитках: легче сохранять бдительность.

Бдительность ему пригодится.

Острый нюх Индри выиграл им немного времени, а комната на втором этаже — подрастратила. Ратис очень надеялся, что из менее чутких, удачливых постояльцев никто не погибнет — пока надежда не задохнулась в дыму, не выгорела до злости, марая золой крутые ступеньки.

Достаточно было смертей! Неужели кодовая книга настолько ценна? Умом Ратис понимал, что так оно и есть, что её страницы писаны чистым золотом — но сердце отчаянно бунтовало против такого расклада. В бездну всё, в бездну предательства и интриги! В бездну Реваса с его недомолвками, в бездну Вереск с её благородным долгом!

В бездну...

Последнюю бездну Ратис выплёвывает из себя вместе со сдавленным, хрипловатым кашлем. Солнце бьёт в глаза, бьёт под дых — и отрезвляет.

Они высыпали на улицу, запруженную обеспокоенным народом — стражник, что дежурил возле их комнаты, кажется, подотстал, растерялся. Удачно — нужно идти, попробовать оторваться...

Ратис пытается разглядеть… не Реваса даже — тот слишком хитёр, чтобы так просто выдать себя, — но хоть какой-то намёк, признак его присутствия. Слишком суетно: выкрики, сутолока… Пожар уже пытаются затушить, и магией, и цепочкой из вёдер, споро организованной кем-то из стражи — торопятся, пока пламя не перекинулось на соседние строения. У них получается и не получается одновременно: пламя жрёт только “Хоркера”, кружит по стенам и кровле, как привязанное — яркое, жаркое, настоящее и ложное одновременно.

Ратис плечом отталкивает испуганного мужчину, подобравшегося к нему слишком близко; вместе с Индри и остальными пробирается через улицу. Несколько стражников пытаются установить порядок, вывести прочь лишних меров, а Ратис — ждёт, и ожидание жжёт ему сердце.

Он не чувствует заклинаний, что поддерживают упрямый огонь, но чувствует — до ломоты в костях — как кто-то бьёт, вырезает чужие чары, пытаясь догрызться до сути, вывернуть, приказать не-гореть. Грубо, напористо — но если Ревас решит бороться, то выдаст себя. Самое время нанести удар!

Где же ты прячешься, Телванни Ревас?

Всё случится здесь и сейчас. Ревас сделал свой ход, вопрос только в том, один ли он на доске или у него есть союзники. В одиночку пойти на такое глупо, но вряд ли он может кому-нибудь доверять… Нанять и использовать втёмную? Каждый из сонма напуганных меров может оказаться врагом.

Ратис не выпускает из виду товарищей — Индри и Тирано держатся рядом, чутко и настороженно вглядываясь в толпу, но вот Вереск… Вереск, каменно-напряжённая, почти не смотрит по сторонам — только на Лларена.

Неужели повинен свёрток, вырезанный из матраса? Неужели Вереск подумала, что они её обманули, и настоящая кодовая книга всё это время была под боком?

Пламя, усталое, медленно чахнет, и Ратис чует подвох. Не от Тирано и Индри, нет! Он не верит, что его товарищи умеют так убедительно врать и вдохновенно актёрствовать — о книге они не слышали прежде и, верно, и правда в эту историю влипли по дурости. Но у Вереск в разы меньше причин, чтобы доверять им, всем троим — она и на встречу-то пошла из отчаяния!

А что если…

Ратис не успевает додумать мысль: пламя, почти погашенное, взмывается вдруг изжелта-рыжим, слепяще ярким хвостом. Опадает оно почти сразу, но, верно, даёт сигнал — и мир взрывается, распадаясь на брызги запахов, звуков и красок.

Вспышки стихийной магии, крики, запах палёной плоти… Что вообще происходит?

– Пиздец, – не-отвечает на этот не заданный вслух вопрос Лларен. – Блядь, этот псих совсем берега попутал. Может, ну его нахер, и свалим, пока не поздно?

– Поздно уже, – не соглашается Индри. – Мы не сумеем так просто уйти.

Ещё одна вспышка, на этот раз совсем близко — и Ратис видит испуганное лицо молодой женщины. Её блестящие болью глаза и искривлённые в беззвучном крике губы он замечает раньше, чем то, что добрая треть её тела покрыта колдовским льдом. Кто-то из разбегающихся товарищей-водоносов случайно толкает её, беззащитную, полупустое ведро вылетает из рук...

Чары недостаточно сильные, чтобы падение раскрошило хрупкую плоть, — наверное? — но Ратис не хочет гадать. Он плюёт на план и ввинчивается в мерский поток, подхватывает раненую, пока её не затоптали, и оттаскивает в тупичок между двумя лавками.

Руки его скользки от крови.

Краем глаза Ратис подметил: давешняя альтмерка, что следила за ним этим утром, валит и скручивает какого-то мера, стягивает что-то с его шеи… Плевать! Крови очень много: лёд на руке, потрескавшись, сходит буквально с мясом, местами почти обнажая кости. Женщина потеряла сознание — хорошо; можно попытаться спасти её руку, хотя бы до появления настоящих целителей — пока товарищи, встав полукругом, отгораживают его от толпы.

Ратис действует быстро, на пределе возможностей — сращивает сосуды, нервы, мышцы и сухожилия. Шрамы будут заметные, это понятно сразу, но руку она не потеряет — если не будет глупить и после покажется лекарю.

– Вереск, – зовёт он. – Нужны повязки.

Та, понятливая, приподнимает подол — так, что мелькает тень скрытых ножен на голени — и жертвует часть нижней юбки… а Ратис немного приспускает поводья и позволяет себе _видеть шире_. Накладывая повязку, он понимает: меры в толпе — вроде того, повязанного — разряжали амулеты, оттягивая внимание и создавая панику.

Где же ты, Ревас? Где прячешься? Чего ждёшь?

Время твоё уходит.

Ратис усаживает раненую спиной к стене, пачкая кровью и без того уже порыжевшее платье. Грязно, очень грязно, и много случайных жертв… В стиле Реваса — пожертвовать другими, чтобы добиться своего. Знали ли его помощники, на что подписались? И почему он бездействует? Неужели струсил?

Однако удар приходит откуда не ждали.

– Сууука!

Ратис, оборачиваясь, опаздывает всего на пару мгновений — и упускает всё. Вереск и след простыл, Лларен со стоном поднимается на ноги, Индри, сверкнув рыжиной, выскакивает из тупичка, — в погоню? — а Ратис…

Ратис бросается следом — расталкивает и прёт вперёд, как моровой кагути.

– Стерва спёрла наши бумаги... – отрывисто делится поровнявшийся с ним Лларен. – Договора, блядь… Деньги-хуеньги…

Ратис кивает, не тратя дыхание. За Индри удобно следовать: высокий, приметный — рыжая макушка мелькает поверху. Догонят ли? Они ведь так и не спросили у Вереск, как ей удалось уйти из захваченного Ревасом дома — если это Возврат, нельзя дать ей шанса прочитать заклинание или использовать зачарование.

Чего она вообще добивается?!

Ратис не думает ни о чём, кроме погони — все остальные мысли не выдерживают темпа, отлетают сухими листьями, осыпаются на мосту через Приай, ведущему в “нижний” город. Лларен подотстал, да и сам Ратис начал уже уставать, выдыхаться — но не хочет пока разряжать амулеты. Узкие улочки давят, петляют, окрики обеспокоенных меров стелятся шлейфом, воздух обжигает лёгкие — и наверняка уже спохватилась стража… Одно только подгоняет и не даёт сдаться: “макет” кодовой книги — всё ещё у Индри; таинственный матрасный свёрток — у Вереск. Если Ревас соизволит-таки показаться, то будет выцеливать их. Нельзя упускать…

Ратис в последний момент замечает, как рыжая макушка ныряет в проулок — и, стиснув зубы, рвётся следом.

Он снова опаздывает, и снова — на пару мгновений. Видит Вереск — в оборванной юбке, хищную, с оскаленными зубами — и видит Индри, видит обоих за миг до того, как они начинают драться.

Мальчишка не пытается угрожать ей мечом — по чести или по глупости — и упускает преимущество. Ратис понимает сразу, в первые мгновения боя: Индри выше, крупнее, он ловок и быстр, и успевает чувствительно приложить Вереск о стену — так, что чёрный парик слетает с её головы, а из-за пазухи выскакивает свёрток, — но не сравнится с ней по выучке.

Вереск высвобождается, отводит один удар, уворачивается от второго и контратакует: бьёт Индри по лицу, подсекает его, опрокидывает навзничь и, отскочив, тянется за свёртком — но противник, извернувшись, ловит её за ногу. Они сцепляются прямо на земле, Вереск оказывается сверху…

Ратис, наконец поравнявшись с поединщиками, не даёт ей возможности дотянуться до кинжалов — оттаскивает, заломив руки, пока подоспевший Лларен помогает другу подняться.

– Ебать тебя на четыре угла, тупоумная ты никсадка! – хрипит он, запыхавшийся, но не растерявший злости. – На кой тебе здесь и сейчас сдались наши деньги? Если из-за тебя всё пойдёт по пизде…

Вереск вдруг обмякает, перестаёт вырываться.

– Это не книга?

– Это _не та_ книга, – устало отзывается Индри; под правым — незрячим — глазом расцветает впечатляющий кровоподтёк. – Второсортный бретонский роман, между страниц которого мы храним договоры, расписки и прочие ценные бумаги. Не думаю, что для...

Он осекается, резко бледнеет, и Ратис, проследив за его взглядом и поняв в чём дело, и сам ощущает, как обрывается что-то в груди.

Свёртка в проулке нет.

– Блядь… – резюмирует всеобщие настроения Лларен.

– Паскуда опять накинул Хамелеон и смылся! – шипит Вереск.

Ратис не видит смысла её удерживать — приотпускает, осматривает: рана на голове кровит сильно, но не опасна — лишь кожа посечена.

– Нужно прижать его, пока не ушёл. Отпусти… – говорит она, вяло отталкивая Ратисову руку. – Ему теперь не хватит ни сил, ни фокуса для быстрых перемещений — накинет Хамелеон и попытается прокрасться к туннелю. Там мы ещё сможем его поймать.

– “Мы”, значит? Нихера себе переобувка в полёте!

– Покаюсь после, – огрызается Вереск. – Нужно спешить. _Мы_ ещё можем его поймать — и вернуть ваши деньги, если угодно.

– И не пришлось бы, если бы ты не решила нас кинуть!.. Куда спешить? Какой нахуй туннель?

– Заброшенные отростки канализации. Ублюдок ушёл через такой в прошлый раз. Если он тоже решил, что достал книгу, то попытается сбежать из города. Неподалёку есть подходящий ход. Власти уверены, что обвалившийся, но он сквозной, расчищенный: местные нищие им иногда пользуются. Знание, которое дорого мне обошлось… – Вереск хмыкает, откидывает со лба мокрые от пота волосы. – Больше идти ему некуда: я и сама собиралась уйти этой дорогой...

– Или просто заныкается, пока не утихнет шумиха, как ныкался всё это время. Откуда ты знаешь, блядь, может быть, он в жизни не слышал про твой злоебучий туннель? Да и с чего нам теперь тебе верить?

– Ревас работал на этой стройке. Он мог подготовить себе пути к отступлению.

Ратис… не знает, что чувствует в этот момент — и чувствует ли хоть что-то? Он даже завидует Лларену, способному спорить и злиться — знакомое онемение снова смораживает ему нутро.

Кровь на его руках подсыхает грязно-коричневой коркой.

– ...Это не просто Хамелеон, мы бы его всё равно услышали, – не в лад разговору вклинивается Индри; на Вереск он смотрит так, словно хочет прожечь в ней дыру, однако голос его спокоен, почти ленив: – Но не суть… Я тебе не доверяю, но это наш последний шанс. Больше стража нас из виду не выпустит. Здесь бесполезно использовать Обнаружение жизни, но возле туннеля… Думаю, стоит попробовать? – предлагает он и, не дождавшись от Лларена или Ратиса возражений, снова обращается к Вереск: – Обманешь ещё раз, и я больше не стану колебаться. Веди.

Та не удостаивает его ответом: трясёт головой, словно бы отгоняя докучливых мошек, и рвётся дальше — уже не бегом, а торопливым шагом.

Ратис не позволяет себе отстать — и не позволяет бояться, что слишком много времени они упустили за спорами.

Парик чёрной кляксой темнеет у него под ногами.

Вереск идёт уверенно, твёрдо (так твёрдо, что Ратис даже боится спугнуть эту её уверенность); выныривает из проулка, петляет по узким улочкам — рыжие волосы сверкают перед глазами всполохом пламени.

Холодные взгляды невольных товарищей когтят её без пощады. Все они осознают: Вереск боится, что не справится с Ревасом в одиночку, не хочет тратить силы на новую сшибку с ними троими и всё ещё не оставляет надежды, что они приведут её к кодовой книге — и только поэтому предлагает действовать сообща. Ратис понимает, что для неё успех дела важнее, чем доброе отношение почти-незнакомцев, и осуждать, умом осуждать её, пожалуй, не может… но и простить — тоже.

Что они будут делать, если поймают Реваса? Может быть, для Лларесы Вереск и была соратницей, а кодовой книге и правда лучше бы оказаться в её руках — но ни свою жизнь, ни судьбу бывшего любовника Ратис ей ни за что не доверит.

Вереск ведёт их туда, где этим утром они с Тирано и Индри уже успели побывать — в сторону огороженных под строительные работы кварталов. Все четверо молчат, берегут силы… да и не о чем теперь говорить.

На них, оборванных, закопчённых и грязных, редкие прохожие не слишком обращают внимание — косятся чуть сочувственно, да и только. Весть о пожаре разлетелась, наверное, быстро: дым виден даже отсюда — белый дым отгоревшего пламени.

Никто не пугается, не порывается позвать стражу… Помощи “погорельцам” тоже никто не предлагает, и Ратис не может их, незнакомых меров, винить: хорошо представляет, как выглядит со стороны. Даже в обычные дни он — не самый дружелюбный, располагающий к себе мер, а уж сейчас — и подавно.

Сейчас его видом можно лечить непроходимость кишечника…

Место, куда приводит их Вереск, в стороне от основной стройки — рабочих даже не слышно, но запах, густой характерный запах отлично очерчивает границы. Люк, притаившийся между двумя хибарами, опечатан… и, Вереск, запнувшаяся, этого, кажется не ожидала. Впрочем, вблизи становится заметно, что печати потревожены и не напитаны больше магией, хотя её эхо ещё не рассеялось до конца — кто-то был здесь, и был совсем недавно.

– Мы у цели! – в голосе Вереск звучит торжество. – Он точно ушёл этим путём.

– Или пытается нас пустить по ложному следу, – не соглашается Лларен. – Сбил печати — и смоется на другой конец города, пока мы тут по туннелям, как крысы, шариться будем.

– Спустимся — и я проверю, – произносит негромко Индри. – Мы всё равно не знаем, где ещё его искать. Разве что ждать, пока он поймёт, что украл стопку ценных бумаг и скабрёзный дамский роман, а не кодовую книгу? Но я не хочу новых смертей.

– Обнаружение жизни? – уточняет Ратис, припоминая, что тот говорил в проулке.

– Да. Мистицизм и Колдовство мне даются получше Разрушения… Но даже если я его не почувствую, может, лучше и правда на время покинуть город? Отдохнём, подумаем, что делать дальше — и согласуем, что будем рассказывать страже. Я не хочу оказаться в розыске — а мы достаточно для этого отличились.

И, несмотря на разумное недовольство Лларена, они вчетвером всё-таки спускаются в заброшенный служебный туннель. Ратис на всякий случай закрепляет люк запирающими чарами и колдует кошачий глаз на себя и на Тирано — Вереск справляется своими силами, а Индри… Тот неразборчиво шепчет слова заклинания, и его зрячий глаз подёргивается мутной белёсой плёнкой. Зрелище жутковатое, но чары работают как надо — Индри медленно вертит головой, всматриваясь то в черноту туннеля, то в камень над головой, и шёпотом сообщает:

– Кажется, нас — или мутсэру поджигателя — очень хорошо ищут. Наверху... оживление.

– А его самого видишь? – шепчет Вереск.

– Кто-то от нас удаляется — под землёй, в одиночку… Не торопись, – говорит он, поймав её, рванувшую вперёд, за плечо. – Мы не знаем, как сильно он себя вычерпал. Я не хочу ловить лицом чары, от которых негде увернуться. Лучше не выдавать себя раньше срока и догнать его уже на поверхности. К тому же так мы сможем воспользоваться численным преимуществом.

– Хорошо. Согласна. Однако он и так будет дрожать от любого шороха, с погоней или без погони. С предателями всегда так… Но ты, сэра, можешь не дрожать. Я пойду первой: “атронаха” с амулетами ему будет трудно застать врасплох.

Ратис не сдерживается, фыркает — эта бравада его раздражает. Вереск и её погибшие товарищи догадывались, что будут иметь дело с магом, и смогли вчера защититься от первой Ревасовой атаки, вот только с руной-ловушкой никакая защита им не помогла. Вряд ли Вереск забыла, насколько противник может быть изобретателен, но если хочет рисковать и лезть напролом — её дело.

Хотя не похоже, что у Реваса было время готовить хорошие, действенные ловушки… Но чем он ближе, тем меньше хочется о нём думать.

Ратис совершенно не разбирается в инженерном деле, пусть и дежурно восторгается родной вивекской канализацией, когда представляется повод, — и, бывало, спускался на нижние уровни города. Узкий и низкий бодрумский туннель не похож на то, что он видел, да и какой цели служил и почему оказался заброшен — непонятно.

Быть может, с годами река изменила русло, и он перестал выполнять своё назначение?

Ратис постепенно успокаивается, возвращает себе ясность и трезвость ума — знает, что ненадолго, но наслаждается этими ощущениями. Он легко выдерживает заданный Вереск темп — матушкина муштра не прошла даром. Тирано идёт следом, а вот Индри замешкался: ему, необычно для данмера высокому, приходится чуть пригибаться.

Впереди тянет сыростью. Ратис замечает, что поверху, пересекаясь с туннелем проходят какие-то трубы, кажется, даже действующие — гудят, что скорее на руку; тягостный запах, к которому он почти притерпелся, усиливается.

Дурное предчувствие — тоже.

– Он на лестнице. Дальше туннель завернёт на...

Индри не договаривает — Вереск, двужильная, рвётся с места, обгоняет Ратиса на два шага, скрывается за поворотом. На лестнице Ревас уязвим, но если успеет подняться и заблокировать люк, обороняясь сверху, им придётся несладко...

Ратис, несмотря ни на что, не хочет её бросать. Он тоже рвётся вперёд, но гул над головой становится громче, труба, изгибающаяся вдоль туннеля, словно бы вздрагивает — а Ратис чувствует впереди магический всплеск: простые, какие-то смутно знакомые чары… Что это, “разрушение доспехов”? Нет, не совсем, но очень похоже...

– Назад, – командует он, не до конца понимая, зачем, и пятится сам...

И в этот момент труба впереди вздувается, вздрагивает, бьётся, как в судороге — и лопается, толчками изливая своё зловонное содержимое.

Туннель стремительно заполняется нечистотами; запах, резкий, ядрёный настолько, что слезятся глаза, кажется, заползает даже под кожу; грязь заливает весь зал, пузырится — тёплая, вязковатая...

Пройди они чуть дальше, и попали бы прямиком под зловонный дождь — но и по запруженному нечистотами туннелю пробираться будет несладко.

Что стало с Вереск? Успела ли проскочить?

– Кажется, сэры, мы с вами по уши в дерьме, – глубокомысленно изрёк Лларен.

С этой оценкой Ратис был более чем согласен — пусть даже дерьмо доходило ему только до колен.


	16. Глава четырнадцатая. Осколок неба

Ратис никогда не считал себя брезгливым мером, но Бодрум с размаху макнул его в дерьмо — во всех смыслах, — и сохранять спокойствие оказалось непросто. Чужая низость, чужая подлость, чужой обман… Вдыхая их терпкий, гнилостный запах, ныряя в него с головой, трудно было блюсти душевную чистоту.

Что рядом с этим — нечистота телесная?

Встреча с Ревасом была неизбежна. Ратис не позволял себе верить, что может с ним не увидеться — для подобной судьбы он грешил недостаточно! И пусть _выяснять отношения_ будет намного более мерзко, чем плескаться в речке из нечистот, однако от этого жребия нынче не скрыться и не избавиться.

Ратис предпочёл бы встретить его с гордо поднятой головой, на своих условиях — и поскорее. Неполных два дня, прошедших со смерти Лларесы, вывернули его наизнанку, сердцем и требухой наружу — и чтобы расколдовать себя, он обязан был докопаться до правды.

Впрочем, пока что надежды тонули в мутной, густой черноте сточных вод, а ядовито-едкая вонь мешала дышать и думать. Время снова замедлило бег, приструнённое лопнувшей трубой, и Ратис замедлился вместе с ним: ноги вязли в потоке разбавленных нечистот, и каждый шаг давался с боем.

Достаточно ли _оно_ жидкое, чтобы всё получилось? Ратис пробормотал слова заклинания, аккуратно поднял, сгибая в колене, ногу и, опершись на чуть пружинящуюся поверхность, встал и на пробу шагнул вперёд.

Хождение по воде здесь всё же работало.

И тогда Ратис побежал — на ходу активируя амулеты, восстанавливая силы и магику, залечивая мелкие ранки. Он чувствовал, что не успевает, и отчаянно пытался догнать упущенное. Мешкать было непозволительно.

Индри и Тирано хлюпали где-то сзади; потом кто-то из них, судя по звукам, упал, разбрызгивая грязь… Ратис не оборачивался — справятся и без него, не утонут в воде по колено!

Нельзя останавливаться — на счету каждое мгновение.

Как бы то ни было, а лестницу Ревас не повредил и люк не заблокировал — Вереск спугнула? Если бы удалось запереть их всех в туннелях, погоня закончилась бы ничем, и Ревас не мог этого не понимать... а всё же не запер, и люк нараспашку открытым оставил!

Спешка и паника — не лучшие помощники, когда погоня следует по пятам.

Ратис карабкался наверх, ведомый осколком неба, мелькающим над головой — синим, отчаянно синим и ясным. После туннельного мрака, смешанного с канализационным смрадом, видеть эту хрустальную синеву было до странности приятно — хоть что-то вокруг оставалось чистым и незапятнанным.

Выбравшись на поверхность, Ратис наскоро огляделся. Он и правда оказался за городом: вялая к осени трава, речка, петляющая в низине и прячущая побережную наготу за зарослями болотного тростника… Место показалось ему знакомым: кажется, они с Ревасом пару раз приходили сюда тренироваться. Дней пять назад, нет?

Целую вечность назад.

Как далеко — и куда — ушли Ревас и Вереск? Следопытом Ратис не был, однако зловонная грязь и примятая трава послужили отличными ориентирами — равно как и магические колебания, от которых воздух почти звенел. Успевший перевести дух, Ратис с новыми силами рванул вперёд — успеть, вмешаться, спасти всё то, что ещё можно спасти!..

Он снова опоздал и не застал ни сшибки, ни Вереск: услышал издали оглушительный всплеск, увидел краем глаз расходящиеся круги на воде — и всё. Что сталось с ней, неужели упала в реку?

Ратис не нашёл ответов — зато нашёл Реваса.

Бывший любовник выглядел страшно: не в том даже дело, что копотью был покрыт и грязью заляпан, что кровь струилась не только из раны на плече, но и из носа, из мелких порезов на лбу и щеках, раскрашивая кожу грязными бурыми разводами…

Глаза его, яркие багряные глаза, были пустыми и совершенно безумными — в них плескалась холодная темнота Обливиона.

Ратис не обнажил меча, справился с искушением.

– Ревас, – позвал он, мягким, опасливым шагом подбираясь поближе. – Нам нужно поговорить.

– Ратис… Я не хотел всего этого, веришь ли?

– Конечно, – согласился он, не произнеся вслух того, что жгло мысли: “Ты не хотел проблем — это не служит тебе оправданием”. Нельзя было угрожать, нельзя было спугнуть раньше времени — иначе правды ему никогда не добиться.

А Ревасу, кажется, только это и было нужно: не увидев за Ратисом открытой враждебности, он шагнул навстречу, взмахнул руками, словно бы намереваясь обнять, но в последний момент передумал — левую уронил, а правую запустил в волосы, — и зачастил, балансируя на грани истерики:

– Она не должна была умереть. Я не хотел, я любил её! Но времени не оставалось… Нам ведь было так хорошо втроём… Но я так увлёкся нашей сказкой, что позволил себе забыться — забыть о цели, забыть обо всём, что было по-настоящему важно.

– О поисках кодовой книги?

– Да… Времени не оставалось, и я должен был действовать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ллареса проснулась… Я не хотел этого! Но не сумел объяснить, что не враг ей. Сначала я лишь защищался и ранил её — другого выхода просто не было! А потом Ллареса упала и… Я должен был достать её, должен был раздобыть эту клятую книгу! Чтобы всё это было не зря, понимаешь? Чтобы Ллареса умерла не напрасно.

Это нелепое “не напрасно” стало последним камнем, завалившим вход в родовую гробницу: Ратис едва сдержался, чтобы не наброситься, не впиться ногтями в шею, не вырвать кадык! Одной-единственной фразой Ревас перечеркнул остатки доверия и сострадания, которые их связывали. Как мог он сказать такое? Как смел он себя оправдывать?

Но если Ратис и изменился в лице, то Ревас этого не заметил. Его глаза горели лихорадочным блеском, пухлые губы кривились в улыбке, а в голосе проступала радость, когда он делился планами:

– Теперь всё пойдёт как надо. Я всё исправил. Теперь я могу вернуться в Тель Арун… Могу даже взять тебя, если захочешь! Я буду рад, честно. Кена Марион — отличный учитель, куда лучше, чем получается из меня. Если мы вручим ей кодовую книгу, она сумеет нас достойно...

– Книги у тебя нет, – перебил, не выдержав, Ратис. – Она сгинула вместе с Лларесой. Ты украл не её.

Ревас сначала, кажется, даже не понял, что он имел в виду — смотрел на него невидяще, медленно моргая, — но потом отшатнулся, как от удара, суетливо полез за свёртком, дрожащими пальцами развернул бечёвку, промасленную кожу, холстину...

Истрёпанная розовая обложка, показавшаяся на свет, вряд ли могла принадлежать драгоценной кодовой книге, но Ревас, отказываясь сдаваться, распахнул её, распухшую от вложенных внутрь бумаг, и уставился в открывшиеся страницы.

Он вчитывался долго, очень долго, и Ратис успел пожалеть, что сказал ему правду: если Ревас, разочарованный содержимым своей добычи, сожжёт её или зашвырнёт в реку, будет очень неловко перед Тирано и Индри. К счастью, всё обошлось, и вместо гнева на пост заступило отчаяние: Ревас выронил, обессиленный, злополучную книгу, и руки его повисли плетьми.

– Ты должен сдаться, – сказал ему тогда Ратис, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче. – Покаяться. Вымаливать прощение у богов… Пойдём со мной. Я попытаюсь тебе помочь.

Ревас не сопротивлялся, когда Ратис приобнял его за плечи и потянул за собой, в сторону туннеля. Спускаться туда было бы глупостью — оказаться с неуравновешенным магом в замкнутом пространстве не хотелось, — но встреча с товарищами пришлась бы кстати. Заручившись численным преимуществом, можно рассчитывать, что Ревас не передумает на полпути, не попробует перебороть трёх противников — и решить, что лучше с ним делать.

Но Ратис зря поверил, что мирный исход возможен: Ревас, покорно переставлявший ноги, вдруг вырвался, отстранился и с тёмной решимостью объявил:

– Я должен продолжить поиски. Книга всё ещё в городе! Я должен вернуться и разыскать её — а иначе всё было напрасно.

– Я не могу тебя отпустить, – покачал головой Ратис, глядя в блестящие багряные глаза, которые так любил когда-то, и которые теперь пробуждали в его душе только холодную ярость. – Больше никто из-за тебя не умрёт.

Его ладонь легла на рукоять меча — безмолвным, но недвусмысленным предупреждением.

Ревас опустил взгляд, проследив за его руками, и улыбнулся — грустно и удивительно спокойно, умиротворённо даже.

– Прости меня, Ратис, – сказал он тогда — и быстрым, отточенным за годы тренировок движением швырнул ему в лицо сгусток чародейского льда.

Время для переговоров вышло.

Ратис легко ушёл в сторону — наверное, даже ждал чего-то подобного — и обнажил меч. Глупо было тратить силы на новые увещевания, и он молчал, уворачиваясь от хлёстких ветвистых молний, пускаемых следом.

Ревас не дал опомниться — вздыбил землю у Ратиса под ногами, мешая траву с тёмной прибрежной грязью, и запустил вдогонку ещё один сгусток льда. Едва удалось отпрыгнуть, не потеряв равновесия — а Ревас уже поджидал его с веером пламени наготове.

И Ратис уворачивался, отскакивал, кружил, словно скальный наездник, пытаясь нащупать брешь в чужой обороне. С десяток раз он пожалел, что так хорошо натренировал Реваса, что научил в первую очередь следить не за оружием, а за руками, плечами, корпусом — улавливая первую тень будущей атаки. Ратис всегда был отличным ментором — себе на беду. Его подопечный двигался грамотно, осторожно — держал дистанцию, непрерывно атакуя и произвольно тасуя направления ударов. Не подобраться так просто...

Ратис ушёл от огненного потока — разминулся едва ли на волос, осознанно подпуская ближе, — и рванул вперёд. Он сумел зацепить Ревасу плечо — оцарапал, распоров куртку. Но тот уже был наготове, и перебил атаку из воздуха призванным ледяным шипом, и разорвал дистанцию — снова.

Да сколько же в нём отчаянной, дурной мощи?! Стоит ли взять на измор, ждать, что устанет, что ошибётся — или что помощь подтянется?

Ратис решил попробовать. Он знал, что и в обычные дни выносливей — или, вернее, лучше умеет рассчитывать силы для затяжных поединков, — а уж теперь, когда Ревас в таком состоянии… И Ратис перестал пытаться всерьёз его подловить — больше пугал, гонял из стороны в сторону обманными выпадами и исхитрился даже развернуть его спиной к туннелю.

Ревас и сам осознал, что время играет ему не на руку — когда стал медленнее, небрежнее, и одна из обманных Ратисовых атак едва не распорола ему бедро. Он изменился в лице: понимание, перемешанное с испугом, исказило черты и выжгло остатки былой рассудительности. Решив, наверное, кончить дело одним рывком, Ревас бросился в атаку.

Больше он не пытался достать противника издали и себя не берёг: шёл напролом, бросая заклинание за заклинанием. Кровь побежала не только из носа, но даже из глаз, и долго Ревас не выдержал бы — но теперь уже Ратис пятился. Уворачиваться стало сложнее, и часть заклинаний он отбивал в спешке наколдованными щитами: в конце концов, Ревас тоже его учил, пусть и не в полную силу.

Пришло время вспомнить эту науку.

Ревас, проклятый, всё никак не выдыхался, и Ратисов мир сжался до одного-единственного мера — и его яркой, кипучей силы, то обжигающей щёки шальными искрами, то покрывающей изморозью землю под ногами, делая её опасно скользкой.

И Ратис, подстраиваясь, вдруг осознал, что начал чувствовать чужие плетения: ещё до того, как дикая стихийная магия, настоянная на злости, перекуётся в чары, он предугадывал их очертания. Огненный хлыст! Отскочить, сбить его на возврате слабым, но действенным сгустком жара… Молния! Бросить навстречу щит, переменив направление, и, подготовившись, увернуться от огненного шара…

Ревас, рыкнув, рванул навстречу, — отчаянно, самоубийственно-глупо! — и Ратис внутренним взором увидел ледяное копьё, готовое воплотиться в его руках.

В это мгновение, растянувшееся на целую кальпу, Ратис понял, что не успевает ни защититься, ни увернуться — только атаковать, только ударить раньше, чем ледяное копьё пробьёт ему грудь.

“Сейчас я убью его, – с пугающей ясностью отпечаталось у него на изнанке черепа. – Сейчас **я** убью **его** …”

Но за миг до того, как случилось непоправимое, Ревас вдруг подавился ошмётками заклинания, и кровь хлынула горлом… а даэдрическое копьё, пробившее ему грудь, с траурно-рваным звуком покинуло рану.

Ратис выпустил меч, обрывая движение, что принесло бы смерть, успей он чуть раньше. За такое матушка оттаскала бы его за уши — плевать! Он поддержал оседающего на землю Реваса, и уложил его аккуратно на землю, и сам сел рядом — ноги его не держали...

А Кериан Индри, отбросив призванное даэдрическое копьё, без слов протянул Ратису руку. Лицо, и одежда, и волосы у Ревасова убийцы были заляпаны грязью, — он ли свалился в туннеле? — но руки казались чисты… А впрочем, была ли разница?

Ратис воспользовался помощью, поднялся на ноги. Кажется, он засмеялся. Кажется, из глаз потекли слёзы. Дикая мысль — вереница диких мыслей — пронеслась у него в голове: “Я его не убил… Его убил не я… Он мёртв… Всё закончилось!..”

Однако истерика ненадолго им завладела: Индри — Кериан — вдруг рухнул на четвереньки и шумно, с надрывом принялся извергать содержимое своего желудка, и Ратис живо вернулся в срединный мир.

– Надышался — может, даже хлебнул чутка, бедолага, – пояснил подоспевший Лларен. – Скоро попустит, надеюсь. Не кипишуй.

Ратис кивнул и, подумав, рукой указал на место их с Ревасом встречи:

– Книгу он выбросил где-то там. Вроде цела.

И пока Кериан блевал желчью, а Лларен деловито собирал разлетевшиеся по округе бумаги, Ратис пошёл к реке — туда, где слышал всплеск. Берег там был разворочен, вздыблен: может, Ревасу и удалось сбросить Вереск в воду, но трудно было понять наверняка, да и спросить уже некого. Нырять за ней? Есть ли смысл? Если не выплыла, то наверняка уже утонула...

Ратис вернулся назад, подобрал свой меч и вместе с Ллареном помог притихшему Кериану подняться; тот, наскоро оттерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, был бледен, но решителен.

– Стража скоро будет здесь. Нам нужна общая легенда. Где Вереск?

– Не знаю. Не видел. Возможно, упала в реку.

– Шлюха, которую мы для тебя взяли, в суете от пожара спёрла наши деньги, – предложил тогда Лларен. – Мы погнались, но её не нашли — зато нашли этого хмыря. Ты прибежал первым, и он напал на тебя. Кер подоспел и таки его завалил.

Ратис кивнул и, подумав, добавил:

– Ревас связался с Лларесой, потому что хотел что-то у неё отобрать — но не нашёл. Потом решил, что эта вещь попала ко мне. Я делился с вами подозрениями, что он может быть замешан в её смерти. Но такого никто из нас не ожидал.

На этом они и сошлись, и сошлись очень вовремя — едва успели дополнить костяк несколькими деталями, как за ними и правда явилась стража.

Началась грязно-серая череда заключения и допросов. Всех троих сразу же развели и держали порознь, и Ратис не знал, через что проходили его товарищи — но вряд ли условия, в которых их держали, чем-то принципиально отличались.

Поначалу его бросили мариноваться в камеру-одиночку, не позволив обмыться или сменить одежду. Там Ратис просидел несколько часов наедине с въевшимся в кожу и волосы запахом нечистот, прежде чем стража снова взяла его в оборот. Капитан Ратрион, явственно недовольный тем, что произошло в его городе, хотел докопаться до правды, и Ратис не мог не уважать этого устремления — но был готов поделиться только той правдой, что не повредила бы делу Лларесы. Никаких Ламп, никакой охоты за кодовой книгой: там, где без этого нельзя было обойтись, Ратис прятался за незнанием — или валил всё на мёртвых да исчезнувших.

Они-то уж точно не могли с ним спорить или оправдываться.

Маг, что накануне взял его в заложники, мог быть и Ревасом, но Ратис и правда ничего не понял — наверное, тот чарами изменил внешность и голос. Безумный колдун, его друзья и враги, о которых Ратис ничего не знал и не хотел узнавать… Ллареса когда-то была танцовщицей, Ревас — рабом у Телванни, вот и всё, что он знал о погибших любовниках — для хорошего секса не нужно распахивать друг перед другом души! Рыжая женщина в парике — то ли проститутка, то ли воровка, то ли противница, то ли подручная Реваса, сгинувшая не пойми где… Кто их там разберёт!

Ратрион пытался поймать его на противоречиях, намекал на то, что кто-то из его товарищей уже раскололся и выдал правду, пугал то тюрьмой, то штрафами, но Ратис упрямо стоял на своём. Ему оставалось надеяться, что и Кериан с Ллареном не отошли от плана, и остальные улики говорили в их пользу — а Ратрион не опустится до подтасовки фактов. Он казался по-своему честным, принципиальным мером, а Ратис и в самом деле делился с ним правдой — только не всей правдой. Достаточной и необходимой, так ему казалось: разве честному, принципиальному редоранцу не будет приятно свалить всё на колдунов из Телванни? Тем более что те и правда виновны: кто же, как не они, вылепили из юноши-раба удобный со всех сторон инструмент — и приучили делать за них грязную работу?

Кто, как не они, изуродовали Ревасу душу?

Ратрион и его подчинённые были дотошны и обстоятельны, но не отличались сводящей с ума нерасторопностью, свойственной многим мерам на государственной службе. Ратиса несколько раз осматривали, — в том числе и знакомый уже капрал Ормейн, так и не расставшийся со шлемом, — заставляли записывать и заново произносить свои показания, осыпали новыми и подзабытыми старыми вопросами. Однако в тирдас, первого Заката солнца, его всё-таки выпустили: где-то через сутки после задержания, вернув изъятое, формально сняв все обвинения, но наказав не задерживаться в Бодруме — или где бы то ни было на территории дома Редоран — дольше необходимого.

Ратис даже не думал спорить — и первым делом пошёл в ночлежку, чтобы захватить оставленные там вещи и уже со сменой одежды посетить городскую баню. Там он очистился, совершив все положенные ритуалы и вытравив с кожи гнилостный запах, обрил себе голову и уже потом, переодевшись, направился в храм. Дурная слава тянулась за ним пышным свадебным шлейфом, и знакомые меры пугливо отводили глаза, не решаясь даже поздороваться. Ратис не мог их осуждать: убийства, пожары, прорванные трубы — и всё за каких-то пару-тройку дней! Кто знает, какие несчастья он может ещё принести?

Не препятствовали, и ладно.

Ратис с почтением поклонился большому алтарю Трибунала, а после исполнил требы у трёх триолитов АльмСиВи: поблагодарил Матерь за то, что та позволила ему совершить возмездие; Отца — что раскрыл глаза и помог понять правду; Поэта — что незримо хранил его и свёл с Керианом Индри и Ллареном Тирано, что убедил им довериться...

Ратис знал, что в этом он точно не ошибся.

После ноги сами привели его во внутренний дворик храма — место их с Лларесой задушевных бесед. Они говорили здесь обо всём на свете: о вере и о политике, о храмовых сплетнях и повседневных обязанностях, о том, что начать жизнь с чистого листа и перечеркнуть ошибки, совершённые в прошлом, не только возможно, но необходимо!

Жаль только, что Ревас этого так и не понял — и раз за разом делал неправильный выбор, пока не погубил и возлюбленную, и себя самого.

Только тогда, замерев напротив знакомой как добрый друг статуи святого Фелмса, Ратис вдруг осознал, окончательно осознал необратимость произошедшего. Ещё пару дней назад он любил, и был любим, и верил, что обрёл если и не счастье, то как минимум равновесие и душевное спокойствие. Всё изменилось, и непонятно было, как к этому относиться — и что делать дальше.

Ллареса мертва… Не уберёг? Не ведал ведь даже, от чего её стоит вообще беречь! Ревас — мёртв, обвинён во всех преступлениях; погиб, не спасённый, не раскаявшийся… И всё-таки Ратис не хотел и не стал себя винить: он любил Реваса и верил в искренность его ответной любви, но не мог совершить за него этот выбор.

Не мог повернуть время вспять и помешать убийству Лларесы...

– Прости меня, – шепнул он тогда, обессиленный. – Я не сумел подарить тебе чуда.

Ратис закрыл глаза. Не было в его сердце покоя, не было ощущения завершённости — только глухая тоска. Как он скучал по Ревасу, каким тот был, когда отгораживался от безумного телваннийского долга — мечтательным, вдохновенным, искренне радостным, если мог научить и помочь! Как он скучал по Лларесе — с её колдовскими глазами, и чуткой душой, и искренней верой в то, что все заслуживают второго шанса, что никогда не поздно начать поступать правильно, и не бывает в жизни глухих тупиков!

Он никогда её не забудет.

В это мгновение Ратис, хрипло втянув прохладный осенний воздух, кажется, въяве почувствовал, как Ллареса коснулась его щеки, и как её лёгкие, ловкие пальцы скользнули по шрамам на коже и шрамам на сердце, приглушая въевшуюся в них боль… Или это было лишь дуновение ветра?

Оттерев проступившие слёзы, Ратис открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с каменным Фелмсом. Тот, коленопреклонённый, молящийся, был тих и задумчив. Усталый от мирской суеты, облачённый в строгую жреческую мантию, на время отринувший меч и доспехи — их с сэрой Лларесой Ромари друг и наперсник, свидетель бессчётных бесед... Интересно, какие тайны может ещё хранить святой-созерцатель?

И тогда Ратис, ошпаренный дерзкой, почти святотатственной идеей, чуть наклонился, просунул руку в зазор между каменной мантией и постаментом, пошарил, морщась от боли в вывернутом запястье, — и вытащил оттуда замотанный в холстину прямоугольный свёрток.

Так он и отыскал кодовую книгу.


	17. Глава пятнадцатая. Лишние слёзы

Ратис, казалось, разучился по-настоящему удивляться — если и не навсегда, то очень надолго. Разучился радоваться, испытывать торжество — Ревас, сгоревший в огне своего предательства, словно бы выжег ещё и немалый участок Ратисовой души. Жди теперь, пока наново нарастёт трава! Немало минет времени, прежде чем это станет возможным.

Отыскав под статуей святого Фелмса тайник Лларесы, Ратис был так же бессмысленно, гулко пуст, как и накануне. Ошибки быть не могло: счистив со свёртка защитные слои, он извлёк на свет ту самую книгу. Её страницы, исчерченные причудливым набором символов, могли бы вызвать морскую болезнь: Ратис узнавал и буквы даэдрика, и западный алфавит, и математическую нотацию, и многое другое — но все эти знаки, перемешанные в кашу, оставались совершенно непроницаемыми. Если за ними и проступала какая-то система, то Ратис её не видел, к добру или к худу.

В его руках кодовая книга была бесполезной стопкой бумаги: как и рассказывала Вереск, та оказалась закодирована.

Ратис не представлял, что делать со своей находкой, и потому снова завернул её в холстину и спрятал среди вещей, что забрал из сундука Мехры Нилено. Уже тогда он понимал, что в Бодруме не задержится, и не только из-за предостережений стражи: нечего ему было здесь искать, кроме соли, которой можно присыпать раны... но этого добра Ратису и без того хватало.

Из храма, впрочем, он не ушёл так просто. Общаться со служителями, которые все как один его сторонились и отводили глаза — то опасливо, то осуждающе, — было непросто, но Ратис всё же узнал: Лларесу уже кремировали. Ей, не имеющей родни — по крайней мере той, о которой знали в Бодруме, — очень повезло стать частью местного кардруна, да ещё и так быстро. Обычно таких, как она, долго и тщательно проверяли, — мало радости в том, чтоб по незнанию допустить в сонм храмовых предков какого-нибудь негодяя! — но Лларесе сыграло на руку то, что её любили и жрецы, и служители-миряне.

Какие бы прегрешения, терзавшие совесть Лларесы Ромари — _Канет_ , — ни числились за ней в прошлом, однако в посмертии она получила почётный покой.

Ратис чувствовал, что там, у статуи, он уже попрощался с погибшей возлюбленной, но всё равно сходил к храмовым резервуарам с пеплом: некоторые ритуалы следует соблюдать, даже когда в душе гулко и пусто — а иначе чувство незавершённости догонит тебя в дороге, и справиться с ним будет намного сложнее.

Горечь осела у Ратиса на губах. Что стало с Ревасом, он не хотел узнавать. Вряд ли преступника ждёт благородное погребение: тело скорее всего сожгут, а пепел — развеют по ветру. В иные, кимерически дикие времена останки могли бы и осквернить, однако АльмСиВи учат милости к павшим — даже когда эта милость совсем не заслужена.

Глядя на место последнего упокоения Лларесы, — Лларесы, которая ещё несколько дней назад звонко смеялась, приобнажая мелкие, немного неровные зубы… дарила тягучие поцелуи, пахнущие надеждой и коммуничным вином… влажно стонала, когда любовники в четыре руки и два рта ласкали её, почти забывая о собственном удовольствии… Нет, смерть Лларесы по-прежнему казалась неправильной, чудовищно несправедливой, но Ратис, кажется, всё-таки примирился с реальностью произошедшего.

Он не плакал, не сотрясал воздух горестными речами, но мысленно снова прощался с возлюбленной, пусть даже и знал, что никогда её не забудет… и Реваса тоже, хотя, наверное, был бы и рад о нём не вспоминать. Произошедшее отпечаталось на душе намного сильнее, чем та история с кеной Одавелем, хотя и не оставила такого же заметного со стороны шрама… Но Ратис его перекрыл, ведь так?

Перекроет и в этот раз.

После Ратис направился к алтарям-триолитам и снова преклонил колени, пытаясь не столько воззвать к АльмСиВи, сколько очистить мысли от шелухи и опавших листьев, чтобы дать рост новому, живому, не порченному… Не то чтобы у него получилось достичь просветления, но мысли в порядок Ратис худо-бедно привёл, да и примерный план действий прикинул.

Первым делом нужно было найти Кериана и Лларена — хотя бы ради того, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь, поделиться новостями, показать эту злополучную кодовую книгу… Понять, что делать дальше — теперь, когда Вереск скорее всего мертва, а для них троих сам по себе трофей, столь желанный для Реваса и его соперников, не представляет ценности.

Возможно, лучше было бы сжечь его? Вереск говорила, что Лампы предпочли бы уничтожить кодовую книгу, но не допустить, чтобы она осела не в тех руках. Без рыжей бестии или её бодрумского координатора, который после всего случившегося вряд ли попытается выйти на связь, — слишком мало оснований довериться, слишком пристально внимание стражи… — доставить книгу “в те руки” Ратис не мог: просто не знал, куда. Но уничтожить её? От одной только мысли желчь подкатывала к горлу: стоит так поступить, и жертва Лларесы… может, и не обесценится, но пропитается трупным ядом.

Зачем, рискуя собой, Канет вывезла книгу из Тель Аруна? Зачем осела в Бодруме, пытаясь выйти на координатора Ламп? Зачем умерла, но ценой своей жизни уберегла эту проклятую кодовую книгу? Неужели лишь ради того, чтобы Ратис её, выкупленную кровью, взял и уничтожил?

Если бы Ллареса сделала это ещё в Тель Аруне, то стала бы свободной, смогла бы начать новую жизнь… была бы жива — до сих пор. И как можно силы в себе найти, чтобы вот просто так взять и всё это перечеркнуть? Ратис не верил, что у него получится.

Он не знал, сколько времени просидел перед триолитом: опомнился только тогда, когда затекли ноги. Нужно было вставать, идти искать Кериана и Лларена… Думать о том, что Ратис попросту присосался к новым товарищам, сбрасывая на них решение своих проблем, было унизительно, и всё же он должен был с ними посоветоваться. Как минимум, эти двое, рисковавшие ради него жизнью и свободой, заслуживали того, чтобы узнать правду. А вот что делать дальше...

Ратис не думал, что втроём они не разберутся — не отличаясь редкостной благочестивостью своей матушки, старший сын Даресов всё-таки верил, что боги его, всегда старавшегося поступать по совести, не отторгнут так просто от благодати. Он почти не удивился, когда, выйдя из храма, встретил Лларена Тирано — такого же обритого, как и сам Ратис. Видимо, не его одного ощущение нечистоты так сильно измучило; странно, что в банях они тогда не пересеклись...

– Блядь, я, кажется, исчерпал свою неудачу на месяц вперёд, если так быстро тебя нашёл, – с нескрываемым облегчением выпалил Лларен, кинувшись навстречу.

– Здравствуй, – отозвался Ратис; такое приветствие его слегка ошарашило.

– Слушай, я знаю, о многом нам нужно потолковать, но так уж тут вышло… Кер, он… заболел, кажется. Можешь его посмотреть поскорее? Ты же вроде сечёшь в этом деле?

– Веди, – кивнул Ратис, поправляя лямку плотно набитой сумки, и уже на ходу спросил: – Что с ним?

– Жар небольшой, и… Ты сам посмотри, хорошо? Я тебе правильно всё равно не объясню.

– Куда мы идём?

– В “Золотые листья”, – Лларен, решительный, пёр вперёд, точно ломовой гуар, не замедляя шагу и не оглядываясь. – Та ещё дыра, но хозяйка хотя бы не склочная. Стража нас хорошо пощипала… Выкрутились, куда же без этого — но жировать ещё долго не сможем.

– Что с Вереск, не слышно?

– Нет, – Лларен мотнул головой, – сгинула. Как в воду канула, мда. Взбаламутила всё, и… Эхх, бабы! – он сплюнул под ноги, и Ратис не стал ничего больше спрашивать; остаток пути они преодолели в молчании.

Лларен привёл товарища на постоялый двор — те самые “Золотые листья”. В сравнении с запятнанным убийством “Императором квама” или выгоревшим “Танцующим хоркером” выглядело это новое место довольно уныло, но в глубине души Ратис был удивлён, что их вообще на порог пустили — учитывая, насколько удачливыми постояльцами все трое себя показали.

В комнате, куда его проводил Лларен, не было даже мебели; интерьер составляли лишь сваленные в кучи вещи да пара соломенных тюфяков, и на одном из них, распластанном в дальнем углу, и сидел, обхватив руками колени, Кериан Индри.

Он даже не встрепенулся, когда с премерзостным скрипом дверь распахнулась; на его склонённой выбритой голове выделялся неровный, полученный вряд ли больше года назад шрам — за вьющимися волосами его в обычное время не было видно.

– Хэй, Индорил, – несмело окликнул Лларен. – Нашёл я его: у храма был, как мы и рассчитывали. Ты не… Не вешай ты носа, лады? Всё будет в лучшем виде!

Кериан почти не отреагировал на его слова: чуть приподнял голову, буркнул что-то приветственного-неразборчивое и снова обнял колени. Было заметно, что он весь трясся, и Ратис — то ли чутьём, то ли за счёт немалого опыта в отцовской лечебнице — сразу почувствовал: трясся Кериан не от горячки, но от глубокого, нутряного страха.

Он убедился в истинности своей догадки, когда приятель дал себя осмотреть. Картина была безрадостная: левый, единственный зрячий глаз воспалился, подёрнулся мутной плёнкой; он едва реагировал на свет и наверняка почти ничего не видел. Гнойные подтёки, местами подсохшие, местами — свежие, влажные, дорожками слёз избороздили щёку; зачарованный протез, подменяющий правый глаз, тускло, стеклянно поблескивал.

Кериан был до полусмерти напуган и держался — молчал — из последних сил. Сжатые в нитку губы побелели, и кровь отхлынула от лица; пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались, а тело била крупная дрожь. Видеть его — решительного, бесстрашного, _великодушно взявшего на себя убийство Реваса_ — в таком состоянии было тяжко, и Ратис сполна прочувствовал смятение и тревогу Лларена, не знающего, что предпринять.

В трудный час эти двое пришли на помощь — и так помогли, как Ратис ни за что не смел бы просить! Поэтому он попытался дать Кериану как можно больше — и как целитель, и как товарищ.

– Инфекция, – вынес он свой вердикт, отстраняясь. – Наверное, занесли вчера во время погони. Мало приятного, но оно не так серьёзно, как кажется. Я понимаю, темнота пугает, – добавил Ратис, легонько сжав Кериану пальцы. – Но не думаю, что твоему зрению что-то угрожает.

– Ты не удивлён, – хрипло откликнулся тот и тут же спросил, указывая на протез: – Давно заметил?

– У моего отца клиника при Арене. Я видел многое, но редко — настолько качественную работу.

– Матушка не поскупилась… – хмыкнул Кериан и, пожевав губами, с наигранным равнодушием поинтересовался: – Что дальше?

– Я могу начать лечение: есть при себе несколько подходящих зелий. Потом заглянул бы к алхимику, докупить необходимое — варить некогда. Нужно будет промыть, наложить повязку — и следить, регулярно менять. Неприятно, но необходимо.

Возражений не было ни у кого. Лларен раздобыл лоханку кипячёной воды и охотно взялся помогать, когда Ратис промывал и обрабатывал пострадавший глаз; получилось заодно залечить и мелкие ранки на лице, уговорить вынуть протез и вычистить пустую глазницу… Дав Кериану лечебное зелье широкого спектра и влив в него сверху ещё и успокоительное, Ратис дождался, пока пациент заснёт, и повернулся к Лларену.

– Давай ты метнёшься куда надо, – предложил тот опасливым полушёпотом, – цапнешь всё нужное, а как вернёшься, обсудим дела. Мы на паром уже не опаздываем, а Кер… Сам понимаешь.

Ратис кивнул, соглашаясь, и без лишних споров принял от Лларена деньги. То, что о кодовой книге пока не пришлось рассказывать, принесло подобие облегчения, однако Ратис прекрасно понимал, что вечно оттягивать разговор ему не удастся. Так или иначе, а он, отбросив лишние мысли, прошёлся по лавкам и, закупившись всем необходимым, вернулся в “Листья”.

Кодовая книга, за которую ещё вчера убивали и калечили, преспокойно дожидалась его на полу, в груде других пожитков.

Лларен времени даром тоже не терял: раздобыл и еду, и третий тюфяк. Ратис кивнул благодарственно, отдал ему лишние деньги и занялся Керианом. Тот уже держался — и выглядел — получше: сон и лечение явно пошли на пользу.

После они поели — то ли поздний обед, то ли ранний ужин; рисовые лепёшки с никсятиной, печёные бататы… — и, вознаграждённые приятной сытостью, начали наконец обмениваться новостями. Сюрпризов было немного: стражники обращались со всеми тремя примерно одинаково — мариновали в грязи, атаковали вопросами, вежливо угрожали… Встречались, впрочем, и различия — такого рода, что Ратис не знал, куда деться от смеси стыда и злости на самого себя: в очередной раз он искренне пожалел, что втянул приятелей в эту историю.

– Вроде бы редоранцы, а кровь хлестать горазды почище Хлаалу, – ворчал, припоминая допросы, Лларен. – Чтобы слезли с нас наконец, пришлось через головы стражи тянуться к городскому совету. Отжали у нас будущий доход с нескольких… предприятий — в казну да на пожертвования Храму. Ратрион, будь его воля, нас бы с неделю коптил, так что мы ещё легко отделались. Хотя Керу всё же пришлось потрясти родословной...

Ратис редко давал волю любопытству, но тут не удержался и, ухватившись за обмолвку, спросил у Кериана:

– Советник Индри и правда твой родственник?

Удивления или недовольства тот не выказал — закаменел лицом, выпрямился на своём тюфяке так, словно проглотил палку, и, чуть растягивая слова, откликнулся:

– Я ему нелюбимый внучатый племянник, пятно на чести семьи… – он фыркнул; недвижимое лицо с перевязанным левым глазом и невидящим правым выглядело жутко, почти даэдрически. – Знатен я только на словах: младший сын младшего сына младшего сына, да ещё и не в ладах с серджо советником — мы скверно расстались. С остальной роднёй отношения не лучше… От отца мне досталось только имя, и я не люблю использовать его _так_ — обманывая, а не вводя в заблуждение многозначительными намёками, — но сейчас это показалось мне меньшим злом. _Потряс родословной_ , всё так… Я уже делал похожее в Скайриме, но тут, в Морровинде — совсем другое дело. Пожалуй, в Бодруме мне не стоит задерживаться, пока серджо Индри не захотел со мной пообщаться.

Беседа после этого почти сразу сошла на нет: Кериан, сославшись на усталость, заявил, что хочет немного подремать — и товарищи недолго думая к нему присоединились. События последних дней и правда их очень вымотали — благословенно непроницаемый сон пришёл к Ратису почти сразу.

О кодовой книге он снова не смог сказать.

Попросыпались они ближе к ночи: в порядок себя привели и снова перекусили: Лларен раздобыл казанок с рисом и горшок овощной похлёбки, от которых очень скоро ничего не осталось — даже Кериану временная слепота совсем не мешала ловко орудовать ложкой.

Время было позднее, делать ничего толком не хотелось, но спать — и подавно.

“Утром, – пообещал себе Ратис. – Я расскажу обо всём утром, на свежую голову. Не сейчас…”

Он ухаживал за своим мечом, который — какое всё-таки счастье! — не успел забрать у Реваса жизнь, когда Кериан вдруг полушутливо пожаловался:

– Днём я и представить себе не мог, насколько это всё будет _скучно_. К такому себя я не подготовил...

Ратис обрадовался: подобное отношение было намного лучше нерассуждающего страха и предвещало куда более скорое исцеление.

– Шило в заднице жить тебе не даёт, а, Индорил? Отдыхай, пока можешь. Как прочухаешься, я тебя живо припрягу, не беспокойся.

– Жду с нетерпением. Всяко лучше, чем Кантаты Вивека в голове по двадцатому кругу прокручивать.

– Могу почитать вслух, – не думая предложил Ратис: от этой перепалки потянуло чем-то настолько знакомо-домашним, что он не удержался.

– Кантаты Вивека что ли? – недоумённо переспросил Лларен.

– Если хочешь, могу и Кантаты — многие знаю на память. Но я имел в виду “Короля Эдварда”... Это бретонская приключенческая новелла.

Лларен, кажется, так и не понял, как реагировать, а вот Кериан чуть оживился — наверное, и правда заскучал.

– О, я и не слышал о такой… В последний раз мне читали вслух, когда мне было лет пять.

– Книгу мне подарили младшие, когда я уехал из Вивека. У меня два брата и сестрица: мы часто читаем вместе.

– Четверо детей? И ты старший? Редкое везение для данмерской семьи.

– АльмСиВи щедро благословили моих родителей, – согласился Ратис, – но большая семья — большие хлопоты. С ними иногда беспокойно, но я бы вас с радостью познакомил, если будете в Вивеке. Моим вы понравитесь.

Ратис не ожидал, что его предложение окажет такой эффект: если Кериан выглядел чуть по-детски растерянным, то Лларена и вовсе словно с головой в ледяную воду макнули — но оба они не сказали ни слова в ответ. Чтобы сгладить неловкость, Ратис и правда полез за книгой — пухлым томиком из двенадцати повестей, переплетённым на заказ. Не в первый раз доводилось открывать его в Бодруме, однако сейчас...

Книгу Ратис открыл на исписанном пожеланиями форзаце. Странно было на душе: не то чтобы тягостно, но как-то лениво, вязко… Ратис проследил пальцами цветок золотого канета, который зарисовал ему Лланас — рядом с напутствием от Тарани, которая заявляла, что старший брат обязательно должен расслабиться в компании хорошенькой женщины, — и улыбнулся странному совпадению. Канет, значит? Расслабиться у него не то чтобы получилось, однако женщину он узнал совершенно невероятную. Стоило ли оно того?

Безусловно, стоило.

– Давным-давно, на заре мира, – начал Ратис, скользя глазами по ставшим родными строкам, – до того, как пришли редгарды, и была основана славная империя великого Септима, но после того, как гоблины сменили гномов в Хаммерфелле, сын, Эдвард, родился у короля Коркира Первого Даггерфолльского и его королевы, Алиеры Вэйрестской...

На следующее утро, сняв Кериану повязку и убедившись, что глаз потихоньку начинает приходить в норму, Ратис выполнил данное себе самому обещание и показал товарищам кодовую книгу: и сам не знал, каких предложений ждал, но Лларен сумел его ошарашить.

– Вереск говорила, что приехала из Нарсиса, – сказал тот задумчиво. – Может, туда и махнём? В землях Редоран нам всё равно пока ловить нечего.

“Отправимся в Нарсис и будем приставать к прохожим, расспрашивая, не являются ли они членами запрещённой аболиционистской организации…” – подумал Ратис. Вслух он, конечно, ничего не сказал, а вот Кериан тут же встрепенулся:

– Нарсис? Ты уверен, что хочешь сунуться в Нарсис?

– ...У меня нелады как-то были с Камонной Тонг, – поймав вопросительный взгляд Ратиса, откликнулся Лларен. Вздохнув, он поскрёб подбородок, и пояснил: – Вернее даже, у моих покойных подельников были с ней нелады, а я успел почти вовремя свалить из Крагенмура… Не думаю, что меня, настолько мелкую сошку, кто-то будет искать — или вообще опознает, даже если я сам упаду им на головы. Но из-за этого страха я и сбежал из Морровинда... А когда вернулся, то в земли Хлаалу — и земли Камонны — мы старались не заглядывать.

– И ты правда хочешь поехать туда сейчас? Я не… и, думаю, Ратис тоже не захочет, чтобы ты решился на такое против своей воли.

– При Редоран нам всё равно сейчас не развернуться — добрый капитан Ратрион не позволит расслабиться. А Нарсис — город возможностей! Может, и с грёбаной книгой нам повезёт… Не боись, Кер. На крайняк я спрячусь за вами обоими как за живым щитом, и вместе мы свалим из Нарсиса так же лихо, как и завалились. Ты знаешь, я не любитель впустую рисковать жопой, но неужели ты сам не хочешь разобраться с этой историей? У меня от неё всё так и зудит, словно мне голову в муравейник засунули. Я, может, узнать хочу, ради чего мне в дерьме пришлось поплескаться!

– С такой аргументацией не поспоришь, – кивнул, усмехнувшись, Кериан.

Впервые после освобождения из-под стражи их маршрут приобрёл конкретные очертания.

Так и получилось, что третьего дня, когда болезнь окончательно отступила и Кериан пришёл в себя, они покинули Бодрум, быстро и деловито собрав пожитки. Ни Ратиса, ни его товарищей ничего с этим городом больше не связывало — кроме разве что тягостных воспоминаний.

Их путь, извиваясь шумливой горной рекой, лежал в Нарсис — и в края, о каких они пока не могли и помыслить.


	18. Интермедия. Отлов даэдротов

Скромный провинциальный Бодрум отмечен не на всякой карте, и его жителей это всегда устраивало — до недавних пор. Стоило местным жрецам и городскому совету взбаламутить воду, поднять вековые метрики и архивы и попытаться заполучить право считаться единственной и неоспоримой родиной святого Фелмса, как неурядицы пролились на бодрумцев щедрым весенним дождём.

Каждый данмер прекрасно знает, какие коварные даэдроты таятся порой в тихом омуте, но здешние даэдроты оказались сплошь из приезжих — так, по крайней мере, считала Варона Седрас, доверенное лицо хана бодрумских нищих. В прежние дни, когда город ещё не пытался купить милость Храма ладненькими историями и новенькими дорогами, пока вложения Редоран и строительные подряды не привлекали любителей лёгкой наживы, он жил пусть и не безоблачной, но по-хорошему предсказуемой жизнью. Враги были известны в лицо — а теперь, когда _новых лиц_ нахлынуло слишком много, вовремя распознавать угрозу не удавалось.

И город тонул... Виданное ли дело — не просто мелкие страстишки и соразмерные им грешки, привычные всякому меру, не отрешившемуся от мира в какой-нибудь велотийской башне, но события дикие, невероятные и для Бодрума — явно не к месту? Какие-то странные заговоры, чокнутые телванни со своими разборками, лезущие во все дырки авантюристы... а бок о бок с ними — убийства, погромы, пожары, прорывы канализации...

Город жужжал растревоженной шахтой квама, не затихая и двумя неделями после того судьбоносного дня, когда двинутый телваннийский — если верить молве — чародей устроил пожар чуть ли не в центре города и, раздав завербованным на стройках-времянках негодяям опасные нестабильные амулеты, убил четырёх меров и покалечил ещё с десяток.

И ведь ничто не предвещало беды! Все, кто сталкивался прежде с этим Ревасом, в один голос твердили, что он был спокойным и исполнительным мером, ничем не выделяющимся из толпы — кроме разве что предпочтений по части любовников... Обычным разнорабочим, коих в Бодруме полным-полно — а вот поди ж ты!

Не доглядели — и запустили скальника в кладовую. Стоит ли удивляться, что он перебил всю посуду, выжрал трехмесячный запас солонины и напоследок насрал под дверью? Теперь уже поздно махать ему вслед кулаками, но извлечь урок и попытаться оборонить себя от других таких паразитов — дело достойное, богоугодное даже!

Хан рассудил, что нужно усилить бдительность, и Варона была с ним согласна, как бы её вольнолюбивой, мятежной душе ни претило такое вот усиление. Любовь к городу и к своим ребятам всё-таки перевешивала, и, чтобы их сохранить, Варона была готова на многое.

Уцелевшие после разгрома “Танцующего хоркера” чужаки, заварившие эту кашу — или, по меньшей мере, активно её помешивавшие, — оказались понятливыми и очень быстро покинули город.

– Вам здесь не рады, – предупредила их Варона, подкараулив у “Золотых листьев” — трактира с, наверное, самыми несуеверными и жадными до денег хозяевами во всём Бодруме — одного: тёмненького и бойкого, с ломаным носом и кличкой “трепач”, полученной в подарок от хана. – Стража вас, может быть, пожевала и выплюнула, но мы здесь не все такие отходчивые. Хан вам, трепач, передаёт привет и бесплатный добрый совет: уезжайте из города, пока ничего больше не приключилось. Нет у вас здесь удачи.

Залётный, поначалу слушавший Варону с помесью злости и удивления, явственно проступавшей на выразительном, подвижном лице, под конец её речи сбледнул. Принял всерьёз ханское предупреждение, щедро приправленное угрозой — или умело сыграл испуг, которого не почувствовал? Так или иначе, а он шумно сглотнул, словно пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся с языка слова, и, повоевав с собой пару мгновений, всё-таки выдавил:

– Спасибо тебе за науку, сэра. Можешь не сомневаться — и всем, кому нужно, передавать, — что мы в этом городе не задержимся. Приятель мой… Тот, что рыжий — не тот, который _краплёный_ … В общем, чутка прихворнул, и только это нас в городе всех и держит. Как он оправится и немного окрепнет, так мы и свалим отсюда — резко, как залп от ведра фасоли, выжранной в одно рыло. Нам здесь ловить уже нечего — это, блядь, даже тем, у кого вместо мозгов конча болтыхается, будет понятно. А мы, сэра, — веришь ли? — очень понятливые.

Теперь-то Варона не сомневалась, что трепач не актёрствовал: он явно был не из тех, кому легко скрывать свои мысли. Впрочем, эта вспышка её скорее позабавила — смотреть, как из-под нашкрябанного по сусекам самообладания проступает его истинная натура, было захватывающе, да и звучал он незло — и очень устало.

Варона тогда его отпустила и неожиданно поймала себя на мысли, что даже жалеет трёх дураков, по уши увязших во всей этой телваннийской мути... если верить тому, что птичка на хвосте принесла — о ренегате-телванни и его личных счётах с девчонкой-полукровкой, из-за которых каша и заварилась.

Мало радости в том, чтобы вляпаться в чужую историю и огрести из-за неё по полной — шрам от бича, разорвавший Вароне лицо и едва не лишивший глаза, был тому неоспоримым свидетельством.

Вступая в месяц Заката солнца, она и подумать не могла, как эхо этой — вдвойне чужой — истории перевернёт её жизнь и жизни её близких. Вароне Седрас вообще некогда было отвлекаться на праздные мысли: город, взъерошенный и беспокойный, требовал внимания.

Несмотря на недавние _происшествия_ , всколыхнувшие тихие воды Приай, поток пришельцев не ослабевал — в обоих направлениях, но всё же!..

Среди разношёрстного народа, что пропускали волнами каждые городские ворота, легко было не заметить странную парочку, въехавшую в Бодрум с востока. По первому взгляду в них не было ничего необычного: изящно одетая данмерка и неприметный аргонианин — эка невидаль! Скорее всего, то были знатная — или, по крайней мере, небедная — госпожа и её слуга: вольноотпущенник, если следить по застарелым, поджившим, но очень заметным шрамам на запястьях, которые он даже не думал прятать.

Но стоило только внимательно приглядеться, и эта стройная, логичная теория рассыпалась облачком серого пепла. У обоих путников были дорогие, холёные ездовые гуары, вот только тот, что ходил под аргонианским седлом, был редчайшего изабеллового окраса — нежно-кремовым и с чистыми голубыми глазами. Сам всадник одет был хоть и неброско, но на материалах не экономил: дорогие ткани, тонко выделанная кожа…

Может, конечно, это его госпожа не поскупилась, вот только капрал Ормейн, удачно оказавшийся у южных ворот, сразу почуял подвох. Отличный маг-сенсор и эксперт стражи Бодрума во всём, что касалось зачарований, он заметил на аргонианине мощные амулеты — куда мощнее, чем у его спутницы. Кем эти двое были на самом деле? По языку тела не походило, что любовниками… Может быть, деловыми партнёрами? Или очередными авантюристами?

Парочка странноватых путешественников, увиденная мельком и примеченная по чистой случайности, прочно засела у Ведама Ормейна в мозгу — застряла назойливым камешком меж шестерёнок. Быть может, это Отец Загадок пытался подать ему знак?

Ведам почти не удивился, когда следующим вечером капитан Ратрион (в свободное от службы время — Нелос, незаменимый друг ещё с вварденфелльской, армейской поры) попросил сопровождать его "на конфиденциальной встрече" — а оказалось, что встречается он _с тем самым камешком_.

Разгадка — одна из разгадок, которых искало сердце, — оказалась от Ведама на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и он терпеливо замер, боясь раньше срока её спугнуть, и даже Нелоса почти не расспрашивал. Хватило упоминания “рекомендательного письма с печатями советника из другого Дома” — всё остальное Ведам надеялся вызнать из первых рук.

Капитан Ратрион не стал принимать гостей на своей территории и даже в конспиративное жильё не завёл: они с капралом Ормейном, одетые в гражданское, заявились в “Императора квама” — в одну из комнат, что сняла для себя странная парочка.

– Вы должны понимать, что я согласился на эту встречу исключительно из уважения к статусу вашего патрона, – с порога заявил Нелос, не став размениваться на велеречивую велотийскую вежливость, которой владел не хуже, чем клинком. – Чем быстрее вы изложите суть вашего дела, тем быстрее мы разойдёмся — ко взаимному удовольствию.

Видеть таким невозмутимого, безукоризненно редоранского капитана Нелоса Ратриона было по-настоящему тяжко. Редкое по паскудству дело, что началось с жестокого убийства молодой женщины и вылилось в тёмное и кровавое, _показательно неприглядное_ месиво, высушило его, оголило ярость, и злость, и чудовищную усталость.

Почётное назначение, выбитое не только заслугами перед Домом, но также наглостью и заразительным идеализмом, висело на волоске: уже поползли слухи, что _капитан_ Ратрион не справляется — и всё, что он построил, сменив коррумпированного предшественника, повисло на волоске...

– Мутсэра, не думаю, что вы верно угадываете мотивы моих действий, – отозвался нимало не смущённый этой резкостью аргонианин; он немного посвистывал и странновато тянул каждую свою “с”, но в остальном звучал как коренной — и хорошо образованный — дешаанец. – Мы скверно начали, и в этом, я признаю, немалая доля моей вины. Деликатность поручения, которое мне доверил серджо советник, не позволяет наши дела обсуждать открыто, но, всеблагими АльмСиВи клянусь, мы с сэрой Ирано, — он кивнул на свою кукольно молчаливую спутницу, неподвижно сидящую на обитой малиновым шёлком софе, – не замышляем ничего такого, что способно навредить Бодруму или дому Редоран.

Нелос и Ведам молча сошлись в одном: аргонианина стоило выслушать хотя бы из любопытства. А сам он меж тем представился Саалишем, зазвал гостей к краснодеревному чайному столику и не мешкая принялся их обрабатывать.

– Боюсь, что не смогу пролить свет на трагические события, потрясшие город, – распинался он, размахивая чешуйчатыми руками, – но в наших силах смягчить их последствия. У моего патрона связи среди советников дома Редоран — и свободные средства, которые можно будет вложить в развитие бодрумской инфраструктуры.

– И что вы хотите в обмен на такую щедрость, сэра Саалиш? – усмехнулся Нелос; наполнившийся охотничьим азартом, он зримо повеселел.

– Немногого, если начистоту — информацию. Опережая ваши вопросы — нет, не какие-нибудь секреты дома Редоран или же сведения, касающиеся ваших расследований! Наши интересы куда прозаичнее...

– Мы не на рынке торгуемся, сэра. Говорите прямо: что вас интересует?

– Всё, что у вас есть на Индорил Кериана Индри.


	19. Глава шестнадцатая. Точки соединения

От летящего навстречу меча Ратис не стал уворачиваться, да и парировать тоже не стал — слил его, приняв вскользь на клинок и позволив инерции довершить дело. Меч ушёл в сторону, Ратис — вперёд...

– Где ошибся? – спросил он, когда противник, ошеломлённый ударом в живот — _над животом_ , потому что выпускать кишки всё-таки не входило в планы, — обрёл равновесие — и внутреннее, и внешнее.

– Ещё в таверне, когда согласился на вашу ёбань, – буркнул Лларен. – Цедил бы хорошего мацта сейчас, а не вот это вот всё...

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Лларен нервно повёл плечами, не в силах понять, насколько Ратис серьёзен. А тот и не собирался давать товарищу подсказок — смотрел немигающе, вязко, отлично зная, какое тяжёлое впечатление этот взгляд производит. Добившись нужного эффекта, он _разорвал соединение_ и усмехнулся. Ллареново лицо, живое и подвижное, отразило все этапы внутренней борьбы — от боязливого смущения до робкого облегчения, — и Ратис сказал беззлобно:

– Ты можешь уйти. Я не обижусь. Но не зря же Кериан начал тебя учить? Наш мир жесток, и эти навыки — очень полезны. Даже если не искать боя, нужно уметь постоять за себя и близких. А иначе зачем вообще носить меч?

Лларен покосился на свой — зачарованный молнией, из «серебряного» сплава, с выгравированными “ийя”, “лир” и “тайем” на лезвии — и вздохнул, окончательно примиряясь с судьбой.

– Объяснишь тогда? В чём там косяк?

Ратис кивнул: он уже нащупал, что и как будет рассказывать.

– Когда мечи скрещиваются, мы обращаем внимание на две вещи — угол соединения и его точку. Клинок можно условно разделить на три части. Первая — та, что ближе к крестовине. Сильная, медленная… Вторая — средняя, во всех отношениях. Третья — слабая и быстрая.

И дальше Ратис взялся за физику и геометрию — надёжность прямого угла, правило рычага, варианты соединений и всю остальную столь нелюбимую большинством новичков теорию.

У Лларена были прекрасное чувство дистанции, хорошие рефлексы и неплохой рабочий набор из отшлифованных стараниями Кериана приёмов. Но Ратис хотел зайти с другой стороны. Не мог, конечно, похвастаться тем, что хорошо Лларена знает, но уже понял: нужно не лупить его, не кидать раз за разом в бой, пока он сам всё не прочувствует, а объяснить общие принципы и позволить разгадывать головоломки самостоятельно — чтобы уже потом, осознав, как оно всё работает, Лларен мог с чистой совестью запоминать и оттачивать отдельные движения.

– То есть, если у меня соединение приходится на слабую часть, а у врага — на сильную, то я без вариантов в жопе? И что тогда делать?

– Нужно сдавать. Такое соединение ты не выиграешь, даже не пытайся. Разорви его, отойди назад или вбок, по возможности — контратакуй. Иногда соединения нужно проигрывать, чтобы не проиграть поединок. Главное — правильно всё рассчитать.

С расчётами у Лларена проблем не было, и он отлично это доказал, когда дело дошло до упражнений. Поначалу Ратис атаковал неспешно и предсказуемо, потом постепенно ускорился — и близко не подобрался к пределу возможностей, но разница была ощутима, — и его ученик отлично реагировал на новые вызовы.

– Хорошо, – решил Ратис. – Достаточно. Теперь попробуем наоборот. Атакуй.

То, что случилось дальше, он тоже предугадал: Лларен замер, растерянно хлопая глазами, а потом и вовсе опустил руку с мечом.

– Моя мать говорит, если в бою не знаешь, что делать, тычь этой штукой в лицо. Попробуй — вреда не будет.

– Когда я не знаю, что делать, то даю по съёбам. Как видишь, Дарес, этот приём меня пока не подводил!

Впрочем, меч Лларен всё-таки поднял — и в стойку встал. Многие неопытные фехтовальщики теряются и боятся брать инициативу, но на одних защитах бой не выиграть — и Ратис взялся доносить сию истину терпеливо и обстоятельно.

...Да, первый турдас Заката солнца выдался очень насыщенным и начался с того, что Кериан — начальственный, несмотря на компресс, перекрывающий зрячий глаз, и нездоровую бледность, — выгнал товарищей из таверны: Лларен очень давно не упражнялся с мечом, а Ратис же не откажется прийти ему на выручку?

Ратис не отказался, и не только ради тренировочных поединков — понял, что Кериану нужно немного времени наедине, но он-то уж точно не сможет отправиться на прогулку. А Лларен… Лларен с большой неохотой сложил с себя обязанности няньки, но спорить не стал и послушно пошёл вместе с Ратисом за городские ворота — искать спокойное, уединённое место для тренировки.

Он был удивительным мером, этот Лларен Тирано, и по-настоящему умным — даже если его манера держаться и трудности с тем, чтобы сдерживаться, иногда прямо кричали об обратном. Но Ратису для правильных выводов хватало уже того, что, судя и по обмолвкам, и по характерным шрамам, жизнь у Лларена была непростая, и били его частенько — но, в отличие от своего знатного товарища, никакими увечьями он не обзавёлся. Что это, как не наглядное свидетельство: этот мер умеет очень грамотно оценивать ситуацию и к минимуму сводить потери?

Их недолгое, но плодотворное сотрудничество только подтверждало эти выводы: Лларен был грубоватым, несдержанным на язык, необразованным — но трезвомыслящим, находчивым, схватывающим всё на лету… чутким, заботливым другом, готовым прийти на помощь, и просто достойным мером, схоже с Ратисом понимающим, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Его было в радость знать — и заниматься с ним оказалось по-своему интересно, пусть даже слежка, устроенная стражей, немного нервировала.

Ратису и его товарищам недолго предстояло наслаждаться гостеприимством — и жадностью — хозяйки “Золотых листьев”: город выдавливал их, словно подросток — некстати вскочивший прыщ. Впрочем, они и сами не собирались засиживаться здесь дольше необходимого, однако путешествие к Нарсису требовало подготовки, а здоровье Кериана — покоя.

После тренировки они вернулись в Бодрум и, уже втроём пообедав, разошлись по делам — вернее, Лларен “разошёлся”, а Ратис остался с идущим на поправку, но всё равно нуждающимся в уходе пациентом.

Лларен вернулся быстро — и вернулся с приятно позвякивающим мешочком в руке, — но выражение лица имел странное: удивлённое, немного смущённое даже.

– Слышь, Дарес… – сказал он и тут же осёкся; поскрёб подбородок ногтями, словно выискивая ответ, и снова заговорил: – Короче, держи. Это твоё.

Брошенный ему мешочек Ратис поймал, почти безотчётно взвесив в руке, и распустил завязки — серебро да медь, дрейков… тридцать? сорок? пятьдесят? Он вопросительно приподнял брови; Кериан, явно заинтересованный, в разговор не влезал, но их общая тишина оказалась достаточно красноречива.

– Странно всё это, – сдался Лларен и, бухнувшись на тюфяк, начал рассказывать: – Нашёл меня, значит, мужик… Хер его разберёт, вроде не старый, но полуседой и дёрганый весь, словно во время секса красотка под ним превратилась в дреуга. В общем, сказал он, что знает, что я твой друг, и попросил отдать тебе деньги за татуировку. Грешен, мол, и не должен был соглашаться, но сначала пожадничал, а потом — испугался… Не помнишь его? Мелкий такой, ниже меня где-то на ладонь с четвертью, и шрам на два дигита через левый висок проходит? Плакался, что боги его теперь наказывают за алчность, и чуть ли не на колени бухнулся, когда совал эти несчастные сорок два дрейка. Говорил, что должен вернуть тебе деньги, а иначе не будет ему, мол, спокойной жизни. Ну, я и взял — не отказываться же было?

Ратис вспомнил его, полуседого, низкорослого татуировщика со шрамом на виске — то был один из тех мастеров, которых он расспрашивал, когда проснулся с похмельем и дланью Трибунала на всё лицо. Соврал тогда, значит, раз не признал работу?

– Спасибо. Знаю его — пытался меня обмануть. Видимо, совесть замучила.

– Зачем ты вообще себя так разукрасил? – брякнул, нахмурившись, Лларен. – Да ещё и у такого хмыря? Я бы ему и дырявый горшок не доверил, не то что рожу свою.

Ратис и сам понимал: чудо, что рисунок не поплыл, испоганив ему лицо; неудивительно, что тот негодяй побоялся признаться. Как, интересно, боги его наказали, что пробудившееся раскаяние перевесило страх? Самому Ратису в этой истории повезло — благодать Трибунала снизошла, не иначе.

– Я был чудовищно пьян, – сказал он просто. – Но я хотел не видеть, – и Ратис на пару мгновений прикрыл руками лицо, показывая. – И чувствовать, что АльмСиВи со мной… И перекрыть шрам, – и очертил его, почти невесомо касаясь пальцами.

– Откуда он у тебя? – тут же спросил Лларен и, опомнившись, забормотал: – Извини. Не моё дело, я…

– Это от заклинания Разрушения. Лёд — и быстрое, небрежное исцеление следом. Мер, у которого я когда-то учился магии, оказался практикующим некромантом, а я… Я оказался более живучим, – объяснил Ратис и, не сдержавшись, добавил: – Видимо, у меня особый талант: влюбляться в тех, кто не заслуживает доверия.

– Я понимаю, каково это, – заговорил вдруг Кериан, и от его негромкого, мягкого голоса Ратис вздрогнул. – Женщина, в которую я был влюблён, хотела сделать нас с ней вампирами. Мне пришлось убить её, чтобы не случилось непоправимого… До этого была другая, ещё в Дешаане — соблазнила меня, чтобы ограбить прадеда. Я её остановил, но… Я долго об этом думал и вывел простую истину: не наша вина, что мы видим _в них_ лучшее. Перекладывать на себя ответственность за их обман — пустое, и никому не принесёт добра.

И Ратис понял тогда, почему Кериан не позволил ему убить Реваса — и не побоялся влезть в чужую месть. Хотел бы он сам, чтобы _ту женщину_ не ему пришлось убить?.. Ратис боялся представить, как жил бы теперь, если бы кровь Реваса была на его руках. И то, что Кериан не дал ему совершить непоправимое, по-настоящему _понимая_...

– Спасибо, – сказал он, не найдя других слов. Кериан кивнул, принимая эту неловкую благодарность, а Ратис, подумав, перебросил мешочек с монетами Лларену и попросил: – Возьми. Деньги в дороге нам пригодятся, а у тебя — надёжнее.

...Но из Бодрума получилось уйти только во фредас, четвёртого Заката солнца. Эти три промежуточных дня — между освобождением из тюрьмы и прощанием — оказались одними из самых странных на Ратисовой памяти — а там их, очень _по-разному_ странных, хранилось немало. Гибель Лларесы вбилась в его лениво текущую жизнь, словно якорь из Хладной гавани — вздыбила, взбаламутила воду и принесла с собой холод и мрак Обливиона. Время вышло из берегов — и ускользало из рук, судорогой сводило пальцы...

Занятно: тогда, в те страшных два дня, оно словно замедлилось и ускорилось одновременно. События проносились со свистом — мимо, не задевая, — или врезались в кожу, щедро обдавая брызгами… Чувства, мысли, смыслы… новые суждения, новые смерти...

Но _изнутри_ скорости и стремительности Ратис не чувствовал. Проживать их, эти тридцатое и тридцать первое Начала морозов, было совсем иначе — каждый час, не отнятый сном, не пролетал незаметно, но волочился, шурша и царапая сердце. Бывает ли так? За что оно — так бывает?..

Пережитое оказалось Ратису по силам и по мужеству, но не прошло бесследно. И теперь, когда Ревас, Ллареса и, кажется, Вереск погибли, отношения со стражей пришли в равновесие, а кодовая книга всё-таки отыскалась, нужно было понять, куда двигаться дальше.

“В Нарсис” — слишком размытое и _внешнее_ направление, чтобы на нём успокоиться, и Ратис не оставил поисков. Многое приходилось осмысливать и переосмысливать, раскладывать по полочкам и накладывать друг на друга, чтобы в пересечениях разглядеть очертания правды.

Вот тот же Кериан… По первому разговору — тогда, в книжной лавке, как будто бы целую кальпу назад — он запомнился Ратису мальчишкой — печальным, немного потерянным, прячущимся за вежливой маской. Их пять-шесть лет разницы сейчас ещё могли казаться значительными, но для меров это пустяк, малая часть жизни — то, что сгладится через десяток-другой, а потом и вовсе утратит всякую важность.

Не только в годах было дело, и даже не в том, что Мавус — того же возраста, и Ратис не мог не вспомнить о младшем брате… Нет, он пожалел незнакомого мера так, как только взрослый может жалеть ребёнка, потому что разглядел уязвимость, которую тот старательно спрятал — что-то тяжёлое, вязкое, связанное с обучением магии Разрушения… и неумением заниматься чем-то не на результат, а для удовольствия.

Ратис никогда не считал себя по-настоящему проницательным, и чужие поступки нередко ставили его в тупик — но и дураком он не был и невесёлую историю нового знакомого пусть и не вызнал, но очень хорошо почувствовал. Неловко — без спросу увидеть то, что спрятано от чужого взора, и странный этот стыд лёг на сердце горячим камнем.

Но после смерти Лларесы — и во время даэдрической пляски, которая за ней последовала — Ратис совсем не думал о возрасте и о чужом горьком детстве. Неудивительно, что совсем другие мысли захватили его рассудок, но и Кериан был — другим. Решительный — готовый решать за себя и других, если потребуется, что выводило бы из себя, если бы он не прощупывал так осторожно чужие границы; хлёсткий, полный отчаянных планов и выверенных рисков… То ли молния в теле мера, то ли вечный страж, ведущий за собой ополчение и заражающий подопечных уверенностью и страстью. И Ратис — заражался, впитывал каждое слово и каждый отчаянный план и ни на миг не пожалел, что поделился своими тайнами — оно окупилось сполна.

Кериан Индри, почти слепой и, несмотря на браваду, испуганный, не разрушил очарования — но лишил ореола непостижимости и вернул Ратиса на землю. Примирить свои противоречивые впечатления оказалось непросто, но, попытавшись, он, кажется, начал понимать этого мера — да, “нелюбимый внучатый племянник серджо советника”, знатный юноша, рассорившийся с семьёй, но не отказавшийся от звучного имени…

Что же, как говорят бретонцы, noblesse oblige? Звучному имени рыжий мальчишка, заговоривший тогда с Ратисом в книжной лавке, более чем соответствовал. Их совместный маршрут он, оправившийся, прокладывал с той же решимостью, с какой кидался в погоню за Вереск и Ревасом.

– Через Крагенмур мы не пойдём, – заявил Кериан, когда они все втроём засели над картой.

Та была порядком потрёпанной, испещрённой таинственными Ллареновыми пометками и щеголяющей кривоватым кольцом, оставленным чьей-то кружкой — но зато подробной, наглядной и охватывавшей не только Морровинд, но также Скайрим, Чернотопье и восточную половину Сиродиила.

– Так выйдет быстрее всего — и дешевле где-то в два с четвертью раза, если не станем транжирить, – не согласился Лларен — но тускло, будто для галочки.

– Ты не хочешь оказаться в Крагенмуре. Я не хочу тащить тебя в Крагенмур. Ратис… – Ратис кивнул, отвечая на неозвученный вопрос, и Кериан продолжил: – Ратис, как видишь, тоже не хочет вести тебя к Крагенмуру. Какое вдохновляющее единодушие! Возрадуемся — и через Крагенмур не пойдём. В Стоунфоллзе всё-таки не одна дорога.

– Угу, в жопу Крагенмур, я всё просёк, Индорил... И что ты тогда предлагаешь — забрать на восток?

– До Эбонхарта. Между Омайнией и Балфоллсом есть небольшая стоянка силт-страйдеров: ходят нечасто, но и мы — не опаздываем. А в Эбонхарте посмотрим: знаю, там есть отделение Гильдии магов, и если их Проводник не заломит неподъёмную цену, доберёмся до Нарсиса так — или поищем другие пути. Если по прямой, то между Эбонхартом и Нарсисом почти такое же расстояние, как между Нарсисом и Крагенмуром, – рассуждал он, пальцем расчерчивая карту. – Поедем на силте, если ходит по этому маршруту, или купим гуаров, или ещё что-нибудь придумаем…

– Как бы нам пехом переть не пришлось, с твоими-то аппетитами, – хмыкнул, отведя взгляд, Лларен; он выглядел очень довольным, хоть и, кажется, пытался этого не показывать. – А в Нарсисе… что будет в Нарсисе, вы уже пообдумали, умники? Побултыхаться, размахивая нашей добычей, мы тоже можем, кто б спорил. Но хреноватисто это звучит, и ещё хуже — пахнет.

– Не ты ли говорил, что Нарсис — город возможностей? Осмотримся, приценимся… В столице Хлаалу ты-то уж точно найдёшь, как подзаработать. Но ведь всегда можно попробовать выгодно сбыть гуаров, которых мы, может быть, купим в Эбонхарте — или поискать покупателя для моего фехтовального трактата и познакомиться через него с полезными мерами. Будем открыто не одобрять рабство, искать единомышленников…

– И с равным успехом наткнёмся не на аболиционистов, а на охотников за рабами, – продолжил за него Ратис. – Или городскую стражу.

– Поэтому мы не должны спешить, – немедленно, будто ждал этих слов, откликнулся Кериан. – Будем осторожны и с книгой расстанемся только тогда, когда все втроём убедимся, что передаём её в надёжные руки. Но я, по правде сказать, рассчитываю, что бодрумский координатор Вереск пережил всё, что здесь произошло, и передаст весточку в Нарсис — а Лампы не упустят возможности с нами встретиться.

– Ревас работал в одиночку, – кивнул Ратис. – Он никому не доверял. Если вести о нашем участии и доберутся до его покровителей, то — неполные, с задержкой. У Ламп преимущество.

– Если они захотят им воспользоваться... – Кериан поднял руку и, верно, хотел по привычке запустить пальцы в волосы, но вместо этого огладил пальцами выбритый череп и попытался сделать вид, что так оно и было задумано. – Я, если честно, надеялся, что Лампы захотят с нами связаться и здесь, в Бодруме. Но не могу их винить: мы сейчас — главные городские знаменитости. Искать с нами встречи слишком опасно.

– В Нарсисе, думаешь, будут смелее и таки вытащат головы друг у друга из задниц?

– В Нарсисе они на своей территории. Не могу сказать, что понял, как у них всё устроено, но Вереск приехала оттуда — там база её… ячейки? Лампы? Новости о чистках среди Телванни до них добрались, доберутся и наши. Надеюсь, что они правильно ими распорядятся — а мы попытаемся им помочь, оказавшись в нужном месте и в нужное время.

План, несмотря на то, что он был гибким, завязанным на чужую реакцию, принимал всё более чёткие очертания — достаточные, чтобы не потеряться. В том, чтобы бесцельно бултыхаться в Нарсисе, ожидая _чего-нибудь особенного_ , как правильно подметил Лларен, было мало приятного: Ратис жил так почти два месяца, пока путешествовал по Вварденфеллу, — и несколько лет в Вивеке, если подумать, — и ему не понравилось.

И всё-таки он понимал: если в Нарсисе их поиски зайдут в тупик, в Вивек придётся вернуться. Не для того, чтобы _начать по-старому_ , нет… и не в одиночку — идея познакомить семью и новых друзей с каждым днём казалась все привлекательнее.

Ратису не хотелось ползти домой, поджав хвост, но и впустую упрямиться было глупо. Как бы то ни было, а Альвос и Дайнаса Даресы были умными мерами — и мерами, обременёнными множеством интересных знакомств. Они могли знать кого-то, связанного с аболиционистами, или дать ценную подсказку; по-хорошему стоило бы уже сейчас обратиться за помощью, но Ратис не мог доверить такое бумаге.

Он часто слал письма в Вивек, семье, и старался писать каждому по отдельности, но пересказывать случившееся пять раз сил — не было. И Ратис засел за общим посланием, не вдаваясь в подробности, но и не лукавя: жив, здоров, нашёл друзей, которые помогли в трудную минуту; женщина, которую полюбил, погибла, и теперь, чтобы постараться исполнить её последнюю волю, он поедет в Нарсис...

– Я тебе немного завидую, – позже, уже в дороге, признался Кериан. – Я любил переписываться — когда-то. Писал для прадеда целые трактаты о том, как следует реформировать дом Индорил и обустроить Морровинд...

– А сейчас что?

– Не осталось тех, к кому я бы сумел дотянуться. Прадед меня выделял, пока был жив, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вся остальная семья моего отца прониклась ко мне неприязнью. Семья моей матери — и того хуже... Сама вдовствующая мутсэра Индри жива, но я привык считать себя сиротой.

– Ты у нас, Кер, почётный член сиротского клуба, – с усмешкой встрял Лларен. – Как его полностью бессемейный председатель, я сделаю для тебя исключение. В жопу такую родню.

– В жопу, – торжественно, словно тост, повторил Кериан, и Ратис в тот миг очень остро прочувствовал, что ему повезло — и с семьёй, и с товарищами.

Из Бодрума они ушли во фредас, и с лёгким сердцем — и тогда ещё не подозревали, что их замечательный план судьба испытает на прочность уже в Омайнии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дигит – мера длины, равная приблизительно 1, 85 см.
> 
> * Когда речь идёт о "ладони", за ориентир берётся «римская ладонь» (palmus), составляющая примерно 7,39 см.


	20. Глава семнадцатая. Рыбацкие хлопоты

Ратис и его товарищи вышли из Бодрума утром фредаса и добрались до Омайнии к вечеру, очень довольные совершенным рывком.

Немалая часть их довольствия, впрочем, пожухла и пообветрилась уже у городских ворот — стража стянулась к ним, словно рыбы-убийцы, почуявшие запах крови. Может быть, капитан Ратрион передал весточку коллегам из соседнего города, может быть, слухи добрались в Омайнию и без его участия, но приём был тёплым — настолько тёплым, что Кериану пришлось попотеть, чтобы провести своих спутников в город.

Формально доблестных стражей не в чем было упрекнуть: они действовали в рамках закона, допрашивая, досматривая и вытрясая пошлины, но были настолько неуступчиво деревянными, что без недоброго умысла точно не обошлось. Редоранское благородство в очередной раз сыграло троим _неблагонадёжным мерам_ на руку, но от редоранской подозрительности даже оно не защитило.

Новый виток проблем начался, когда они попытались договориться о ночлеге. На первом же постоялом дворе — чистенькой и аккуратной, пусть и без изысков, "Улыбке гуара" — хозяин заломил такую цену, какую Ратис не платил за ночь даже в "Императоре квама". Лларен, услышав её, позеленел и попытался выторговать более выгодную сделку — безуспешно.

Только невероятное волевое усилие — и Керово тихое "это не единственная гостиница в городе, ничего страшного" — уберегло потерявшего совесть трактирщика от обстоятельного публичного изучения его родословной и сексуальных пристрастий, но Ллареново лицо было достаточно красноречиво — для всякого, кто научился хоть сколько-нибудь его читать.

Кериан взял на себя прощальные благодарности и вывел друзей из трактира — но он ошибался, когда надеялся, что в других местах им повезёт больше. Владельцы безбожно задирали цены и не хотели идти на уступки, и только хозяйка "Никса и скальника", высокая смуглая женщина с узким и злым лицом, приопустила покровы тайны.

– Таким как вы здесь не рады, – заявила она, вперившись Кериану куда-то в переносицу и нервно комкая в руках передник. – У нас здесь не Бодрум. Платите за риски заранее или проваливайте — ночевать на улице.

Её молодая и более симпатичная копия, — дочь? — выглядывавшая из-за плеча, смотрела сочувственно, чуть виновато, но не вмешивалась — равно как и остальные гости "Никса и скальника". Кто-то и головы в сторону несостоявшихся постояльцев не повернул, кто-то — согласно кивал в такт словам сердитой хозяйки, а один — седой старик с крючковатым носом, сердито цедивший свой мацт в полутёмном углу — цветисто выругался и погрозил им вслед кружкой, расплескивая бледные клочья пены.

– Ебать тебя тёсаным бревном, меффятина ты дреужья, – вполголоса бросил за спину Лларен — устало, без злобы.

Дорога до Омайнии их измотала, дорога _по Омайнии_ — обескуражила, и препираться с местными никому не хотелось.

– Стоянка силтов совсем близко, – предложил Ратис, когда они вышли на улицу. – Погода хорошая. Там — навесы для путешественников: дойдём, переночуем. Припасы у нас есть, а завтра — в дорогу.

– Хм… Мне нравится эта идея, мутсэра Дарес, – улыбнулся Кериан. – Мы так ещё и подстрахуемся — и точно не пропустим силт-страйдера. “Утром в лордас” — слишком размытые сроки для моего душевного спокойствия, а злоупотреблять гостеприимством Омайнии, думаю, никому из нас не захочется.

– Да они охренели в край, злопамятные засранцы! Нет, нам в редоранской земле жизни сейчас не будет — лучше и правда свалить побыстрее, пока их не прорвало на что-нибудь попаскуднее.

Единодушно решив, что проситься к кому-нибудь на постой — пустая затея, которая вряд ли окупится, они на ходу перекусили рисовыми лепёшками и вяленым мясом и предприняли последний рывок — к стоянке силт-страйдеров, что располагалась к югу от города, где-то на полпути к Балфоллсу. Пошлины, уплаченной у ворот, было, конечно, жалко, но оставаться в Омайнии — только себе во вред.

Но Ратис ошибался — когда надеялся, что на следующий день они смогут уехать. Сначала всё шло как по маслу: добрались до нужного места, наскоро перекусили, устроились на ночлег — навесы, которые Храм по всему Морровинду воздвиг у пригородных стоянок, и гуарятен, и перекрёстков, и вдоль основных паломничьих маршрутов, пришлись очень кстати — и хорошо отдохнули, посменно охраняя товарищам сон и карауля силта.

Но силт всё не появлялся — да и вообще на стоянке было подозрительно пусто. Место содержали в порядке: ни паутины, ни сорных трав; навесы для путников и две караванные башни, запертые на тяжёлые навесные замки — чистые, аккуратные… и ни души — словно все меры вокруг в одночасье провалились в Обливион. Конечно, ещё в Бодруме, обсуждая с товарищами дальнейшие планы, Ратис предполагал, что в редоранских землях они могут задержаться — вдруг, например, отправиться в Эбонхарт захочет слишком много меров, и им троим попросту не хватит места?

Того, что ни силта, ни других желающих вокруг не окажется, Ратис не ожидал и, по правде сказать, немного растерялся. Не он один: солнце клонилось к полудню, Кериан периодически “уходил на разведку”, накладывая на себя “Обнаружение жизни” и озираясь по сторонам, а Лларен ругался сквозь зубы, высчитывая вслух время, которое проторчал в этой дыре — с точностью до минуты! — и нервно оглаживал рукоять меча.

Мера, идущего к стоянке откуда-то со стороны Балфоллса, они приметили издали и дожидались его с голодным нетерпением. То оказался молодой светловолосый мужчина в одеждах служителя Храма — видимо, один из тех, кому было поручено следить за порядком на этом месте.

– Хэй, сэра! – взмахнул руками, привлекая его внимание, Лларен. – Сэра, скажи на милость… А силт-то где? Разве он не сегодня должен уйти в Эбонхарт?

– Так опаздывает, – незнакомец пожал плечами; взгляд у него оказался цепкий, но добродушный. – Должен был вчера ещё сюда добраться, но что-то, видно, в пути его задержало. В Эбонхарт у нас ходят Тэлин и Варвур, и сейчас как раз Варвурова очередь, если не путаю. Как доберётся, так, верно, денёк отдохнёт, припасы пополнит и только потом — в дорогу.

Ратис невольно нахмурился — план побыстрее убраться из окрестностей затрещал по швам. Кто знает, когда этот нерасторопный Варвур наконец дойдёт до стоянки? А если накинуть ещё день сверху, который ему понадобится на сборы...

– А вы, значит, в Эбонхарт собрались? Не местные? Я Гелдис, кстати. Гелдис Вирани.

После того, как они все неловко перезнакомились, Кериан плавно перехватил и развернул беседу.

– Не местные, вы совершенно правы, мутсэра, — развёл он руками и улыбнулся — мягко, слегка виновато. — Я вот из Дешаана, пусть и родни щедро рассыпано по всему Морровинду. Чтобы повидаться с некоторыми, приходится пересечь полстраны... Теперь вот вместе с друзьями возвращаюсь к истокам, и задержки не слишком-то радуют: путешествия — недешёвое удовольствие, и мы порядком поиздержались. А цены в Омайнии — радуют ещё меньше.

– Хм… – Вирани, оплетённый аккуратными полуправдами, сцепил пальцы в замок — широкие крепкие ладони мера, привычного к тяжёлому труду, скрылись в рукавах мантии — и зримо задумался. – Даже не знаю, советовать ли вам попытать счастья в Балфоллсе. Мы-то хоть и поменьше, но не сказал бы, что подешевле. Может, в Омайнии вам даже больше свезёт. Попробуйте поспрашивать, наверняка кто-нибудь да согласится пустить на постой — к примеру, в обмен на несложную службу… А в местный храм вы не заходили? Каноник Адраса всегда была добра к странникам.

– Нет, не довелось… А в Балфоллсе или в вашем храме вы, получается, не советуете искать поддержки? Так, кена? – переспросил, усмехнувшись, Кериан.

– Мы всё-таки чуть поменьше, – просто сказал Вирани; не похоже было, что эти вопросы его задели или встревожили. – Удочку лучше закинуть в те воды, что будут богаче рыбой — больше шансов что-нибудь да поймать. АльмСиВи учат нас чтить законы гостеприимства, и из нашего храма вас тоже никто не прогонит: три койки я смело пообещаю, если решите заглянуть в гости. Но каноник Адраса приехала в Омайнию из Морнхолда совсем недавно — почти что ваша землячка, сэра Индри! И у неё, хм… – Вирани замялся, впервые выказывая неловкость, и, подобрав наконец достаточно деликатную формулировку, продолжил: – ...не до конца обжившейся на новом месте, может найтись какая-нибудь просьба, с которой не хочется докучать общине.

Кериан ничего не ответил: смотрел изучающе, склонив голову к правому плечу, и вежливо улыбался — а Вирани под тяжестью этого взгляда явно смутился.

– Звучит как-то… Не очень-то хорошо это всё звучит, да? – на пару мгновений он отвёл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил: – Не подумайте, я не пытаюсь вас сплавить. Если не захотите связываться с Омайнией, можете дожидаться Варвура у нас: АльмСиВи учат чтить законы гостеприимства, особенно если гости заявляются не с пустыми руками. Я вот и сам не откажусь от одолжения: поможете навести здесь порядок, и я обо всём договорюсь с каноником Ривесом — койки, может, немного рисовой каши...

Ратис задумался: если таинственная каноник Адраса не привыкла к провинциальной жизни и не особенно ладит с местными, то, наверное, у них и правда есть шанс выгодно с ней договориться — при условии, что Гелдис Вирани был честен. Хотя для чего ему обманывать случайных знакомых в таком пустяковом вопросе? Он их не узнал — или не слышал о том, что произошло в Бодруме, или не придавал значения тем событиям.

Никакой личной выгоды — а этот мер был не слишком похож на того, кто станет врать из отвлечённого интереса...

Наскоро и вполголоса обсудив между собой ситуацию, Ратис и его товарищи решили всё же вернуться в Омайнию. Оставлять стоянку было страшновато, но когда там этот Варвур сюда доберётся — и будет готов к новой поездке? День ещё можно его здесь прождать, но вот два или три? Глупо будет торчать на одном месте, попусту проедая припасы. А если хотя бы раз в день ходить проверять стоянку, то своего силт-страйдера они не упустят.

Омайния, судя по карте, находилась чуть ближе к этому месту, чем Балфоллс, и все трое сошлись на том, что, несмотря на вчерашний радушный приём, попытать там счастья будет разумнее. Но Гелдису Вирани они всё равно пришли на выручку — и на случай, если в Омайнии потерпят неудачу, и из благодарности, и попросту потому, что заняться им было особо нечем, а честный, простой физический труд помог бы привести в порядок мысли и изгнать из головы остатки липкой утренней тревоги.

Каменные караванные башни, воздвигнутые для того, чтобы и пассажирам, и погонщикам, и силтам легче жилось, — забраться на силта, не пользуясь лестницей, очень непросто! — были обустроены с данмерской практичностью: к чему подобным сооружениям впустую простаивать? На первых ярусах находились кладовые: одна была отведена под припасы для силт-страйдеров, а вторая — под хозяйственные нужды.

В восемь рук со всеми делами меры управились очень быстро — всё, что нужно, они подмели, протёрли или пропололи. Вирани почти сразу скинул мантию, остался в штанах и рубашке, и Ратис заметил: он хорошо сложен...

Чем-то странным отозвалось на сердце это простое, невинное наблюдение — стыдом обожгло, хотя, казалось бы, из-за чего? Ничего неподобающего он не думал и не хотел: слишком устал — не телом, но душой, — слишком пуст… Никто и ничто, даже собственная совесть, не могли бы требовать от Ратиса выдерживать пятилетний траур, и всё же ему казалось, что тяжесть случившегося в Бодруме должна бы сильнее вдавливать в землю — если бы он был _нормальным_ …

Да, Ратисова надежда на то, что честный, простой физический труд поможет навести в голове порядок, явственно не оправдалась.

Как бы то ни было, а виду он старался не подавать — не так уж и сложно, если лицо не отличается выразительностью, — ведь его товарищам _подобное_ точно было без надобности. Сердечно распрощавшись с Вирани, все трое отправились к Омайнии — снова, — и в этот раз дорога между стоянкой и городом показалась куда короче, чем прошлой ночью.

– Я могу подождать за воротами, – предложил Ратис, очень внимательно изучая бурную пыль, налипшую на сапоги. – Из нас троих я самый приметный. Если не окажусь рядом, местные не узнают — и будут более расположены.

– Не городи чуши, – отрезал Лларен — и смачно сплюнул под ноги, выражая всё своё презрение к этой затее. – Выдумщик тут, понимаешь, нашёлся, ебать тебя через четыре плана Обливиона. Может, нам ещё и самим раком встать, не дожидаясь, пока начнут — чтобы удобнее? Не захотят иметь с нами дело — уйдём, невелика беда. Но даже в Бодруме мы более-менее мирно прожили эти без получаса три дня. И здесь разберёмся — и без этого вот всего.

У Ратиса не нашлось желания с ним спорить: такая реакция, признаться, немного ошарашивала... а вот Кериан и бровью не повёл — только кивнул в знак согласия и первым пошёл к городским воротам.

При свете дня Омайния была если и не дружелюбней, то хотя бы спокойней, ленивей. Стража не доставляла хлопот, прохожие не обращали особого внимания, а первая же женщина, к которой они обратились с вопросом, охотно рассказала, как пройти к храму.

Знакомство с каноником Адрасой оказалось… ярким — как и она сама.

Пожалуй, если бы Ратису пришлось бы её описывать, он бы украл идею у Кериана — когда они наконец покинули храм, тот обернулся на пару мгновений, дёрнул плечом и тихо, но с чувством сказал:

– Интересная женщина!

Эта характеристика говорила о канонике Адрасе одновременно и слишком много, и слишком мало — но ничего более ёмкого и конкретного в голову всё же не приходило.

В храме Омайнии все неловко-вежливые намёки Гелдиса Вирани обрели плоть, и кровь, и голос — резкий, но по-своему приятный голос молодой женщины, окрашенный высоким дешаанским выговором.

К голосу прилагались маленькие изящные ладони, миловидное, но малоподвижное и оттого казавшееся кукольным лицо, тёмные вьющиеся волосы, забранные в высокую причёску, и некоторая тяжеловесность в общении, порою перерастающая в откровенную чопорность.

То ли почуяв в Кериане знатное происхождение — она отчего-то казалась мером, вполне на такое способным, — то ли купившись на изысканную вежливость речей и родной дешаанский выговор, каноник Адраса практически сразу определилась, к кому из путников она обращается в первую очередь.

Лларен и Ратис охотно уступили товарищу эту честь, тем более что у него отлично всё получалось. Общение с привлекательной молодой женщиной всегда по-особенному приятно, однако каноник Адраса и правда была _тяжёлой_ — словно бы поминутно сверяла тебя с шаблоном благообразного велоти и мысленно проставляла оценки за каждый жест и каждое слово.

Она держалась спокойно, уверенно и не стеснялась жаловаться, что Омайния — это, конечно, совсем не Морнхолд, и местным есть чему поучиться у столичных братьев и сестёр по вере. Жители окрестных городов падки на выходки, граничащие с богохульством. Чего только стоят их вечные войны за право зваться родиной святого Фелмса! Как будто есть разница, где именно этот мер появился на свет, если теперь он принадлежит всему Морровинду?

– Хотя это ещё пустяки, сэра Индри, лишь безобидное провинциальное чудачество. Скажу вам без всякого преувеличения, сэра, мне доводилось сталкиваться и с тем, что куда страшнее мелочных местечковых споров меров, которые о земной славе своих родных городов заботятся больше, чем о здоровье души, – доверительно сообщала она, разглаживая на коленях шитую золотом мантию и понижая голос — прежде чем рассказать, как обнаружила в одной из соседних деревень реликварий, где хранился септим, на который святой Велот купил здесь когда-то рисовую лепёшку...

– ...и местные жители искренне, истово ему поклонялись! Можете себе это представить, сэра Индри? Косность, чудовищная косность — в союзе с редкостным тугоумием! – сокрушалась каноник Адраса, с выверенной драматичностью всплескивая руками — и пусть даже голос её звенел от праведного возмущения, она улыбалась, и улыбалась не только губами, но и глазами, искрящимися азартом.

Несмотря на все жалобы, она казалась довольной жизнью — не похоже было, что её сослали в Омайнию за какую-нибудь провинность. Скорее, каноник Адраса сама решила продемонстрировать городу и миру эту похвальную тягу к подвижничеству, но ей хватило предусмотрительности не отправиться, скажем, проповедовать трибунализм в Скайриме или среди эшлендеров, а направить свою энергию туда, где от неё будет реальная польза.

Мелкие, но достаточно оживлённые редоранские городки — чем не арена?

И всё-таки Ратис не мог сказать, что этой женщиной движут одни лишь тщеславие и честолюбие, хотя в них явно не было недостатка. Он никогда не считал себя знатоком чужих душ, но кое в чём всё-таки разбирался. В жизни Ратиса Дареса встречалось вдосталь меров, — и не только… — которые полагали, что куда важнее не _быть_ , но _казаться_ , и в Адрасе он не чувствовал фальши.

_Интересная женщина…_

Она ощущалась искренней, когда сокрушалась, что расписание у погонщиков силт-страйдеров настолько условно, что его и расписанием не назовёшь, не покривив душой — и охотно предложила практически незнакомым мерам остановиться в дормитории для паломников, не требуя ничего взамен.

О своей общине каноник Адраса тоже заботилась, и когда, договорившись о ночлеге, Кериан спросил, могут ли они что-то сделать для храма, поколебалась, но попросила о небольшой услуге.

Тогда-то и прозвучало впервые имя Лледаса Тилани: этот мер должен был до полудня забрать у Адрасы целительное зелье — краснея, она не уточнила, от чего именно, — но в назначенный срок так и не появился в храме, хотя обычно не опаздывал.

Произойди такое в Морнхолде, каноник бы обратилась к страже, но местные служители закона проявляли поразительное равнодушие к её просьбам. Да, случались ложные тревоги: в “проклятом” заброшенном доме не призрак обосновался, а всего-то ощенилась дикая никс-сука, и похищенная разбойниками девица, как оказалось, бегала на свидание к ухажёру в Балфоллс… Но это не значит, что сэру Тилани нужно бросать в беде! Будет просто прекрасно, если сэры путешественники всё проверят — и к тому же заглянут на “дреморово озерцо”.

Каноник Адраса ещё с месяц назад приметила, что возле озера, которое находится к востоку от города, завелась какая-то нечисть: звуки оттуда доносятся очень странные, но стража манкирует своими обязанностями, отговариваясь тем, что кена _склонна к преувеличению_ , а местные всё равно туда не ходят.

– “Место дурное издревле, его ещё несколько сот лет назад проклял заезжий колдун-Телванни...” — можете в это поверить, сэра? Я даже предложила вознаграждение тем, кто разведает местность — бесполезно!

– И никто не откликнулся? – усомнился Кериан. – Неужели жители Омайнии настолько боятся проклятия?

— Отчасти, я полагаю, в него не верят — и мне не верят… Отчасти, – Адраса криво усмехнулась, и на мгновение за аккуратным кукольным фасадом мелькнула живая, очень усталая и по-настоящему красивая женщина, – находятся в рабстве привычки. “Родители туда не ходили, и ничего — а мне-то зачем ходить?” Я могла бы направить туда кого-то из подчинённых, но не хочу им приказывать. А добровольцев пока не находится...

Ей наконец повезло — добровольцы нашлись и, расспрашивая местных жителей о Лледасе Тилани, выяснили, что его вчера видели в “Никсе и скальнике”. Возвращаться туда было не особо приятно, но ещё более неприятное открытие ожидало их впереди: Лледас Тилани оказался тем самым мером, который в этой же самой таверне их прошлым вечером обругал... или, по выражению Лларена, “дреужьей меффятиной”.

Выяснилось: Тилани, заядлый рыбак, давно ругался, что нигде уже не осталось нормального клёва, что понаехали всякие н’вахи и расползлись из Бодрума по всей округе… А утром он вроде как отправился порыбачить на дреморово озеро — со злости — и с тех пор его никто не видел.

Пока его товарищи, прикрываясь храмовым поручением, расспрашивали завсегдатаев “Никса и скальника”, Ратис выразительно подпирал стену — и почти сразу обнаружил, что “хозяйская дочка” всё время так и норовила оказаться рядом, кружила, выслушивала…

Кериан, тоже заметив это странное поведение, поймал её взгляд; они смотрели друг на друга долго, пристально, вязко — наверное, с полминуты, — пока не вмешался Лларен.

– Хэй, Индорил, – сказал он, ласково пихнув друга в сторону выхода, – она ничего так, спорить не стану. Но сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы по юбкам бегать.

– Нет, не в этом дело. Мне показалось, что у неё на руках… Нет, неважно...

– Она странно себя ведёт, – вклинился Ратис. – Причины могут быть очень разными.

– Ну и не похер? – Лларен, взявшись подпихивать вперёд ещё и Ратиса, был настроен очень решительно. – Давайте быстрее притащим старикана в город, пожрём, завалимся спать — и будем надеяться, что этот блядский Варвур не откинулся по дороге.

В то, что у озера завелась плотоядная тварь, они не особо верили — голод гнал бы её вперёд и не позволил скрывать следы своего существования целый месяц. Скорее всего, кто-то из непугливой молодёжи бегал туда или на свидания, или упражняться в магии — отсюда и странные звуки.

Следуя к озеру, Ратис и его товарищи держались настороже, но опасались скорее того, что склочный ворчливый старик окажется несговорчив. Неведомых чудищ после Бодрума бояться было бы глупо...

Им посчастливилось почти сразу найти место, где рыбачил — собирался рыбачить? — Лледас Тилани: аккуратно расстеленная циновка, корзинка со снедью и гордо торчащей плетёной бутылью, рыбацкие снасти...

А вокруг — примятые, словно бы через них волокли что-то тяжёлое, заросли болотного тростника и подсохшие брызги крови.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тайбер Септим жил значительно позже святого Велота.


	21. Глава восемнадцатая. Щедрый улов

– Мда, вот ведь блядство... Надеюсь, этот паскуда жив, потому что иначе мы с вами, сэры, влетим по-крупному.

Лларен, как и всегда, точно и ёмко обрисовал ситуацию.

Они ушли из Омайнии ночью, вернулись к обеду, и раньше — незадолго до этого самого возвращения — видел их только Гелдис Вирани. Слишком много времени без присмотра, слишком много возможности для… всякого.

Свалить на троицу чужаков исчезновение — или гибель — Лледаса Тилани, неприветливого ко всем новоприбывшим брюзги, было бы слишком просто… Но сначала нужно его найти — живым или мёртвым — и уж потом справляться с последствиями.

Ратис ещё раз окинул взором место, где вздумал рыбачить Лледас Тилани. Картинка, срисованная в первые пару мгновений, стремительно обрастала деталями — скорее приятными, чем наоборот. Сэра Тилани не бездельничал и с утра успел-таки разжиться свеженькой рыбой — ведёрко с уловом стояло слегка в стороне, чудом не опрокинутое.

Початой плетёной бутыли — родной сестре той, что торчала из корзины со снедью, — повезло куда меньше: она, перевёрнутая, валялась в траве чуть поодаль. Было понятно, что Тилани успел приложиться, а вот сколько он выпил — не разгадать.

Крови, впрочем, совсем немного — вряд ли серьёзная рана; да и случилось всё, по всей видимости, недавно — не утром, не пару часов назад...

– Следы свежие, – указал Ратис.

Кериан, поймав его взгляд, кивнул.

– Попробуем _это_ догнать, – сказал он негромко — и первым пустился в погоню.

Ратис и Лларен не отставали. Кто бы ни стоял за исчезновением Лледаса Тилани, он не таился, не прятал следов — было отлично видно, куда волокли тело. По примятой траве Ратис и его товарищи шли, словно бы по заботливо расстеленному ковру; шли молчаливо и сосредоточенно, охваченные смесью из настороженности и азарта.

Дорога вела к низине, по топкой и хмурой земле — даже трава не желала здесь задерживаться, прорастая пятнами и оголяя коричнево-рыжую почву. Пришлось замедлить шаг, чтобы не потерять ни след, ни равновесие — влажная глинистая почва скользила под сапогами. Ратис не удивлялся уже, что местные считали окрестности дурным местом — здесь было отчётливо неуютно, и не только из-за тоскливого вида. Что-то тяжёлое, душное было в воздухе… Не сразу, но Ратис всё же распробовал: дело не в предчувствиях и смутной тревоге.

Дурная, искажённая магия, разлитая по округе, тянула с той же стороны, куда тянулся их след — извивалась, выползая откуда-то из оврагов, и задевала, царапала разум — словно мелодия, изуродованная фальшивыми нотами.

— Чувствуете? — Кериан звучал настороженно, но азартно — почти улыбался, предвкушая… что?

Сражение? Вызов?

— Не несчастный случай, — согласился Ратис: здесь явно было замешано какое-то чародейство.

Он почти не удивился, когда след, извернувшись, нырнул в лощину и наконец поддразнил их видением цели — того, как парочка сосредоточенных скампов волоком тащили тело… Тилани?

Мёртв или без сознания — непонятно.

Скампы, отвлечённые своей ношей, погоню заметили слишком поздно: Кериан рванул вперёд, доставая из ножен меч, рассёк одного наискось и тут же, не мешкая, пробил ему голову.

Брызнуло кровью, ошмётками мозга, костяной крошкой — и мёртвая тушка осела на землю. Уцелевший скамп, взвизгнув, выпустил тело и попытался сбежать, но Ратис достал его: ошеломил, запустив в спину лёд, догнал и добил — приложил для верности молнией и снял голову, пока тварь не успела опомниться...

И всё закончилось — пока что, на первое время, — а Ратис позволил себе… не то чтобы расслабиться — был не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, будто на этом всё, да и эхо дурной, искажённой магии не утихало, — но отгородиться, сосредоточиться на ином.

Он достаточно доверял Кериану и Лларену, чтобы без лишних слов сгрузить на них эту ответственность, сам же — отпихнул в сторону мешающего скампа и присел на колени.

Рядом был мер, нуждавшийся в помощи, и Ратис не медлил — взялся за осмотр, держа под рукой флакончик с восстановлением магики и парочку целительных зелий из дорожного набора. Тилани был жив, хоть и без сознания; ударился головой — рана кровила, но не казалась опасной.

Ранения в голову, бесспорно, коварны и, даже самые безобидные с виду, могут очень скверно аукнуться, но Ратис был готов к худшему и почувствовал острое, почти опьяняющее облегчение.

Жив и не при смерти — подлатать, дотащить до Омайнии, сдать на руки храмовым целителям, и можно будет наконец выдохнуть.

Рану на голове Ратис подзатянул первым делом, потом — по верхам — взялся за остальное: вывихи, содранную до мяса кожу и другие следы, что остаются на теле, когда тебя бесцеремонно проволокли по земле. Тилани был немолодым и сухим, но крепким, здоровым мером, — что это, интересно, было за зелье, которое он по расписанию брал у каноника Адрасы?.. — и очень удачливым, как ни посмотри. Какой-нибудь некстати подвернувшийся по дороге камень мог бы запросто оборвать его жизнь ещё до того, как подоспела помощь — очередная счастливая случайность.

Ратис работал сосредоточенно и аккуратно, но не отрезал себя от мира и краем уха слышал — слушал, — как переговариваются его товарищи.

– Куда они, разъебнуть их на три дороги, вообще его тащили? Жрут эти твари мерятину, нет? Почему на месте не обглодали? Из какой подзалупы Забвения они вообще сюда вылезли?

– Ими кто-то командовал, я чувствовал поводок — даже два, очень разных по силе и по характеру, но оба… Ущербные? Наполовину оборванные? Я не уверен, что это может быть, но источник совсем рядом — нельзя уходить, не проверив.

– За поворотом? Блядь, даже меня пронимает… Думаешь, какой-то говнюк обосрался с призывом?

– Не посмотрим — не узнаем. Ратис?

– Почти закончил, – откликнулся он, не подняв головы. – Не ждите. Присоединюсь.

– Хорошо, – Ратис не видел, но очень ярко представил, как Кериан коротко, резко ему кивнул и, обменявшись с Ллареном беглым взглядом, осторожно пошёл вперёд, доверяя товарищу прикрывать себе спину.

За недолгое время, проведённое бок о бок с этими двумя, Ратис успел неплохо изучить их повадки и жесты — да и они, кажется, хорошо его понимали.

Будить Тилани сейчас, наверно, не стоит? Очнётся, запаникует, начнёт шуметь, отвлечёт их — пусть пока полежит, а между делом...

– Блядь, — разрезало воздух, упало, как камнем, и Ратис вздрогнул, едва не выпустив пузырёк с кроветворной настойкой.

Это был Кериан — и, значит, всё в самом деле оказалось донельзя блядским.

Ратис не мешкал: в два движения завязал с Тилани, вскочил на ноги, рванул вперёд и там, за овражным извивом, обнесённый со всех сторон глинистой влажной землёй, вдавливающей его, — ещё ниже, ещё крепче! — _увидел и понял_.

Недалеко от Омайнии, рядом с дреморовым озерцом кто-то нашёл и восстановил два старых круга призыва. Первый, поменьше и послабее, набух колдовством, как гнойник, пульсировал влажно и часто, готовый вот-вот — к вечеру? спустя час? через десять минут? — извергнуть новую тварь.

То ли лопнувший, то ли специально разъятый, этот круг не способен был никого сдержать и, судя по опоясавшим его следам, давешние скампы вылезли как раз оттуда.

Второй круг, оказавшийся и сильнее, и шире, был — пока что? — целым, наглухо запечатанным — не позволяя выбраться за очерченные границы что в Нирн, что в Обливион.

– О, неужели ко мне наконец пожаловали гости? — встрепенулся сидящий в центре круга дремора; пальцы в латной перчатке задумчиво пробежались по рукояти двуручного меча, что лежал на коленях. — Я уже было подумал, что и сегодня придётся скучать в одиночестве!

Ратис никогда не считал себя нервным и восприимчивым, но сейчас с трудом удержался, чтобы не схватиться за голову, борясь с подступающей дурнотой. Мутной волной захлестнуло до самых ушей, обдало могильным хладом: он отчего-то вспомнил свой сон — тот, где дремора с лицом Реваса убил его ледяным копьём, — и вспомнил Реваса за минуту до смерти — отчаянного, отчаявшегося, по собственной воле вытравившего из сердца тот свет, за который Ратис его любил...

– Встреча воистину удивительная, – кивнул Кериан; от круга он держался на почтительном расстоянии.

– А вы не очень-то разговорчивы, дорогие гости, – хмыкнул дремора, растягивая губы в широкой клыкастой улыбке. – Неужели надеетесь, что хозяин будет вас развлекать? Я ведь могу!

Никто не ответил, и он поднялся на ноги, застыл в вальяжном подобии posta di donna*: меч — за головой, отдыхает на правом плече, вес — к задней ноге: пытается казаться расслабленным, но стоит тебе подобраться на расстояние удара, и убедишься, как сильно ошибся.

Ратису казалось, что взгляд этих насмешливых алых глаз, одновременно похожих и не похожих на данмерские, оплавляет кожу, и прожигает насквозь, и мясо вываривает с костей… Товарищам тоже было не по себе — и не то чтобы он мог их винить. Наивно было бы надеяться, что дремора окажется менее наблюдательным и не заметит, какое воздействие оказывает — он, кажется, наслаждался своим представлением.

Ему нужна кровь или чужая жизнь, чтобы вырваться из круга? Для этого он их так провоцирует?

– Кто тебя призвал? – Кериан первым собрался с духом.

Дремора поцокал языком; от его улыбки хотелось отгородиться крутой горной цепью.

– Ох, славный мой, разве так ведут доверительные беседы? Представься, расскажи о себе, можем даже пожать друг другу руки — и я не откажу тебе в ответной любезности.

– Скампы тебе подчинялись?

– Нет, это решительно невозможно! – дремора сокрушённо покачал головой. – Дети в наше время совсем растеряли остатки хороших манер. Чему тебя обучали твои благородные предки, мальчик? Только мечом махать? Меч у тебя ничего, отдаю должное — по росту. Не хочешь пустить его в дело? Ты вполне в моём вкусе, смертный: шагни поближе, и мы с тобой хорошенько позабавимся.

– Ты о себе высокого мнения, даэдрот. – Кериан обернулся, обменялся с Ллареном быстрым взглядом и снова развернулся к дреморе. – Ты мне не интересен, – сказал он скучающе, сухо, – ни в каком качестве.

Дремора в ответ расхохотался — звонко, по-детски беззаботно, как, бывало, хохотала проказница Тарани, подмешав Мавусу мыльную крошку в зубной порошок и наблюдая за тем, как тот отплёвывается пеной… — и, отсмеявшись, с широкой улыбкой пообещал:

– Когда я выберусь отсюда, я убью тебя и изнасилую твой труп, смертный. Но не волнуйся, я сделаю это нежно.

Кериан никак не отреагировал на подначку — отошёл в сторону, словно бы и правда потеряв интерес, и вложил меч в ножны. Дремора следил за ним с радостным недоверием, словно всё происходящее казалось ему развесёлой шуткой.

– Это хотя бы будет не скучно, – протянул он, покачиваясь с носков на пятки. – Что же, продолжай оскорблять меня, смертный. Мне очень хочется...

– Я одного не пойму, – перебил вдруг Лларен, – что же ты, весь такой сильномогучий, застрял в этой дыре? Откликнулся на призыв второсортного колдунишки, который, видать, сделал всё через жопу… – точно задумавшись, он поскрёб подбородок, вздохнул, набирая в грудь воздуха, а Ратис уверился: товарищ отвлекает внимание. – Я в этой вашей магической хрени смыслю довольно мало, но даже я вижу, что ты дал поиметь себя во все дыры, а что не сглотнул, тем обмазался. Стоишь теперь, угрожаешь, шутки шутишь — а сам-то!.. Кажется, кое-кто запизделся — и опиздел.

План — насколько Ратис его вообще понял — не вызывал восторга: попытаться отвлечь дремору, чтобы Кериан мог застать его врасплох? Рискованно — недооценивать даэдра очень опасно, но уйти, оставив круг за спиной, было бы куда большим риском: нет никакой уверенности, что связующие чары выдержат, особенно если учесть, что произошло с малым кругом. Если они уйдут, а дремора вырвется на свободу… На что он способен? И что предпримет?

Если он вырвется, затаится, последует, попытается напасть со спины… Или сбежит, уйдёт к дороге, будет подкарауливать путников… Попытается найти неудачника-призывателя — если тот вообще ещё жив? Малый круг разорван — что если именно из-за этого? Но где тогда тело?

Пока Лларен дразнил дремору, а Кериан попытался стать меньше и незаметнее, что с его ростом, конечно, совсем не просто, Ратис не выпускал из виду малый круг — новые скампы были бы очень некстати, — и мучительно размышлял, что делать и чем помочь.

На Кериана он старался лишний раз не глядеть, чтобы не привлекать к нему внимания. Дремора всё с тем же радостным удивлением переругивался уже с Ллареном, обещая то яркие смерти, то красочный сексуальный опыт, и Ратис, конечно, знал: нельзя его так оставить. Будет легче справиться, пока дремора ограничен в подвижности, но даже сейчас, зажатый в кольце в четыре локтя диаметром, он был опасен. Подобраться к нему для удара, не подставившись под двуручный меч или чары...

– Не старайся, – сказал Ратис Лларену — негромко, но веско. — Не трать на _этого_ ни единого лишнего слова. Сил у него только и хватает, что командовать скампами и сыпать пустыми угрозами.

– Кажется, я скоро обзаведусь ещё одной сладкой наложницей! – дремора осклабился и напоказ облизнулся. – Неужели вы...

Ему не суждено было договорить. Всё случилось слишком быстро — даже для Ратиса, который знал, чего добивались его друзья.

Знал, но ничего заранее не почувствовал и не заметил. Слишком удачно отвлёк внимание — своё в том числе?

А было так: тень чужого движения, и глуховатый хруст, и наконечник чёрного даэдрического копья, что вышел из глумливо скалящегося рта, насквозь пробив череп.

Зубы дреморы, белые настолько, что их неестественная, не-смертная белизна резала взгляд — окрасились кровью. Копьё причудливым жалом торчало во рту, а Ратис — напрягся и подобрался.

Дремора не сразу издох, хоть и выронил меч, и ноги у него подогнулись. Кериан выпустил призванное копьё, достал из ножен клинок, собираясь добить. Осевший на землю дремора глухо хрипел, но не двигался, а Ратис… Ратис вдруг снова вспомнил Реваса — и, подстёгнутый дурным предчувствием, начал выплетать щитовые чары.

Дремора не подвёл: выжидал до последнего, но когда Кериан уже замахнулся для добивающего удара, вслепую швырнул в него мощный поток чародейского льда — не спастись, спастись тут было уже нельзя — но хоть отомстить напоследок.

Не прерывая атаки, Кериан увернулся... Не до конца, и чары чуть зацепили бы бок, но Ратис был готов — и они только скользнули по наколдованному щиту, бессильно стекли на землю и тут же затухли.

Отсечённая дреморская голова выкатилась за пределы круга.

– Спасибо.

Ратис кивнул, молча принимая благодарность.

Даэдра не умирают окончательно, перерождаясь после уничтожения оболочки; от этого дреморы они избавились, но пока оба круга активны, ничего не закончилось.

Что дальше — отправиться в город за помощью?

– Дура, – сказал вдруг Кериан. – Какая же, блядь, дура.

Звучал он спокойно и сухо, но сжатые в полоску губы и нервно трепещущие ноздри не позволяли обмануться.

Кериан трясся — то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости, — и весь был — туго натянутая тетива, что готова вот-вот сорваться и хлестнуть по неосторожным пальцам.

– Кто, каноник Адраса? – переспросил, дёрнув плечом, Лларен — тихо и неуверенно. – С хера ты вообще сейчас о ней вспомнил?

Кериан покачал головой — и словно стряхнул с себя злость и тяжесть.

– Нет, не она, – сказал он всё так же ровно, но по лицу было видно, что он успокоился и нашёл внутри себя равновесие. – Дочка трактирщицы — или кем она ей приходится… та, из “Никса и скальника”. Не знаю, одна или кто надоумил, но это не может быть совпадением.

Он замолчал, устало потёр переносицу; Лларен не вмешивался, и Ратис, дав Кериану немного времени перевести дух, всё же спросил:

– Почему она?

Кериан ответил не сразу: сначала снял и заткнул за пояс перчатки, посгибал пальцы, разгоняя кровь, и только потом сказал, показывая ладони:

– У неё родственные метки.

Знаки на его руках Ратис видел, конечно же, не впервые — их он заметил ещё тогда, когда они познакомились в книжной лавке, но расспрашивать о таких вещах было не в его правилах, и Ратис почти сразу перестал обращать на них внимание. Когда он помогал выхаживать Кериана, то пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что татуировки на его руках выглядят как-то иначе — но промолчал, снова не стал ничего спрашивать.

После всего, что случилось с ним в Бодруме, Ратис не доверял своей памяти — но теперь был уверен, что эта инаковость в татуировках ему не почудилась. Они изменились — снова: на левой руке узор стал менее плотным, словно один элемент вдруг исчез.

Если метки как-то связаны с призывом...

– Это старая техника, редкая, – объяснил, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, Кериан. – Что-то вроде свитков на коже — многоразовое подражание гартокам. С колдовством хорошо работает... Потом расскажу, если хочешь — не здесь, не сейчас. А девчонка… Мне казалось, что я заметил у неё похожие метки, но уверенности не было — я близорук, и рассмотреть никак не удавалось. Но то, как она волновалась… Я почти уверен, что это она: раздобыла где-то книги, пошла практиковаться в уединённое место… Наткнулась, наверное, на круги, разбудила их — случайно или намеренно, — а потом не справилась.

Он замолчал; потянулся запустить пальцы в волосы, но на полпути вспомнил, что после купания в сточных водах обрился наголо, и с неловкой полуулыбкой опустил зависшую в воздухе руку.

– Ладно, – вмешался Лларен, опасливо подбираясь поближе к кругу. – Гадать мы тут можем, пока от старости яйца не поотсохнут. Что делать будем? На нас кроме этой херни ещё и тот комок меффа, – и он махнул рукой за спину — туда, где Ратис оставил Тилани.

– Отправляйтесь вдвоём, – предложил Кериан; то, как он быстро и уверенно откликнулся, выдавало, что план уже обдумали — и ждали, чтобы его озвучить. – И прихватите Тилани. Здесь нужна помощь: сами мы это не закроем, а оставлять круги без присмотра будет слишком опасно.

– Хэй, Индорил… Может, кто-то один метнётся? Выйдет быстрее, чем как два вьючных гуара, да и тебе тогда не придётся пасти эту хрень в одиночку.

– Не думайте, что я сомневаюсь в вас, но… Мне кажется, вам не так-то просто будет убедить добрых меров Омайнии в том, насколько всё срочно — вместе или по отдельности, не суть важно. Сэра Тилани придаст вашим словам веса, и, может быть, так мы выиграем больше времени. Да и оставлять его, немолодого и раненого, лежать на земле… В Храме о нём позаботятся, а я позабочусь о себе — со скампом справлюсь, а если большой круг порадует новым опасным сюрпризом, лезть на рожон не буду — дождусь, выиграв время. Из нас троих я в Колдовстве разбираюсь лучше.

Лларен ещё немного поспорил с ним для приличия, но все трое понимали, что решение было окончательным. Подозрениями насчёт девчонки из “Никса и скальника” решили ни с кем пока не делиться — слишком велик риск снова навлечь на себя немилость, если всё же ошиблись, — но в остальном согласились придерживаться правды.

Расчёты Кериана оправдались — появление раненого Тилани сорвало с места и каноника Адрасу, и других жрецов, и прежде скептически настроенную стражу; на дне лощины их встретили Кериан и новая тушка скампа, а в остальном всё прошло без происшествий.

Оставив стражу и жрецов во главе с Адрасой разбираться с кругами призыва, Ратис и его товарищи потянулись в сторону Омайнии. Так уж получилось, что путь их пролегал как раз мимо того места, где днём рыбачил Тилани — нетронутого, ведь кому какое дело до его снастей, когда под боком лезут из Обливиона даэдра?

Ратис не знал, что его подтолкнуло, но он предложил отдохнуть — прямо здесь.

Уже стемнело. У них был один на троих факел, глухая усталость, лепёшки с каким-то мясом, бататы в дублете и уцелевшая бутылка суджаммы, которая сразу пошла по рукам.

– А мы хорошо справились, – решил подвести итоги чуть захмелевший Лларен. – Все живы, даже тот старый хрен, и всё хорошо закончилось. Может быть, с горожан ещё что стрясём, если не будем ушами хлопать.

Но никому из них “стрясывать” сейчас не хотелось, а вот цедить суджамму спасённого ими мера…

Когда товарищи заклевали носами, Ратис, оказавшийся более стойким, решил проверить, как хорошо клюёт в злополучном дреморовом озерце. Взявшись за удочку, он очень быстро выловил окунька — совсем мелкого, такого только выпустить, но всё равно обрадовался.

– Плыви уж, мелочь, – чуть слышно шепнул он, возвращая окунька в воду — но Кериан всё равно встрепенулся и не просыпаясь что-то пробормотал, а Лларен вхрапнул, как кагути, и дёрнул ногой, опрокинув в траву пустую бутыль от суджаммы.

Звёзды — прорехи в завесе Обливиона — игриво им всем улыбались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Posta di Donna Distra — [фехтовальная стойка](https://longsword.fandom.com/wiki/Posta_di_Donna_Distra).


	22. Глава девятнадцатая. Рыбная похлёбка

Время, проведённое Ратисом и его товарищами в Омайнии, было недолгим, но очень насыщенным — особенно если учесть, что изначально они рассчитывали там только переночевать, а уже следующим утром — умчаться на силт-страйдере в голубые дали и ещё долго, очень долго не возвращаться в эти места.

Ночью с лордаса на сандас все трое, впрочем, были полны оптимизма: история, которая начиналась откровенно паршиво, кажется, всё-таки выправилась. Им удалось и спасти Лледаса Тилани, и помочь запечатать круги призыва — уж это должно изменить отношение местных, так ведь?

Как минимум, смерть ворчливого старика на них теперь не повесят — уже неплохо.

Импровизированные посиделки у озера не продлились долго: ночевать в таком месте было скверной идеей, и Ратис, окончательно протрезвев и отложив “одолженные” у Лледаса Тилани рыбацие снасти, без зазрения совести растолкал задремавших приятелей.

По ночному морозцу они втроём потянулись в Омайнию — в надежде, что после всего случившегося стража не станет выделываться и спокойно их пустит, а каноник Адраса не забудет об обещанном гостеприимстве и позволит им отдохнуть в дормитории для паломников. Шли поначалу молча, сонные и вяловатые — дневное возбуждение схлынуло, оставив после себя лишь усталость, — пока эту сонную, вяловатую тишину не разогнал шедший впереди Кериан.

– Я хочу с ней завтра поговорить, – сказал он, чуть замедляя шаг и обернувшись через плечо, – с той девушкой из таверны. До того, как мы примем решение, я хочу во всём разобраться.

– Ну, тут без базара, – согласился, невольно поёжившись, Лларен: месяц Заката солнца выдался тёплым — пока что, — но _после заката солнца_ всё-таки холодало. – Прежде, чем обвинять её в чём-то, нужно проверить. Мы же не хотим за просто так подставиться? Хер его знает, сколько ещё нам ждать здесь этого караванщика, ебись он силтом через девять дорожных развилок...

– Даже не в этом дело… – Кериан остановился — Ратис и Лларен последовали его примеру — и развернулся; факел отбрасывал на него неровные резкие тени, ещё больше заостряя черты и придавая худому мальчишескому лицу потусторонний, чуть жутковатый вид. – Я не знаю… Если всё так, как мне кажется, если она пыталась учиться сама и не справилась, то я не хочу топить её — даже если она виновата.

Ратис ждал — Кериан явно не договорил то, что хотел сказать, — но Лларен встретил эти рассуждения без особого энтузиазма.

– То, что она может оказаться какой-нибудь даэдро-культистской, или некроманткой, или… ну, скажем, подручной поехавшего колдуна, что захотел позлодействовать и подчинить себе город… – задумчиво протянул он и, хмыкнув — незло, но с недоверием, — переспросил: – Такое ты не принимаешь в расчёт, а, Индорил?

– Я стараюсь не приписывать злому умыслу то, что вполне можно объяснить глупостью. Не всегда получается, но здесь — подходящий случай. У меня было время осмотреться, пока вы ходили за помощью: изучить и прощупать круги, попытаться понять, что произошло… Я не эксперт, ни в коем разе, но впечатление смог составить. Выглядит всё так, будто кто-то недостаточно грамотный попытался разбудить круги, не до конца представляя принципы их работы — может быть, этот _кто-то_ вообще не понял, что именно сделал. Глупость, конечно, тоже наказуема, но мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами.

Ратис нахмурился: он не готов был выносить приговоры, не зная всех обстоятельств дела, но что-то в этих словах его потревожило.

– Ты её жалеешь? – спросил он тогда. – Это опасно — решать заранее.

Кериан посмотрел на него — внимательно, веско, словно бы считывая всё то, что не прозвучало вслух и не оформилось до конца даже в мыслях — и, кажется, тоже пробираясь через это всё ощупью, тщательно подбирая слова, проговорил:

– Я не уверен в своей правоте — мы и правда знаем о случившемся слишком мало, а я не настолько хороший маг и допускаю, что мог совершить ошибку. В какой-то мере я полагаюсь на интуицию — но мои выводы хорошо поверяются логикой. Lex parsimoniae побуждает отрезать всё лишнее: если бы заклинатель хотел разбудить круги, чтобы черпать из них силу, то не оставил бы их без присмотра. Если бы даэдра расправились с заклинателем, тело бы не исчезло, не кануло в небытие. Остались бы хоть какие-нибудь следы — кровь, ошмётки плоти или обрывки одежды, отпечатки ног на земле. Книги, магические инструменты, осколки стекла — да что угодно! Но наследили вокруг только скампы.

– Не справился с призывом, испугался и сбежал? – Ратис пожал плечами. – Не намного лучше.

– Может, и так — но мы не узнаем, пока не найдём заклинателя. Может быть, я неправ, и девушка из таверны не факт, что вообще с этой историей как-то связана — но я думаю, что пойму... – он замялся, переложил факел в левую руку, выигрывая себе время на раздумье, и продолжил: – пойму очень многое, если сумею с ней побеседовать. Ты спрашивал, жалею ли я её. “Жалею” — это, наверное, не совсем подходящее слово. В конце концов, она ведь не пострадала — только испугалась. Не её стоило бы жалеть: пострадали другие меры. Она поступила глупо и безрассудно, когда попыталась прыгнуть выше головы и взялась заигрывать с силами, с которыми не совладала, однако… Я мог бы снова повторить свою любимую присказку про огненные шары — слишком хорошо представляю, что движет решившимися на такое.

– Кер, ты не думай, я не хочу до тебя доебаться, – Лларен звучал осторожно, словно зверька приманивал. – Но ты не думал, что льстишь им, меряя по своей мерке? Ратис вот прав, это могли быть не милые невинные дурачки, а дурачки со злыми намерениями — не справились, сдрыстнули в туман и трясутся теперь, как бы за всё хорошее не прилетело.

В этот момент Ратис почувствовал себя странно потерянным, как бывало, когда начинали ссориться младшие, а он не знал, как их разнять — не до конца понимая, о чём они сейчас спорят, на что его уговаривают… Кериан, кажется, тоже решил, что они уткнулись в тупик, переложил факел обратно в правую руку и, улыбнувшись устало, признался:

– Я набил достаточно шишек, чтобы избавиться от детской доверчивости. Верить на слово — глупо, по умолчанию верить в чужую порядочность — безрассудно. Но жить, веря, что каждый — подлец, пока тебя не убедили в обратном… Не знаю, мне кажется, что подобное _существование_ слишком безрадостно, чтобы за него цепляться — и слишком бессмысленно. Я понимаю, как опасно проводить параллели, не зная истории целиком — видеть то, чего нет, смотреть не в другого мера, а в зеркало… Я понимаю, честно — и я пытаюсь быть осторожным. Наверно, сейчас не лучшие время и место, чтобы пускаться в тоскливые истории о моём отрочестве, но для меня то, что случилось здесь — очень личное. Я прошу, чтобы вы мне доверились, и позволили взяться за дело так, как подсказывает чутьё, и только. Если не выйдет, то я не буду упорствовать — и не побоюсь признать, что был не прав.

И разве можно было ему отказать?

Ратис — не мог: Кериан Индри ещё ни разу его не подвёл, а в умении этого мера забалтывать и выспрашивать он убедился ещё в Бодруме…

Зря только, наверное, Ратис стал на Бодрум оглядываться. Вспоминать о нём — всё равно что играть в "не думай о белом гуаре": чем сильнее пытаешься выгнать, тем настойчивей он возвращается.

Ратис боялся представить, что было бы, если бы он не принял предложенную Керианом и Ллареном помощь — или если бы эту помощь ему, полузнакомому, недружелюбному, подозреваемому в убийстве меру, и вовсе не предложили.

Может быть, он бы сумел отыскать кодовую книгу, спрятанную за статуей святого Фелмса — Ллареса, сама того, наверное, не подозревая, оставила все подсказки ещё при жизни, — но что толку в такой находке? Ратис бы и не понял, чем завладел, не разгадал бы истинной ценности этой вещи — сама по себе она, непроницаемо-немая и наглухо зашифрованная, ничего бы ему не сказала и не раскрыла бы ни своих, ни Лларесы тайн.

Да и вряд ли кодовая книга надолго осела бы у Ратиса в руках, потому что Ревас… Ревас не успокоился бы — ни перед чем не остановился. Его только смерть успокоила и остановила — раз за разом он пересекал границы, что не должны были быть нарушены, и изменился настолько, что уже не сумел вернуться.

Но Ратис не врал себе: он скучал — по времени, проведённому с Ревасом, по занятиям магией и тренировкам с кинжалами, по его голосу и глазам, по россыпи родинок на бедре и шрамам на шее и на запястьях — по счастью, которое чувствовал рядом, когда не подозревал, насколько оно окажется хрупким и мимолётным.

Мысли о Ревасе оседали свинцом, горчили во рту, отравляли сердце, и Ратис привычно отмёл их, спрятал под шкаф, под ковёр и под фундамент Арены — вместе с останками невинно убиенного белого гуара.

Ветер гулял по округе, насвистывая гротескный траурный гимн — но Ратис не сдался и всё же услышал за ним одну из кантат Вивека.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, а троица данмеров шла к Омайнии.

К тому моменту, как они вернулись — третий раз за день — к городским воротам, душевное равновесие перестало упрямиться и вернулось тоже. Ратис был готов ко всему и не забыл, что прошлым вечером добрые жители Омайнии оказали им не особенно тёплый приём, однако помощь с Тилани и правда поправила дело. Стража больше не пыталась задавить их чугунной дотошностью, неприветливые прохожие все повывелись, — правда, из-за позднего часа, вместе с приветливыми… — а каноник Адраса уже распорядилась о том, чтобы при храме для дорогих гостей подготовили всё необходимое.

Горячая вода и койка в полупустом дормитории для паломников Ратису показались роскошью. Он думал, что провалится в тёмный и тихий, привычно уютный сон без сновидений, как бывало почти всегда, когда за день успевало скопиться много усталости — но этого не случилось. Несмотря на Ллареновы похрапывания — сам Лларен наутро сваливал всё на двух других “постояльцев”, пожилую супружескую чету Ваморис, возвращавшуюся в Баллфолс из Бодрума, но Ратис на его оправдания не купился, — заснуть удалось очень быстро, а вот с _темнотой и тишиной_ не срослось...

Утром Ратис не помнил, что ему снилось, не мог ухватить ничего конкретного — он спал беспокойно и тяжко, вяз в мешанине из вспышек света и ярких, кричащих красок и вынырнул — пробудился — резко, почти болезненно, как от удара.

Только одно отпечаталось в памяти, не затерялось в цветной сонной пыли, осыпавшейся на пол дормитория: Ратис помнил, как падал — вверх, в небо, в бескрайнюю синеву, затопившую его мир от горизонта до горизонта… падал, пока вдруг не утонул в черноте её расширяющихся зрачков, и тогда...

Тогда-то он, кажется, и проснулся — недоумённый, растерянный, но удивительно хорошо отдохнувший. Что бы ни значил этот причудливый образ, Ратис не знал, как к нему подступиться, и потому не стал его трогать вовсе.

В то, что боги _его_ , такого особенного, захотят повести за ручку, верить не получалось.

Храмовое гостеприимство в тот день включало в себя и миску рисовой каши — чуть пресноватой, но сытной. Ратис, редко, но метко подраненный матушкиной стряпнёй — госпожа Дарес, пытаясь что-нибудь приготовить, могла сжечь даже воду, — ценил простую, питательную пищу; Кериан, работая ложкой с бездумностью и размеренностью двемерского автоматона, тоже не выказывал недовольства, а вот Лларен морщил нос, жаловался, что будто строительный раствор жевать пытается — и сдавшись, достал из кошеля мешочек со специями, щедро сыпанул их в миску и перекрасил кашу из белого в рыжевато-бурый.

Супруги Ваморис косились на это священнодействие с явным неодобрением — но на пути к “Никсу и скальнику” Лларен не уставал повторять, что они, давясь строительным раствором, просто ему завидовали!

Ратис и сам не мог объяснить, почему это так поднимало ему настроение.

В таверне, по-сандасски оживлённой, они облюбовали себе угловой стол — тот самый, где накануне сидел и сыпал ругательствами Лледас Тилани, — и Кериан, предусмотрительно сняв перчатки, пошёл _заказать мацта_. В храме они не расспрашивали особо о “Никсе и скальнике”, не желая привлечь лишнее внимание, но кое-что всё-таки разузнали — то, например, что вчерашняя испуганная девица и правда была хозяйской дочкой.

Сэру Эрису Ареним, как раз закончившую разносить мацт на один из дальних столов, Кериан — метки на его руках? слова, что он произнёс?.. — взбудоражил так сильно, что бедняжка чуть было не выронила поднос. Впрочем, она быстро справилась с волнением и, не расставаясь с подносом — отгораживаясь им, как щитом, — увела проблемного гостя куда-то за лестницу.

Мацт — две кружки — им почти сразу принесла другая девица... и этот мацт был в должной мере хорош, чтобы немного, но скрасить томительное ожидание. Ратис тянул его, стараясь не подпускать к себе очередного белого гуара — тревогу, — а Лларен, непривычно неразговорчивый, вслух только и делал, что отсчитывал время: пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать...

– Двадцать четыре минуты и девять секунд, – огласил он, довольный, когда Кериан вернулся в общий зал — правда, вместо Эрисы с ним была её матушка.

Обменявшись с хозяйкой парой фраз, потонувших в трактирном гуле, Кериан вернулся к товарищам: вид он имел невероятно довольный, а в руках держал какую-то книгу.

– Мы пришли к пониманию, – сказал он, усевшись за стол. – Госпожа Ареним и её семейство, впечатлённые нашими героизмом и бескорыстием, захотели нас вознаградить: бесплатное проживание — всё то время, пока мы ждём своего силт-страйдера, — еда, припасы в дорогу… Об остальных деталях нашего соглашения, пожалуй поговорим позже — за закрытыми дверями. Комнату уже готовят.

Комнату приготовили — Лларен не дал бы соврать — через без четверти восемнадцать минут; в ней, некогда просторной, из-за втиснутой третьей койки стало не развернуться — но даже так тут было всяко уютнее, чем в дормитории.

– Ты что же, их шантажировал? – Лларен не собирался ходить вокруг да около. – Тем, что сдашь дочку?.. И правда рыльце в пушку, раз так забегали.

– Я бы не стал — не напрямую, – Кериан покачал головой и, сев на кровать, рядом с собой положил ту самую загадочную книгу. – Никогда не разбрасываться угрозами, которых не можешь выполнить — кредо, от которого я редко отступаю. Но между возможностью и готовностью — большая разница. Да, если бы Аренимы были понесговорчивей… Я мог бы тогда, конечно, пойти на принцип, но нам это чуть ли не так же невыгодно, как и им. Разбирательство неизбежно затянется, мы — застрянем в недружелюбной Омайнии не на один день...

– Обоюдка, – кивнул, соглашаясь, Ратис.

– Верно, – Кериан улыбнулся и, развернувшись к Лларену, пояснил: – Взаимное поражение, как когда фехтовальщики ранят друг друга — если одному из них важнее не защититься, но нанести удар. Частая ошибка на тренировках, когда не чувствуешь настоящей опасности — и то, от чего надо отучиваться, если не хочешь бесславно погибнуть в бою… Они не подумали о том, что громкие разоблачения мне самому не выгодны — слишком испугались. Девчонка и вовсе только сейчас нашла в себе силы признаться матери — но зато сдала мне свой учебник.

Пока Кериан рассказывал, как договаривался с трактирщицей и что узнал от её дочки, Ратис рассматривал книгу — краденую, судя по вытравленному экслибрису, оттого коробейник и продал её так задёшево — а Эриса Ареним и рада была, что подобная вещь вообще попала ей в руки, и не задавала вопросов.

– Я ведь тоже самоучка, – хмыкнул Кер. – Нашёл когда-то у деда в библиотеке нужные книги, практиковался — втайне от домочадцев. Поначалу всё шло хорошо — до первой серьёзной ошибки… А потом меня подрал скамп, и тайной эти занятия быть перестали. С тех пор я предпочитаю оружие: его куда проще контролировать. От опытов Эрисы пострадали другие, и ей повезло, что никто не погиб. Пусть теперь вымаливает прощение у АльмСиВи — я ей не буду судьёй.

– Но на её косяках мы поживились неслабо... Ты и вторую комнату задарма мог бы вытянуть, Индорил — если судить по тому, как они все забегали.

– У моей наглости были пределы, – усмехнулся Кериан, – я не выкручивал им руки, честно. Пообещал даже позаниматься с Эрисой то время, пока мы ждём здесь силта… Научу её призывать посох: посохом трудно убиться, даже даэдрическим. Пусть практикуется, может потом и при храме взять пару приёмов — для самообороны. А если этого ей не хватит, и захочет серьёзно учиться, то у неё будет время....

– Ты там поосторожнее с посохом, Индорил, – вклинился Лларен, не дожидаясь окончания фразы. – Знаю я, как это бывает... В прошлый раз, когда ты им взялся махать, закончилось всё херово. Учишь — учи, но не сближайся с ней больше, чем нужно.

Кериан вздрогнул, но промолчал — сжались в полоску губы, краска отхлынула от лица… Лларен выглядел и того хуже, явно жалея, что это сказал: ёрзал, мял пальцами одеяло, словно пытаясь выжать из него подходящее извинение, и вид имел донельзя несчастный — его выразительное, живое лицо читалось, как открытая книга.

– ...А метки на коже? – вспомнил Ратис, разбивая воцарившуюся неловкость — и Кериан с радостью за его слова ухватился.

– Знаки, сделанные чернилами, – пояснил он, вскидывая “татуированные” ладони. – У меня очень маленький резерв, а это работает по принципу свитков: если вложил силу ранее, потом используешь без затрат. Каждому знаку соответствует своё оружие — или другой призыв: Эриса пыталась разобраться с банекинами, но после вчерашнего спешно свела все метки.

Они помолчали какое-то время, и Ратис решился, воспользовался моментом: старательно не встречаясь глазами с товарищами, подробнее рассказал о своём фиаско с учителем-некромантом, о котором прежде только упоминал — ещё в Бодруме.

В чем-то Эрису Ареним он всё-таки понимал... и думал порой, что лучше ушёл бы к Телванни, или украл у брата мечту и попробовал стать ординатором, или плюнул на всё и сбежал на материк, к имперцам — но не связался с Савилом Одавелем.

Простой, лёгкий путь, суливший наименьшие жертвы, завёл Ратиса в тупик и обошёлся куда дороже, чем он рассчитывал. Глупость наказуема, но им с Эрисой обоим очень повезло, что за их глупость не расплатились кровью другие...

– Для народа чародеев у нас довольно паршиво устроено магическое образование, – покачал головой Кериан, выслушав его историю; выглядел он оживлённо — захваченный новой мыслью, подался вперёд, устроился на самом краешке кровати, словно вот-вот был готов вскочить и забегать по комнате. – По Договору о перемирии монополия на магические услуги, в том числе и на обучение, принадлежит Гильдии. Дома и другие организации могут обучать своих членов, но и только... Шад Астулу, последнюю независимую академию, задушили ещё двести лет назад, а имперской гильдии слишком многие не доверяют. С наставниками, у которых нет гильдейской лицензии, связываться не всегда безопасно, Храм даёт только основы основ, если не принимать постриг, а Телванни плюют на правила, но иметь с ними дело…

Ратис кивнул: он и прежде не питал к Телванни великой любви, их этика вызывала у него отторжение; а уж теперь, после Бодрума, желания с ними пересекаться не было никакого.

– И даже когда среди родни есть хорошие маги, это не гарантирует успеха, – продолжил свои рассуждения Кериан, – если ты, например, предрасположен к другим школам или если из них плохие учителя... Деньги и власть — надёжное подспорье, и моя история — скорее несчастливое исключение. От несовершенства системы больше всего страдают простые меры вроде Эрисы Ареним — а власть предержащим на них плевать.

Ратис слушал внимательно: его собственная нерадостная история с каждым словом разрасталась до масштабов страны…

– Ты много об этом думал, – сказал он, когда Кериан замолчал.

Тот пожал плечами и, кажется, поначалу не собирался ничего отвечать, но в последний момент передумал.

– К беседам о судьбах родины мне не привыкать, – отозвался он — насмешливо, но насмехался, сверкая злой кривоватой улыбкой, скорей над собой. – Благо, я в близком родстве с двумя индорильскими советниками — пусть и с семьёй моей вдовой матери никогда не ладил.

– Не ладил? – Лларен, всё это время молча страдавший, вдруг оживился: взвился — чувство вины отступило, злость и досада нашли себе новую цель — и пояснил, активно жестикулируя: – Твой дядя сломал тебе руку, плечо, ключицу и несколько рёбер — а уж про то, как ты "упал с дерева", я вообще молчу. "Не ладил" — это нехеровое такое преуменьшение.

Ратис не отреагировал — вслух, — но видимо, что-то из бури его эмоций всё-таки отразилось и на лице, потому что Кериан вмиг залился краской и кинулся перед ним оправдываться:

– Тедрас, мой дядя по матери, старше меня на пару лет. Однажды мы подрались на лестнице, я неудачно упал — отсюда и переломы.

Звучал он спокойно и обстоятельно, а "падение с дерева" не прокомментировал вовсе... Ратис заподозрил, что это как-то связано с его глазом — но лезть не стал, ему хватило того, что услышал. Лларен же скептически фыркнул, не купившись на эту попытку смягчить рассказанное — и Ратис, пожалуй, был с ним солидарен.

– Когда мне было одиннадцать, меня забрал к себе прадед, – продолжил Кериан; наигранная небрежность сквозила в его словах, и слышать их было болезненно и немного неловко, – и сделал своим воспитанником. После смерти отца — его внука — вскрылось, что тот разорился, и серджо советник решил проследить, чтобы я не пошёл по кривой отцовской дорожке: прививал мне строгость нрава, системное мышление… А ещё у серджо советника были сложные отношения с наследниками, а говорить со мной, отрабатывать на мне аргументы и тестировать речи было _безопасно_. Я привык рассуждать о судьбах родины, но это... пустое всё. Я и в своей судьбе разобраться не в состоянии, куда мне страну спасать? Я не могу её изменить, но если в моих силах сделать хоть что-то, помочь хотя бы одному меру, я хочу попробовать — и буду пробовать раз за разом...

– Пока не убьёшься, – продолжил за него Лларен — непривычно серьёзный и грустный.

– Я попробую ещё и не умирать, – мягко, негромко ответил Кериан, – хотя бы ради тебя, друг мой.

“Ему очень трудно не верить”, – подумал тогда Ратис: эти энергия и напор оказались слишком заразными...

Как бы то ни было, а на обед они попробовали фирменную хозяйкину рыбную похлёбку, и вкус у неё — даже Лларен признал — был восхитительный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex parsimoniae (лат.) – "закон экономии", ака Бритва Оккама.
> 
> Стратегический запас специй Лларен принёс из ["Starved for Solitude"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095117/chapters/55252780), с дерева Кериан упал в ["And her eyes were wild..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133), а его педагогические экзерсисы с предыдущей ученицей подробно описаны в ["Terra incognita"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5323268/22632887).


	23. Глава двадцатая. Подновлённые сети

Силт-страйдер Варвура Тандрети, отставший от расписания из-за того, что Тетис, Варвуров подмастерье, по ошибке надавил животному не на те нервные узлы, до стоянки между Омайнией и Балфоллсом добрался только вечером в сандас — и даже тогда едкий жучиный секрет, пропитавший панцирь, так до конца и не выветрился.

Варвур оказался мером неунывающим и добродушным и о том, что случилось, рассказывал в красках, активно жестикулируя и не расставаясь с широкой, удивительно заразной улыбкой. В “Никсе и скальнике”, куда он зашёл обменяться новостями и выпить кружку-другую мацта, его представление стало гвоздём вечерней программы. Казалось, о том, как Варвуров силт-страйдер, обиженный нерадивым учеником, решил продемонстрировать норов, послушать собралась половина Омайнии. Даже недавние злоключения у даэдрова озерца всеми были забыты — недостаточно, впрочем, чтобы кто-то пытался потеснить _героев минувших дней_ за облюбованным ими столом, хотя в таверне в тот вечер было не протолкнуться.

Ореол истребителей дремор был на диво стоек — и отбивал охоту лезть на рожон даже у тех из местных, кто ещё недавно плевал им вслед.

Как бы то ни было, а Варвур оказался отличным рассказчиком. Ратис, пожалуй, не мог бы таить на него обиду, даже если бы постарался: в конце концов, путешествующим из Эбонхарта мерам пришлось куда хуже, чем им с товарищами. Что такое прождать в Омайнии несколько лишних дней — в сравнении с тем, что пережили эти бедняги?

– С силтом нужно нежно, словно с капризной красоткой, – с усмешкой втолковывал слушателям Варвур, – но пылким юнцам трудно себя удержать в узде, так, мутсэры? Сожмёшь чуть сильнее, чем нужно, руку опустишь туда, где не ждут — и пиши пропало!

Когда Тетис слишком сильно и резко сдвинул управляющий стержень, то, по словам Варвура, Кларисса — их силт — взбрыкнула, скинув с себя половину поклажи и основательно перетряхнув пассажиров, дремавших в панцире, а потом задрожала мелкой дрожью и развонялась так, что у всех на пол-лиги вокруг глаза заслезились. Пришлось останавливаться, оказывать пострадавшим целительскую помощь, искать и возвращать их потерянное имущество, а после — пытаться вернуть бедняжку Клариссу в рабочее состояние.

Ошибки случаются: как можно чему-то да научиться, не ошибаясь, не спотыкаясь на долгом и многотрудном пути — так ведь, мутсэры? Досадно, конечно, но Тетису будет хорошей наукой...

Сам Тетис, долговязый подросток с худой кадыкастой шеей, всё это время сидел рядом с наставником — краснел, бледнел, нервно косился по сторонам и подрагивающими ладонями смахивал проступающие на лбу капли пота; такое внимание — и к нему самому, и к его неудаче — явно пришлось пареньку не по душе.

Ратис думал: понимает ли Тетис, как ему повезло? Понимает ли, что смехом наставник в первую очередь _смягчает удар_ и спасает его, Тетиса, репутацию — переплавляя чужой заслуженный гнев в лёгкое чувство досады? По его лицу, залитому тёмным неровным румянцем, трудно было что-то наверняка распознать, а Ратис и без того никогда не считал себя по-настоящему проницательным — и всё же надеялся, что Тетис и правда _понимает_.

Чужое неравнодушие слишком ценно, чтобы им разбрасываться: каждую такую жемчужину нужно хранить у самого сердца.

Неравнодушие Кериана Индри к вопросам магического образования для Ратиса имело неожиданные, но, пожалуй, приятные последствия. Сделка с семейством Ареним пришлась очень кстати: каким располагающим мером ни оказался Варвур Тандрети, а ожидание от этого не становилось короче. Ратис подозревал, что за столько дней пресная храмовая каша вогнала бы в уныние даже его, но проверять на практике, к счастью, этого не пришлось, а госпожа Ареним пусть и выглядела всё время так, будто без меры хлебала уксус, готовила преотлично — зная меру и соусам, и специям, и всему остальному.

Полный пансион в "Никсе и скальнике", не стоивший им ни медьки — только уроков Кериана, когда Эриса была не занята в таверне, — оказался выше всяких похвал.

Покинуть Омайнию удалось лишь восьмого Заката солнца, в тирдас, и эти несколько дней дались Ратису непросто — бездействие и неопределённость выматывали сильнее, чем стычки со скампами. Только и оставалось, что наведываться в храм — Лларен, не отличавшийся набожностью, присоединился один-единственный раз, а вот Кериан тоже оказался трибуналитом вивекианского толка, и им нашлось о чём поговорить... — да устраивать тренировочные поединки.

Лларена они оба гоняли, как подстреленного ввардварка, но Кериан компенсировал молодость талантом и отличной выучкой: тренировки с ним были вызовом и позволяли на время выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли — о силт-страйдерах, о Нарсисе, о Лампах, о кодовой книге...

Ратис никогда не отличался нервозностью. Свыкся он и с ней — неразрешаемой загадкой в кожаном переплёте, ради которой Ллареса лишилась жизни; с кодовой книгой, которая не желала делиться тайнами, как бы пристально он в неё ни глядел — и, смирившись, Ратис глядеть перестал. К чему будоражить себя понапрасну?

Лларен был не таков: кодовую книгу он открывал и листал, подолгу всматривался в исписанные таинственными посланиями страницы и чуть ли не медитировал на неё, точно на храмовую фреску — куда старательней, чем на храмовую фреску, Ратису было с чем сравнивать. Впрочем, Ллареновы усилия не были бесплотными, и в один из дней, когда все трое собрались в полученной от щедрот госпожи Ареним комнате, он впервые озвучил свои наблюдения.

– Это не текст, – заявил Лларен, безошибочно раскрывая книгу на нужном ему развороте, – не на этих страницах. Здесь повторяются только двенадцать различных символов — слишком мало для связного текста. Конечно, не всегда айем-бедт целиком на страницу входит, но двенадцать — всё-таки слишком мало. Явно числа или какие-то расчёты… На этих страницах — тоже, – продолжил он, поочерёдно демонстрируя шесть других разворотов, – но символы каждый раз новые. Три символа встречаются на четырёх страницах, два — на трех, ещё три — на двух, но, чую нутром, каждый раз они обозначают что-то другое. Не знаю, что это за херня… Думал, что, может, и не расчёты, а ключ, которым они разбирают идущие следом страницы, но тогда бы такой и в начале стоял, нет? Опыт у меня куцый, как босмерские причиндалы — с таким мозгоёбством я дела ещё не имел никогда.

– Ты уже работал с шифрами? – спросил тогда Ратис, внутренне радуясь всегдашней, “по умолчанию”, бесстрастности своего тона, которая иногда мешала правильно донести свои мысли, но тут пришлась как нельзя кстати — обидеть Лларена скользнувшим в вопрос удивлением он бы не хотел.

Тот по виду и не подумал, что в этом вопросе может таиться что-то обидное — только пожал плечами и пояснил:

– Ещё в Крагенмуре. Ещё когда тёрся с Никс-гончими — это была моя банда… – Лларен отвёл глаза и вроде смутился, но, поскребя подбородок, чернеющий свежей щетиной, взялся рассказывать дальше: – Но на такую вот еботу, – он негодующе взмахнул кодовой книгой, – ни у моих, ни у вражеских, ни у стражи, видимо, не хватало тямы. По-всякому бывает. Обычно просто подменяют каждый символ айем-бедта другим, случайно выбранным или со сдвигом… Например, айем становится дот, дот превращается в гет, и все остальные тоже на три сдвигаются. Такие шифры легко ломаются: ты просто ищешь то, что узнаётся с лёту. Мелкие слова, вроде “на”, “или”, “это”, “там”, “наши”... Концы все обычные, типа как “-ет”, “-али”, “-ые”, или другие частые сочетания, наподобие двойной лир. Всё это палит на раз-два, а если знаешь, о чём идёт речь, то вообще красота: находишь какие-нибудь “суджамму”, “поставки” или “патруль” — целая куча букв за один присест! А подцепил одно, подтянется и остальное.

Ратис никогда не интересовался криптографией, но общие принципы понял быстро: Лларен объяснял очень доходчиво, и удивительный мир математических закономерностей доверчиво раскрывался в его ладонях — а незнание устоявшейся терминологии нисколько не мешало бывшей крагенмурской “никс-гончей” свободно в нём ориентироваться.

Порою Лларену недоставало сдержанности — фильтр между мозгом и языком у него был тонок, как рисовая бумага, — но слушать его, энергичного, страстного, увлечённого и вовлечённого, следить за течением этого острого, живого ума было невероятно увлекательно. Ратис ценил такие моменты и потому быстро — вскоре после того разговора о шифровании — заметил неладное: Лларен будто бы присмирел, не открывал рта больше необходимого и отчего-то казался очень подавленным, а на осторожные попытки Кериана разузнать, в чем дело, натягивал жизнерадостную, но отчётливо отдающую фальшью улыбку, отнекивался и спешил сменить тему.

Не то чтобы сборы в дорогу и путешествие на Клариссе располагали к долгим задушевным беседам — Омайнию и Балфоллс в тирдас восьмого Заката солнца торопилось покинуть с дюжину меров, и в панцире было тесно, как перед Высоким собором в праздничный день, — но Лларена публика обычно не слишком смущала. Да и в Омайнии он словно бы отдалялся, держался настороже, смотрел на товарищей… с грустью?

Ратис никогда не считал себя по-настоящему проницательным, и чужие поступки нередко ставили его в тупик — но дураком он не был, да и глаза на такое закрыть не мог.

В детстве и юности он пережил немало болезненных минут, когда скупым неосторожным словом — или скупостью на слова в те моменты, когда они были необходимы — доводил своих младших до слёз, а потом отчаянно пытался понять, в чём причина. Чуть повзрослев, Ратис — не без помощи родителей и не без той поддержки, что он всегда находил у АльмСиВи, — осознал одну очень простую вещь: когда ты не думая задеваешь других, недостаток чуткости не может служить оправданием — равно как и незнание закона не освобождает преступников от ответственности за его нарушение.

Неспособность поставить себя на чужое место — не неизлечимая болезнь, не навсегда приковавшее к постели увечье, но то, над чем можно и нужно работать: учиться если и не чувствовать сердцем, то доходить до всего умом — и смягчать ущерб, подбирая правильные слова утешения и поддержки, если сделанного уже не воротишь.

“Меры сложны, загадочны и непонятны, нам никогда не дано постигнуть чужую душу, и потому не стоит даже пытаться!” — лишь отговорка для эгоистичных и малодушных.

Ратис _не отговаривался_ — пусть даже многие меры и правда были для него сложны, загадочны и непонятны. Старший сын семьи Дарес всегда держался наособицу и близок — по-настоящему, сердцем — был только со своими родными. Ратису непросто давалось заводить новые знакомства и углублять старые — он не любил ни трепать языком, ни привлекать к себе внимание и, верно, был с виду не самым дружелюбным мером или располагающим собеседником… и всё-таки не впустую прожил на свете почти двадцать шесть лет: ничтожный по меретическим меркам, но для него самого — значительный срок.

Лларен старался не показывать, что его беспокоит, но Ратис слышал в товарище отзвуки одного до боли знакомого, едкого чувства — того, что он редко испытывал сам, но не раз наблюдал в других, — и, кажется, понял, в чем дело.

Младшие — и их загадочно горькие слёзы — многому его научили.

К тому моменту, как Кларисса добралась до Эбонхарта — в этот раз Тетис, регулярно перенимавший у наставника управление, справился без нареканий, — Ратис обдумал план действий. В тесноте силт-страйдерского панциря вести доверительные беседы странно, да и присутствие Кериана пришлось бы некстати: с Ллареном нужно было поговорить наедине, осторожно и обстоятельно, и потому Ратис ждал — и мимоходом находил всё новые и новые подтверждения своей гипотезе.

Славный город Эбонхарт — иногда прозываемый "старым", чтобы не путать его с вварденфелльским тёзкой, — встретил их стылым, усеянным ранними звёздами вечером. Чем он тогда, во вторую эру, так поразил Воина-Поэта? Ратис помнил легенду: лорд Вивек, побывавший в этом городе, так впечатлился его красотами, что повелел воздвигнуть на Вварденфелле другой Эбонхарт — младшего брата материковому...

Но в том Эбонхарте Ратис бывал не раз и между тёзками видел немного сходства. Может быть, врали рассказы, и кроме имени и не роднились два Эбонхарта ничем? Или и правда один когда-то давно подражал другому, но слишком разными путями пошли эти города во вторую и третью эры?

Вварденфелльский Эбонхарт Ратису ощущался роднее и ближе, но и материковый по-своему был красив и статен — стремился к небу острыми шпилями и коньками крыш, гордый, немного надменный и элегантный, точно знатная дама.

С такими нужно держать ухо востро.

Постоялые дворы побогаче, вроде известной на весь Стоунфоллз “Эбонитовой фляги” Ратису и его товарищам были не по карману, и затянувшиеся до ночи поиски вывели их к “Безголовому льву”, зажатому в доках между каким-то складом и сильно обшарпанным домом суранского благочестия. Хозяин, высокий темноволосый мер с плечами портового грузчика и речью, выдававшей мера куда образованнее, чем те, что довольствовались несколькими классами храмовой школы, с гордостью рассказал, как ещё во вторую эру его предок обезглавил в бою ковенантского генерала, а в качестве трофея забрал львиногривый шлем — начищенный до зеркального блеска, тот висел над стойкой, — и задёшево сдал Ратису и товарищам комнату: без мебели, с одними матрасами, но после Клариссы даже они показались роскошью.

По всегдашнему своему обыкновению Ратис заснул очень быстро и сновидений, если они и были, наутро не вспомнил; проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Кериан куда-то отлучился, а Лларен — удивительное дело! — уже встал и, устроившись у окна, играл в ритуальные гляделки с кодовой книгой.

– А, ты не спишь уже? – спросил тот, поднимая глаза на Ратиса. – Хорошо, а то Кер там пошёл поглядеть, что на завтрак дают. Поднимайся давай, пока он всё в одиночку не заточил.

Ратис управился быстро — и не стал упускать настолько удачного момента.

– Ты ревнуешь его ко мне, – сказал он негромко и мягко — так мягко, как был способен. – Не стоит.

Лларен от этих слов вздрогнул, вскинул голову, подобрался и выглядел так, будто собрался спорить — но вдруг сник, словно из него весь задор вырезали ланцетом, и передумал отпираться.

– А что, я не прав? – спросил он, уставившись Ратису куда-то в магнусово сплетение. – Ты ему лучше… Ты его лучше поймёшь, у вас куда больше общего. Все эти ваши... – Лларен запнулся, неопределённо взмахнул рукой и чуть погодя продолжил, криво и зло усмехаясь: – Умные штучки-хуючки. Это всё не для меня, нечего и притворяться.

Первым порывом у Ратиса было сказать, что _дружба не моногамна_ — но он понимал, что так не добьётся цели и мысль, которую хотел донести, не передаст, и потому попробовал по-другому — медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:

– Той связи, что есть между вами, никто и ничто не подменит. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы этого не видеть. Схожесть во взглядах на то, что хорошо и что плохо, намного важнее, чем схожесть в образовании и воспитании... Но — “умные штучки”? Не продавай себя так задёшево. Ты в числе умнейших меров, что я когда-либо встречал.

– Хорош гнать, Дарес, – неверяще фыркнул Лларен — но выглядел он смущённым и, пожалуй что... благодарным? довольным?

Ратис покачал головой и продолжил, двигаясь по загодя размеченной тропе своих мыслей:

– Я не хочу соревноваться с тобой за внимание Кериана. И с ним за твоё — не хочу. Вы очень разные и очень достойные меры. Вы мне оба… Я бы хотел иметь право обоих вас называть и считать друзьями. Надеюсь, что это взаимно.

...О том, что случилось дальше, Ратису ещё много лет будет тяжело вспоминать: такая открытость его самого всегда оставляла болезненно уязвимым, и, сталкиваясь с чем-то похожим в ответ, он терялся, смущался и впадал в ступор. Достаточно будет сказать, что когда Кериан наконец поднялся наверх со свежими завтрачными новостями, они все втроём ещё раз — по-взрослому — поговорили и… пришли к пониманию — а когда спустились в общий зал, то, несмотря на ранний час, заказали себе не только рису с никсятиной, но и бутылку суджаммы. Суджамма была дрянной, рис с никсятиной побуждал поминутно вздыхать о стряпне госпожи Ареним, но даже скудость местного ассортимента не смогла испортить Ратису и его друзьям настроения…

Но это отлично удалось компании меров — трём женщинам и двум мужчинам, — громко переговаривающейся за одним из соседних столов. Пятёрка облюбовала это местечко ещё до того, как Ратис спустился вниз, и всё то время, пока он был в общем зале, увлечённо обменивалась сплетнями — по большей частью грязными и злыми, и потому Ратис старался не вслушиваться и не вникать.

Когда прозвучало знакомое родовое имя, не вслушиваться и не вникать больше не получалось.

– ...А слышали, что советник Индри разбежался со своей молодой женой? – громогласным сценическим шёпотом спросила одна из женщин. – Чуть ли не посылкой отправил её в родительский дом, вот так номер!

– Какая она тебе молодая? – ворчливо отозвалась её приятельница. – Разве что если в сравнении с самим старым хрычом. Когда они поженились, лет двадцать назад?

– Почти сразу, как не стало первой, – вклинился третий голос — уже мужской. – Та перед смертью, как говорят, много лет жила в затворничестве...

– Бил он её, что ли? – перебила его первая женщина. – Думаешь, его жёны поэтому понести не могут?

– Так у них была дочка, кажется…

– С Серано?

– Нет, с первой женой.

– Да? Не слышала… Но почему “была”? Куда она делась?

– Да тоже померла, если не путаю.

– А по-моему она приняла постриг, нет? И то ли на Призрачные врата ушла, то ли в Маар Ган.

– Что, и её он бил?

– Может быть, что и похуже... Сами ведь знаете, как у знатных оно бывает — прогнили все насквозь! Недаром ведь Индри снова на молоденькой женился, сразу как первая померла. Может быть, и пораньше на молоденькое засматривался?

– На дочку, что ли? Вот так номер!

– Скажи, это многое объясняет? Иначе зачем богатой наследнице всё бросать?..

Дальше Ратис уже их не слушал и не слышал — Кериан, с безупречно прямой спиной и болезненно деревянным лицом, молча встал из-за стола и пошёл наверх; Лларен подхватил недопитую суджамму, шустро расплатился с трактирщиком за вторую и вместе с Ратисом догнал Кериана на лестнице.

Поднимались всё так же молча, и молча прошли в свою комнату, молча расселись по полу...

– Это твой двоюродный дед? – уточнил тогда Ратис, припоминая всё прежде рассказанное.

Кериан кивнул, а Лларен, как и всегда, поспешил перейти к сути.

– Вы же с ним разосрались вздрызг? Ты из-за этого и свалил из Дешаана?

– В моей семье всё непросто, – Кериан хмыкнул, тряхнул головой и глубоко вдохнул, решившись, кажется, выговориться: – Мы с ним не ладили, верно… Ну, то есть как “не ладили”, – он криво, невесело усмехнулся. – Я всегда относился к мутсэре Гарину Индри с большим уважением, но наши чувства не были взаимны. Гарин — благородный и умный мер; он прогрессист, особенно по меркам нашего Дома, и аболиционист — что ещё большая редкость...

– Вереск поэтому говорила тогда о твоей родословной?

– Наверное, – Кериан пожал плечами. – Несмотря на дурную кровь между нами, взгляды Гарина мне близки. Бывало, я даже ссорился с прадедом, выражая поддержку его старшему сыну; письма писал для серджо советника Танвала Индри — по полной выкладке, с тезисами, над которыми часами корпел в библиотеке!.. Но Гарин не любил моих отца, и деда, и место, что я занимал подле _его отца_ — у меня самого не было ни единого шанса.

– Если этот Гарин судил о тебе по родне, которой ты и не знал никогда, то не пошёл бы он нахер?

Ратис кивнул, выражая согласие, но даже сейчас Кериан был готов вступиться за родича.

– Я его понимаю отчасти, – сказал он с кривой горьковатой улыбкой. – Не уверен, что на его месте смог бы поступить иначе. Как бы я ни был благодарен деду за то, что он принял надо мной, одиннадцатилетним, опеку, а непогрешимым покойный серджо советник не был. Дедов фаворитизм настроил против меня всю семью, а он — даже не попытался смягчить удар. Когда серджо советник умер, я унаследовал многолетние обиды между ним и его старшим сыном, три книги духовного содержания и родовой меч, на который не имел никакого права. Конечно, я захотел встретиться с Гарином: во всём объясниться, вернуть ему меч… Речь себе заранее заготовил…

Кериан замолчал и прикрыл глаза, и в этот момент он показался Ратису одновременно отчаянно юным и каким-то вневременным, лишённым любого возраста. Чем-то странно щемящим, болезненным отозвалась в душе эта картина, и Ратис был искренне благодарен, когда Лларен вырвал их всех из пустой созерцательности.

– И что было дальше? – спросил тот нетерпеливо.

– Конечно же, катастрофа, – Кериан фыркнул, но самоуничижение ушло из его голоса, уступая место самоиронии, замешанной на бодрящей злости. – Гарин и слушать меня не стал — вернее, что-то он поначалу послушал, но не услышал ни скампа и разразился такой обличительной речью, что если бы не моя закалка, я тут же, на месте провалился бы в самую бездну Обливиона. Гарин прекрасно знал, как всё обстояло на самом деле: второго такого мерзавца, как Кериан Индри, нужно ещё поискать! Сначала к старику в доверие втёрся, вынудил проклятый меч мне оставить, а потом попытался этим же мечом купить себе милость Гарина… Тот даже с матушкой моей, пожри Молаг Бал её душу, меня сравнил, клеймя моё лицемерие!

– Ну и пошёл он нахер, – едко и удивительно неизобретательно — для себя — повторил Лларен.

– Нахер пошёл я сам, но это было даже приятно. Когда понял, что он не собирается меня слушать, бросил ему этот меч и не взял ни единой медьки. Оказался, считай, на улице — без денег, зато с гордо поднятой головой, чувством собственного морального превосходства и тремя книгами духовного содержания. Продал всё, что можно продать, снарядился в дорогу — а что было дальше, вы знаете.

Вторая бутылка суджаммы пришлась после этого очень кстати — день нужно было срочно спасать, пусть и дрянным алкоголем, и день этот — девятое Заката солнца — очень многое в жизни Ратиса Дареса переменил к лучшему, несмотря на все неприятные, сложные разговоры — или, скорее, _благодаря_...

Прохладным фредасским утром двадцать пятого Заката солнца, ровно за два месяца до своего дня рождения, он вместе с друзьями прибудет в Нарсис и с каждым новым шагом всё ближе и ближе будет подбираться к разгадкам — в том числе и тех тайн, которые и не думал раскрыть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Магнусово сплетение честно утащено из ["Живых отблесков"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7618234) от Angela Norton.


	24. Интерлюдия вторая. Паучья пряжа

Смертному разуму в равной степени свойственно как выводить закономерности из случайных совпадений, так и закономерное, неизбежное списывать на случайности. Причины тому различны, но в основе лежит одно простое — универсальное в своей простоте — стремление: облегчить свою жизнь, сделать её приятней и безопасней.

Нирн, рождённый из обмана Лорхана и Лорхановой жертвы, не всегда укладывается в границы, высеченные в Костях Земли. Зачастую он хаотичен, непредсказуем, и его резкое, падомаическое дыхание выбивает у смертных почву из-под ног. Стоит ли удивляться, что на своих костях они высекают новые, рукотворные границы — когда теряют из виду старые? Ищут и, не находя, создают сами — чтобы не потеряться во тьме безначальности?

Даже Велот, отвергая удушливо разграниченный, расчерченный вдоль и поперёк Саммерсет, построил храм новой веры на Трёх Столпах — и не забыл о Четырёх Углах.

В пустоте нет жизни и нет созидательности. Всякому дому нужна опора, но верно и иное: смертный разум — хрупок и тщится оградить себя от излишних потрясений. Бывает и так, что принятие собственной неправоты, ошибочности своего пути и закономерности настигших на нём несчастий способно нанести тяжкий вред — вред, от которого очень непросто будет оправиться.

Праздная совесть, не привыкшая себя утруждать, и ловкий, бойкий ум способны творить чудеса: с удивительной лёгкостью избегать _осознания_ , приписывая каждое новое поражение трагической случайности и отказываясь видеть связующую их нить… Впрочем, и те, кто видит подобные нити там, где их нет, находятся в не меньшей опасности: из пустоты они рискуют свить для себя удавку.

Порой разобраться в хитросплетениях судеб, установить первопричины тех или иных событий — задача почти непосильная. А бывает и так: некоторые события обладают весом и плотностью настолько значительными, что, изначально не связанные, начинают притягивать друг друга, пока не сплетаются в единую сеть — и уже невозможно установить, где начинается одно и заканчивается другое.

Ратис не был мефалитом, искушённым в распознавании тонких путей Прядильщицы, но, выросший в тени Арены, он не раз — пусть и вскользь, краем рукава — касался её паутины. Плёл он и свою собственную, укладывая в единую, цельную систему всё то, что случилось с ним за этот тяжёлый и бесконечно длинный четыреста пятый год третьей эры.

Его ум часто двигался кружными путями — для окружающих, не для него самого, — и не всегда Ратис чувствовал в себе готовность разметить эти пути на чужих картах. С Ллареном Тирано и Керианом Индри, новыми друзьями, которых и знал-то по меретическим меркам ничтожное время, он ощущал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы делиться не предназначенным для посторонних глаз — нечастое, но приятное развитие. Ратис рассказал им и то, что решил покинуть Вивек после того, как помогал отцу со сложным пациентом, чья история заставила его многое в жизни переосмыслить, однако о подробностях умолчал. Не из недоверия, нет — но это была не его тайна, и Ратис не мог ей свободно распоряжаться.

А дело было так: к кене Альвосу Даресу, известному не только своим целительским мастерством, но и умением хранить чужие секреты, с _особой просьбой_ обратился знатный мер, желающий оставить всё в тайне. Дело было настолько деликатным, что никого кроме старшего сына кена Дарес не мог просить себе ассистировать — и именно так Ратис стал сопричастным чужому несчастью.

Помогая отцу со всеми необходимыми процедурами, он старался не всматриваться, не запоминать деталей, но кое-что всё равно оседало в памяти: высокий дешаанский выговор, рыжие с проседью волосы, хищный профиль… и стойкость, с которой этот мер принял неутешительный вердикт: из-за врождённой патологии он был бесплоден.

Несмотря на дурные вести, серджо пациент был щедр, да и проблем за время осмотра не создавал — и Ратис не понимал, почему диагноз так сильно потряс отца. Да, дети для меров драгоценны, и бесплодие серджо было безусловно, печально, но в целительском ремесле печальное — невеликая редкость.

Кена Дарес недолго держал сына в неведении: в тот же вечер Ратис нашёл отца в его кабинете — вусмерть пьяным и непривычно разоткровенничившимся.

– Помнишь Мивану? – спросил тот, с вялой неохотой отдавая почти опустевшую бутылку бренди.

– Конечно. – Индорил Мивана, покойная подруга родителей, ординатор ордена Доктрины и Ратисова горячая подростковая влюблённость... Конечно, он помнил её, помнил воинскую сноровку, и грустные, голодные глаза на красивом лице, и помнил, как мучительно заживала рана, оставленная её смертью.

– Это его дочь. Дочь _серджо пациента_ , – огорошил его отец, и пока Ратис глупо моргал, пытаясь уложить воедино эти два факта, продолжил рассказ: – Мы с Даей не до конца понимали, что сподвигло её… сподвигло на всё это. Мив очень любила и уважала отца, никогда не скрывала… Но не общалась с ним, избегала встреч, отказалась от наследства и родового имени. А с матерью — наоборот, ни единого доброго слова! Думаю, что теперь понимаю: Мив узнала, что отцу не родная дочь, и не смогла жить по-старому, и смерти искала — тоже поэтому...

Остатки бренди допил уже Ратис. Да, он прекрасно помнил эту женщину, и помнил между ней и собой глубинное и безрадостное сродство: в душе Индорил Миваны жила такая же жадная, голодная пустота, что и у него самого. Чужие решения выскоблили её, выдавили из привычного мира — и погубили, а Ратис не хотел гибнуть _так_.

Он осознал тогда, что должен покинуть Вивек и _искать_ — сам не до конца понимал, чего именно, но уж точно не удобных рукотворных границ, в которых можно будет _существовать_ до самой смерти.

Найдёт он куда больше, чем изначально рассчитывал — и будет плести себя нить за нитью.


	25. Глава двадцать первая. Жёлтое гостеприимство

Дорога в Нарсис вилась и петляла, подхватывала Ратиса и его друзей то силт-страйдером, то плоскодонной речной лодчонкой, но приключениями не баловала. Никаких предательств, убийств и притаившихся по кустам дремор; даже ни одного разбойника — если не брать в расчёт хозяйку постоялого двора под Отренисом.

Ратис не мог не сравнивать это путешествие с тем, предыдущим — когда отправился из Сурана в Бодрум, чтобы отдать Адрасе Дравор урну с прахом её племянницы — и книжку стихов Сарети с сухими цветами, спрятанными среди пожелтевших страниц. Всё повторяется, верно? Снова мёртвая женщина, снова книга и снова те же цветы: соцветия вереска и полураспустившиеся бутоны золотого канета...

По первому взгляду похоже, но и только. Тогда перед Ратисом стояла задача — чёткая, ясная, куда яснее и чётче, чем та, что сейчас, — однако душа его пребывала в смятении. Пустоту, погнавшую из родного дома, не получалось заполнить ничем, и Ратис преодолел много лиг, но так и не сдвинулся с места — как и тогда, когда только уехал из Вивека и болтыхался по Вварденфеллу, прежде чем наконец не осесть в Суране.

Знакомство с Лларесой всё изменило.

Бодрум взбудоражил Ратиса, перевернул с ног на голову многое из того, что он знал о себе и о мире. Там его ждали потери столь острые, что каждый неосторожный вздох до сих пор отдавался сердечной болью; Ратис не мог так скоро _забыть и отпустить_ , он был ранен, он истекал тоской и утраченной любовью — и всё равно чувствовал воодушевление.

Пережитое словно очистило его, прошлось по сердцу акульей кожей. Было больно, но Ратис бы ни за что не променял эту боль на забвение. Он не знал, где и как искать агентов Ламп в Нарсисе, но знал себя и потому видел куда больше, чем прежде.

Суровая, величественная красота родной земли завораживала: ничего в ней не было _нового_ , но ведь и сила — не в мече, а в руке, что его держит, и красота — в сердце того, кто смотрит?

Чистое, отшлифованное акульей кожей Ратисово сердце стало как никогда чутким и восприимчивым, и он видел: точёные очертания скальной гряды, дробящие горизонт, и рядом — густые грибные рощи, благословенно тенистые в полуденный час; пустоши, тихие и спокойные, окрашенные вулканическим пеплом, и чуть поблекшая к осени зелень холмов, а дальше, к югу — каскады заливных полей, искрящиеся на солнце, и пастбища, на которых парят ленивые жирные нетчи; опрятные каменные дома с островерхими крышами, дробящие горизонт вместо скал — там, где земля щедрее, чернее и мягче, там, где лазурные ленты рек украшают её, как свадебную причёску, а небо, скинув рассветную мглу, бездонное ясное небо распахивает объятия, словно приветствуя всех, кто топчет срединный мир.

Дорога в Нарсис вилась и петляла, шла через Стоунфоллз и через Дешаан, и Ратис оглядывался вокруг и видел, как хороша, как красива Ресдайния — но видел и её пороки. Косность, и разобщённость, и тщетные попытки вернуться в золотое безвременье, отвергнутое ещё пророком Велотом — разве подобное может сделать мера сильнее?

Разве подобному место под дешаанским — бездонным и ясным — небом?

Ратис видел: его земля больна. Он видел подле себя верных друзей, замечающих то же самое, и говорил с ними, и понимал, что не ошибся. Он видел, что эти недуги — не в сердце отдельного мера и даже не в сотне сердец, но шире — и глубже корнями.

Разве в одиночку возможно такое выкорчевать? Ратис вырос при Арене и с юности помогал отцу лечить солдат, наёмников и гладиаторов со всего Тамриэля, но как можно вылечить страну, он не знал.

Он вообще очень многого не знал, но зато знал себя — и понимал, что не сдастся так просто, как и с кодовой книгой — не сдастся, и будет искать… если не одного конкретного мера, то хотя бы решение.

Ратис впервые за долгие годы видел своё будущее — нечёткое, написанное крупными мазками, но всё же!.. Как бы то ни было, а после Нарсиса он вернётся в Вивек, с книгой или без книги, но точно — вместе с друзьями. Если их поиски зайдут в тупик, Ратис не сможет уничтожить то, ради чего Ллареса пожертвовала жизнью — что бы там ни думала по этому поводу сгинувшая бесследно Вереск.

Держать при себе подобную вещь будет слишком опасно — и для него самого, и для _вещи_ , — но в родителях сын рода Дарес был более чем уверен. Они поймут важность кодовой книги и смогут её сохранить — кто, как не самим лордом Вивеком освобождённая от присяги Вечный Страж и знаменитый целитель со связями даже _под Ареной_?

Никто не непогрешим — и не безгрешен, — но когда дело касалось сохранности жизней и тайн, Дайнасе и Альвосу Дарес можно было довериться. Ратис и прежде видел это и знал, что не постыдится обратиться к ним за помощью — и представить им меров, которых считает друзьями. Кериану и Лларену такое знакомство определённо пойдёт на пользу: оба привыкли ни на кого не полагаться, и иногда только это помогает выжить, но слишком часто — _мешает жить_...

Впрочем, сдаваться без борьбы Ратис не собирался. Прохладным фредасским утром двадцать пятого Заката солнца, ровно за два месяца до своего дня рождения, он вместе с друзьями прибыл-таки в Нарсис — и если бы не душевное спокойствие и созерцательность, приобретённые за почти месяц в дороге, то в Городе-Где-Все-Ревностно-Чтят-Пророка-Велота он быстро бы совершил что-нибудь крайне непочтительное.

В Нарсисе кипела жизнь — бурная, лихорадочная жизнь подхватившей дибеллическую болезнь проститутки, которая, не желая терять клиентов, всеми доступными способами маскировала язвы и гнойники. Толстый слой грима, скудное — _романтичное!_ — освещение, хитрые чары на покупных амулетах: в ход пошло всё, на что хватило воображения... Вот только никакие духи или даже лучший телваннийский мускус не могли перекрыть _дурной_ запах, и натренированный Ратисов нос чувствовал эту вонь за четыре лиги.

Нарсис встречал гостей с показным радушием — улыбка, насквозь фальшивая, держалась на /не/честном слове и рыбьем клее. Её продажная хозяйка таращилась на тебя, не пряча желтеющие от болезней склеры, и очень старалась взвесить вещи, которые никакими астролябиями или компасами не измерить.

Нарсис ждал, затаив дыхание; призывно облизывая подкрашенные алым губы, сманивал за городские ворота — что же ты, разве стоит бояться? Разве где-то ещё будет — так?

Не следует радоваться, что стража тебя до нитки не общипала: самое интересное ждёт впереди! Сделаешь первые пару шагов, и отовсюду потянутся грязные, оборванные дети, что будут кидаться под ноги, хватать тебя за штаны и жадно, настойчиво требовать подаяния.

Будь осторожен, путник! “Опекуны” притаились неподалёку и высматривают себе лёгкие жертвы. Лучше всего, конечно, богато одетые н'вахи: стоит им… нет, даже не устроить скандал, но хотя бы _проявить непочтительность_ , довести _несчастного ребёнка_ до слёз, и сердобольные нарсисцы таким негодяям и шагу не дадут ступить!

Для меров детская жизнь драгоценна, разве не так? Даже если это жизнь нищего оборванца — особенно если это жизнь нищего оборванца, из которой здесь и сейчас можно извлечь реальную, монетами звенящую прибыль.

Лучше ведь откупиться, чем ещё больше скандалить, разве не так? Кто их там, этих данмеров, разберёт: они, говорят, способны на всякую дикость...

Ратису и его товарищам повезло, что выглядели они не впечатляюще — особенно в сравнении с парочкой разодетых бретонцев, с которыми пересеклись у городских ворот, а потом и на постоялом дворе. Мужчина громким злым шёпотом жаловался спутнице на пресловутую _данмерскую дикость_ , а та лишь закатывала глаза и периодически напоминала, что дорогой Эмильен по собственному почину решился сюда отправиться, и силой она его не тянула, и, может быть, лучше ему помолчать? Не в общем же зале им обсуждать подобные вещи? Раз уж пришлось остановиться _здесь_ , потому что кое у кого ещё у ворот стащили один из кошельков с расходной наличностью? Трудно вести дела, настроив против себя всех местных, разве не так?..

В Нарсисе было очень много чужеземцев — в разы больше, чем на Вварденфелле или даже в оживлённом, не чурающемся торговли Эбонхарте… Очень много чужеземцев, стремящихся нажиться на данмерских пороках, данмерских косности и разобщённости, и очень много рабов, об этих пороках без слов рассказывающих… И предостаточно рабов, в том числе рабов-данмеров — во власти этих же чужеземцев.

Тем, кого притягивал волоокий распущенный Нарсис, никакое презрение к данмерской дикости не мешало извлекать из неё реальную, монетами звенящую прибыль, и отчего-то от этого было особенно гадко.

Впрочем, Нарсис, несмотря ни на что, не был средоточием мерзости, словно бы переместившимся в мир со страниц морализаторской книжки. Ратис не мог не признать, что этот город оказался по-своему красив — в центре, в богатых торговых районах — и, пару десятилетий назад перестроенный, грамотно распланирован. Здесь было просто ориентироваться — в отличие от родного Вивека, где чужаки терялись с какой-то удивительной для Ратиса частотой, — или многих других старых данмерских городов, что век за веком обрастали неровными полукружьями новой застройки, расслаивались и наползали обратно, плодя полутёмные, узкие переулки.

В Нарсисе кипела жизнь — бурная, лихорадочная, болезненная отчасти, но — жизнь. Местные власти искренне заботились о том, чтобы ничто не мешало здесь _тратиться_ : найти нужную лавку, взять денег в рост, выбрать трактир по средствам, полюбоваться на главный городской храм, пройти прогуляться по живописному берегу озера Хлаалу, давшего когда-то название молодому, голодному Дому…

Если бы не Кериан, радостно подбрасывавший дрова в костёр Ратисовой неприязни, к Нарсису было бы много проще привыкнуть — но Кериан не любил Хлаалу и всё, что с ними связано, и перед друзьями не видел смысла это утаивать.

Его нелюбовь, что в Бодруме никак особо не проявлялась, за воротами Эбонхарта словно очнулась от спячки, вышла на сцену и с каждой пройденной лигой заявляла о себе всё громче и откровеннее. В ход пошло всякое: должности, продающиеся за деньги, ничего не решающий король и налоговые споры двадцатилетней давности, кипевшие, когда сам Кериан ещё не родился.

— Ты подожди, наш Индорил ещё о Перемирии не полыхал, — дразнил его, подмигивая Ратису, Лларен. — Я на нём влёгкую запекаю бататы, когда речь заходит о Перемирии.

— Можно вывести мера из дома Индорил, но вывести дом Индорил из мера не так-то просто, — с мягкой, немного насмешливой улыбкой оправдывался Кериан. — Я рос, впитывая его идеалы, построил себя на них и, даже обваливаясь, не сдавался. Может, и глупо, что всё ещё за это держусь, но не хочу отпускать. За что ещё мне держаться? То, что я принадлежу к Дому по праву рождения — моё единственное наследство.

Большую часть жизни Ратис считал, что дрязги Великих домов — печальный удел тех данмеров, которым судьба не подарила возможности… ну, если и не жить в Вивеке, лучшем из городов Тамриэля, то хотя бы родиться в неангажированной семье — не поселившейся на “домовой” земле, не связанной клановыми клятвами и не прикованной к древним ветшалым знамёнам.

Он и сейчас не до конца понимал эту верность, но не лукавил, когда отвечал:

— Как бы ты ни относился к семье, это — _твоя_ кровь. Твоё имя. Тебе решать, как ими распоряжаться.

— Даже если я пользуюсь ими, чтобы вытаскивать себя из неприятностей?.. — Кериан хмыкнул и, улыбнувшись краешком рта, продолжил: — Я не люблю Хлаалу, всё верно. По многим причинам — не только из-за того, что прадед когда-то вбил свою нелюбовь мне в голову. Я тоже считаю Договор о перемирии ошибкой и тоже обижен, что Хлаалу подсуетились и подобрали с пола всё то, что Индорил, вдохновенно страдая, выпустили из рук. Однако у жёлтых есть чему поучиться. Они отлично адаптируются, не боятся рисковать и пробовать новое. Только берут — не то, и сохраняют — не то, и в погоне за личной выгодой — слепы, словно не понимая, что, ослабляя страну, ослабляют и себя.

В Нарсисе, особенно не стараясь, Ратис об этом узнал много нового и на редкость неприглядного… или, быть может, после Лларесы он научился видеть то, чего прежде не замечал? Вроде того, как на морровиндских шахтах, контролируемых имперскими горнодобывающими компаниями, почти всегда трудятся именно рабы. Это ведь дёшево — рабский труд! И кому какое дело, что творится в отдалённых уголках Империи, пока в метрополию стекаются деньги? Сиродиильским чинушам выгодно поддерживать _status quo_ , пока из него можно извлечь реальную, монетами звенящую прибыль — в этом они с Хлаалу были единодушны.

Кодовая книга не позволяла Ратису и его друзьям предаваться унынию, но их вечерние беседы, сдобренные суджаммой, порою приобретали мрачноватый оборот.

— Что мы сейчас? — рассуждал, драматично разводя руками, Кериан. Ратис смотрел на него не мигая, пока Лларен раскупоривал новую бутылку: они все втроём провожали свой первый день в Нарсисе, и алкоголь лился щедрой рекой. — Гордые слова об особом статусе — как расписная ширма… Мы всего лишь одна из имперских провинций, нелюбимый ребёнок старого, глубоко больного отца. Большая часть наших “привилегий” помогает ему нас же и грабить. И когда контролировать Морровинд станет неприбыльно, Империя в ту же минуту от нас отречётся.

“Стоит отречься от неё раньше”, — сердцем соглашался со всем этим Ратис.

Но, так или иначе, а в Нарсисе он и его друзья потихоньку обживались и извлекали выгоду из того, к чему этот город так располагал: денег в рост благоразумно не брали, но и трактир выбрали по средствам, и в лавках светились, и по берегу озера Хлаалу бродили, и, конечно, на третий день заявились в главный городской храм… Правда, без Лларена, который решил: вместо того, чтобы изображать набожность, лучше пошляться по городским рынкам. Может быть, в одиночку будет легче что-то узнать — или кого интересного разговорить?

Рынки Лларен любил: любил гулять по ним, любил шутить и переругиваться с лоточниками, и торговаться — из отвлечённого интереса, даже не собираясь ничего покупать, и сравнивать цены, и делать очень загадочные прогнозы о том, как эти цены будут меняться; любил яркие краски, и яркие запахи, и яркую, многоголосую рыночную толпу.

Тащить его — в качестве альтернативы — подремать перед храмовыми триолитами ни Ратис, ни Кериан не хотели, а сам Лларен чувствовал себя в их тесном дружеском кружке достаточно уверенно, чтобы не бояться того, что _перестанет вписываться_. Рано или поздно от визита в храм он не отвертится, однако спешить было некуда. Поиски Ламп наверняка надолго затянутся — успеется и не такое.

Храм, возвышавшийся над окрестными домами, издалека притягивал взгляды. Он был по-континентальному угловатым, а не округлым и плавным, как предпочитали строить на Вварденфелле; весь — острые шпили, резные тёмные крыши и узкие высокие окна, весь — ощетинившийся, как ёж, и готовый к бою. Подобное было для Ратиса непривычным, но он не мог не признать, что есть у этого места своя, особая красота и внутренняя сила...

А вот на храмовой площади они с Керианом стали свидетелями зрелища воистину безобразного, но для Нарсиса — не то чтобы непривычного. Что такого в том, что молодой господин распекает на улице своего нерадивого раба? В конце концов, наказание не должно отставать от проступка: у рабов короткая память, иначе их и не выучишь толком!..

Мерзкая, но обыденная картина… Однако и Ратис, и Кериан невольно замедлили шаг, а потом и вовсе остановились. Было что-то тревожное, тёмное в том, как держал себя “молодой господин”. Голос его всё повышался, лицо — темнело от злости, а узкие, как булавочные головки, зрачки выдавали одурманенный рассудок.

— ...Как ты смеешь оправдываться, дрянь? — заорал он вдруг; раб, что характерно, до этого не проронил ни слова.

Молодой худощавый босмер, лицо расцвечено кровоподтёками… Он сжался и, отведя глаза, — удивительно синего, насыщенного цвета… — пробормотал покаянно:

— Я виноват, господин, простите...

Но господин не ответил и даже не расщедрился на новую порцию ругани: молча ударил босмера в лицо, и тут же — в живот, и, повалив на землю, начал с оттяжкой лупить ногами. Тот попытался свернуться в клубок, прикрыть голову, сдерживать рвущиеся с губ крики — и Ратис не мог на это больше смотреть и рванул вперёд…

Вот только Кериан оказался быстрее: перехватил “господина” за руку, вывернул её, взяв в болевой захват — и, взвыв, “господин” послушно отступил назад.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь? — зашипел он, когда его отпустили; Ратис слушал вполуха: успел опуститься на колени, чтобы осмотреть раненого. — Да я тебя за такое...

— Что _вы_ себе позволяете, сэра? — перебил его Кериан. — Здесь, перед ликом богов?

— Учить меня вздумал, чернь?.. Я за такое вызвал бы тебя на дуэль, вот только благородные мужи не сражаются с безродными псами!

Дурное предчувствие затопило Ратиса с головой. Он помог босмеру подняться на ноги и с неудовольствием отметил, что вокруг уже успела собраться публика. Храмовая площадь — не лучшее место, чтобы выяснять отношения, но разве кого-то это сейчас волновало?

“Господин” был вне себя от гнева, — горели глаза, и кривились мясистые губы, и раздувались ноздри широкого плоского носа… — а вот Кериан выглядел спокойно, почти скучающе, но Ратис видел: что-то изменилось в его лице, проступило во взгляде.

Что-то тёмное, тихое и опасное, точно сердце бури.

— Это меня вы назвали чернью и безродным псом, сэра? _Вы_ — меня? — и Кериан издевательски засмеялся, оценивающе оглядев собеседника.

Богатая одежда, и украшения, и личный раб выдавали в незнакомце достаток; его можно было посчитать привлекательным, если бы не тупая животная злоба, уродовавшая лицо, однако… Глядя на него, Ратис видел низкую переносицу, маленькие, плотно прижатые к голове уши, квадратную челюсть, тяжелые бёдра — и много других мелких примет, что сами по себе ни о чём не говорил, но собранные в одном данмере, выдавали в нём пусть и совсем небольшую, но примесь не-данмерской крови.

Кериан, безусловно, видел их тоже, тогда как сам он, если забыть про необычный рост, выглядел данмером из палаты мер и весов… И он казался ещё выше, когда, отсмеявшись, провозгласил:

— Я — сын Индорил Танвала Индри, единственного сына Индорил Дроноса Индри, четвёртого сына Индорил Танвала Индри, старшего сына...

Он говорил долго, впечатляюще долго — дошёл до Садериса из клана Джарун и мог бы, наверное, перечислять и дальше, до самого Исхода, но указание на кровное родство с леди Альмалексией посчитал достаточным и с издевательской учтивостью уточнил:

— Могу ли я узнать, с кем имею дело? Чтобы решить, сумею ли принять ваш вызов — если вы всё-таки осмелитесь показать свою удаль не только на безответном рабе?

Вот так и получилось, что Индорил Кериан Индри согласился на дуэль с Хлаалу Велденом Омани, и в свидетелях у него оказалось пол-Нарсиса — и ощетинившийся, как ёж, островерхий нарсисский храм.

Сэра Хлаалу Велден Омани не стал здесь задерживаться, и бедный босмерский раб плёлся за ним и смотрел в спину с тихой, отчаянной покорностью: он понимал, на ком его хозяин выместит злобу...

Дуэль должна была состояться только через два дня, но неприятностями смердело уже сейчас.

Ратис вырос при Арене и с юности помогал отцу лечить солдат, наёмников и гладиаторов со всего Тамриэля. Он редко ругался — да и вообще проговаривал мысли вслух, — но, возникни у него такое желание, смог бы, наверное, даже Лларена впечатлить своим словарным запасом.

Глядя на Кериана, Ратис чувствовал душевное смятение, которое… требовало выхода, и потому произнёс самое веское, резкое и пугающее, что только мог произнести в такой ситуации:

— Лларену скажешь сам.


	26. Глава двадцать вторая. Дерзкие ставки

По натуре Ратис азартен не был. Он никогда не спорил на деньги и, даже зная всю подноготную Арены, — _старые травмы, свежие раны, сильные и слабые стороны знаменитых бойцов…_ — не делал ставок. Ратису не нужно было доказывать свою правоту, чтобы самоутвердиться, и эта особенность выручала и как помощника инструктора, и как няньку для младших сестры и братьев.

Он редко когда позволял себе злосчастное “я же говорил” — и помогал исправлять ошибки, не осуждая; а ещё не загадывал наперёд, не давал зароков, не бился об заклад — даже мысленно, даже наедине с собой… И всё-таки Ратис находил странное успокоение в том, что после случившегося на храмовой площади события развивались примерно так, как он и предсказывал.

— Что-что ты, блядь, сделал? — переспросил, вскочив на ноги, Лларен; дрейки, которые он раскладывал в аккуратные столбики, рассыпались по покрывалу.

Кериан, чей первый (красочный и подробный) рассказ Лларен слушал, как кобра — дудочку алик’рского заклинателя змей, попробовал снова и перечислил медленно, обстоятельно, словно бы прорисовывая подпункты в воображаемом списке:

— На пути к храму нам повстречался мер, избивающий своего раба. Я его остановил. Мы повздорили. Он вызвал меня на дуэль.

— Какая нахрен дуэль? Вы там совсем ебанулись?

Лларен, как можно было заметить, известиям не обрадовался... Впрочем, его друзья, предвосхищая такой исход, уже приготовили взятку суджаммой.

— ...Вас и на полчаса оставить нельзя, чтобы вы, радостно улюлюкая, не занырнули с разбега в какую-нибудь дерьмину, — сокрушался он минут пять спустя, чуть захмелевший и расслабившийся. — Ладно Кер, для него это как бабочек собирать. Коллекция, блядь… Но ты-то… — и Лларенов обвиняющий взгляд остановился на Ратисе. — Ты как это допустил? Ты-то с головой дружишь. Почему его не остановил?

В Лларене не было злобы: он беспокоился и выражал это, как умел — и не то чтобы беспокоился без причины. Ситуация складывалась нерадужная, но и, пожалуй, не безнадёжная — а после Бодрума Ратиса было очень непросто пронять.

— У тебя это часто получается? — спросил он, чуть усмехнувшись, и уточнил: — Его останавливать? Загнать ураган в бутылку было бы проще.

Лларен лишь фыркнул и покачал головой, не став спорить. Но Кериан, почуяв, что обстановка переменилась, решил воспользоваться моментом и реабилитироваться.

— Вас послушать, так я в одиночку устроил нам конец кальпы, — протянул он с ленцой, и Ратис видел: играет, прячется, не показывая того, что на душе… — А я вам скажу, что всё сложилось как нельзя лучше. Мы хотели привлечь внимание аболиционистов, разве не так? Теперь о нас точно заговорят… Не думаю, что меры из Лампы кинутся нам на шею: если судить по Вереск, доверчивостью они не отличаются. Но это ведь лучше, чем ничего? Есть с чем работать.

Однако по части кероведения Лларен был куда опытнее, чем Ратис, и на это представление он и подавно не купился.

Лларен слушал, поцеживая суджамму, кивал в нужных местах, а когда Кериан замолчал, взвился и зашипел — заклинатель змей зря понадеялся, что дудочка его обезопасит:

— И как же я сам не додумался, а, Индорил? Схема — отпад, надёжная, блядь, как двемерские часы... Почти как в тот раз, когда мы решили ловить на живца телваннийского полудурка!.. Вот только не затирай, что ты с самого начала всё так и спланировал. Опять ведь вляпался, а теперь делаешь вид, что не в дерьмо нырнул, а в грязевые ванны.

— Нет, — Кериан, посерьёзнев, мотнул головой, и Ратису показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло облегчение. — _Затирать_ не буду, и _делать вид_ — не буду: о Лампе я и правда подумал не сразу. Но это не значит, что я не прав; не значит, что этим шансом не стоит воспользоваться — или что мой порыв обесценится. Может, я опрометчиво поступил, но я не жалею.

Искренность убедила Лларена куда лучше, чем расписная маска, но и расстроила — больше… или, верней, не позволила больше ему самому прятать расстройство за преувеличенной злостью.

— Я знаю… — он замолчал, с непривычным старанием подбирая слова, вздохнул и продолжил: — Я знаю, что ты не из тех, кто проходит мимо. И я смеюсь над твоим индорильством, но если бы не оно… Ладно… — Лларен нахмурился, вылил в себя остатки суджаммы и отодвинул щербатую кружку. Они сидели на полу, кружком; бутылка, уже опустевшая, печально поблескивала, вызолоченная усталым вечерним солнцем. — Ладно, ты заступился, я понимаю, как и почему… А ты понимаешь, на ком отыграется твой сэра Обосрани, как только вернётся домой? Тотчас ведь всыпет плетей твоему босмеру — и это при самом удачном раскладе. Что ему стоит пойти вразнос, когда доброхотов-заступников вокруг не останется?

— Я понимаю. Не совсем дурак всё-таки… Но лучше бы было, чтобы он там и умер? Так хоть какая-то есть надежда: вдруг, протрезрев, Омани всё-таки не захочет _портить имущество_? Ты не видел, как оно было. Он мог бы забить его насмерть, и никто бы и слова не сказал. Никто ничего не сказал, понимаешь? Просто… _убрали бы беспорядок_ , вычистили бы площадь! Выкинули, как мусор, _то, что осталось_ , когда Омани утихомирится.

Лларен перевёл взгляд на Ратиса, и он кивнул, подтверждая:

— Омани был не в ясном рассудке. Мог и убить. Почти наверняка — покалечил бы.

На выразительном, подвижном Ллареновом лице промелькнула целая буря чувств, но ярче всего проступили, пожалуй, злость и брезгливость.

— Наркотики? — переспросил он; верхняя губа, подрагивая, приобнажала неровные крупные зубы.

— Да. Я почти уверен.

— Ха… Ладно, надеюсь, что Обосрани немного попустит, и ему будет не до того, чтобы срываться на том бедолаге. Свои, наверное, тоже по головке не погладят, что ввязался в дуэль с каким-то индорильским хмырём... С кем-то, о ком он знает чуть меньше, чем нихуя, — добавил Лларен, смакуя каждое слово, и со значением глянул на Кериана.

В ответ тот вздохнул, вскинул руки, признавая своё поражение, но всё-таки ответил — не оправдываясь, но объясняясь:

— Я и не говорю, что поступил наилучшим образом. Можно было иначе… — Кериан улыбнулся — колко, чуть кривовато, но на друзей он смотрел решительно, прямо. — Можно было повести себя мудрее, дипломатичнее: польстить и отвлечь, а не искать ссоры. Заморочить. Сослаться на правила приличия. Не унижать, не поддаваться порыву — но мне ведь _хотелось_ его унизить! В этом не было нужды — только жажда… — он провёл указательным пальцем по ободку кружки, склонил голову набок; взгляд чуть смягчился, а голос, наоборот, стал злее: — Я должен жалеть, что не был умнее и сдержаннее. Поступиться гордостью ради благого дела — велика ли жертва? Стоит ли моя гордость дороже, чем чья-то жизнь? Не думаю…

— Тебе не к лицу одеяние Рориса-Мученика, — оборвал его Ратис. — Жертвенность сама по себе ничего не исправит.

— Но и побед без жертв не бывает. Я бы добился большего, если б задвинул куда подальше свою родовую гордость. Чего мне стоило быть с Омани любезным? Он показался мне мером тщеславным, падким на лесть — могло и сработать... Но это было так приятно — щёлкнуть его по носу, указать на место!.. Я поддался порыву и поступил совершенно не так, как было выгоднее и для меня, и для мера, которому попытался помочь. Сейчас я это понимаю, сейчас я вижу иные варианты. Но тогда я ничего не видел. Может, когда я стану старше и осторожнее, может, когда мне будет что-то терять, кроме своей жизни, я научусь...

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — вновь оборвал его Ратис: не повышая голоса и не изменяясь в лице, как умел, — когда говоришь, что кроме жизни тебе больше нечего терять. А как же наша с Ллареном дружба?

— Ты не думай, тратиться тебе на похороны я по-прежнему не собираюсь, — подхватил Лларен. — Так что кончай страдать. Сопли наматывать на кулак мы всегда успеем. А сейчас нужно собраться и по-быстрому прикинуть, как разгрести дерьмо, в которое мы угодили.

И головомойка плавно перетекла в военный совет — правда, подолгу держаться спокойно и деловито им всё никак не удавалось.

— Завтра утром мы должны будем встретиться с Омани и его представителями в магистрате, — напомнил Ратис. — Мы должны подготовиться.

— Ты хорошо знаешь дуэльный кодекс?

— Да. Пару раз даже был разводящим. — Про то, сколько раз он помогал отцу неудачливых дуэлянтов латать (и сколько раз те умирали, несмотря на все их усилия), Ратис благоразумно умолчал. — Я могу быть твоим посредником.

— Спасибо. Это было бы очень кстати. Боюсь, что я смутно знаком с бюрократическими формальностями.

— Бюрократическими? — недоумённо переспросил Лларен. — То есть, это не просто “выйти рубиться в назначенный час”? Вы ещё и бумажки какие-то будете подписывать?

— Важна степень законности, — кивнул Ратис. — Бывает по-разному, но выбор у нас скудный. Вызов был публичным, втайне уже не удержать. А проблемы с властями не нужны ни нам, ни Омани. Нужно подстраховаться. Регламентировать — при свидетелях. И да, подписать бумажки — без этого никуда.

— Данмерский поединок чести — сражение между равными, — хмыкнул Кериан; он не выказывал никакого почтения к благородному дуэльному институту, и в этом конкретном случае Ратис был с ним солидарен. — По крайней мере — по статусу равными, более или менее… Поэтому мне для начала нужно будет доказать, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю, а не присвоил чужое имя. Думаю, гербового кольца будет довольно, но дело может и затянуться, если они упрутся — и тогда дату поединка придётся переносить.

Кериан говорил спокойно и рассудительно, но Лларен, слушая его, обеспокоенно подобрался.

— Ты как вообще? — спросил, стоило Кериану замолчать.

Увидел то, что Ратис упустил?..

— Это единственное, о чём я... не то чтобы “жалею”, нет... Но неуютно мне, что я использовал родовое имя — так, как использовал, ради скандала с Омани.

— Твоя кровь. Твоё имя, — пожал плечами Ратис. — Имеешь полное право.

— Да, но если этот Омани — родственник советника Омани, то дело получит огласку, и о дуэли в итоге узнает и… советник Индри. Я предпочёл бы не привлекать его внимание без нужды, особенно после того, что случилось в Бодруме — и как я там двоедушничал, чтобы умаслить их городской совет.

— Если то, что мы слышали в Эбонхарте, правда, — вклинился Лларен, — о том, что старый хрыч разбежался с женой… Если это правда, то, думаю, ему будет не до тебя. У него найдутся проблемы поважнее, чем ищущий приключений на жопу внучатый племянник. У него и детей вроде нет, так ведь?

— Была дочь от первой жены, — кивнул Кериан. — Она умерла несколько лет назад.

— Вы, благородные, щепетильны в этих вопросах: что кому после смерти делить… А раз прямых наследников у него нет, то тут или брак по всем правилам расторгать, чтобы жениться заново, или… А кто ему сейчас наследует? Если своих детей не настрогает?

— Племянник, старший сын младшего брата. Ещё один нелюбимый родственник... Но титул “самого нелюбимого” остаётся за мной: с ним я расстанусь, только если двоюродный дядюшка Галос сумеет его отобрать на дуэли.

Лларен, как стоило ожидать, шутки не оценил — и запустил в Кериана маринованным фиником. Впрочем, после этого все трое окончательно расслабились и наконец взялись обсуждать поединок.

— Нам не нужно наживать себе новых врагов, — хмурился Кериан, чуть запоздало припомнив об осторожности. — С Омани всё нужно решить как можно аккуратнее.

— До первой крови? — предложил Ратис.

— Может, до третьей? И без разводов: мы понятия не имеем, каков из него фехтовальщик. Если захочет закончить всё быстро и откроется, я постараюсь отыграться — даже если первая кровь будет за ним.

Формально “мутсэра Омани” был тем, кто бросил вызов — сам того не планировал, но, загнанный в угол, не мог отказаться от своих слов, не потеряв лицо. “Мутсэра Индри”, таким образом, мог установить под себя почти все условия, и в их дуэльном уравнении было слишком много неизвестных, чтобы Ратис позволил Кериану играть в благородство — а Лларен, расчётливый и осторожный, в этом его поддерживал.

“Чистая” дуэль чести по облегчённому индорильскому регламенту; ни магии, ни зачарований, ни зелий; конвенционное оружие — полуторные клинки; кожа или хитин, ничего тяжелее; без щитов, до третьей крови и без разводов...

Ратис по-прежнему не представлял, какой из Омани фехтовальщик, и двигался осторожно, на ощупь... Но по крайней мере условия, что они с друзьями наметили, были выгодными для Кериана — какой _из него_ фехтовальщик, Ратис успел узнать очень и очень хорошо.

Он видел Кериана и в реальном бою, и в тренировочных поединках — дрался с ним, дрался рядом с ним и не стал бы гадать, кто одержит победу, схлестнись они двое не на жизнь, а на смерть. Кериан был очень молодым и ещё не вошедшим в полную силу, но по-настоящему талантливым мечником: изобретательным, стойким и с отличной индорильской школой. Конечно, Ратис переживал за него — и всё же был настроен оптимистично. Он знал, как опасно недооценивать противника, но, видев Омани таким, каким его видел — “поплывшим” из-за наркотиков, устроившим безобразную сцену на площади перед Храмом, — не ждал от такого мера каких-то высот.

В иных обстоятельствах Омани мог бы выставить вместо себя другого бойца, но неуживчивый нрав подвёл его куда больше, чем Кериана повела _родовая гордость_ — и куда серьёзнее ограничил пространство для манёвра.

Омани и сам это понял — или ему хорошо, доходчиво объяснили, — потому что следующим утром, когда они встретились в магистрате, вёл себя смирно, и его посредник спорил скорее не для того, чтобы что-то оспорить, а чтобы сохранить лицо и не показаться слишком податливым.

И Кериана Индри, и Велдена Омани, и их товарищей объединяло одно простое и понятное желание — разрешить эту ситуацию быстро и с наименьшими потерями, — и потому проблем они друг другу не создавали.

Тридцатого Заката солнца дуэль — до третьей крови, на конвенционном оружии и без применения магии — должна была состояться.

У Кериана были сутки на подготовку, а у Ратиса и Лларена — сутки, чтобы узнать о его противнике всё, что можно о нём узнать.

Велден Омани и правда оказался родственником серджо советника Хлаалу Реврана Омани — они с двоюродным дедом не были особо близки, но кровь не вода… Славы хорошего фехтовальщика за “разгульным племянничком” тоже не водилось, но этого было мало, чтобы утихомириться. Стоило попытаться подглядеть за его тренировками, но Лларен, самый вёрткий и незаметный из них троих, мало что понял бы, а Ратис…

Ратис был ловок, и внешность у него была неприметная — до того, как набил себе длань Трибунала на пол-лица. Он подозревал, что его теперь просто спутать с другими так же татуированными мерами — подобные “украшения” сильно отвлекают от черт лица, — но немногие были столь же… благочестивы, и затеряться у Ратиса не получилось бы: уж точно не в Нарсисе, чьи жители благочестием не отличались.

Впрочем, пробираясь дворами и подворотнями, ведомый слугой, которого отыскал и подкупил Лларен, он всё же смог минут десять посмотреть, как Омани тренируется с инструктором.

Какая-никакая выучка у этого мера была, но Ратис не впечатлился — и окончательно успокоился.

Сама дуэль, состоявшаяся рано утром на малой городской арене, по сравнению с нервной, полной сомнений и споров подготовкой прошла очень сухо.

Бойцы поклонились друг другу, схлестнулись — и победитель определился быстро. Кериан, конечно, пофехтовал с противником для приличия: разница в навыках была заметна, но не бросалась в глаза — вернее, её осознанно "не бросали". Всегда агрессивный, напористый, сейчас Кериан явно — для Ратиса — сдерживался, обмениваясь с Омани осторожными ударами, которые тот с трудом отводил или парировал. Для неискушённого зрителя это выглядело, должно быть, красиво, почти как танец: быстрые молодые бойцы, звенящие от азарта; сверкание стали...

Но Кериан, словно бы убедившись, что от Омани не стоит ждать хитрых уловок, собрался и поставил в поединке точку.

Ратис наслаждался техничностью исполнения: он видел красивую, как по учебнику, дугу, прочерченную нордским полуторным мечом — и как этот меч в последний момент обернулся плашмя и не вошёл в ладонь, прорубаясь через кожаную перчатку, а выбил клинок из пальцев.

Обезоружив противника, Кериан нанёс один за другим три лёгких пореза по не защищённому доспехом предплечью, и всё было кончено — быстро и аккуратно.

Поединщики разошлись и поклонились друг другу. Ратис — наконец выдохнул.

— Заодно и подзаработали, — доверительно прошептал ему Лларен. — Кер не подвёл: по красоте всё сделал, на это я и рассчитывал.

— Ты ставил на него деньги?

— А почему бы и нет? Я в нём не сомневался. На победу ставил, а как иначе? На несколько разных побед — я всё-таки не дурак, все яйца в одну корзину совать... Но на сухую победу поставил больше всего — так что деньжат мы подняли будь здоров.

Чиновник Хлаалу, наблюдавший за ходом дуэли, объявил о победе Кериана Индри — теперь уже официально, — и в этой истории была поставлена если не точка, то как минимум очень приятные Ратису точка с запятой.

Жаль только, что от общения с Велденом Омани и двумя его товарищами было теперь не отвертеться.

— Отличный поединок, — Кериан с достоинством принял свою победу и, пожимая противнику руку, был очень учтив. Однако Ратис успел изучить своего друга и видел, как одеревенело его лицо и подёрнулся ледком взгляд. Улыбка у Кериана была сердечная, голос — любезен, а представление — убедительно, но, зная, куда смотреть и как смотреть, обмануться не получалось. — Мы оказали честь нашим предкам, сэра Омани.

— Воистину, сэра Индри, — с готовностью откликнулся тот. Сейчас, трезвым и спокойным, он был без скидок хорош собой — молодой, полный жизни мер, высокий, пусть и не в сравнении с Керианом, и широкоплечий. Светлый хитиновый нагрудник красиво оттенял смуглую, без единого изъяна, кожу, и внешность Омани притягивала взгляд: яркие, витальные черты, гордый разлёт бровей, длинные густые ресницы, чувственные губы... Но слишком чётко стояло перед глазами, как этот любезный и благородный, красивый молодой мер лупил ногами беззащитного босмерского паренька — и Ратис не мог изжить в себе отвращение. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы встретимся в более благоприятных обстоятельствах: я не горжусь тем, как состоялось наше знакомство.

— Думаю, мы оба вынесем из случившегося много полезного… Я, признаться, отличаюсь некоторой щепетильностью в этих вопросах — в том, что касается религиозной почтительности и жестокого обращения с мерами, — но сожалею, что позволил чувствам взять верх над разумом.

— Что же, у всех нас свои особенности. Мой кузен Эдрас, державший в детстве ручную никс-гончую, теперь ну никак не может себя заставить есть никсятину — у него тоже нежное, привязчивое сердце… Но я рад, что мы уладили наше разногласие, как надлежит благородным мужам Великих домов. Надеюсь, конфликт исчерпан.

— У меня нет к вам никаких претензий, мутсэра, — уверил его Кериан, и крупные, мясистые губы Велдена Омани разъехались в широкой, довольной улыбке.

— Радостно слышать, что мы так хорошо понимаем друг друга, сэра Индри. Вы — мощный противник, и я не хотел бы снова схлестнуться с вами в бою.

— В следующий раз вы так просто не отделаетесь, мутсэра, — подмигнув, добродушно предостерёг его Кериан. — Будьте осторожны.

Ратис был не из пугливых, но от этого Керова добродушия даже у него по спине побежали мурашки.

— Как же всё хорошо устроилось! — воскликнул вдруг один из товарищей Омани… кажется, его звали Рилас Одолен? Ратис не был уверен: этот мер представлялся ему один раз, ещё в магистрате... — Вот мы всё и уладили — и можем встретиться на Охоте, верно ведь? — предложил он с улыбкой. — Наладить связи между Домами?

Омани, впрочем, радушия своего друга не оценил: тут же напрягся, дёрнул уголком рта и отозвался довольно резко:

— Не думаю, что сэру Индри заинтересует Охота, Рилас. Это наша небольшая традиция, — с прежней учтивостью пояснил он, повернувшись к Кериану. — Встреча нескольких близких друзей, шутки, понятные только нам, и наши местечковые забавы… Так, ничего особенного — один из тех ритуалов, что укрепляют давнюю дружбу.

— В таком случае я надеюсь, вы хорошо проведёте время, мутсэры.

— Не сомневайтесь, сэра Индри, не сомневайтесь!

По натуре Ратис азартен не был, но если бы захотел последовать Ллареновому примеру, то мог бы поспорить на все свои невеликие финансы: и об Омани, и о его охоте они с друзьями слышат не в последний раз, и это дело дурно, до тошноты дурно пахнет — даже по меркам Нарсиса, благоухающего, как подхватившая дибеллическую болезнь проститутка.

Ратису не нужно было доказывать свою правоту, чтобы самоутвердиться — и потому он не обрадовался, когда узнал, что не ошибся.


	27. Глава двадцать третья. Озёрная гладь

Стоило Омани и его приятелям скрыться из виду, как Ратис стал свидетелем почти сверхъестественного преображения. Кериан не моргнул, не двинулся с места, и ни единый мускул не дрогнул у него на лице, однако его сердечность и добродушие, учтивость и мягкая, почти игривая дружелюбность — всё тут же выцвело и истончилось, стекло с него талой весенней водой и обнажило… Что именно, Ратис и сам не до конца понимал — но хорошо, до мурашек, прочувствовал.

Он смотрел на Кериана и чувствовал, как преломляется в нём самом эта чужая… Ярость? Злая, отчаянная усталость? Целеустремлённость хищника, почуявшего запах крови?

_Чья_ это была кровь? Омани? Его _добычи_? Их собственная?

Дурное предчувствие, зародившееся у Ратиса за этот разговор, с каждым мгновением только усиливалось.

— Охота, — повторил Кериан — медленно, веско, словно на камне высек. — Нам нужно узнать, что это такое. Омани и его дружки явно что-то скрывают.

Ратис так тоже считал, но видел: Лларен, встревоженный и в чём-то с ними даже согласный, не собирался с ходу подписываться на новую авантюру.

— Может быть, и скрывают, — откликнулся он, пожимая плечами. — И что с того? Их право — хранить свои тайны. Тебе было мало одной грязевой ванны, а, Индорил? Хочешь ещё раз в неё окунуться?

— Кажется, я и от этой ещё не отмылся. Поэтому и хочу во всём разобраться — и только потом начать соскабливать с себя грязь. А иначе будет обидно, если эти любезные сэры швырнут в меня-чистенького дерьмом, и отмываться придётся по новой, — сказал Кериан вроде бы шутя, но голос звучал серьёзно, чуть мрачновато. — Речь ведь идёт не о простой охоте на диких никсов. Это “Охота” даже: уверен, вы тоже расслышали там заглавную букву. Я не могу закрыть уши и притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Мы ведь знаем, каков Омани на самом деле...

— Мы о нём нихрена не знаем, — оборвал его Лларен, — кроме того, что он закидывается дурью, лупит рабов, не особо ладит с дедулей, куда лучше меня фехтует и прожигает месячное содержание то в Нарсисе, то в Балморе, то в Крагенмуре.

— Этого достаточно, — не согласился Ратис.

— Для чего “достаточно”? Обосрани — типичный хлаальский дворянчик, мерзкий, как прыщ на заднице, но… обыденно мерзкий, понимаете? Этим они и плохи — такие, как он. Сколько их ни выдавливай, вылезут же по новой! На месте одного — сразу несколько. Таких меров тут целый город, их ничем не пронять — плюнь и попадёшь на нового Обосрани!.. Чего вы от него ждёте, песенного злодейства? Того, что эти паршивцы — некроманты-любители? Послушники даэдрического культа? Что ритуалы свои ритуалят во славу Гирцина? Или Молаг Бала? Даже мы не настолько удачливы, чтобы в третий раз напороться на шибанутых культистов...

В третий?

Но Ратис промолчал, приберегая вопросы для более подходящего момента.

— ...Того, что они с дружками выпускают пленных меров в поля и затравливают собаками, соревнуясь за звание лучшего охотника? — Лларен меж тем всё сыпал риторическими вопросами и активно жестикулировал — так, что едва не заехал Ратису по носу. — Или что всё-таки прославляют какого-нибудь Князя? Это сюжет в духе Анжелины Синэ, яркий и громоздкий — но до тамошних злодеев маленький прыщ Обосрани никак не дотягивает. Скорее всего, эти богатенькие бездельники охотятся за девками по борделям… Или запасаются выпивкой и едой, чтобы нажраться где-нибудь на свежем воздухе, а потом отговариваться, отчего все такие кислые и помятые — охотились же! Укрепить узы дружбы старались, ага. На большее у них и воображалки не хватит.

— Если в Охоте нет ничего крамольного, то почему Омани так отреагировал, когда его приятель предложил мне поучаствовать?

— Потому что ты индорил с палкой в заднице, — нашёлся Лларен: его не так-то просто было сбить с толку, — который из-за врождённой занудности не дал бедному Обосрани развлечься и отдубасить раба перед храмом. Они с дружками боятся, что ты испортишь им всё веселье, только и всего. Подумали, что с тобой ни погудеть, ни набарабаниться — не знают ведь, какой ты у нас... музыкант. Вот Омани и поспешил тебя слить от греха подальше… Или ты его просто бесишь — проигрывать вообще мало кто любит. Или не хочет делиться девками — да мало ли, что ли, причин?

Ратис видел: Лларен спорит так, как спорили в магистрате посредники Велдена Омани, обговаривая условия дуэли — не для того, чтобы что-то опротестовать, а чтобы сохранить лицо и не показаться слишком податливым.

Его доводы звучали разумно, но _отговорить_ Лларен и не пытался толком: он был слишком азартен и любопытен, чтобы закрыть уши и притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Сам ведь себя измучает, не зная наверняка — как мучает чуть ли не каждый день, всматриваясь в бездну кодовой книги. Пусть выскажется, поможет сгладить углы и вместе нащупать какой-нибудь безопасный план — а там уже ясно будет, зря ли они всё это затеяли.

Ратис редко когда позволял себе злосчастное “я же говорил”, но реагировал совершенно спокойно, когда слышал его в свой адрес. И если Лларен окажется прав, Ратис с радостью признает, что ошибался — и променяет незнание на неправоту.

Кериан, кажется, думал так же.

— Может, и так, — пожал он плечами; по смягчившемуся изгибу губ, по хитрому прищуру Ратис понял: не ему одному показалось, что Лларен исчерпал аргументы, и если правильно разыграть свои карты, то спорить он больше не станет. — Может, их Охота — и правда рядовая забава богатеньких бездельников. Но тогда и вреда не будет, если мы обо всём разузнаем, так ведь? А если в “охоте” и правда нет ничего крамольного, то сможем с чистой совестью переключиться на то, для чего мы сюда приехали — на Лампы и кодовую книгу.

— Договорились, — кивнул Ратис, видя, что Лларен по-прежнему сомневается... не с самим решением, нет: скорее, с тем, нужно ли ещё для острастки поспорить, или он уже высказал всё, что можно — и теперь остаётся только расслабиться и поберечь силы для новой сшибки.

Ратис был прав: Лларен, возмущённый, всплеснул руками, посетовал, что индорильскость, оказывается, заразна, раз даже Дарес её нахватался, но спорить не стал. Он почти сразу начал прикидывать, получится ли что-то узнать через слугу, которому заплатил, чтобы тот провёл Ратиса посмотреть на тренировку Омани — или лучше поискать кого-нибудь на стороне? И поискать осторожнее, так, чтобы с дуэлью и ними троими эти расспросы никак не связали?..

Кериана и Ратиса быстро и безжалостно заклеймили как слишком приметных и подозрительных. Лларен вручил им несколько расписок и отправил за выигрышами со ставок, а сам, неприметный и не-подозрительный, взялся за сбор информации. Отняло это у него добрую половину дня, и когда мутсэра разведчик вернулся на постоялый двор, то выглядел опустошённым и очень усталым.

— Ты что-то узнал? — спросил, усаживая его на койку, Кериан. — Всё в порядке?

— Помнишь, я говорил, что Омани не тянет на песенного злодея? Так вот... я этого сракопёра недооценил, признаю с чистым сердцем. Знаешь, что они делают? Знаешь? Выпускают за городом рабов — и соревнуются, кто больше убьёт!

Слышать такое было по-настоящему дико, и Ратис… не то чтобы “не поверил”, но далеко не сразу сумел осознать: да, такое и правда возможно! Но Лларен, настроенный прежде скептически, был убедителен — и столько всего рассказал, что закрыть уши и притвориться, что ничего не случилось, никак бы не получилось.

Оказалось, что за городом, недалеко от озера Хлаалу, есть полузаброшенное, недостроенное поместье, которое облюбовали Омани с дружками. То ли из-за хозяйских долгов, то ли из-за отозванных разрешений это имущество когда-то арестовали, заморозив стройку на середине. Тяжба длилась не первый год, и из-за бюрократических проволочек земля всё это время простаивала, ощетинившись строительными лесами, полузасыпанными котлованами и взведёнными сторожевыми заклятиями.

Года три назад Омани и его приятели согнали оттуда каких-то бродяг. Они сняли часть старых охранных чар, поставили новые и приспособили место для регулярных Охот, где не только развлекались по полной, но заодно избавлялись от вздорных, не поддающихся дрессировке рабов... таких, например, как тогдашний босмер — тот, за которого заступился Кериан.

Правда была чудовищной, и ни Ратис, ни его товарищи не могли это так просто оставить. Но что тут можно сделать? Закон — на стороне Омани, да и возможностей, денег и связей у него в Нарсисе много больше.

— Когда это будет? — спросил наконец Кериан.

— Завтра, вроде как после полудня. Я… Я не знаю, что делать, — признался вдруг Лларен. — Но ведь нельзя же совсем ничего не сделать?

Дурное предчувствие Ратиса не обмануло — какая жалость!..

— Нам нужно уехать из города, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза. — Зримо, наглядно — в другую сторону. Подстраховаться, чтобы, если получится… незаметно кого-то спасти, мы отвели от себя подозрения.

— Хочешь положиться на импровизацию? Кажется, я и правда дурно на тебя влияю, — хмыкнул Кериан — но подобрался и, посерьёзнев, принялся строить планы: — Скажем всем, что Лларен получил весточку от семьи, и мы собираемся проведать его родню в… ну, например, Силнионе. Утром уедем, и если получится… если это будет безопасно, сделаем петлю, вернёмся через несколько дней в Нарсис и снова начнём оттуда, где остановились. Если нет, то лучше, чтобы наш отъезд не выглядел бегством.

С тяжёлым сердцем, но Ратис и Лларен с ним согласились — и все трое взялись за сборы. Утром они попрощались с хозяином и покинули город через восточные ворота, где разыграли перед стражей маленькую, но бодрую ссору — на всякий случай, чтобы запомниться. Потом покружили по окрестностям, избегая дорог и оживлённых мест, поплутали между холмов, но в итоге всё-таки вышли к озеру — и устремились к заброшенному поместью Лледас.

Странная дисгармония смущала Ратисов ум. Озеро Хлаалу, давшее на заре Велотиида имя Великому дому, завораживало своей красотой: в ясный, безветренный день воды его искрились на солнце, как редкая драгоценность. Но Ратис всматривался в озёрную гладь, такую прекрасную и безмятежную, а в голове у него бушевала буря — он понимал, что ничем хорошим эта прогулка не кончится.

Чем дальше они уходили от озера, тем мрачнее становились его мысли. Ратис по-прежнему не мог до конца поверить в то, что охота на рабов — форменная _данмерская дикость_! — существовала на самом деле, но и обманывать себя тоже уже не мог. Они ведь и правда знали об Омани достаточно — более чем достаточно, чтобы не ждать от него милосердия к слабым.

Если этот мер и был прыщом на заднице Морровинда, то таким, что свидетельствовал о тяжком телесном недуге. Ратис не хотел признавать, как такая мерзость может быть _законной_ , почти нормальной, обыденной — и всё же отлично понимал, _как_. Если владеешь кем-то, словно скотом, если позволяешь кому-то таким не-скотом владеть, то почему бы не шагнуть дальше?..

Ратис так погрузился в себя, что почти пропустил её, первую убитую женщину… Вернее, Ратис подумал, что это женщина, но потом пригляделся и понял свою ошибку: побуревшее от крови бледно-розовое платье — с пышной нижней юбкой и кружевными оборочками — сбило с толку.

То оказался мужчина: мощный, широкоплечий, высокий — платье, слишком короткое, не прикрывало икры. Нед; наверное, норд или имперец...

Он пытался подвязать подол, чтобы легче было бежать, но когда упал — а может, и раньше, — часть узлов развязалась: справа держало крепко, приобнажая бледное, поросшее тёмным волосом бедро, а слева платье распустилось на всю длину.

Так было… смешнее, да? Интереснее?!

В теле засело четыре стрелы с разноцветным оперением. Одна — зелёная — прошла через горло.

Он бежал, а ему стреляли в спину — так, получается?

Он далеко убежал… Ратис и его товарищи шли ещё пару минут, прежде чем им попалась отрубленная почти по локоть рука: недийская, может быть, босмерская — с кандальным браслетом, сомкнувшимся на запястье.

Подпалины на траве, хрустящий под сапогом колдовской ледок...

Чуть дальше лежал промёрзший насквозь труп мера в добротном хлаальском доспехе, а неподалёку — аргонианин, вскрытый от паха и до грудины, и бездоспешный, но пышно одетый мер с проломленной головой... И новые, новые трупы — как указатели, размечающие дорогу.

Кровавый след завёл Ратиса и его друзей вглубь стройки, и трупы там попадались куда чаще, чем прежде: мужчины и женщины разных рас и народов, с ранами от мечей, от хлыстов, от огненных чар... и с кандалами — где на лодыжках, где на запястьях, а где и на шее.

Охранников в однотипных, с клеймом Хлаалу доспехах, а также богато и разномастно разряженных меров (кто бездоспешен — в бархате и шелках; кто в коже, кто в кости, а один — даже в эбоните) убивали куда изобретательнее. Кому-то разбили голову камнем, кого-то грудью напороли на балку, а радушного Риласа Одолена, что ещё вчера предлагал Кериану поучаствовать в охоте, задушили луком.

Рядом с его остывающим телом валялся практически полный колчан зеленоперых стрел.

Картина произошедшего постепенно сложилась у Ратиса в голове. Ллареновы знакомцы не врали насчёт Омани: они с приятелями и правда охотились на рабов, и не в первый раз. “Наша небольшая традиция”, так он тогда говорил?

Видно, сегодня она пресечётся.

Когда всё вышло из-под контроля? Как рабы, доведённые до отчаяния, смогли дать отпор? Как сумели расправиться с охраной?

Ратис вспомнил отрубленную руку: должно быть, её владелец оказался хорошим магом и очень стойким, отважным мером — или человеком. Несмотря на шок и кровопотерю, он сумел… ну, как минимум прикончить одного из охранников — а остальные рабы, по-видимому, поддержали его порыв.

Может, нападать на оружных, доспешных меров и было самоубийством, но первый расстрелянный норд должен был всех убедить: щадить их не будут. Сопротивление давало пусть и ничтожный, а всё-таки шанс.

Кто-то, наверно, сбежал, воспользовавшись неразберихой, а кто-то попробовал расправиться с господами и надсмотрщиками, не думая о своём выживании. Если не спастись, то хоть поквитаться, так ведь?

Ратис не мог осуждать ни первых, ни вторых — тупая, бессмысленная жестокость меров, одуревших от вседозволенности, будила в нём что-то древнее, тёмное и злое.

Дурной замысел, сготовленный небрежной рукой, вскипел и взорвался “охотничкам” в лицо, и это было… даже красиво? По-даэдрически жестокая справедливость… Правда, если бы пострадало поменьше ни в чём не повинных меров, Ратис куда верней оценил бы поэтику момента.

— Думаете, стоит поискать выживших? — полушёпотом предложил Лларен; слышать в его голосе неуверенность было непривычно, но неудивительно: Ратис так и вовсе оледенел и даже рта раскрыть, кажется, был не способен. — Может, кому-то здесь ещё можно помочь?

— Я могу попробовать Обнаружение жизни, — откликнулся Кериан — скованно, хрустко, словно сухой колдовской ледок крошился у него на зубах. Жилки на висках, резкие складки у рта, плотно сжатые губы — всё то древнее, тёмное, злое, что всколыхнулось у Ратиса на душе, отражалось и в нём, делало его большеглазое мальчишеское лицо лет на десять старше. — Сейчас, только дайте мне… пару мгновений.

— Спасибо, — сказал — точно гору свернул, так тяжело это ему далось — Ратис.

Он был от всей души благодарен, правда!.. Многие из _пострадавших_ — грязные, окровавленные — лежали ничком или вповалку, так, что не различить ни пола, ни возраста, ни расы, и переворачивать, искать среди них тех, кто дышит, кого ещё можно спасти… Осматривать, всякий раз ошибаться...

Ратис отшатнулся и чуть было не упал, когда несколько таких вповалку лежащих тел вдруг задрожали, и под пышно-нецензурную Лларенову тираду из-под них вылез… Велден Омани, собственной персоной — живой и, кажется, невредимый.

По первому взгляду ран на нём Ратис не заметил, а кровь на одежде, наверно, была чужой… Крови было так много...

— Слава богам, вы наконец здесь! — обрадованно воскликнул Омани; прятался за телами убитых — как к месту… — Я знал, что помощь уже близко, я едва сумел...

Он говорил, говорил, говорил — но Ратис не слушал, не слышал, не мог разобрать ни слова — словно весь звук по щелчку задавили “Безмолвием”. Зрение тоже будто обрезали: так, чтобы видно было только Омани, только его лицо — то, как он говорит, как шевелятся крупные, мясистые губы...

Кровавые брызги — пятнами на смуглой, без единого изъяна коже... Волосы слиплись от пота, глаза — пустые-пустые, радужки — словно линялые, и чернота булавочно-узких зрачков...

Омани болтал и махал руками, и жирными дождевыми червями подрагивали и корчились его губы — как вдруг он осёкся, замер с полуоткрытым ртом, переводя взгляд то на Кериана, то на Ратиса, и посерел, словно небо перед дождём.

Да, можно было с точностью назвать тот момент, когда он наконец узнал — осознал, — кто перед ним находится, и что ни помощи, ни сочувствия от них не дождётся.

Ратис отвёл глаза — чары и с него спали. Он видел: Лларен шагнул назад, в тень, а Кериан...

Кериан — улыбался.

— Ты врёшь мне, Велден Омани, — сказал он — почти пропел. — Ты оскорбляешь меня своей ложью. Что же, я вижу, ты вооружён — как удачно. Тогда защищайся!

Омани словно не понял, чего от него хотят — не вздрогнул, не двинулся с места, не потянулся к мечу, — даже когда Кериан сам вооружился и медленно, нарочито медленно провёл ему мечом через щёку, оставив глубокий, обильно кровящий порез — и отстранился.

— Защищайся, — повторил он всё с той же улыбкой, и только тогда Омани наконец отмер и обнажил клинок.

Свежая, чуть подсохшая кровь темнела на лезвии… Он отбивался? Или рубил беззащитных рабов — ещё до того, как разгорелся мятеж?

Его клинок не заслужил такого владельца. Мальчишки, желающие покрасоваться статусом и достатком, часто выбирали себе такие: сувениры из Акавира — или их тамриэльских братьев, сделанных по акавирским лекалам. Велден Омани носил на поясе отличную пару дайсё: катану как дайто, вакидзаси как сёто...

Он отвёл катаной очередной нарочито медленный удар, парировал следующий и встал в среднюю правую стойку. Какая-никакая выучка у этого мера имелась, — да, лучше, чем у Лларена, тот был прав, не поскромничал... — но этого оказалось мало, чтобы достойно сопротивляться.

Кериан, агрессивный, напористый, больше его не жалел — только не здесь, не сейчас. Бил унизительно, резко, только и позволяя, что пятиться… Достал по бедру, снова резанул по щеке, ранил в руку и сблизился — вырвал из неё, ослабевшей, катану, вложил свой меч в ножны, сдёрнул с пояса и отшвырнул в сторону вакидзаси...

— Я предупреждал тебя, помнишь? Я обещал, что в следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься! Я говорил тебе: будь осторожен, Велден Омани! Помнишь такое?

Тот судорожно закивал, не решаясь спорить, и Кериан переложил катану из левой в правую руку.

— Что здесь произошло? Рассказывай!

— Я всё рассказал, что знал...

— Тогда давай попробуем по-другому. Вы с дружками отправились… _поохотиться на рабов_ , так? Ты отрубил одному из них руку — этим же самым клинком, так ведь? Руку вместе с браслетом, подавляющим магику?

— Да… Да, и тогда они взбунтовались… Этот поганый бретон, он меня вынудил, он попытался закрыть собой того выблядка! А в остальном я не врал, всё так и...

— На колени, — приказал, обрывая, Кериан.

— Что? Я не…

— На колени! Живо!

— Прошу, я не... Я никогда больше так не поступлю, обещаю! Только не надо… не надо… — и, подавившись недосказанной мольбой, Омани послушно плюхнулся на колени — с катаной у горла особенно не поспоришь.

— Не передо мной извиняйся. Не у меня проси снисхождения. Молись, сэра Велден Омани, — сказал ему Кериан — мягко, как шёлком прошелестел. — Проси снисхождения у госпожи Альмалексии.

— А?.. То есть как?

— Ты даже этого сделать не способен? — Кериан брезгливо поморщился. — Тогда повторяй: о, Альмалексия, Мать Исцеляющая, Мать Направляющая, Мать Морровинда… — он замолчал, зашёл оцепеневшему от испуга Омани за спину — и сталь, щекотнувшая затылок, того недвусмысленно подстегнула.

— О, Альмалексия, Мать Исцеляющая, Мать Направляющая, Мать Морровинда…

— Трижды благословенная, безмерно возлюбленная, услышь меня.

— Трижды благословенная, безмерно возлюбленная, услышь меня…

Так они и молились — посреди замороженной стройки, усеянной трупами; Кериан — яростный, страстный, — и его бледное, боязливое эхо:

“Айем-заступница, Айем-вседержательница, будь милосердна к нам и ко всему миру. Кто, если не ты, укажет велоти путь, о, Лицезмейная королева, неистовая в войне и неутомимая в мире?

Радуйся, Айем, благодати полная: благословенна вовек ты меж жёнами! Нет средь богов и средь смертных той, что способна была бы с тобой сравниться.

Айем, долготерпивая, благосердная, оплакиваю и исповедаю перед тобою злонравие и неблагодать моего собственного сердца, ибо, отринув твои заветы, я богохульничал, и кощунствовал, и переступал через клятвы.

О, Альмалексия, владычица Ресдайна, та, коей принадлежит величие звёзд: молю, отврати от меня свой гнев! Прими меня в свои любящие объятия, ибо грешил я и переступал законы божеские и смертные, но всё равно остаюсь твоим преданным сыном.

К защите твоей уповаю, о, солнцеглазая Айем! Милостиво взгляни на нас, на велоти, в сей час нужды. Протяни нам десницу свою, дабы мы никогда не отчаивались, даже если не видим выхода, и с огромным доверием покорялись твоей святой воле. Ныне и вовеки храни нас от бед, ведь сердце твоё преисполнено любви к чадам твоим, даже когда в руках твоих — сталь и пламя.

Не отлучай меня, госпожа, от своего света! Даруй мне благословение, кое есть — понимание истинности вещей, способность пронзать взором тени. Озари мой путь, пресветлая Айем, пусть даже тьма обступила меня, и тьма воцарилась в сердце моём. И коль заслуженной кары мне не избежать ни на смертном суду, ни на суду божественном, даруй же мне стойкость, дабы я мог снести все испытания с честью.

Жизнь я вверяю тебе, о Альмалексия, Мать Морровинда!

Сердце вверяю тебе, и конец этих слов…”

Один из тех, кого Ратис принял за покойника, вдруг распахнул глаза — удивительно синего, насыщенного цвета…

Катана у Кериана в руках прочертила красивую, как по учебнику, дугу — и голова Велдена Омани плюхнулась Ратису под ноги.


	28. Глава двадцать четвёртая. Кружная дорога

По натуре своей Ратис не был мстительным и злорадным, но от некоторых вещей даже святому не удержаться — а святым он и подавно не был. Обычный мер, старающийся поступать по совести и не брать на себя слишком много…

О, АльмСиВи, почему же это так сложно — и “поступать”, и “не брать”? Почему вашим детям приходится балансировать на канате, перекинутом через бездну?..

Голова Велдена Омани плюхнулась Ратису под ноги, и он не удержался — походя её пнул. Хотелось, конечно, чего-то большего, чего-то красноречивого, яркого, незабвенного, — выплеснуть, вытеснить, переписать подчистую!.. — но времени на громкие жесты у него не осталось.

Когда Омани, не понимая того, — отказываясь понимать? — ожидал казни, случилось _чудесное_... хотя рассуждать о чудесах — здесь и сейчас, посреди усеянной трупами стройки, — казалось почти кощунством. Но один из тех, кого Ратис принял за покойника, вдруг распахнул глаза — удивительно синего, насыщенного цвета… — и приоритеты резко переменились.

Что толку глумиться над мёртвым Омани? Он заслужил, без сомнения, но… Разве это так важно, когда здесь — живой? Хоть кто-то из них — живой! Всё ещё дышит… всё ещё можно его спасти… всё ещё — не напрасно!..

Ратис опустился на колени и оттолкнул в сторону _трупы_. Проверить, мертвы ли, несложно, когда не боишься _коснуться_ , когда ужас не сковывает тебя по рукам и ногам: ужас не перед увечьями или смертью, но перед безграничной низостью чужой натуры — низостью, замаскированной гримом из древних традиций и светских приличий.

Однако об этом, равно как и о всех безвинно загубленных жизнях, можно погоревать и позже. Всему своё время, верно ведь?

Ратис взялся за дело.

Друзья не отвлекали, не лезли под руку и не спрашивали о ерунде. Сердце его было спокойно: Ратис знал — знал так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что если потребуется помощь, они придут по первому зову.

В них он не сомневался, но помощь была не нужна — пока что. Ратис осматривал раненого и краем глаза видел, как Кериан вкладывает катану Омани в руку одному из покойников; видел, как Лларен обыскивает тела господ и пересыпает к себе монеты — понемногу, не опустошая их кошельки до дна… А потом перестал замечать — подчистую отрезал всё, кроме мера, лежащего перед ним.

Босмер, _тот самый_ босмер — возможно ли?.. Боги хоть в чём-то были к ним милосердны...

Мер был в сознании, но ни на что не реагировал: синие, чудн _ы_ е глаза его, что так выделялись на смуглом, залитом кровью лице, — совершенно пусты.

Сотрясение; может, ушиб? Крови много, однако чужой... большей частью: две свежие раны, на затылке и у виска, кровят обильно, но не настолько.

Ушиб, средней степени…

— Не тошнит?

Не отвечает. Взгляд расфокусирован… Ладно… Что ещё? На теле — следы от побоев: свежие раны, застарелые раны… Другие ушибы, кровоподтёки, вывихнутое плечо… сломанное ребро...

Голова всё равно — самое серьёзное. Хорошо, что обрит: лечить будет проще. Опасно, особенно здесь и сейчас, но он не умрёт, нет — Ратис ему не позволит.

Не самый хороший расклад, но и смерть не дышит в затылок: как ни чудн _о_ подобное признавать, а этому меру повезло потерять сознание во время резни — господам и охране было не до того, чтобы ворошить трупы и добивать раненых...

Ратис вливал в него силы, почти не думая, действуя по заученному — глупо и расточительно даже, но иначе не выходило. Только так получалось побороть то бессильное, отупляющее отчаяние, что охватило его при виде устроенного Омани и его дружками побоища. Помочь одному — это так мало! Ничего не искупит, ничего не исправит — не истребит легионы таких же зверино-жестоких Омани, рассеянные по всему Морровинду… И всё-таки… всё-таки...

Всё-таки это чего-то да значило, верно ведь? Это — уже на одного спасённого мера больше, это — хоть что-то, что получилось, как надо…

Ратис вычерпал себя почти что до дна, и разрядил все свои амулеты, и выпил два или три флакончика с магикой, что заботливо подавали ему друзья — но был доволен проделанной работой и, усыпив пациента, позволил себе несколько минут отдыха: встал, выпрямился, размял одеревеневшие от напряжения плечи — и был готов поговорить с друзьями.

— Жить будет, — сказал он, не трудясь указать на заснувшего босмера, и замялся: нужно было очень о многом спросить, но голова опустела, и правильные слова всё никак не шли на язык.

Ратис и в лучшие дни не отличался особенной разговорчивостью, но ситуация всех троих уравняла: бледные, словно за час на десять лет постаревшие, они смотрели друг на друга почти так же пусто и слепо, как смотрел на своего “целителя” контуженный босмер. Хотя бы он спасся... Ратис поёжился: он понимал, почему его не отрывали и не просили помочь кому-то другому.

— Больше выживших нет, — сказал наконец, подтверждая его догадку, Кериан.

Ратис кивнул: не удивился, но всё равно почувствовал что-то сродни разочарованию — усталому, приглушённому, обесцвеченному...

По части крови и смертей сын рода Дарес, выросший под сенью Арены, новичком не был: он насмотрелся и на погибших бойцов, и на пациентов, которых не удалось спасти... Да и Ллареса с Ревасом хорошо его закалили: после того, какими он их видел, разве тела незнакомцев могут его шокировать?

Но вовсе не кровь и не смерти взбудоражили Ратиса _на самом деле_ : его отвращение было совершенно иного толка.

Они с Керианом и Ллареном были очень разными мерами с очень разным жизненным опытом — но это разделённое на троих отвращение связало их крепче иных цепей.

Ратис хотел бы найти слова, что позволили бы стереть это загнанное выражение у Лларена из взгляда, что вернули бы жизнь окаменевшему Керову лицу — и не мог. Да и были ли они, такие слова? Иногда даже те, что наделены чародейской силой, не помогают делу — и ранам, чтобы поджить, нужно немного времени.

Лларен выглядел так, словно вот-вот был готов пуститься в галоп и только каким-то запредельным усилием воли удерживал себя на месте. Понятное дело: оставаться было нельзя — слишком опасно.

Если их здесь найдут, то уже не получится оправдаться: такое чудо даже лорду Вивеку не по силам.

Тревога Лларена была более чем объяснима, но за него Ратис переживал куда меньше, чем за Кериана. Тот хорошо держался — умел держаться так, что ни лицо, ни пластика ничего не выдавали, — но Ратис знал этого мера не первый день и понимал, как случившееся его мучит.

Возможно, казнить Омани было не самым мудрым поступком… Но разве у них оставался выбор? Разве могли они поступить иначе — когда услышали об Охоте и когда поняли, что это такое? После было уже не свернуть — с каждым шагом, с каждым истерзанным телом они приближались к условленному итогу. А когда наконец отыскали Омани…

Ратис не знал, что сделал бы сам, но был, пожалуй, благодарен, что ему и не пришлось выбирать — как и в Бодруме, с Ревасом. Кериана он не осуждал ни тогда, ни сейчас. Ревас был обречён, но Ратис был рад, что не ему пришлось отнять эту жизнь, а Омани попросту не заслуживал жалости: и без того он слишком легко отделался. Может быть, Кериан и поступил не мудро — но зато _правильно_.

Верит ли в это он сам?

Ратис понимал, почему ему — переломившему себя почти надвое, чтобы уладить дуэльное дело миром, — было невыносимо видеть, к чему это привело, и знал, что пролитая кровь не принесёт этому меру успокоения.

“Ты не виноват, — хотел бы убедить его Ратис. — Ты не был бы виноват, даже если бы нам никого не удалось спасти. Ты сделал всё, что от тебя зависело, ты поступил по совести, ты и так взвалил на себя слишком много. _Его_ грехи — не твоя ноша!..”

Но Ратис не знал нужных слов — и только надеялся, что сумеет помочь иначе.

— Я, конечно, _всё понимаю_ , — бескомпромиссно взял “всё” в свои руки Лларен, видя, что от друзей толку мало, — но давайте завязывать с переглядками и начинать наконец шевелиться. Я слишком хорош, чтобы умирать из-за того, что Обосрани вконец захлебнулся в своей сранине. И так уже слишком много народа сгинуло с ним за компанию. Надо ведь уходить, так? Так. Вот и порешили… Давайте теперь решать, куда его денем, — он указал на босмера; пальцы едва заметно дрожали. — Далеко мы его не утащим. Идти он сможет?

— Мы постараемся, — подумав, ответил Ратис, и уточнил: — Куда?

— Блядь, да если б я знал! — Лларен всплеснул руками и смачно, с оттяжкой пнул труп Омани. — Бумаг при нём нет, мы обыскали: ни купчей, ни хоть чего-то полезного. Ключей от кандалов — тоже. Уйдём мы отсюда, спрячем на время этого бедолагу, и что тогда?.. Браслеты с него мы не снимем. На тех, кому по карману раб, мы, хоть усрись, не похожи. И если нас с ним поймают… Если мы попадёмся, то без бумаг… Без бумаг мы все вчетвером пойдём по одной дорожке: на нас свалят всё дерьмо, что здесь случилось. Жалеть нас не будут, и даже Кер не отбрешется. Нам нельзя попадаться!

Трясущейся рукой Лларен смахнул пот со лба; губы кривились, глаза горели больным, лихорадочным блеском...

Ратис шагнул вперёд, положил ему ладонь на плечо, пустил — самую малость, того, что на донышке было, — силы... простое, детское “Умиротворение”: выровнять дыхание, усмирить сердце...

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно сказал ему Лларен, когда Ратис отнял ладонь и отстранился.

— Не стоит, — он покачал головой. — Пустяк.

Хотя бы немного помочь было в радость, тем более что для себя — и в себе — он наконец-то нашёл точку опоры. Ратис не боялся и друзьям своим верил — верил даже сильнее, чем прежде. Они не всегда и не во всём соглашались и были очень разными мерами с очень разным жизненным опытом. Но здесь и сейчас все трое оказались единодушны: они знали, чего _делать нельзя_ — никто и не подумал предложить бросить раненого, чтобы спастись самим, — и это общее знание наделяло Ратиса удивительным, надмирным спокойствием; спокойствием, которым он мог и хотел делиться.

Ратис прикрыл на пару мгновений глаза, собираясь с мыслями, а потом встретился взглядом с Керианом и просто, как и положено говорить очевидные вещи, сказал ему:

— Ты поступил правильно. И тогда, и сейчас. Чужие грехи — не твоя ноша, и за чужие ошибки ты не отвечаешь. Кериан. Ты умеешь поступать правильно — и умеешь _поступать_. Ты ведь думал о том, что дальше. Что у тебя на уме?

Кериан, что казался почти испуганным, когда Ратис заговорил, и по-детски удивлённым, когда тот отмахивался от благодарности, которой не заслужил, под конец… успокоился — по-настоящему успокоился, а не талантливо, вдохновенно разыграл то, чего от него хотели и ждали увидеть. Он усмехнулся, мотнул головой, точно отгоняя невидимых мошек, и заявил:

— Мы пойдём в Тир.

— Чё?

Лларен был явно не убеждён, что столица дресской работорговли — это лучший выбор; Ратис, пожалуй, пока что был с ним солидарен, но всё-таки ждал, что Кериан скажет: тот умел находить неочевидные, но обоснованные решения.

И Кериан — не подвёл.

— Смотрите сами, — развёл он руками. — Нам нельзя на запад. Они будут искать сбежавших рабов у границы с Сиродиилом, как только весть о случившемся доберётся до города. Это общеизвестно — то, чем Омани и его дружки занимались на своих “Охотах”. Истязать рабов — дело небыстрое, и до вечера, предположим, у нас есть фора: им не захотят мешать… Но то, что здесь случилось, не утаишь надолго. Их хватятся, их найдут — а потом станут искать и виноватых. Уже скоро на западе всё будет кишеть Хлаалу. Мимо их патрулей нам никак не проскользнуть. Нельзя и на север: стремиться туда — только оттягивать неизбежное. В гаванях Эбонхарта тоже будет небезопасно: для беглого раба, что старается уйти от погони, это ещё одно логичное направление. Таких, как наш… новый товарищ, станут искать и там.

— И поэтому — блядский Тир? — скептически переспросил Лларен.

— И поэтому — блядский Тир, — кивнул Кериан; он выглядел убеждённым в верности выбранного пути, и его убеждённость была заразна… — А что ещё остаётся? Вернуться в Нарсис? _С ним?_ Его узнают, и нас узнают, и будет уже не вырваться. На Лампу надеяться глупо: они ведь тоже не могли не знать, что устраивает Омани. Понятно, почему опасаются вмешиваться — но нам от _их света_ ни холодно, ни жарко. У нас куда больше шансов проскочить там, где нас не ждут; там, куда ни один беглый раб в здравом уме не сунется. На востоке искать будут меньше, и присматриваться к путниками — меньше, и уж подавно — меньше задавать неудобных вопросов. Был бы аргонианином, тогда другое дело, но босмер… Доберёмся до Тира, пойдём через Чернотопье: может, по пути найдём, куда его пристроить, или сумеем связаться с его родными… Остальные варианты — смерть для него и ничего хорошего для нас, ты ведь и сам это видишь. А так — хоть какой-то шанс выпутаться.

— А, ну конечно, раз “шанс” не равен нулю, это всё меняет. Можно расслабиться, — Лларенов сарказм можно было черпать ложками, но когда он потёр переносицу и снова заговорил, тон его голоса резко переменился: — Забыл, что по части азартных игр ты опиздохуительно невезуч, а, Индорил? — спросил он устало — но, кажется, примирился с судьбой и спорить не стал, лишь уточнил, невесело усмехаясь: — Я вот не забыл. А у Дареса как раз будет “шанс” узнать всё из первых рук, так, что ли?

— А мы и не играем. Какие тут игры? Идём на риск, но это — рассчитанный риск. Не то чтобы у нас был выбор — или ты предлагаешь бросить его и спасать наши шкуры?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь? — хмыкнул Лларен — почти добродушно, почти _как раньше_. — Риторист херов.

— Тогда нужно уходить. Об этом месте знают: нас обязательно найдут, если задержимся. Он правда сможет идти? — снова спросили у Ратиса. — Мы далеко не продвинемся, если придётся его тащить.

— Да. Я помогу.

— Уйдём подальше отсюда — насколько сможем. Двинемся, как и планировали, по широкой дуге огибая Нарсис — и дальше, к востоку, в сторону Силниона. В потёмках по бездорожью блуждать не будем: найдём где-нибудь в стороне от дороги место для ночлега, а наутро… Наутро — посмотрим, сориентируемся. Приведём себя в порядок; может, расспросим босмера, если придёт в себя. Придумаем убедительную ложь — по обстоятельствам, — и скорректируем план, хорошо?

На этом они и сошлись.

Ратис распотрошил свой дорожный набор зелий, и что не выпил сам, то влил в босмера. Бедолагу он кое-как привёл в сознание, но тот мало что соображал: смотрел чуть осмысленнее, но на вопросы только моргал своими слипшимися от крови ресницами, а двигался как во сне.

Податливый и покорный, он позволил себя умыть; общими усилиями на него натянули нетчевой кожи куртку, которую Лларен стащил с одного из покойников. Ратис побаивался, что травма могла оказаться серьёзнее, чем он рассчитывал, и чуть успокоился, когда босмер заговорил: тот лепетал что-то бессвязное — почему-то на бретике, — но такое количество зелий и чар часто пьянило непривычный разум.

К утру будет понятнее, что с ним делать и как его дальше лечить, ну а пока… И хорошо, наверное, что босмер был кукла куклой: он не боялся, не требовал объяснений, не спорил, не паниковал… А ногами переставлял сам, пусть и вяло — нужно было только направлять его и поддерживать.

Вчетвером они выдвинулись в сторону Тира — к Силниону, небольшому поселению на востоке от Нарсиса. Когда накануне они распускали слухи, что уезжают к Ллареновой родне, то об этом и врали; а утром даже вышли из города через восточные ворота, чтобы упрочить прикрытие…

Теперь они шли к Силниону по-настоящему; добирались туда так же, как и с утра — в недостроенное поместье Лледас: петляли по окрестностям, избегая дорог и оживлённых мест, и опасливо озирались по сторонам.

Ратис и его товарищи старались держаться подальше от озера, прятались от посторонних глаз между холмами — и поочерёдно сменяли друг друга на “босмерской повинности”, поддерживая, а иногда и почти волоча “повинность” на себе.

Это страшно изматывало, и Ратис даже не сразу заметил, что левый, зрячий Керов глаз время от времени затягивает густой белой плёнкой — тот всматривался в округу “Обнаружением жизни”.

Первые несколько раз Ратис не вмешивался, но в итоге не выдержал.

— Не трать силы, — сказал он, передав босмера Лларену. — Не вреди глазу. Только запутаешься. Будут попадаться путники — случайные, не по нашу душу. Будут животные… А ты лишь измучаешь себя впустую и не поможешь, когда это станет нужно.

Кериан молча кивнул, соглашаясь: он тоже слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

День, бесконечно долгий и бесконечно паскудный, догорал с неохотой. Всё, что происходило после того, как Ратис и его товарищи покинули поместье, слиплось в густую серую кашу. Её расцвечивал только страх: пробежавший чуть поодаль дикий гуар, которого поначалу приняли за всадника; подхваченный ветром шум голосов, заставивший бросить всё и судорожно вжаться в землю...

Земля так и манила — рухнуть, раскинув руки, и не шевелиться дней десять… и плевать, что дешаанская поздняя осень, конечно, щедра на тёплые дни, и зима — щедра, но для таких объятий даже _эта_ земля уже слишком промёрзла.

Только отчаяние и упрямство гнали их троих вперёд — а босмера они гнали сами. Ратис, кажется, и в Бодруме ни разу так не уставал, и в Вивеке, в разгар тренировок с матерью... А потом он так вымотался, что не осталось сил даже вспоминать и сравнивать.

Когда первое Вечерней звезды подходило к концу, а на небе появились первые вечерние звёзды, они, измученные до крайности, наконец-то решили сделать привал.

На отчаянии, на упрямстве беглецы далеко забрались — прошли где-то _треть дороги_ до Силниона. Конечно, трудно было судить, когда _по дороге_ они как раз и не шли, но чувство направления у Лларена было прекрасным, да и с расстояниями он не ошибался — и если Лларен сказал про треть, Ратис не видел причин сомневаться.

Было чем гордиться, и было что праздновать: всё ещё живы, так ведь? Живы и заслужили отдых… Они быстро приметили себе удобную, защищённую от чужих глаз лощину и хотели уже устраиваться на ночлег — может, даже разжечь костёр.

Но этим планам было не суждено сбыться. Ратис аккуратно уложил босмера на землю... и тут краем глаза увидел, как Кериан зацепенел и подобрался.

— Вы слышите? — шёпотом спросил тот.

Переспрашивать — только отвлекаться, и Ратис молча прислушался. Поначалу он ничего подозрительного не разобрал, но потом понял: это не шелест травы на ветру.

Ветер не окружает тебя кольцом, не подбирается осторожными маленькими шажками.

— Что это за срань? — прошептал, нервно озираясь, Лларен.

Кериан дёрнул плечом, не отвечая, и снова использовал "Обнаружение жизни", хотя в этот раз — и без особой пользы.

— Не знаю, — шепнул он, когда развеял заклинание. — Где-то с полдюжины… животных? Не знаю, но, кажется, это не меры. Пока они далеко, будто выдерживают дистанцию — и чего-то ждут.

— Блядь, — в сердцах, но всё также шёпотом воскликнул Лларен.

— Нам надо выйти на дорогу. Попробовать поискать жильё, — неожиданно для самого себя подал голос Ратис.

— Хочешь напроситься на ночлег? Да разве хоть кто-то в здравом уме нас пустит?

— Нужно хотя бы попытаться, — поддержал Кериан. — Не факт, что вообще хоть что-то найдём, но здесь оставаться нельзя. Думаешь, мы отобьёмся здесь от… что бы это ни было?

— От "рассчитанного риска", Волендранг тебе в жопу… — огрызнулся Лларен — вяло, без огонька — и без споров взвалил на себя “босмерскую повинность”.

Они быстро вышли на дорогу, подгоняемые странными шорохами, и быстро нашли указатель — храмовый, Ратис без труда узнавал такие и в полумраке. Он подсветил себе огоньком и легко расшифровал стандартные знаки:

— К северо-востоку святилище святого Аралора. Полторы мили.

— Кер, а что с _этими_?

— Обступают. Идут за нами.

— Ладно. Ладно… Полторы мили, значит… Ну что, блядь, погнали? Дарес, хватай его за другую руку. Мы ещё можем успеть!

И они _погнали_ , хотя с полчаса назад были уверены, что скоро не смогут сделать и шагу. Откуда только силы взялись?..

Они _погнали_ , но, несмотря на сбитые ноги, и сорванное дыхание, и на рывок, достойный отдельной кантаты — всё-таки не успели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Silnion Vale" на концепт-карте Морровинда соответствует поселению "Silnim Dale" в "Арене" — а у меня это просто "Силнион".


	29. Глава двадцать пятая. Неожиданные трофеи

Дом Забот щедр на неприятные сюрпризы, однако не всякое злоключение стоит валить на его Углы: меры слишком часто сами куют себе неприятности, а потом удивляются, откуда что появилось.

Некоторые вещи, которые изначально и в голову не могли прийти, по прошествии времени кажутся почти болезненно очевидными. Например, если ты со всеми пытаешься быть одинаково мил и любезен, не особенно вдумываясь в причины чужого разлада, то рано или поздно окажешься в ситуации, когда тебе придётся или выбрать стороны, или изобличить себя как лицемера — любезность для одного превратится в горчайший яд для другого.

Матушка Ратиса одного такого “любезника” выгнала из додзё, когда вскрылось, что он, всегда шёлковый и послушный, не просто тренируется с другими инструкторами — это как раз считалось нормальной практикой, — но и, чтобы завоевать их расположение, злословит и на неё, и на соучеников. Болтуну указали на дверь, а тот, “без вины осуждённый”, сначала никак не мог в это поверить — зато, поверив, смертельно обиделся, принялся злословить с утроенной силой, а потом и вовсе запустил в дом инструктора Дарес — в детскую к её детям! — моровую крысу.

Стоит ли удивляться, что если лицемера изобличить, он будет способен на самые мерзкие, бесчестные поступки? От _паразитов_ не следует ждать чего-то иного...

А вот и ещё одна очевидная вещь: если ты, измученный, пахнущий кровью и смертью, часами шляешься по бездорожью, петляя между холмов и как огня боясь оживлённых мест, то это наверняка привлечёт внимание _хищников_.

Ночь — светлая, многозвёздная, почти полнолунная — высветила их так хорошо, что даже “обнаружение жизни” было без надобности — стаю никс-гончих, замкнувших добычу в кольцо. Обычно такие держатся в стороне от дорог, а если и нападают на меров, то выбирают себе одиноких и безоружных…

Но как устоять перед подобным лакомством — четвёркой совсем молодых, сладкокровных мужчин, что от усталости едва шевелят ногами?

Ещё и на никсовы охотничьи угодья они в какой-то момент наверняка забрели — когда по широкой дуге огибали и города, и развязки, и мелкие фермы; когда судорожно вжимались в землю или прятались за кустами и валунами, заслышав любой подозрительный звук...

Если ведёшь себя как _добыча_ , не удивляйся, когда ею станешь.

Гонка, что по-хорошему началась ещё у поместья Лледас, наконец завершилась. Бежать уже бестолку: куда ни глянь — никсы, которые перестали таиться; красные фасетчатые глаза поблескивают отражённым светом — одна пара, вторая, третья… десятая…

До святилища Ратис и его друзья дойти не успели — их окружили, отрезали путь к отступлению. Нельзя было не принять боя, все трое снова оказались единодушны — вот только единодушие это ни капли не радовало.

Тишину — тяжёлую, загустевшую — нарушало лишь едва слышное стрекотание; в темноте было не разглядеть, как хищно трепещут у никсов мандибулы, как подрагивают от нетерпения их хоботки — но воображение дорисовывало деталей с избытком.

Ратис достал из ножен клинок, и они с Керианом заняли позиции — прикрывать Лларена, что был из них самым слабым бойцом, и сгруженного на землю босмера, который и вовсе не мог оказать никакого сопротивления.

Гончие будто чего-то ждали, но Ратис так устал, что не находил в себе сил ни на испуг, ни на растерянность. Он был горожанином, вивекцем в восьмом поколении, он не особенно разбирался в повадках диких животных и никогда не дрался _вот так_ — ему было куда привычнее именно что фехтовать, сражаться с мерами или теми, кто напоминает меров, а это...

Ошмётки мыслей вымыло из его головы как по щелчку: чего бы ни ждали гончие, а они _дождались_ — и, презрев законы благородного поединка, накинулись всем скопом.

Твари мешали друг другу, первыми норовя дорваться до вожделенной добычи, но их было много, так много… Ратис не думал, не мог считать — он рубил, резал, колол, лупил рукоятью, руками, ногами пытался отпинывать… сбивал и оттряхивал, таранил плечом… бился уродливо, беспорядочно, безыскусно, заботясь только о том, чтобы не зацепить друзей — на остальное его уже не хватало.

В голове была каша, и вокруг — каша: Ратис падал на землю, и поднимался, и помогал подняться… прикрывал босмера, прикрывал Кериана, отпихивал навалившуюся на Лларена тварь, выцеливал, уклоняясь, самую крупную никсу… бил, и снова бил — в фасетчатые глаза, в хитинистые бока и брюшка; сёк хоботки, и морды им сёк, и всё, до чего мог дотянуться — сёк... Сквозь хлюпы, взвизги и стрекотания он снова и снова... рубил, резал, колол, лупил рукоятью, раскалывая мандибулы — а никсы всё не кончались.

Кровь — своя, чужая?.. — брызгала в лицо, пачкала грудь и руки. Или то была только жучиная лимфа? Не было времени разобрать, не было сил защититься… Магия, вычерпанная до дна ещё с час назад, помочь не могла: Ратис тянулся, но чары не танцевали на пальцах — лишь ныло в висках, а перед глазами плясали цветные круги.

Никсы всё не кончались, и левой рукой Ратис отбивался хоть как, кулаком, пока не рассадил всё к скампам, и кровь, теперь уже точно _его кровь_ , не измарала ладонь. Боли он почти не чувствовал — ничего он не чувствовал _как надо_ и как-то чуть ли не со смехом отметил, что начал галлюцинировать.

Краем глаза он “видел”: вот одну из гончих со смаком грызёт кланфир — и лупит хвостом другую, а Кериан, что сражается рядом, на него и не смотрит даже; вот их “варёный” босмер молотит булыжником по голове заваленной на спину никсы; вот в ту, самую крупную, вонзил куда-то между щитками свой клинок Лларен...

Ратис махал мечом как лесоруб — _не лесоруб из Гильдии_ , а самый обычный, воюющий только с деревьями, — и вокруг были никсы, никсы, никсы: хрипящие, хрюкающие, визжащие никсы...

А потом они вдруг... взяли и кончились. Вот так просто. Последние — самые хитрые? самые трусливые? — убежали, оставив за победителем поле боя — так же дружно и слаженно, как и накинулись.

Неужели и правда — всё?

У добычи оказался куда более хищный оскал, чем виделось поначалу...

Ратис моргнул, смахнул со лба... _жидкость_ , настойчиво лезущую в глаза — но, кажется, только сильнее запачкался. Мысли путались: всё вокруг было таким нереальным, точно во сне увиденным, что мозг просто отказывался объединять ухваченное в одну картинку.

Ночь — светлая, многозвёздная, почти полнолунная — высветила и мёртвых гончих, и полумёртвых Ратисовых товарищей — они тоже, кажется, едва на ногах держались, но были, хвала богам, живы…

А ещё Ратис видел, как воображаемый кланфир деловито выгрызает из никсовой тушки нутро... а босмер, по уши измазанный в… _жидкостях_ , стоит на коленях, покачиваясь — но на лице у него самое осознанное выражение, что Ратис за ним наблюдал за весь день.

Чудн _о_ …

Босмер поймал его взгляд. Живой, надо же — _не из тех рабов, что умирают_ … Цвет его глаз в полутьме было не различить, но Ратис помнил, какие они — синие-синие, словно небо в солнечный полдень... Разве бывают у босмеров такие глаза? Верно дело, что полукровка...

Босмер вздрогнул и поднёс к лицу свои руки, уставился на них так, словно впервые видел — пристально, напряжённо.

— _Merde_ , — проговорил он громко, отчётливо, слегка удивлённо — и завалился набок.

Потерял сознание, так? Неудивительно… Кажется, все были живы — и это отлично, так ведь?.. Ратису хватало с лихвой. Он даже никого не осматривал — толку-то? Вылечить всё равно бы не смог. Он был пустой, совершенно пустой — словно кувшин с продырявленным донцем. К чему теперь шевелиться, если всё, что наберёшь, тотчас расплескаешь?..

— Сссука сраная, — прошипел вдруг Лларен, схватившись за предплечье; из-под его пальцев лениво струилась кровь...

...и Ратис вынырнул наконец из этой тяжёлой, густой полудрёмы.

Он зажмурился на мгновение, тряхнул головой и, собравшись, вгляделся — внимательно, вдумчиво, — в то, что его окружало. Кланфир ему не мерещился: то был самый обычный, из призванных, кланфир, каких Ратис не раз видел на Арене — в боях, где регламентом не запрещались чары.

Поводок призывателя чуть ослаб, когда кончилась сшибка, и даэдра… воспользовался моментом — этим тварям, наверное, не так уж и часто удаётся полакомиться свежей никсятиной. Пир, впрочем, длился недолго: вновь натянулись остатки связующих чар, кланфир, недовольно ворча, приподнял шипастую бошку — и Кериан отпустил его обратно в Обливион, развеял взмахом руки, как развеивал раньше и даэдрическое оружие.

Вот и весь секрет…

Ратис как-то… не “забыл”, нет — скорее “не вспоминал”, что его друг владеет магией призыва, а метки у него на руках служат не для украшения или утверждения клановой верности, но сохраняют чары, как свитки.

Может, об этом он _не вспоминал_ потому, что при нём не бывало ни разу, чтобы Кериан призывал не оружие, а живых, обладающих волей даэдра… да и в деле эту технику Ратис видел лишь дважды: в Бодруме, с Ревасом — а о том злополучном дне он вообще _не вспоминал_ со всем тщанием, — и под Омайнией, с безымянным дреморой.

Что это, старый трюк, до поры до времени припрятанный в рукаве — или что-то новое, почерпнутое из книги, которую Кериан забрал тогда у неудачливой самоучки Эрисы Ареним?..

Ратиc снова тряхнул головой — что толку гадать впустую? Эти вопросы подождут до другого раза, а сейчас ему есть чем занять и голову, и руки.

Привычное, правильное — даже теперь, _особенно_ теперь, — успокаивало, брало под уздцы несущиеся галопом мысли. Ратис знал, что делать: наскоро перевязал себе руку, чтобы можно было нормально работать, и занялся друзьями, непривычно бездеятельными и молчаливыми. Он быстро и аккуратно обработал Лларенову рану — хвала святой Мерис, совсем не опасную, — и проверил остальных. Кериан был в порядке, босмер — в обмороке, но тоже в порядке: сердцебиение ровное, серьёзных травм вроде бы не прибавилось…

Ратис как раз закончил его осматривать, как вдруг краем глаза увидел... нечто ещё более странное: Кериан, отмерев, достал из воздуха даэдрическую секиру, шагнул к самой здоровой, похожей на вожака никс-гончей и, наклонившись, размахнулся и начал рубить ей голову… удар, ещё удар… лимфа, ошмётки хитина, вкрадчиво-тошнотворный хруст...

— Хэй, Индорил, какого хрена? Она уже сдохла, чего ты на неё разоряешься? Оставил бы нахер её и… Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Хэй!

Но Кериан не слушал; “лесоруб” из него получился бы куда лучше, чем лесоруб, но голову никсе он всё-таки отчекрыжил и, удерживая её за хоботок — толстый, мясистый, почти что с руку взрослого мера по ширине, — выпрямился во весь свой внушительный рост.

— Так, — сказал он негромко, но веско — как умел говорить, заглушая все прочие мысли и безотказно переводя на себя внимание. — Слушайте. Я — странствующий книготорговец, специализируюсь на редких изданиях. Вы трое — моя охрана. Мы шли к Силниону из Нарсиса, попробовали немного срезать и заблудились — а по дороге на нас накинулась крупная стая никс-гончих. Мы отбились — не без труда, но отбились… Хотя тяжело не ранены... так ведь? — Ратис кивнул, подтверждая, и Кериан возобновил свой речитатив: — Хорошо… Не ранены, но гуары с поклажей — оба наших гуара — убежали, почуяв опасность. Мы измучены сшибкой; перепугались до смерти, думали, всё, не отобьёмся…

— Красиво брешешь, Кер, — согласился Лларен, когда тот замолчал, переводя дыхание. — И перед жрецами отбрешешься?

— А разве у нас есть выбор? Но не волнуйся, они не станут слишком дотошно расспрашивать: у меня ведь истерика, я не могу рассуждать здраво, — заявил Кериан — спокойно, почти клинически строго — и _"в подтверждение"_ своих слов встряхнул отрубленную голову, разбрызгивая на сапоги и штаны никсову лимфу. — Мы дойдём до святилища, очень несчастные и очень благочестивые — и с доказательством, на которое глаза не закроешь. Примемся колотить в двери, если придётся…

— Надеюсь, нас всё-таки пустят, — хмыкнул Ратис; горло саднило, как будто по нему изнутри протащили акульей кожей, но говорить — через боль, и усталость, и тяжесть, давящую на плечи, — оказалось до странного приятно — как разминать затёкшую ногу. — Будет обидно так туда рваться, чтобы в итоге заночевать у порога.

— Нас пустят... Поверят и пустят, не могут не пустить. Побоятся идти вразрез с доктринами Храма и вредить своей репутации — вдруг я и правда благонадёжный книготорговец?.. Вряд ли станут особо расспрашивать — по крайней мере, не сразу. Пока что на их вопросы ответит наша красотка, — Кериан усмехнулся и снова тряхнул своим мрачным трофеем. — Мы отдохнём, поспим, решим, что делать дальше… Может, будем держаться этой легенды и впредь; может, ещё её скорректируем, для Силниона и дальше — нам пригодится убедительная история, если мы и правда рассчитываем добраться до Тира… Попробуем дождаться, когда _наш истерзанный схваткой с никсами друг_ придёт в себя; попытаемся его расспросить — вдруг знает что-то полезное… Хорошо? Что думаете? Согласны?

Впервые в голосе Кериана скользнула неуверенность — и общая на троих (на четверых?) усталость. Ратис тогда словно из транса вышел: всё-таки этот мер обладал удивительной способностью подыскивать неожиданные, но действенные решения — и утягивать за собой остальных без, казалось бы, малейшего усилия.

Ратис… не то чтобы “забыл”, нет — скорее “не вспоминал”, что вообще-то на четверть жизни Кериана старше; для мера пять лет — так-то ничтожная разница, но не сейчас, не в самом начале...

— Лларен, сколько ещё нам идти до святилища?

— Где-то пятая часть от мили.

— Попробуем? Или ещё… отдохнём?

— Блядь, да такими темпами мы отдохнём разве что в погребальной урне. Пойдём уже, а? Ратис, поможешь?

Ратис, конечно, помог, и они _пошли_ , хотя ноги едва шевелились, а “босмерская повинность”, чьи ноги не шевелились вовсе, вжимала в землю. Откуда только силы взялись?

Пятая часть мили казалась длиннее, чем расстояние от Телванниса до островов Саммерсет, но они шли, и шли, и шли...

— Блядь, я сейчас сдохну… — просипел Лларен, и Ратис с готовностью промычал что-то солидарно-согласительное. Он едва соображал и с каждым выжатым из себя шагом думал: всё, теперь уже точно — всё. Сейчас он вот просто… рухнет на землю, утянув за собой и босмера, и Лларена; может быть, проползёт оставшийся путь на коленях?..

Святой Аралор, святой кающихся, так, на коленях, и совершил своё паломничество — это даже ребёнку известно. Чем Ратис хуже? Ему тоже есть за что каяться, верно ведь?

Подробности ускользали, но Ратис костями чувствовал эту “верность”. Он так отупел от тревоги и от усталости, что уже не мог связно мыслить — просто переставлял ногами, снова и снова, шаг за шагом… и почти не поверил, когда они наконец дошли, когда чуть в стороне от дороги показалось манящее, по-вварденфелльски округлое святилище Трибунала…

Почти не запомнил, что было дальше, почти не услышал ничего из того, что Кериан говорил перепуганной, всклокоченной послушнице, опасливо выглядывавшей из-за ворот — только смотрел, как болтается в Керовой руке никсова голова, и боролся с неожиданно подступившей тошнотой.

Неужели этот проклятый день наконец закончится? Неужели им троим — четверым — наконец улыбнётся удача?

Святой Аралор, покровитель кожевников и шахтёров, на улыбку уж точно им расщедрился — и этого Ратису было более чем довольно. Им выделили уголок в дормитории, огородив две пустующие кровати и ещё две складные койки, которые приволокли всё та же всклокоченная послушница и её не менее всклокоченный товарищ; а потом послушнический дуэт притащил воды, восстановительных зелий и оставил их в покое — Кериан был весьма убедителен, когда отказывался от помощи и заявлял, что сон будет им четверым лучшим целителем.

Они кое-как умылись, уложили босмера на дальней кровати, развернув лицом к стенке и накрыв одеялом по шею, чтобы уж точно спрятать рабские наручи — а потом попадали как придётся, едва разувшись и не раздевшись толком...

Ратису повезло — он упал на кровать. Да и в остальном… спал он глухо и крепко, без сновидений, как удавалось почти всегда, когда по-настоящему уставал телом. Темнота окружала его и баюкала, темнота усмиряла ум и наполняла магикой измученное тело, темнота была другом — и схлынула как по щелчку.

Ратис проснулся и, понимая, что с естественными надобностями шутить не стоит, тихо и аккуратно, стараясь никого не потревожить, выполз из постели.

Когда он вернулся, успев умыться, побриться и — на свой придирчивый взгляд — уже куда больше напоминая живого мера, а не умертвие, кое-как раскопавшее себя из могилы, и так же тихо и аккуратно скользнул за ширму, встретили его те самые синие, полуденные глаза, что намертво врезались в память ещё три дня назад — в бесконечную даль назад, в самую первую встречу...

Мысленно Ратис встряхнул себя, отгоняя до крайности неуместные образы — и приложил палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Босмер сидел, обхватив руками колени, и взгляд у него был осмысленный, цепкий — испуганный, верно, но разве мог он в такой ситуации не бояться?

Окажись Ратис на его месте — избитым, измученным, чудом уцелевшим на “охоте” у благополучно покойного Велдена Омани, — разве повёл бы себя иначе?

Как бы то ни было, а босмер послушался и не проронил ни звука; напрягся и подобрался, и глаза у него сделались совсем-совсем дикие, когда Ратис на цыпочках подошёл к нему ближе — но промолчал и дал себя осмотреть, пусть даже дрожал и пальцами комкал одеяло.

Сон был и правда лучшим целителем: почти довершил всё то, что Ратис начал накануне. Конечно, их общего пациента наверняка какое-то время будут мучить и головные боли, и вертиго, и тошнота — но это пройдёт со временем.

Всё-таки получилось… хотя бы кого-то спасти у них — у него — получилось! Глупо было видеть в своей удаче искупление, глупо было высматривать в этих синих — _не лиловых_ — глазах тень Лларесы: _её_ Ратис не уберёг, и это ничем не изменишь… И всё-таки, глядя на этого мера, он вспоминал её, и вспоминал почти без боли: _Канет_ , агент Лампы, убеждённая аболиционистка, отдавшая свою жизнь за секреты кодовой книги, была бы искренне рада его успеху.

Если бы Ратис сумел передать эту книгу её соратнице Вереск, Ллареса была бы рада куда сильнее — но Вереск сгинула без следа и, скорее всего, тихо-мирно кормила рыб на дне Приай, а их с Канет сокровище, всё такое же неразговорчивое с чужаками, притаилось на дне Ллареновой сумки… но нужно было уметь радоваться и малым успехам, так ведь?

Не зря лорд Вивек призывает верных считать только счастливые часы: в мире, где обитают Велдены Омани, их иногда до преступного мало.

Ратис не мог сравниться в праведности со святым Аралором, он не был подвижником или героем, способным войти в легенды. Обычный мер, старающийся поступать по совести и не брать на себя слишком много — как бы сложны порой его "поступать" и "не брать" ни оказывались на деле.

Ратис знал, что не пройдёт Паломничество Семи добродетелей на коленях, и не исцелит Морровинд, и не очистит от скверны Закон и Землю. В его силах — помочь одному, и это, конечно, чудовищно мало… но уже на одного спасённого мера больше, верно?

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно, одними губами прошептал его драгоценный "спасённый мер". — Спасибо, сэра.

— Не стоит… — так же тихо отозвался Ратис. Он растерялся, не зная, что сказать дальше, но босмер быстро избавил его от мук выбора.

— Анри Ангэст, — представился тот, протягивая худую, украшенную невольничьим наручем руку, — историк, антрополог, магистр магии Изменения и до безобразия скверный домашний раб — к вашим услугам.

...Ратис пока и представить себе не мог, насколько полезными окажутся для него и его друзей эти _услуги_ , но, в отличие от раздавленных тумбами моровых крыс или шоркающих по кустам голодных никс-гончих, этот сюрприз был из приятных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Гильдия лесорубов" — Мораг Тонг.  
> * "Я не из тех рабов, что умирают" — цитата из "Уроков" Вивека.  
> * Merde (фр.) — дерьмо.


	30. Глава двадцать шестая. Перспективные раскопки

Пусть даже смирение и входит в число Семи великих добродетелей Храма, Ратис, почтительный трибуналит, никогда им не отличался — как, впрочем, и избыточным честолюбием. Да, он ценил своё происхождение, гордился своими успехами, — как иначе? — но гордость эта казалась мирной и ровной, словно пламя домашнего очага. Ратис чувствовал её в сердце, грел ею руки — даже в минуты самой кромешно-тёмной тоски, — но никогда не хотел сделать из неё знамя.

За свои быстротечные двадцать пять лет он встречал множество меров — да и не только меров, если начистоту, — кто жил совершенно иначе, кто выжигал своими страстями землю на мили окрест, и никогда не мог их понять до конца, хоть и научился принимать чужие пожары и чужие знамёна.

Ратис не претендовал ни на святость, ни на бесчувственность: он знал, что может вести себя самоуверенно, что иногда свысока смотрит на тех, кто не столь образован или умел, как он — пусть и пытался если и не подчистую вытравить такой образ мысли (это казалось невыполнимой и даже, пожалуй, вредной задачей), но хотя бы держать его в узде. Обычный мер, старающийся поступать по совести и не брать на себя слишком много…

Ратис и “поступал”, и “не брал”, как бы тяжко порой ни приходилось, но не гордился своим благочестием и не смирял страсти — он просто _был_ , присутствовал в серединном мире таким, каков есть, и не считал нужным как-то на этом зацикливаться. Ратис _был_ , и он знал себя — и знал за собой сильные и слабые стороны. Да, он мог иногда сдаться на милость цветущей в душе пустоте, мог рухнуть в чёрную бездну усталости и презрения, мог потерять направление — но не позволял этому себя останавливать.

Так, не выныривая, но и не останавливаясь, Ратис когда-то добрался и до Бодрума, где количество его телодвижений переросло наконец в качество, и сдвинуться удалось не только снаружи, но и внутри.

Он проделал огромный путь и изменился не только кожей — длань Трибунала, перекрывшая пол-лица, служила наглядным свидетельством долгих дистанций и _крутых поворотов_ , — но и душой…

И всё-таки многое осталось как есть. Ратис _был_ — и знал за собой терпение, самообладание, умение разбираться в ворохе разрозненных фактов и выстраивать из них цельную, непротиворечивую картину. Умом он понимал, что, когда спасённый из-под Нарсиса босмер представился “Анри Ангэстом”, не должен был так удивляться. Сам ведь заподозрил в нём смешанную кровь и без подсказок приметил нужные знаки, а всё равно почувствовал... _что-то_ , столкнувшись с правдой: словно заскрежетали внутри головы шестерни, когда в механизм просыпалась каменная крошка — и его теперь вот-вот грозит заклинить.

В чём причина? Ратис быстро нашёл ответ — куда быстрее, чем _нашёлся с ответом_ , за пару мгновений выстроив цельную, непротиворечивую картину, — и результат ему не понравился.

Дело ведь вот в чём: прежде Ратис видел этого мера то затравленно вжимающим голову в плечи, когда на него орал Велден Омани, то избиваемым — привычно прикрывающим уязвимые точки — на храмовой площади, то раненым, едва соображающим от шока — среди мёртвых товарищей, среди дохлых никс-гончих...

Ратис видел не мера, но его положение, его страдания — и сочувствовал не меру, а несчастному рабу.

Он встретил его… сколько, четыре дня назад? Но только сейчас Ратис впервые _увидел Анри Ангэста_ … И как разительно тот переменился, когда почувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь в безопасности! То, как он держался, как говорил — спокойно, с достоинством; то, как он представился, невесело пошутив, и улыбнулся — одними губами, и в глазах, кажется, даже блеснули слёзы...

Ратис не стыдился признать, что растерялся — разочаровался в себе немного за эту растерянность, но почти сразу простил себя, кое-как собрался с мыслями и назвал своё имя в ответ — мягким, едва слышным шёпотом… И почувствовал странно-острую радость, когда заметил, что друзья уже не спят.

Он больше не был один на один с ситуацией — или с Анри Ангэстом; он _не готов был_ остаться с таким один на один, и счастлив, что пока — не пришлось.

Ратису, конечно, хотелось побольше узнать и о том, как магистр магии Изменения с босмерской внешностью и бретонским именем попал в рабство, и о том, что же конкретно произошло на “Охоте” и превратило бойню рабов в резню, не минувшую и господ — но он безропотно признал Лларенову правоту, когда тот предложил:

— Поговорим по душам, когда съебёмся отсюда, лады? Так-то мы всё ещё висим на сопле — а мне не хочется падать.

Сэра Тирано, как и всегда, грубо, но исчерпывающе обрисовал ситуацию.

Практически сразу — услышав, наверное, шуршание за ширмами — их решил проведать жрец, явившийся в сопровождении знакомых уже Ратису послушников: парень выглядел ещё более всклокоченным, чем накануне ночью, а вот девица хоть и казалась невыспавшейся и уставшей, но явно очень старательно приводила себя в порядок: собрала волосы в хитрый узел, зачернила ресницы, чуть подвела глаза…

Кена Синдис, высокий седовласый мер с испещрённым морщинами и очень... _интересными_ шрамами лицом, — Ратис, несмотря на свой опыт, был не уверен насчёт происхождения доброй половины, — неровно сросшимся носом и неполным комплектом пальцев — не хватало обоих мизинцев, безымянного целиком на правой руке, и двух фаланг на левой, — настоятелем этого святилища смотрелся… уместно.

На бывшего кожевника или шахтёра кена Синдис не слишком-то походил, а вот на того, кто когда-то вёл весьма и весьма _насыщенную_ жизнь, но успел пересмотреть свои приоритеты — очень даже.

Святой Аралор, святой кающихся, привечает подобных меров, но насколько приветливы и всепрощающи они сами, Ратис не рвался выяснить — равно как и не рвался врать под сводами трибунальского святилища.

У кены Синдиса были цепкий, внимательный взгляд и властные манеры; он звучал сердечно и гостеприимно, когда приветствовал _седуру Тэлани_ — так представился вчера Кериан — и его товарищей _в этом скромном святилище_ , но что-то холодное, льдисто-стальное сверкало в его глазах и не позволяло Ратису расслабиться.

Любопытство, голодное, злое, кольцами свернувшееся на сердце и поминутно шипящее в уши, — “Кто он, этот Анри Ангэст? _Что он такое?_ ” — тоже делу не помогало.

Впрочем, если кена Синдис в чём-то их троих — четверых… — и подозревал, то на его обращении это не сказывалось. Он являл собой живой пример учтивости и благородства, двух из семи главных добродетелей Храма: ненавязчиво осведомился о том, как гостям спалось, нужна ли им, может, ещё какая помощь; пригласил пройти позавтракать, а после — пополнить запасы, чтобы суметь добраться до Силниона... Общался с мирянами, проявляя заботу, но выдерживая уважительную дистанцию, как и положено слуге Трибунала — а вовсе не усыплял их бдительность…

Верно?..

Кериан был из них лучшим лжецом — и хорошо, что взял на себя инициативу. “Седура Тэлани” не давал своим спутникам и слова вставить — ну, или так наверняка казалось со стороны, ибо что-то куда-то вставлять никто из них желанием не горел, — и звучал совершенно естественно, принимая на себя удар. Он жаловался на дурные сны, и клял на чём свет стоит богомерзких никс-гончих, и возмущался, что дом Хлаалу мог бы и получше обеспечивать охрану окрестных дорог, — верно ведь, сэры? — и сокрушался об утерянных гуарах, и велеречиво благодарил почтенных служителей Храма...

Кена Синдис, лично решившийся провести гостей до трапезной, кажется, смирился, что ни с кем кроме седуры Тэлани не побеседует: по крайней мере, смирение — ещё одна из особо чтимых храмовых добродетелей — явственно проступило у него на лице.

Кериан держал себя сообразно легенде: беспокойный, немного самовлюблённый странствующий книготорговец из него получился на совесть. То, как он подавлял своих спутников, худо-бедно можно было объяснить субординацией, и потому это не вызывало лишних вопросов — послушник косился на них довольно сочувственно, и Лларен, решив подыграть, громким сценическим шёпотом заявил:

— Зато он хорошо нам платит!

Парень нервно повёл плечами, послушница стрельнула глазками и хихикнула, а кена Синдис обернулся через плечо и окинул их всех — и своих подопечных, и “седуру Тэлани со свитой” — долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.

Босмер — _Анри Ангэст_ , — напоровшись на этот взгляд, вздрогнул, запнулся и чуть было не свалился лицом вперёд: Ратис поймал его, придержал за талию и за плечи... и сам едва устоял на ногах: Ангэст под его руками так... _сжался_ , напрягся, зацепенел — словно хотел его оттолкнуть и рвануть прочь, но привычно пытался перетерпеть; словно чужое — _Ратиса_ — прикосновение казалось ему омерзительным...

Ратис хорошо владел лицом, от природы не особенно выразительным, и ещё лучше — телом, но ему стоило очень большого труда не отшатнуться, не сделать что-нибудь подозрительно-импульсивное. Умом он понимал, почему Ангэст так отреагировал, и не должен был удивляться. Сам ведь всё видел — каких-то четыре дня назад, и потом, у поместья Лледас, — и всё равно _обжёгся_.

— Смотри под ноги, — укорил он его — спокойно и мягко, как говорил обычно с маленькими детьми; а когда Синдис отвернулся, а остальные перестали на них коситься, добавил негромко: — Прости.

— Не надо, я… Не надо. Всё в порядке.

Ангэст звучал совершенно неубедительно, но Ратис не стал к нему лезть — тем более что они наконец дошли до трапезной.

"Хозяева" уже успели позавтракать — встали засветло, как и полагалось при Храме; Ратис и сам так вставал, пока был в Бодруме мирским слугой.

Наверное, он не скоро перестанет падать в воспоминания всякий раз, когда ему что-то будет напоминать о бодрумской жизни...

Кена Синдис позвал их за стол, и Кериан, рассыпавшись в благодарностях, взялся рассаживать своих товарищей. Ангэста устроили в середине, между Ратисом и Ллареном, а сам "седура Тэлани" уселся напротив и пригласил настоятеля к себе присоединиться.

Как бы то ни было, а внимание от Ангэста Кериан отвлёк на отлично: послушники и жрец только на него и смотрели. Кена Синдис не споря сел рядом; если в его глазах временами и проскальзывало неодобрение, то он всё равно был вежлив и звучал сочувственно, когда рассказывал, что они с Гальсу, послушником, на рассвете отправились на поиски и быстро нашли место схватки с никсами.

От мёртвых тушек — в том числе и вожака стаи, чью голову "седура Тэлани" любезно, хм, продемонстрировал накануне, — мало что уцелело. Постарались, верно, и выжившие гончие, и алиты — первые высасывают из жертв телесные соки, но обычно не интересуются мясом; а вторые, неразборчивые в еде и не брезгующие падалью, часто подъедают всё, что оставляют после себя другие хищники — в том числе и никсову “сушку”.

Вряд ли вьючных животных седуры Тэлани ждала иная судьба. На "поле боя" всё было так истоптано и заляпано никсовой лимфой, что выследить, куда убежали гуары, оказалось попросту невозможно; скорее всего, ими уже полакомились — если не гончие, ослабевшие после неудачной атаки, то другие хищники, да и поклажа, должно быть, потеряна безвозвратно: что не съедено, то испорчено, книги ведь — товар деликатный...

Кериан, слушая этот рассказ, скорбно вздыхал, кивал головой и не перебивал, но, стоило кене Синдису замолчать, тут же перешёл на новый круг пустопорожней болтовни. Он выспрашивал о размере пожертвований, которые ему следует оставить, чтобы возблагодарить святого Аралора и его верных жрецов — и чтобы те не особо распространялись об этом позорном инциденте; жаловался на Хлаалу, гребущих лопатами деньги, но скупящихся на обустройство дорог, на бешеных никсов, жадных до данмерской крови — и не менее бешеных и жадных имперцев, с их скверным нравом и хищническими податями...

Эти речи, впрочем, не помешали ему вместе со всеми нацелиться на котёл, который приволокли Гальсу и Элинея, послушница, — и наворачивать чуть пресноватой рисовой каши, родной сестры той, которой их угощали когда-то в храме Омайнии.

Сейчас, правда, Лларен не морщил нос и не жаловался, что эта бурда по вкусу напоминает строительный раствор, не приправлял её специями из мешочка, который повсюду с собой носил — да и вообще был тихим, как мышка.

Иное совсем настроение царило между ними: шутить не хотелось, и напряжение прошлого дня так до конца их и не оставило.

Ратис никогда не отличался нервозностью. Он даже, свыкнувшись с присутствием кодовой книги, почти перестал о ней думать: едва ли за последние день-полтора вспоминал о ней чаще, чем пару раз. Ратис не мог бы назвать себя смиренным, но и нетерпеливым он не был — однако сейчас, то ли от товарищей заразившись, то ли самостоятельно себя раскрутив, чувствовал, словно нацепил слишком тесную, пошитую из дрянной ткани одежду.

Всё — царапало, натирало до зуда, не позволяло забыть о рисках ни на минуту; и Ратис ел, отправляя в рот ложку бездумно, как двемерский автоматон, и против воли спрашивал у себя: что будет, если они проговорятся? Или Ангэст как-то иначе выдаст себя? Если из-под рукава его трофейной нетчевой куртки покажется кандальный браслет? Что они тогда скажут, как оправдаются? Сумеют ли — оправдаться?..

— Вы знаете, кена Синдис, о чём я подумал… — протянул вдруг Кериан, отставляя в сторону опустевшую миску. — До Силниона, конечно, довольно близко… Но, может быть, вам известно: ни у кого из окрестных фермеров нет на продажу гуаров? Если не путаю, то основные сельскохозяйственные работы завершены — а я готов хорошо заплатить, если мне согласятся пойти навстречу.

— Хм. Вы непростую задачку подкинули нам, седура… Фермеров или земледельцев-арендаторов в округе немного. Почти все угодья держат лорды Хлаалу, а их управители на такие сделки глядят свысока. Даже не знаю… Может, Фарвил Ирамо захочет расстаться с кем-то из молодняка, но обещать ничего не могу, сами понимаете. Те, кто и правда хотят сторговать гуаров, едут на ярмарку, а не ждут покупателей у порога.

Кериану, однако, и этого было довольно. Ратис не знал, хочет ли он и правда что-то купить — а у них вообще есть на такое деньги?.. — или ищет повод собраться и побыстрее убраться отсюда, но за идею наведаться на ферму Фарвила Ирамо “седура Тэлани” ухватился с радостью.

После завтрака он коротко переговорил с Ллареном и всё же всучил кене Синдису какие-то “пожертвования”, ещё раз повторив свою просьбу “не распространяться о том позорном инциденте”. Жрец эти деньги принял — Ратис был почти уверен, что они и правда пойдут в ящик для пожертвований, а не к нему в карман, — и, раз уж гости отказываются от иной помощи, предложил показать им дорогу до фермы Ирамо.

Элинея, судя по рвению, написанному на её миловидном смуглом личике, хотела вызваться их проводить, но Синдис, то ли этого не заметив, то ли, наоборот, углядев в энтузиазме послушницы нечто предосудительное, отправил с Ратисом и его товарищами Гальсу.

И хорошо, наверное, что так получилось. Парень (совсем молодой, даже младше Кериана — Ратис не дал бы ему больше шестнадцати) косился на их компанию настороженно, разговоров не зачинал и явно не хотел находиться с ними со всеми рядом.

В присутствии Гальсу и поговорить толком не получалось, так что в одном они впятером были солидарны: не стоит терять времени даром. Впрочем, Ангэст быстро идти не мог, а Кериан старался подстраиваться под его темп так, чтобы это не сильно бросалось в глаза — и Гальсу, мечтающий побыстрее управиться с заданием настоятеля, с каждой минутой раздражался всё сильнее.

Будь его воля, он бы, наверное, смылся тотчас, как довёл седуру Тэлани и его меров до нужной фермы, но кена Синдис явно проинструктировал своего послушника проследить, как пройдут торги, и потому Гальсу, представив их Фарвилу Ирамо, тёрся рядом, очень реалистично изображая Рориса-Мученика.

Хозяин фермы оказался мером хватким; гуар на продажу у него нашёлся, и за достойную плату сэра Ирамо — выбравший амплуа святой-жертвенницы Серин, — готов был от сердца оторвать "своего красавчика".

Судя по Лларенову лицу, цену он заломил непомерную — но к обсуждению был открыт и даже обрадовался, встретив достойного противника. Ирамо и Лларен торговались с увлечением, и азартом, и непередаваемым лингвистическим богатством: понаблюдать за представлением явились и госпожа Ирамо, и их подросток-сын; и даже Гальсу немного повеселел…

А Ратис заметил, как сереет, следя за торгом, Ангэст — и настроение резко испортилось. Испарина на лице, остекленевший взгляд… Ратис незаметно облегчил его тошноту и кинул лёгкое “умиротворение” — не подходя ближе, чем нужно.

Чары были простые, а после случившегося в святилище он не хотел лишний раз прикасаться к Ангэсту, да и вымученных благодарностей — не хотел тоже...

Торг завершился где-то по прошествию получаса, и по итогам Лларен выглядел довольным, так что, наверно, прошло всё успешно. От предложения отобедать с семьёй Ирамо все вежливо отказались, и Гальсу умчался обратно к святилищу, а Ратис и его товарищи стали обладателем молодого гуара по кличке “Красавчик”, умеющего ходить под седлом, а ещё упряжи и дорожных припасов.

Распрощавшись с хозяевами, они вышли на дорогу, а когда убедились, что ферма скрылась за поворотом, Кериан дёрнул плечами, точно сбрасывая незримую ношу, и предложил:

— Давайте сразу сделаем привал, как увидим подходящее место? — и, не встретив возражений, обратился уже к Ангэсту: — Хотите пока поехать верхом, сэра?

В седле тот держался скверно, но ехал всяко лучше, чем шёл, а в галоп Красавчика никто пускать не собирался — Кериан придерживал гуара за уздцы и явно знал, что делал. Впрочем, долго этот этап пути не продлился — заметив чуть в стороне от дороги тенистую лощину, все дружно решили, что для привала она отлично подходит.

Пришло время выдохнуть, собраться с мыслями и честно, открыто обсудить ситуацию, в которой они оказались.

Позаботившись о Красавчике, они устроились на привал и наконец нормально друг другу представились. “Анри Ангэст” вызвал у товарищей Ратиса законное удивление, а сам… _босмер-бретонец_ , услышав имя Кериана, выглядел очень озадаченно и явно порывался что-то спросить — но Лларен сделал страшные глаза, замотал головой, и тот передумал.

Кериан если и заметил этот обмен, то виду не подал — задумавшись, по-птичьи склонил голову к правому плечу, а когда пришёл к решению, заметил негромко:

— “Анри Ангэст” — слишком приметное имя для того, кто выглядит как босмер. Будет неосмотрительно так к вам обращаться на публике — привлечёт не нужное никому внимание.

— Можно “Энги”. Меня называли так… Меня так называли.

— Спасибо, Энги. Теперь, полагаю…

— Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, — перебил тот Кериана; лицо его, смуглое и вполне себе босмерское, выражало смесь эмоций, которую Ратис ни за что бы не взялся распутывать, а руки нервно теребили левый рукав куртки, скрывающий кандальный браслет. — Я не хочу… Но мне нужно это знать. Почему вы вообще мне решились помочь? Чего вы хотите?

— Мы этого не планировали и ничего от вас не хотим. Но сначала — не смогли пройти мимо, а потом — не смогли вас бросить, — Кериан развёл руками; он говорил размеренно, очень спокойно: если бы послушники кены Синдиса увидели бы его таким, то вряд ли бы распознали того истеричного мера, что тряс перед ними отрубленной никсовой головой... — Если вы захотите пойти своим путём, мы вас не будем держать и не оставим с пустыми руками, — он переглянулся с Ллареном и, получив от того согласный кивок, продолжил: — Мы можем дать вам немного денег и припасов в дорогу, но с нами вам, "беглому рабу" с точки зрения местного закона, сейчас безопаснее всего.

— Вы говорите, что этого не планировали… И да, наверно, такое просто нельзя спланировать, однако сейчас — что вы вообще собираетесь делать? У вас ведь… сейчас-то у вас есть какой-нибудь план, мутсэры аболиционисты?

— Мы решили, что на восток — самое безопасное направление. По остальным вас и ваших товарищей по несчастью будут искать, но мало кто будет ждать вас в Тире. Оттуда мы попытаемся найти способ переправить вас через границу, в Аргонию, и, может, потом…

Кериан не договорил: Ангэст, странно напрягшийся при упоминании Тира, услышав про Аргонию, вздрогнул всем телом… и расхохотался — оглушительно, истерично, перемежая хриплые злые смешки со всхлипываниями.

Товарищи обменялись с Ратисом ошарашенными взглядами, но не решились что-то предпринимать — так и ждали, пока Ангэст, уткнувшийся лицом в колени, не успокоится…

Отсмеявшись, он выпрямился, оттёр от слёз раскрасневшееся лицо и произнёс устало:

— Прошу меня извинить, мутсэры. Я не хотел… вот этого вот всего. Просто... я ведь в Аргонии, простите за пафос, _лишился свободы_. И… да, это всё, если подумать, охуеть как иронично.

— Хэй... А как тебя вообще туда занесло? — первым отреагировал, справившись с удивлением, Лларен.

— Мы изучали занмиры. Это такие… ну, знаете, ступенчатые пирамиды? Монументальная архитектура древних аргониан?.. Она удивительна, и слишком много связанных с нею тайн со временем было утрачено. Университет за последние годы снарядил туда не одну экспедицию, а это была моя вторая. Мы начали раскопки, проработали около месяца, а потом… потом мы отправились в одну из окрестных деревень, чтобы пополнить запасы, и джентльмены из дома Дрес нас уже поджидали... Ну, не "нас" конкретно — хватали всех, кто под руку подвернётся. Рядовой рейд, как я понял...

— Ты _так_ попал в Морровинд?

Ангэст кивнул и усмехнулся невесело; прикрыл на пару мгновений глаза, а потом продолжил:

— Повезли нас, точно гуаров, в связке до Тира... и так же сторговали — на Великом базаре, одного за другим. Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что точно знают себе цену, а я вот могу… — он хмыкнул и, кажется, в последний момент решил “свою цену” всё-таки не озвучивать, а вместо этого рассказал: — У меня довольно-таки обеспеченная семья, связанная с банковским делом — головная контора в Вэйресте, филиалы по всему Хай Року и Сиродиилу... Они смогли бы собрать щедрый выкуп — и я все три года пытался хоть как-то этим воспользоваться. Думал, раз рейдеры не послушали, это не значит, что не найдётся, кого-то... _попредприимчивей_ — но хуй там плавал. Никто меня и слушать не стал! Однажды я даже украл себе писчие принадлежности и попытался отправить весточку сам… И именно это запустило печальную цепь событий, в ходе которой серджо Хлаалу Велден Омани выиграл меня в карты, а я у него на службе — о причуды судьбы! — чистил отхожие места на пару с бывшим своим научным руководителем...

Ангэст замолчал, смахнул проступивший на лбу и висках пот, и уставился куда-то _сквозь_.

Повисшую после его истории тишину ещё долго никто не решался нарушить. Да и что тут скажешь?

_“Я сожалею”? “Никто этого не заслуживает”? “Мне стыдно за моих соотечественников”?_

Этих слов было отчаянно недостаточно — и Ратис молчал. Благо он мог себе позволить это молчание — как и многое из того, что прежде казалось роскошью…

Умом он понимал, что не обязан взваливать на себя все проблемы, но помнить — и поступать соответственно — было непросто. Впрочем, друзья, на которых всегда можно было положиться, отлично примиряли с этой действительностью: Ратис не всегда понимал, чем они руководствуются, но верил, что их действия будут честными и справедливыми.

Он и не подозревал, _как именно_ Лларен сейчас перевернёт ситуацию, но совершенно не удивился, когда это произошло.


	31. Глава двадцать седьмая. Спорная методология

Месяц Вечерней звезды для Ратиса и его товарищей начался очень скверно — первый же день вобрал в себя и резню у поместья Лледас, и сшибку со стаей никс-гончих, и столько душевных потрясений, что их с запасом хватило бы и на пару недель.

Не похоже было, что фредас сумеет взять планку, заданную турдасом, но он, по крайней мере, очень старался — пусть и действовал по-своему, предпочитая атаковать не кровью, праведным гневом и дикой физической усталостью, а нервотрёпкой и душным стыдом.

После того, как всю первую половину дня они, по меткому выражению Лларена, "провисели на сопле", Ратис надеялся: когда святилище и его жрецы окончательно скроются из виду, им наконец удастся открыто и честно всё обсудить, поделиться друг с другом правдой, и станет немного легче…

Легче не стало: первая порция этой правды рухнула камнем и впечатала Ратиса и его друзей в землю. Видно, святой Аралор Кающийся по справедливости рассудил, что покаялись они недостаточно — если и не за свои личные грехи, то за грехи всего данмерского народа. Ноша не по плечу обычному меру, верно — но и отмахнуться от неё не получалось.

Ратис давно уже знал, что его страна больна, и наловчился угадывать признаки этой болезни даже под монументальным гримом. Но одно дело — знать и угадывать, и совсем другое — смыв слой за слоем крикливую краску, видеть язвы и гнойники такими, какие есть, во всём их ошеломительном и в то же время... _обыденном_ уродстве.

Зрелище оказалось по-намирически безобразным — и совершенно незабываемым.

Ратис думал: было бы ему легче, если спасённый мер оказался бы простодушным охотником из какой-нибудь валенвудской деревеньки? А несчастным страдальцем, рождённым или большую часть жизни проведшим в рабстве?

Кем-то, кого было просто жалеть?.. Жалеть, как “кузен Эдрас”, о котором только позавчера рассказывал Велден Омани, жалел бедных гончих, отказываясь есть никсятину — и успокаивая тем самым своё “нежное, привязчивое сердце”?

Кем-то, на кого образованный и умелый Ратис, не способный вытравить подчистую _определённый_ образ мысли, не мог бы не смотреть свысока?

Кем-то, на чьём месте ему в разы сложнее было бы себя представить?..

Анри Ангэст оказался не таковым, к добру или к худу. Ратис чувствовал с ним сродство, которое пугало — и то, что _привело_ этого мера сюда, из Аргонии в Дешаан, пугало ещё сильнее.

Услышав его историю, нарушать тишину долго никто не решался — пока Лларен не вздрогнул: резко, всем телом, словно его оса вдруг ужалила, и…

Ратис встретился с ним взглядом: алые, глубоко посаженные глаза лихорадочно блестели, а их владелец явно старался сдержать слова, что рвались с языка — но с треском проиграл эту битву и протянул, обращаясь к Ангэсту:

— Слушай, сэра… Ты говоришь, что изучал эти аргонианские штуки — древние башни их, так? Развалины всякие? Наверное, в книжках копался и надписи разбирал? Все эти стрёмные аргонианские закорючки?

Ратис переглянулся с Керианом: кажется, они оба догадывались, к чему Лларен клонит, однако... не были готовы хоть как-то вмешаться. Ангэста же эти вопросы предсказуемо застали врасплох. Он моргнул — Ратис отстранённо заметил, что после короткой взрывной истерики глаза у него припухли, а склеры чуть покраснели, — тряхнул головой, точно отгоняя от себя ужалившую Лларена осу, и только пару мгновений спустя наконец отозвался.

— Ну… да? — прозвучало нетвёрдо, почти вопросительно… но, то ли что-то в собеседнике разглядев, то ли собравшись с духом, продолжил Ангэст намного увереннее — спокойным, почти что менторским тоном: — Только не башни, а скорее ступенчатые пирамиды — так занмиры обычно описывают в литературе. Хотя технически это башня, да — башня из поставленных друг на друга параллелепипедов или усечённых пирамид; первое, правда, бывает чуть реже... А в целом по очертаниям занмиры похожи на древние велотийские крепости — или Вивек и другие современные поселения, вдохновлённые традиционной архитектурой.

Ангэст, закончив с импровизированной лекцией, выглядел озадаченным, но, пожалуй что, не таким _пустым_ и несчастным, как пару минут назад. Уже не казалось, что его горечь способна проесть дыру на девять миль вглубь; поводов для радости у этого мера было не то чтобы много, но, говоря о своих пирамидах, он… оживился и в то же время казался уверенным и спокойным — каким его ещё не доводилось видеть никому из “спасителей”.

Раньше Ратис бы, наверное, предположил, что такое напоминание об утраченном, о прежней, куда более счастливой жизни — резкое, непредсказанное — растравит старые раны и будет только во вред. Но, видимо, эти раны и без того были слишком растравлены, и новое прикосновение погоды не сделало. Скорее наоборот: Ангэст… _отвлёкся и увлёкся_ , вернувшись к некогда привычному, но, казалось бы, навсегда потерянному — может, не думая, не отдавая себе отчёт...

О чём думал или не думал Лларен, атакованный архитектурной геометрией, трудно было судить однозначно. Однако он явно не готов был расстаться с идеей, взбудоражившей его острый, деятельный ум, и, не преуспев сходу, попробовал снова.

— Я это вот к чему… — начал он, прерывая неловкое молчание. — Ты, случаем, в шифрах не понимаешь?

— Шифры — очень широкое понятие, — Ангэст вскинул брови — густые и тёмные, темнее, чем волосы на голове… — Немалая часть нашей работы — и кабинетной, и полевой — строилась на том, что можно охарактеризовать как “расшифровку”. Например, местонахождение некоторых занмиров являлось тайной и для большинства современников. Для корректного их лоцирования необходимо именно что расшифровывать — подсказки, намёки и обмолвки, разбросанные в документах первой и второй эр… А их сохранилось не то чтобы много: Сопряжение планов очень подгадило нам по части источников.

Ангэст сокрушённо покачал головой, и Лларен промычал в ответ что-то солидарно-согласительное. По его лицу было видно, что нить беседы постепенно ускользает у него из рук, однако сдаваться он не собирался и, ожидая продолжения, глядел на “историка и антрополога” цепко и очень внимательно.

Переведя дыхание, тот продолжил, подхваченный воспоминаниями, и Ратис вместе со всеми обратился в слух: речь у Ангэста была хорошо поставленной, а тембр — мягкий, приятный; лектор из него получился на совесть.

— В поле подобной работы тоже достаточно, — сообщил тот, почти улыбаясь, и Ратис подумал вдруг: а сколько ему вообще лет? По полукровкам трудно судить... — Например, некоторые занмиры были тесно связаны с аргонианскими ритуалами инициации, а ритуалы эти требовали… нестандартного, особенно по нашим меркам, мышления. Чтобы проникнуть во внутренние помещения, необходимо верно понять и выполнить ряд условий, руководствуясь оставленными подсказками. Решить загадку; в каком-то смысле — расшифровать код древних аргониан, и у нас не всегда получалось… Но зачем вам это вообще? — спросил он, точно опомнившись — и попеременно переводя взгляд от одного данмера к другому. — Не сочтите за оскорбление, но вы не похожи на тех, кто способен спонтанно заинтересоваться методологией археологического исследования.

Ратис от этого ещё больше растерялся, и Лларен, на котором Ангэст остановил взгляд, справлялся не лучше — глядел с замешательством, озадаченный столкновением с _методологией археологического исследования_ , и даже привычная бойкость ему изменила. Да, узнал что хотел… И что теперь? Вывалить всю правду о кодовой книге? Какую-то её часть?..

Весь их разговор мысленно Ратису приходилось постоянно себя одёргивать. Он понимал, что нельзя позволять надежде пустить в сердце корни — потом же больнее будет её выпалывать. Не факт, что способность _магистра Ангэста_ сопоставлять сведения из нескольких исторических источников или справляться с аргонианскими головоломками хоть чем-то поможет в общении с кодовой книгой...

 _Магистр Ангэст_ смотрел на Лларена пристально, как сова, и, кажется, даже не моргал.

И что с ним теперь делать? Не кинуться же проверять, сыграла ли Лларенова ставка? Это будет не только не вовремя и не к месту, но и… неэтично: не успели _освободить_ , как уже поспешили _использовать_...

— Мы позже об этом поговорим, хорошо? — вмешался Кериан, пришедший, видимо, к аналогичным выводам. — У нас есть… документ, который нуждается в расшифровке, однако это может и подождать. Здесь и сейчас перед нами стоят проблемы более острые, и отлагательств они не потерпят. Я знаю теперь, что Тир — на редкость неприятное для вас место, но возле Нарсиса нам оставаться нельзя. Может быть, вам другие варианты приходят на ум, сэра? Что-то мы с товарищами могли упустить из виду — но с нашим видением ситуации вы уже знакомы.

Ангэст, из совы обернувшись обычным растерянным мером, ничего не ответил — но по лицу, по упрямому помрачневшему взгляду было видно, что он воспользовался предложением Кериана и теперь мучительно размышляет о том, как проложить иной маршрут.

— Вам нужна карта? — вполголоса спросил Ратис.

— Нет… Нет, спасибо… — из горла Ангэста вырвался короткий и злой смешок, и он продолжил — чуть хрипловато и колко, чеканя каждое слово: — Как ни горько мне это признавать, а блядский, дюжиной скампов во все возможные дыры перезатраханный Тир — это и правда самое безопасное направление. Я мог бы попробовать переждать бурю в каком-нибудь захолустье, связаться с кем-то из родни… Но пока я в Морровинде — я не более чем беглый раб, замешанный в убийстве хозяина.

Кериан вздрогнул, он порывался что-то сказать, — объясниться?.. — однако Ангэст покачал головой и неожиданно властно сказал, даже потребовал:

— Не надо. Не говорите мне ничего. Выблядок заслужил — а если бы выжил, было бы ещё хуже… Но факты таковы: если не вовремя высунусь, подпишу себе смертный приговор — как и всем, кто окажется рядом. Раньше, чем докажу, что обратили в рабство меня _незаконно_ , от меня избавятся. Такой прецедент никому не нужен.

— Какой прецедент? — переспросил, заинтересовавшись, Кериан. — Мне не в радость это признавать, но ваша ситуация — не редкость. Многие... жители других провинций попадают в Морровинд как рабы. Немногим удаётся потом получить свободу, но иногда и такое случается.

— Думаю, тех, кто изнутри видел самое важное и не боится об этом рассказывать — ещё меньше, — усмехнулся Ангэст, не споря, но и отчётливо _не соглашаясь_. — Нелегальный трафик рабов структурно куда сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Мало ведь организовать незаконный рейд в соседние провинции. Живой товар ещё нужно “отмыть” и должным образом оформить — обеспечить всеми бумагами, закрепляющими новый статус, — а это трудоёмко и требует налаженной инфраструктуры. До того, как оказаться у Омани, я успел взглянуть на процесс с интересного ракурса и о многом могу рассказать — тем, кто захочет слушать. Но сейчас мне нужно убраться отсюда, и какие бы чувства ни вызывал у меня Тир, он и правда кажется лучшим вариантом, — признал он, горестно скривив губы, и следом добавил: — Хотя эти прекрасные украшения, конечно, ограничивают свободу перемещений.

Ангэст чуть закатал рукава и вскинул руки. Впервые Ратис сумел разглядеть его кандалы вблизи, без спешки, при свете дня. Браслет на левой руке был массивнее и грубее, из тёмного матового металла, а тот, что на правой, и правда походил на украшение — лёгкий, даже с претензией на изящество…

Ратис смог разобрать серебристую гравировку — хекем, векк, охт, стилизованные весы, — и не сразу, но вспомнил, почему так иногда бывает: один браслет надевали, обращая в рабство и закрепляя новый бесправный статус, а второй менялся вместе с хозяином и был словно бирка в ухе у коровы — “собственность Хлаалу Велдена Омани, если найдёте, верните владельцу”...

— Эту хуйню можно как-то снять без ключа? — прямо спросил Лларен; он снова обрёл почву под ногами и первым задумался о практических задачах.

— Я видел, что бывает, когда пытаются, — хмыкнул Ангэст. — Одному повезло: ему оторвало руку по локоть. Другому… У другого оплавилась и взорвалась ножовка — осколки сожгли ему грудь и лицо, и он умер — кажется, от болевого шока. На браслетах защитные чары — те же, что блокируют токи магики; грубые, примитивные, но очень действенные.

— Мы нашли отрубленную руку, — вспомнил вдруг Лларен, — там, у поместья. Если не браслет снимать, а вместе с рукой его — чары тогда не взорвутся?

— Мы не будем отрезать ему руку, — вмешался Ратис. Не то чтобы он верил, что Лларен всерьёз подобное предлагает — для мера, связанного когда-то с бандитами Крагенмура, он был удивительно… _щепетилен_ по части физической агрессии, — но обсуждать это не хотелось даже в теории.

Ратис, недо-целитель, лишь по верхам перенявший отцовское ремесло, впитал от Альвоса Дареса много больше по части этики: всё в нём протестовало от одной только мысли, чтобы осознанно покалечить мера.

Говорят, что волк, угодив в капкан, отгрызает себе лапу, но уподобляться — и _уподоблять_ — дикому зверю Ратис отказывался.

— Не будем, — примирительно сказал Кериан. — Вариант с ампутацией не стоит рассматривать. Даже если оставить этические аспекты за скобками… Это будет слишком характерная для беглого раба травма — и контрпродуктивная мера. Мы не снимем с себя подозрения, а только усилим их — и привлечём ненужное внимание.

— Что ж, спасибо и на этом, — криво усмехнулся Ангэст. — Как там у вас говорят… “Дарёному рабу зубы не пересчитывают”, так вроде? Забавно, как _древние, богами благословенные институты_ находят отражение и в языке.

— “К любому замку можно подобрать отмычку”, — пожал плечами Кериан, — и эта идиома неспроста куда более универсальна. Наверняка есть и те, кто умеет работать с такими чарами — не может не быть.

— И как мы их найдём? — вклинился Лларен. — Оставим объявление в новостном листке? Наймём глашатая? Если выяснится, что мы покрываем беглого раба, ничего хорошего нас не ждёт. А уж если вскроется, что мы связаны с кончиной мутсэры Обосрани...

— Будем действовать по ситуации.

— Так же, как в Нарсисе действовали?

— Ну, если взглянуть отстранённо, то в Нарсисе всё прошло не так уж и плохо, — не согласился Кериан; во взгляде его стоял насмешливый вызов. — Мы даже подзаработали денег, разве не так?

О том, что они, возможно, получили подсказку по кодовой книге, он умолчал — но этого повторять не требовалось...

Кериан был прав: как бы ни занимал их мысли “документ, нуждающийся в расшифровке”, а перед ними стояли проблемы более острые.

Ратис всё-таки попросил у Лларена достать карту.

Потрёпанная, в подозрительных пятнах и странных пометках — например, рядом с розой ветров была намалёвана улыбчивая сисястая русалка, — эта карта явно пережила не одно приключение, но была хороша — подробна и информативна, — и удобно захватывала практически весь восточный Тамриэль.

Начали они, впрочем, не с географии: Кериан предложил чуть скорректировать легенду и эксцентричным книготорговцем назначить “господина Энги”, а остальных записать ему в услужение. Ратис не мог не признать разумность этого хода: по части манер и образования Ангэст должен был без труда вытянуть новую роль, да и разглядеть в господине раба будет сложнее, чем в наёмнике.

Придя к согласию, все четверо склонились над картой. Вглядываясь в нарисованные города и дороги, они договорились чуть передохнуть в Силнионе и двинуться в Китендис; оттуда — в Тир, из Тира — попробовать перебраться в аргонианский Торн, а там уже — по обстоятельствам: может быть, отправиться к Стормхолду, а через него — к границе с Сиродиилом; а может быть, выждать в Торне...

Когда маршрут был намечен, и Лларен убрал карту, Ангэст вспомнил вдруг:

— Я так и не рассказал вам, что случилось… _тогда_. Думаю, вы имеете право знать — если захотите.

— Если вы готовы с нами поделиться, Энги, — осторожно начал Кериан, — мы не откажемся послушать о том, что там произошло… до нас. Но если вы не хотите это сейчас обсуждать, мы поймём. Это, должно быть, сложно — говорить о таком без утайки.

— Мне нечего вам особо сказать, — покачал головой Ангэст, — но и скрывать нечего. “Охота” была именно тем, чем кажется: способом весело и со вкусом избавиться от проблемных рабов. "Шибко умных", "слишком норовистых", тех, от кого было больше вреда, чем пользы, они отбирали на убой. Я никогда _господину_ особо не нравился — он и не рад был, что выиграл меня в карты… А уж после того, как я опозорил его перед друзьями...

— Мне жаль, что моя несдержанность этим для вас обернулась.

— Не извиняйтесь, сэра. Вам не за что извиняться: я бы попал в число дичи и так, своими заслугами — а ажиотаж пошёл мне только на пользу. После Фаргара — на нём соревновались в стрельбе из лука — любезные господа принялись спорить, кто будет следующей мишенью, — Ангэст звучал едко, насмешливо… наверное, так ему было проще справляться, но слушать его рассказ было почти неловко. — Омани всё предлагал меня, но проиграл и решил не ждать. Его в очередной раз так разозлила моя самовлюблённая рожа, что он решил меня зарубить — прямо там, на месте…

— Но ты-то — живей всех живых… Вижу, он снова обдрыстал себе панталоны, — фыркнул Лларен. — Классический Обосрани, мне даже будет его не хватать.

— Судьба сыграла против него — судьба и бретонская историческая наука. Я же говорил, что, попав к Омани, встретился со своим научным руководителем?.. Не знаю, может, магистр Вилье считал себя в ответе за то, чем закончилась наша экспедиция — но он кинулся мне на защиту. Глупо, да: мы все и так должны были умереть…

— Он сразился за то, во что верил, — не согласился Ратис. Может, незнакомый бретон и поступил отчаянно, однако не стоило обесценивать его поступок. Он до последнего хотел защитить того, кто был ему дорог; это достойно уважения — вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— И Омани отрубил ему руку, — хмуро откликнулся Ангэст. — Не намеренно, думаю — рубанул, не глядя, по тому, чем от него закрывались… Но магистр Вилье был превосходным магом Разрушения, и боль его лишь подстегнула. Он забрал с собой нескольких охранников, и его мятеж стал для всех пленников сигналом к атаке. Мы знали: щадить нас не будут; риск казался оправданным... Я плохо помню, что было дальше: меня отшвырнуло магическим взрывом; потом ещё пару раз прилетело по голове...

— Ты очнулся очень вовремя, — заметил Ратис. Он тогда быстро сориентировался и быстро пришёл на помощь; не найди они Ангэста сразу, всё могло кончиться много хуже.

— Это точно. То, как Омани издох, я выжгу на внутренней стороне век… Хотя эта блядь насосала себе не на чистую казнь, а минимум на акавирскую линчи. Вы знаете, что такое линчи? От жертвы отрезают по маленькому кусочку, раз за разом — и маги-целители...

— Не то чтобы я не согласен, — перебил его Лларен, — но раз уж речь зашла о кусочках, а важное мы уже всё обсудили… Может, пожрём? А то у меня живот к хребтине вот-вот прилипнет.

И они поели, перебивая память об утренней храмовой каше; купленные у Фарвила Ирамо припасы пришлись очень кстати — свежие, ещё тёплые лепёшки, яблоки, вяленая конина...

Господину Энги и его приближённым предстояла не такая уж дальняя дорога, но усталость взяла своё — сил на спешку, что душевных, что физических, не осталось. В Силнион они добрались уже глубокой ночью: еле-еле нашли впотьмах постоялый двор, пристроили в гуарятню Красавчика, сняли у сонной хозяйки комнату (одна кровать для господина, а остальным — соломенные матрасы), да так и попадали где придётся.

Проснулись тоже поздно, а когда спустились к завтраку, выяснилось, что придётся немного подождать, чтобы попасть к обеду — всё, что на утро было сготовлено, уже разошлось.

"Пятнадцать-двадцать минут" казалось ничтожным сроком, и Ратис с товарищами решили остаться в общем зале.

Посетителей в ранний лордас почти что не было, и Кериан, быстро сориентировавшись, пошёл поболтать с симпатичной молодой подавальщицей, скучавшей у стенки. Ратис не разобрал, что его друг сказал, а вот ответ девицы отлично расслышал — каждое слово вбивалось в свод черепа, как эбонитовый гвоздь.

— Кериан Индри? — переспросила она — звонко, почти что на весь трактир. — И правда точь-в-точь как описывали… А о тебе вчера спрашивали!

Кериан что-то ответил и повёл её к облюбованному приятелями столику; он всё так же негромко о чём-то у девицы спросил, и она услужливо пояснила:

— Какая-то молодая госпожа. Она не представилась. Говорила, что надеялась встретить тебя в городе; описала вас всех — кроме господина босмера… Кажется, вчера вечером и уехала. Жаль, что вы разминулись!

— И правда, какая жалость… — с прискорбием согласился Кериан, и если бы Ратис не знал его, то наверняка бы поверил, что эта скорбь — искренняя.

О молодой госпоже ничего толкового выяснить не удалось: только крой юбки да цвет перчаток, и то, что волосы, по-дешаански чёрные, были собраны в узел, а кожа — нежная, как бутон лотоса, такой не бывает, если весь день занята честной работой и не можешь позволить себе кремами часами намазываться!.. И вскоре, сославшись на то, что нужно уже разносить обед, девица — Улани — от них ускользнула.

— Обсудим, когда поднимемся в комнату, — предостерёг Кериан, и Ратис, к паранойе обычно не склонный, был с ним солидарен.

Когда Улани вместе с ещё одной подавальщицей принесла им обед, Кериан их сердечно отблагодарил и попросил передать: если кто будет спрашивать, рассказать, что они все вместе планируют возвращаться в Нарсис… Вот как поедят, так начнут собираться, верно ведь, господин Энги?

Ангэст важно кивнул; Кериан обменялся с Улани улыбками…

Рагу, упоительно пахнущее мясом и специями, от расшалившихся нервов казалось безвкуснее храмовой каши, но Ратис, закалённый матушкиной стряпнёй, мужественно расправился со своей порцией.

Лларен его даже обогнал, а остальные совсем ненадолго отстали — и они вчетвером, верные Керову слову, отправились “собираться в Нарсис”.

— "Молодая госпожа"? — спросил, нахмурившись, Ангэст, как только дверь комнаты затворилась.

— Понятия не имею, кто это может быть, — устало признался Кериан; пальцами, чуть дрожащими, он начал массировать переносицу. — Я не узнал её по описанию. Но если она от Хлаалу или Телванни… — он осёкся, отвёл от лица руку и продолжил уже спокойно, почти лениво: — В любом случае, она должна была приехать из Нарсиса, раз знала, что мы отправились в Силнион. И она не в курсе, кого мы прихватили из поместья Лледас, раз думала, что нас трое.

— _В любом случае_ , — передразнил его интонацию Лларен, — надо валить отсюда, пока нас не оприходовали поочерёдно во все пиздоблядские восемь отверстий. Кем бы ни была эта баба, вряд ли она хочет вручить нам призовую никс-буйволицу и купчую на особняк в Дешаане.

— И с этим, друг мой, я не собираюсь спорить. _Надо валить_ — и думать, что делать дальше. Может, всем нам стоит начать представляться фальшивыми именами — так, на всякий...

Ангэст, молча, как и Ратис, следивший за этим обменом колкостями, вдруг встрепенулся и, перебивая, спросил:

— Тебя и правда зовут "Кериан"? По-настоящему? Это не псевдоним? Не прозвище?

— К моему огромному сожалению, нет, — откликнулся тот, ничуть не удивлённый вопросом; видимо, у Ратиса на лице отразилось вдосталь недоумения, потому что друг его, вздохнув, повернулся и пояснил: — Кериан Индорил — главный герой эротического романа "Анжелина Синэ и оттенки пепла". У моей матушки очень специфическое чувство юмора — и не менее специфические литературные пристрастия. О вас я был лучшего мнения, мутсэра Ангэст.

— Анжелина забавная, — попытался тот оправдаться. — Местами так плохо, что даже хорошо — но написано с любовью, и это чувствуется. Мы с сестрой иногда даже выписывали и зачитывали друг другу особо приглянувшиеся моменты… Хотя именно что "Оттенки" — не самая моя любимая часть. Они какие-то слишком слащавые, даже по меркам серии, и совершенно недостоверные. Джунгли на Вварденфелле? Серьёзно?

— А эшлендер по прозвищу “Ночной волк” тебя не смущает? — хмыкнул Лларен.

— Ну, он же не настоящий эшлендер. Вот и напортачил с кличкой — это как раз и логично...

Тревожно любопытная незнакомка, конечно же, не забылась, но её хватка ослабла у них на горле — и можно было спокойно начать собираться в дорогу.

Впрочем, покой бежал от Ратиса — мысли его приняли иной, но не намного менее мрачный оборот. О матери своего друга он знал очень мало: она вдова, с её семьёй Кериан не ладит даже сильнее, чем с семьёй отца, и… да, теперь он вспомнил: ещё в Бодруме, когда лечил Кериану глазную инфекцию, тот упомянул, что мать когда-то и заказала ему протез…

Тогда Ратис ещё не знал, что Кериан не жил с ней с тех пор, как ему было одиннадцать, но теперь сопоставил даты, и ему стало очень, очень неуютно. Во сколько лет его друг потерял правый глаз?..

Впрочем, и эти размышления вскоре отошли на второй план: в лад с предложением Лларена они поспешили _свалить из Силниона_ — задержались только ради того, чтобы господин Энги, слишком вздорный и спешащий, чтобы что-то там мерить, разжился в лавке готового платья новой одеждой — и, измучив и себя, и Красавчика, добрались до Китендиса за неполных три дня, в ясный, ослепительно-солнечный тирдасский полдень.

Там-то, на очередном постоялом дворе, впервые позволив себе вздохнуть спокойно, они собрались вчетвером в одной из оплаченных комнат — той, что “господин Энги” делил со своим слугой.

— Ну что, мутсэры, — сказал он тогда, — может, наконец, покажете мне ваш “документ, нуждающийся в расшифровке”? Не обещаю, что смогу помочь, но я как минимум постараюсь.

 _Мутсэры_ в этом не сомневались. Они понимали, как опасно на что-то надеяться, но понимали и то, что _не попробовать_ было бы преступлением — и Лларен, переглянувшись с друзьями, выложил перед Ангэстом кодовую книгу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kithendis Falls" на концепт-карте Морровинда соответствует поселению "Corkarth Run" в "Арене" — а у меня это просто Китендис.


	32. Глава двадцать восьмая. Техника взлома

Вечерняя звезда — месяц, которому покровительствует небесный Вор, и, как решил для себя ценящий символизм Ратис, хорошее время, чтобы заняться тем, чем они решили заняться. Взламывать шифры и кандалы, провозить контрабандой _беглого раба_ через границу — чем не достойное воровское дело?

Ратис всегда считал себя законопослушным мером и не собирался отступать от принципов. Но ведь между бандитами из Камонны Тонг, что вытрясают из бедняков последние медяки, и легендарными _бал молагмер_ , что _перераспределяют неправедно нажитые богатства_ , огромная разница, верно?

Что значит мирской закон перед законами чести и совести? Тем более если этот закон очевидно не праведен и не свят?.. Ратис не испытывал ни страха, ни трепета, примиряясь с мыслью, что нарушил его не в последний раз — и знал, что в этом не одинок.

Они с друзьями были очень разными мерами с очень разным жизненным опытом — но в вопросах этики мыслили на удивление схоже, и это, пожалуй, было важнее всего...

Лларен выложил перед Ангэстом кодовую книгу — пухлый, обманчиво-несерьёзный рукописный журнал, исчерченный причудливым набором символов, — и Кериан пояснил:

— Так уж вышло, сэра, что к нам почти случайно попала база данных вварденфелльских аболиционистов — по крайней мере, одной из ячеек. Насколько нам известно, здесь записаны имена тех, кто связан с организацией, контакты координаторов и посредников — так нам сказала аболиционистка, которая за этой книгой охотилась… Я не хочу давить и без нужды повышать ставки, но это и правда важно — важнее, чем было для нас до Нарсиса. Вереск, та женщина, говорила, что у её организации есть агенты и сочувствующие по всему Морровинду. Если их можно найти и в Тире, и если мы сумеем выйти на них...

— Помочь тебе будет намного легче, — подхватил Лларен, — чем если мы просто заявимся в Тир, все такие красивые, и примемся _действовать по ситуации_.

Кериан тут же откликнулся на подначку. Они шутливо попререкались о ценности импровизации, и пользе просчитанных рисков, и нехорошей привычке играть роль живца — скорее чтобы разрядить обстановку, чем чтобы друг друга переспорить. Ратис и правда расслабился — за время, проведённое бок о бок, их игривые переругивания стали ему почти родными, — а вот Ангэст сумел на деле всем доказать, что умеет распутывать зашифрованное и вычленять важное.

— Женщина, о которой вы говорили... — напомнил он... мягко, почти лениво, но его синие чудн _ы_ е глаза хищно сверкали из-под полуприкрытых век. — Вереск, так? Что с ней стало?

— Подозреваю, что она умерла, — откликнулся, посерьёзнев, Кериан, — но мы не видели её трупа и потому не можем сказать о том наверняка. Она была не единственной, кто охотился за кодовой книгой, но вот её конкурент и вероятный убийца — однозначно мёртв. Допросить его и узнать, чем кончилось их с Вереск столкновение, мы не сумели.

— Кем он был, этот её конкурент?

— Наёмником Телванни, — первым среагировал Ратис. Как бы это ни было тяжело, о Ревасе он предпочёл бы рассказывать сам — и говорить то, что, по его мнению, будет достаточным и необходимым.

— Могла ли Вереск быть той “молодой госпожой”, что искала вас в Силнионе?

— Сомневаюсь, — Кериан покачал головой. — Она умела маскироваться и в роли гулящей девицы выглядела убедительно. Но Вереск — тренированный боец, отличный рукопашник, и сложена она соответствующе...

— А ещё она подмела тобой подворотню, — напомнил, ухмыляясь, Лларен.

— А ещё она наваляла мне и подмела мной подворотню, — согласился Кериан. — У меня была возможность лично убедиться, что это хоть и невысокая, но крепкая, мускулистая женщина. А из того, что рассказала Улани, у меня создалось впечатление, что незнакомка — тоньше и изящнее; одежда многое скрадывает, но у женщин на такие вещи глаз намётан.

— Похоже, что с этой Вереск у вас не всё ладилось, — заметил Ангэст; кажется, он был настроен скептически, но агрессии в его голосе Ратис не слышал — лишь интерес, окрашенный охотничьим азартом. — Вы уверены, что она рассказала вам правду об этой книге?

— Я допускаю, что Вереск могла соврать нам о том, кто она такая, — негромко сказал Кериан; чужая настырность его не смутила: звучал он спокойно, даже расслабленно, когда уточнил: — Но я не думаю, что она соврала о том, что такое кодовая книга. Её слова соотносятся с тем, о чём проговорился телванниец, равно как и с другими обстоятельствами дела. Не исключаю: какая-то вероятность, что это именно Вереск искала нас в Силнионе, ещё остаётся. Но вероятность эта крайне мала… Я скорее поверю, что “молодая госпожа” — ещё одна телваннийская наёмница, которая пытается разобраться, что мы натворили в Бодруме и что нам известно о нанимателях мутсэры “конкурента”.

— А вы умеете находить приключения на свою голову, — хмыкнул Ангэст. — Хотя… Как там у вас говорят... Мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами?

— Хворост мало кого останавливает, — пожал плечами Ратис. — Данмеры переоценивают свою огнеупорность.

Из горла Ангэста вырвался резкий, какой-то диковатый смешок; мутсэра магистр смотрел на Ратиса, вскинув от удивления брови, и тот _почти_ обиделся — привык, что его принимают за мебель и не особо рвался разубеждать, но от мера, которого вытянул с того света, наверное, ждал немного иного...

Как бы то ни было, а Ангэст наконец взял в руки кодовую книгу. Данмерская троица следила за ним с жадным, голодным нетерпением рыб-убийц, почуявших в воде кровь — а тот, и не подозревая о нависшей над ним угрозе, не торопился грести. Ангэст даже книгу открыл не сразу; поначалу он просто… _держал_ её, прикрыв глаза, но бездеятельным не казался: смуглые пальцы скользили по корешку, бегали по обложке, словно нащупывая и поддевая невидимые нити; глазные яблоки беспокойно метались под веками...

Время шло — струилось тоненькой-тоненькой струйкой. Рыбы — кружили на мелководье.

Ангэст распахнул глаза, которые отчего-то казались даже синее обычного… Солнце ли, пробивавшееся сквозь стрельчатое оконце таверны, высвечивало контрасты, или же этот свет шёл откуда-то изнутри?

Куда глядели они, эти глаза его? Что увидели?.. Ангэст смотрел не на книгу, а _сквозь_ , и шевелил губами, беззвучно, но оживлённо — Ратис смотрел _на него_ и не мог оторваться. Бледный, едва заметный шрам в уголке рта — детское что-то, наверное, — свежие, чуть розоватые рубцы, пересекающие крест-накрест губы… Хлестали наотмашь рукой с кольцом? Омани носил эффектные перстни...

— Неудивительно, что у вас ничего не вышло, — сказал Ангэст; книгу он всё же раскрыл и пролистал рассеянно, но в содержимое так и не стал всматриваться. — Она зачарована. Пока не снять чары, осмысленного текста не получить.

Ратис моргнул, позволяя этим словам осесть на дне разума. Зачарована? Он ничего не почувствовал — был невеликим специалистом, но всё же…

О чём думал Кериан, трудно было сказать: лицо его оставалось недвижно-спокойным; зато на Ллареновом промелькнула целая буря чувств, сменявших одно другое, словно картинки в калейдоскопе. Он приоткрыл было рот, но тут же проглотил то, что собирался сказать, и Ратис, нахмурившись, спросил за них всех:

— На что?

— Это довольно специфические чары, — уклончиво ответил Ангэст; впрочем, вряд ли он уклонялся нарочно — скорее собирался с мыслями перед более детальным рассказом. Так и вышло: отложив книгу в сторону, он закинул ногу на ногу, обхватил худое колено сплетёнными в замок пальцами и продолжил, покачивая ступнёй: — Не то чтобы сложные, но экзотические — со второй эры практически вышли из употребления. В большинстве случаев овчинка не стоит выделки. Такие защиты едва заметно, но искажают магический фон, влияют и на другие зачарования, и на творимые рядом заклинания; в долгосрочной перспективе — портят материалы. Эти чары свежие — полгода плюс-минус; добротные, но словно бы нанесённые в спешке. Сама книга явно старше и ведётся дольше — думаю, кто-то в последний момент решил защитить её содержимое...

Ратис переглянулся с друзьями: рассказ Вереск ещё раз подтвердился. Ллареса сумела спасти книгу, не обладая знаниями о том, что с ней делать — видимо, когда началась скоординированная покровителями Реваса атака на Лампу Телванниса, кто-то другой, более сведущий, зачаровал наспех книгу и передал её _Канет_ … Знал, что сам сбежать не сумеет? Думал, что в бывшей танцовщице будет сложнее узнать идейную аболиционистку?..

Ангэст, если и заметил их переглядки, виду не подал и, пока Ратис тщился заглянуть в чужое прошлое, не переставал рассказывать:

— Имперцы любили баловаться такими штуками, особенно в период “сопряжённого” междуцарствия. Одна сторона занимает квартал столицы, и другая в спешке зачаровывает архивы, которые не успевает вывезти — не оградить, так хоть выиграть время. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Во многом поэтому у нас так мало надёжных источников по второй эре: то, что находим, часто оказывается непоправимо испорченным. Здесь целый пучок чар — одновременно и замешательство, и щиты, и иллюзии...

— То есть она на самом деле и не шифрованная даже, и я зря с ней ебался во всех девяноста, блядь, девяти боэтических позах? — не выдержал Лларен.

Кериан положил ему на плечо руку, Ратис попытался выразить сочувствие и поддержку хоть бы и взглядом, а Ангэст покосился на Лларена с нечитаемым выражением на лице и, пожимая плечами, ответил:

— Не обязательно. Может, это только первый уровень обороны — измучить противника кодом, который нельзя разгадать, чтобы не оставалось сил на код настоящий. Но этого мы не узнаем, пока не снимем защитные чары.

— Ты можешь это сделать? — спросил, подобравшись, Кериан.

— Не с этим красавцем, — Ангэст выпустил колено и, задирая рукав, продемонстрировал кандальный браслет на левом запястье. — Сия вершина данмерской чародейской мысли глушит на выход так жёстко, что я даже сраный магический фонарь — из тех, что даже инертных слушаются — зажечь не в состоянии!.. — он вздохнул, выдохнул и продолжил — уже не так взвинченно, но по-прежнему напряжённо, почти сердито: — Как у вас на троих с магией Изменения, сэры? Потоки я чувствую, но сам ничего не могу сделать, и обещать вам хоть что-то — не могу тоже. Есть шанс, что у меня получится объяснить, но обучить с нуля не сумею точно, и...

— У меня есть база, — перебил Ратис… перебил скорее от безысходности: не думал, что это мудро, давать Ангэсту себя раскачивать — или зацикливаться на том, что пока недоступно. — Можно попробовать.

В этот раз Ангэст если и был удивлён его инициативе, то виду не подал — видимо, всё Ратисово целительство чего-то в его глазах да стоило.

— Давайте попробуем, — согласился он... и неожиданно, глазами и уголками губ — улыбнулся.

Жребий был брошен, Приай — перейдена, несмотря на изнурительный марш и топкий, болотистый берег.

Время возобновило свой бег, вернулось к привычной скорости — впервые с того момента, как первого Вечерней звезды, ясным, безветренным утром Ратис и его друзья вышли из Нарсиса через восточные ворота и устремились к поместью Лледас.

Штурм кодовой книги перешёл в новую фазу.

По поручению “мутсэры Анриля” — в Китендисе они все на всякий случай представились новыми именами — рыжий услужливый “Дронос” заплатил за обе их комнаты и стойло для Красавчика на три дня вперёд: господин желал разобраться с документацией, прежде чем пускаться в дорогу, и “Гуарова гузка” ему приглянулась.

Место и правда было приятным — чистым, опрятным, да и кормили неплохо… Сытно, впрок отобедав, они собрались в комнате мутсэры Анриля — она была просторнее и светлее, чем вторая, — и Ратис, утром даже не представлявший, что до этого дойдёт дело, взялся за постижение новых для него аспектов магии Изменения.

Ощущения были странные. С двумя предыдущими наставниками у Ратиса всё кончилось скверно — по очень разным параметрам; он многому научился, но и пострадал немало — и сердцем, и телом; а уж о том, чем кончилось это для меров, его обучавших, и говорить не стоило…

Ратис боялся угодить в плен символической последовательности, боялся сказочного троекратного повторения и, будь его воля, попытался бы поступить иначе, выкрутиться, найти другое решение — но о бездействии не могло быть и речи. Слишком многое стояло на кону, и слишком многое он был должен — Лларесе, поверившей и полюбившей… и да, даже Ревасу, которого _древний, богами благословенный институт рабовладения_ пережевал и выплюнул.

Ратис не брал на себя чужую вину и не думал, что если бы вёл себя с Ревасом иначе, если бы лучше тогда понимал, каков на его плечах груз, это что-то бы изменило. Лларесе никто не мог бы отказать в _понимании_ , и её усилий всё равно не хватило, но… Теперь Ратис мог наконец-то вырасти из детского пагубного неведения, и он не собирался оправдываться тем, что всё равно ничего не изменит.

Помочь одному — это чудовищно мало, но... на одного спасённого мера больше, чем прежде. Глядишь, и пойдут от него круги по воде — и кто знает, как далеко они разойдутся?

Лорд Мефала учит велоти тому, что всё в мире взаимосвязано, опутано тонкими и незримыми, но бесконечно прочными нитями надмировой паутины.

Потянешь одну — и на другом конце Тамриэля рухнут могучие стены древней твердыни…

Ратису было рано тянуть — но под руководством _магистра Анри Ангэста_ он учился нащупывать и держать паутинно-тонкие, едва уловимые нити чужого заклинания. Пригодилось всё, чему учили его и Савил Одавель, и Ревас — как бы они ни подорвали доверие и к себе, и к своим словам, учителя из обоих были отличные, а из Ангэста, пожалуй, — лучший из трёх. Может быть, потому, что он, получивший университетскую степень, учился не только колдовать, но ещё и _учить_?..

Так или иначе, а Ратис, сообразивший, куда смотреть и как смотреть, быстро сумел отследить защитные чары — и теперь не мог их не замечать, даже если бы постарался. Распутывать оказалось куда сложнее — с непривычки они ускользали и расползались повсюду, как дождевые черви, накопанные для рыбалки. Но упрямства и кропотливости Ратису было не занимать — и он не унывал.

Ангэст был рядом — хорошо поставленный голос, мягкий приятный тембр, способность просто рассказывать о самых сложных вещах… Мелькали в воздухе смуглые пальцы — жестикулировал _кена_ так, как даже Лларену и не снилось, — звенели сказанные в сердцах бретонские ругательства…

Их Ратис легко распознавал, пусть и понимал едва ли каждое пятое слово — и мудро молчал о том, что на этом языке даже ворчание звучит мелодично.

Он вообще очень радовался тому, что умеет молчать, что ничего не просится на язык, когда ладони Ангэста ложились на его собственные, — неожиданно маленькие, по-девичьи узкие, но загрубевшие от тяжёлой работы, с болезненно коротко остриженными ногтями и шрамами на костяшках… — когда кандальные браслеты холодили кожу даже сквозь ткань рубашки, когда рубцы его, и волосы, чуть отросшие и начавшие завиваться, и мелкие лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, и мимолётная смущённо-щербатая улыбка, когда у них получалось — всё это было так близко, так странно, так… однажды увиденное, _не могло уже не замечаться_ , даже когда Ратис изо всех сил старался не замечать.

Ему было сложно — и не только из-за новых, незнакомых чар. Впрочем, нашлись у ситуации и свои плюсы: остальные проблемы напрочь вылетели из головы — в ней, старательно каталогизирующей новые наблюдения, стремительно кончалось место.

К вечеру Ратис справился с первой страницей и понял общий принцип, попутно досуха себя вычерпав — провальные попытки оказались очень энергоёмки; магики в нём было не то чтобы много — для данмера, — и каждая неудача высасывала силы.

Завтра должно пойти проще, но то будет завтра — а сегодня Ратис глядел на всё такую же непроницаемую страницу, исписанную бессмыслицей… на этот раз — хоть на даэдрике, но что толку?..

Ангэст волевым усилием объявил перерыв, и они поужинали — прямо в комнате, не спускаясь в общий зал; “Дронос” и “Гилвос” сами всё притащили. Ратис ел, Ратис пил, Ратис довольно успешно боролся с сонливостью и даже помог друзьям унести пустую посуду — а после они вчетвером собрались на военный совет, медитировать над героически расколдованной первой страницей.

— Кажется, это шифр Версидью-Шайе, — заявил, задумчиво хмурясь, Ангэст и, не дожидаясь вопросов, пояснил: — В шифре Ремана каждая буква алфавита сдвигается на несколько позиций. Например, если шаг равен пяти, то каждая айем превращается в хефед, каждая бедт — в гедт, ну, и так далее.

Ратис кивнул: Лларен, рассказывая о своём опыте дешифрования, описывал то же самое, пусть и иными словами. Говорил он и о методах взлома, и по его рассказам это казалось непростой, но исполнимой задачей… Вот только Ангэст продолжил объяснять дальше, и новый его урок оказался куда тяжелее, чем тот, что касался чар.

— Можно сказать, что шифр Версидью-Шайе состоит из последовательности нескольких шифров Ремана. Для его построения используется квадрат Версидью-Шайе, он же — _tabula recta_. Вначале устанавливается кодовое слово — или любая последовательность, не обязательно даже словесная; это могут быть цифры или случайные знаки… — уточнил он, нисколько не проясняя дела. — Ключ повторяется циклически до тех пор, пока по длине не будет совпадать с зашифровываемым текстом. А потом одно накладывается на другое — как раз через _tabula recta_. В одном её ряду проставлен целевой алфавит, а в другом — кодовая последовательность, и зашифрованный текст — пересечение первого и второго, сгенерированное посимвольно. Это долгий и трудозатратный процесс, зато результат устойчив для криптоанализа. Считается, что шифр Версидью-Шайе практически невозможно взломать...

Ангэст рассказывал, разъяснял и расчерчивал примеры на чистых листах бумаги, которые предусмотрительно приготовил “Дронос” — но угнаться за ним получалось только у Лларена; остальные безнадёжно отстали где-то на посимвольной генерации, хотя нарисованная для примера “табула ректа” немного исправила дело и помогла хотя бы примерно прояснить общий принцип.

Впрочем, как _это_ распутать, Ратис не представлял, и Кериан, кажется, справлялся не лучше. Их совместным вкладом именно что в процесс было решение поочерёдно расколдовывать первые и последние страницы: начало, возможно, содержит важные подсказки, зато в конце наверняка будет более актуальная информация.

Ратис очень надеялся, что не все страницы кодовой книги окажутся закодированы этим головоломным шифром, но о своих надеждах он умолчал — его товарищи были настроены побороться с наследием потентата Версидью-Шайе, и подрывать их боевой дух не стоило.

Сам он, истративший магику и измотавшийся — равно разумом и телом — здесь и сейчас им был не помощник.

— Я иду спать, — сказал Ратис и, подумав, следом спросил у Ангэста: — С кем ты хочешь ночевать?

Так и вышло, что “господин Анриль”, осознав, что час уже поздний, решил, что охранять его сон будет угрюмый татуированный “Эно”, а “Дронос” и “Гилвос” займут вторую комнату — такой себе расклад...

Шестое Вечерней звезды подошло к концу. Первый рубеж был взят.

Потянулись один за одним эти по-особенному напряжённые дни, что пришли на смену гонкам от Нарсиса до Силниона, и от Силниона до Китендиса — дни, посвящённые взлому кодовой книги. Ратис постранично снимал с неё чары, Лларен с Ангэстом, обложившись бумагой и писчими принадлежностями, чертили какие-то графы, таблицы, длинные мудрёные формулы — хотя чертил в основном Ангэст, а Лларен умудрялся держать почти все свои выкладки в голове, — и спорили до хрипоты о частоте совпадений, возможной длине ключа и прочих загадочных вещах, а Кериан...

Такое разделение обязанностей давалось Кериану тяжко — он взял на себя большую часть бытовых проблем и не позволял товарищам позабыть о сне и пище, но невозможность участвовать напрямую его явно мучила. Ратис, к концу второго дня приноровившийся взламывать чары почти не думая, всё подмечал — и составлял себе план действий.

На третий день, расправившись с очередной порцией страниц и исчерпав запас магики подчистую, Ратис не стал пить предложенное Керианом зелье, а вместо этого заявил, что нужно сначала разгрузить голову — и позвал его в “комнату для слуг”, разгружаться.

Далеко уходить от куда более слабых в бою товарищей никто бы из них не решился, так что с подворотнями не сложилось — но они вдвоём посдвигали к стенам мебель, и Ратис подмёл Керианом комнату, попутно поставив ему удар и показав пару полезных приёмов.

Глупо думать, что тому, кто наловчился мгновенно и без затрат магики призывать даэдрическое оружие, навыки рукопашного боя не столь важны. Подлинно безоружным Кериан никогда не останется, верно — но история с Вереск доказала, что иногда призванное оружие делу помочь не могло; да и выбивать из головы дурь Ратис умел как никто другой, а в этой рыжей бедовой голове дури сейчас было вдосталь.

Тренировка вышла на совесть — даже хозяйка пришла под конец жаловаться на шум, и Кериан едва от неё отбрехался. Но Ратис видел, что его друг пусть и взбодрился, а от хандры до конца не избавился — и, когда пришла пора снова “разгрузить голову”, увёл его пить.

Ушли они, конечно, недалеко, всё в ту же “комнату для слуг”, и сначала им пришлось обратно расставить мебель — но это само по себе оказалось отличной разминкой.

Первые кружки они выпили молча. Ратис не знал, с чего начать, и был не силён в импровизациях — кроме как в бою, но уж точно не в дружеском разговоре, — однако по части просчитанных рисков кое-чего у друга он всё-таки нахватался.

Ратисово решение “создать обстоятельства и действовать по ситуации” полностью оправдалось: Кериан сам начал разговор.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, рассеянно обводя пальцами кромку кружки и старательно не встречаясь с Ратисом взглядом. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь, и очень это ценю.

— Не за что, — отозвался Ратис; он не был уверен, стоит ли это делать, но, взвесив все “за” и “против”, отставил в сторону кружку, вздохнул и всё же сказал что думал: — Позволь себе отдохнуть, пока можешь. Без вины. Без самобичеваний. Ты заслужил, но даже не в этом дело: ты не должен никому ничего доказывать; нам — тем более. Ты ценен — сам по себе, а не как пахотный гуар, которого держат, только пока тот приносит пользу. Ты мер. Не гуар.

Ратис не ожидал, что его слова возымеют такой эффект — Кериан, слушая его, заливался краской, а стоило договорить, рассмеялся — коротко, хрипловато, и, развернувшись правой, невидящей стороной, негромко сказал:

— Ты и правда хорошо меня понимаешь. Я, может, и не открытая книга, но код мой давно уже взломан, верно?.. Спасибо. Я и правда ценю, что ты решил… поговорить. До тебя и до Лларена я и не думал, что у меня может быть… как-то иначе. Не по-гуарьи, — повторил он, улыбаясь чуть кривоватой, но по-странному довольной улыбкой — и повернулся к Ратису всем лицом.

Тёмный, густой румянец пятнами проступил у него на лбу и на скулах; в глазах — миндалевидных, тёмно-багряных... очень красивых, и жаль, что одного он лишился так рано, — проступало что-то больное, кипучее, жгучее…

Невысказанное.

— Я не из болтливых, — напомнил Ратис. — Если тебе надо выговориться, не переживай: всё, что ты скажешь, останется между нами.

— Но это так глупо, жаловаться на несчастное детство… — Кериан хмыкнул, уставился Ратису куда-то за правое плечо и, дёрнув уголком рта, продолжил: — У многих оно куда хуже, а я был и сыт, и одет, и получил отличное образование. Мои проблемы мелки на глобальной картине вещей. Мне не кажется, что я вправе жаловаться.

Ратис знал по себе, как ядовит и опасен такой образ мысли, но здесь и сейчас, увидев всё со стороны — за мером, который был ему дорог, — он окончательно понял, как это… _глупо_ и в корне неправильно.

Он покачал головой, не соглашаясь с Керовыми словами, но всё же сказал и вслух:

— Это не соревнование, — а следом добавил: — Для чего ещё нужны друзья? Я вряд ли смогу что-то изменить. Но я всегда выслушаю.

Ратису и правда выпало многое выслушать: кое-что он уже знал, кое-что — собрал по кусочкам, однако впервые видел картину если не целиком, то более-менее полно.

Кериан рассказывал обо всём с горькой кривой усмешкой; он словно решил смеяться над тем, что его мучит, и смех этот был невесёлый, болезненный, отчаянно неловкий для слушателя — однако Ратис пусть и не понимал, но принимал такую анестезию и мудро не вмешивался.

— Всякий, кто умеет считать до девяти и стряхивать с ушей лапшу, догадается, почему поженились мои родители, — услышал он. — Никто не хотел их брака, в том числе и они сами, но, видимо, это всем показалось меньшим из зол. Отец уехал на Вварденфелл, когда мне было года четыре, и не вернулся… Говорят, что пропал без вести — а в итоге его признали погибшим. Я Танвала Индри-младшего не помню толком… Но после его “смерти” мать вернулась к родителям, и… В их доме не считали нужным скрывать, что я разрушаю чужое счастье ещё с зачатия — а слуги охотно подражали господам.

Ратис не жаловался на недостаток воображения и потому легко мог представить, насколько безрадостным было такое детство. Он чуть замешкался, припоминая нужную формулировку, слышанную когда-то от Лларена, и всё же спросил:

— А потом ты “упал с дерева”, так? Прадед тебя после этого забрал?

— Да. Не сразу, но… вскоре после того, как я ещё и свалился с лестницы.

Эту историю Ратис тоже помнил — как и то, что, судя по тогдашним оговоркам, с лестницы Кериана тогда спихнул дядя, — однако ловить друга на недомолвках не стал.

— Я был тогда очень плох, я думал… всякое, — признавался он, и Ратис опять слишком живо представил, каким было это “всякое”. — Прадед взял в руки совок и соскрёб с пола то, что от меня оставалось. Вылепил из _этого_ — мера, помог ему найти свои сильные стороны... помог поверить, что они вообще у него есть, эти стороны! Он был сложным мером — упрямым, негнущимся, цепляющимся за прошлое и тогда, когда это вовсе не нужно... Но дед меня спас, и я любил его.

Ратис не стал говорить, что сочувствует этой утрате — молча выпил, и Кериан за ним последовал, а потом мягко, почти мечтательно поделился:

— Знаешь, он не держал рабов — но открытый аболиционизм старшего сына списывал на тлетворное влияние Запада и очень сердился, когда я не соглашался. А я не мог согласиться! Среди рабов, _принадлежавших_ серджо советнику Релви, моему деду по матери, были те немногие, кто относился ко мне не как к досадной ошибке — единственные за очень долгое время.

И Кериан рассказал о них, о людях и мерах, которых насильно загнали в чудовищное, подлинно скотское положение; однако они, не соглашаясь с навязанной долей, не оскотинились — не все, по крайней мере, — и им хватало тепла даже на неприкаянного хозяйского ребёнка...

— В самые трудные времена это вдохновляло меня не сдаваться, — признался он после, — не идти по простому пути, не становиться как мать, как её отец… Наша страна больна, раз такое считается нормой, но я не знаю, что с этим делать. Что толку от знатности, если отец до смерти успел спустить все свои деньги, и родовое имя, ничем не подкреплённое — всё, что он мне оставил?.. Связи? Влияние на семью? Прадед меня не слушал, потому что считал бестолковым, мечтательным юнцом; двоюродный дед — прогнал с порога, честя как нахлебника и манипулятора. Я и себе не смог помочь, я потерял единственное место, которое считал домом — куда мне думать о судьбах страны?.. Я не знаю, что будет дальше... С кодовой книгой, с Ангэстом всё впервые — настолько реально, так… _по-настоящему_. Но когда не нужно врать, и бежать, и махать мечом, я для вас бесполезен.

— Если бы не ты, нас бы здесь не было, — Ратис пожал плечами. — Ты помогаешь, но это не самое главное. Ты не гуар. Ты мой друг. И ты никому не должен доказывать, что имеешь право на существование — в том числе и себе. Отдохни от всего, пока можешь. Потом будет некогда.

— Ты говоришь об этом так просто!

— Это и правда просто, — сказал ему Ратис — и снова плеснул немного мацта по кружкам.

Он думал — и вспоминал о собственной семье, и не мог не сравнивать; он с юности многое на себя брал и понимал, каково это — стыдиться, что занимаешься чем-нибудь бесполезным, что не делаешь больше, не делаешь _нужное_ , _важное_ … Но Ратис никогда, даже в самые трудные дни не сомневался: от него не ждали и не требовали, что он будет доказывать свою полезность, что он должен _заслужить_ , а не _получить в дар_ — заслужить любовь, и заботу, и дом, в который всегда можно вернуться...

Наверное, они не были идеальными, его отец и мать, неотделимые каждый от избранного ремесла, но они по-настоящему старались быть своим детям хорошими родителями, а Ратис — старался быть лучшим сыном и братом. Он сам запутался, он так _старался_ , что почти разучился хотеть _для себя_ … и все они — братья, сестра, родители — знали, что не могут помочь, что ответы он должен найти сам, но готовы были поддерживать, как умели, и это… это, наверное, и было самым главным.

Ратис только надеялся, что и Кериана он хоть как-то, но поддержал — по крайней мере, внешне он повеселел, а из взгляда ушло затравленное выражение, таившееся там все эти дни.

Когда они вернулись к остальным, то застали жаркую баталию.

— Тир это, дело верняк, — уговаривал Лларен, потрясая кодовой книгой, как маракасом. — На кой распыляться, давай пока на одной остановимся!

— Да с чего ты взял вообще?

— Вытащи голову из жопы, Ангэст, и взгляни сам! Заголовок в три буквы, а написано — целый список, но разными почерками. Как узнавали о новом надёжном типе из Тира, так тут же его в общий перечень и вносили!

— А ещё это может быть сокращением, или аббревиатурой, или фамилией какой-нибудь работорговой бляди — эти варианты ты не рассматривал, а, Тирано? Может, это тебе нужно башку из жопы вынуть, пока в сраный бублик не закрутился?..

Появление аудитории спорщиков смутило и если не примирило, то хотя бы успокоило. Ратис за час разобрался с оставшимися страницами, и остаток дня специалисты-криптографы изучали всю книгу в поисках наводки получше — но ближе к ночи и правда решили, что завтра целенаправленно будут ломать предполагаемый Тир.

Девятое Вечерней звезды началось с прорыва. Лларен проверил и просчитал: если в заглавии и правда указан Тир, то начало кода — “лам”, что для организации под названием “Лампа Телванниса” было слишком удачным совпадением.

Страницу несколько раз переписали начерно — тут даже Ратис с Керианом пригодились, — и потом, обложившись копиями, Ангэст рисовал графики и чертил формулы, а Лларен пытался “на глазок” вычленить следы других “лам” в тексте — прежде, чем вычислить кодовую последовательность и начать расшифровку, нужно было понять, какой она вообще длины...

А Ратис и Кериан с чистой совестью бездельничали: первый читал позаимствованные у друзей "Оттенки пепла" — ими оказалась та самая книжечка в розовой обложке, в которой Лларен хранил когда-то свои бумаги, — а второй — подаренного младшими Даресами "Короля Эдварда".

Ратису было немного неловко за оставленное Тарани на форзаце пожелание “хорошенько расслабиться в компании хорошенькой женщины”, но если вспомнить, в честь кого, оказывается, _Кериана_ назвали... тот бы точно не стал разбрасываться огненными шарами.

По первому взгляду Ратис, пожалуй, был согласен с Ангэстом: приключения Анжелины Синэ выглядели не слишком реалистичными, но по-своему забавными. Неожиданно сыграло на пользу и то, что друзья проговорились ему о будущем повороте сюжета: зная, что Ночной волк — не настоящий эшлендер, Ратис смотрел на возлюбленного Анжелины совсем по-другому; странности и нелепости, которые тот совершал, приобретали совершенно иное значение.

К ночи Ратис наконец встретил “Кериана Индорила”, его тамриэльский тёзка — дошёл в “Короле Эдварде” до укрощения Акатоша, а мутсэры криптографы заявили, что почти справились с подкопом. Но только на следующий день, десятого Вечерней звезды, крепость пала, и Лларен, преисполненный гордости, озвучил вожделённую кодовую последовательность — “лампа освещает путь”.

На странице, обозначенной “Тиром”, и правда был список имён и адресов; впрочем, немалая их часть оказалась… тоже по-своему зашифрована.

— “Дэйдрополох”? “Тигровая лилия”? Серьёзно? — негодовал Лларен. — Что у них там за клин на травках? И что это, раком ебись оно через Приай, за “смотритель подземной двемерской дороги”? Эти ребята точно умеют делать дела, а не играют в шпионов?..

И всё-таки они вчетвером одержали решительную, неоспоримо радостную победу.

Это всё еще было странно и непонятно, и без импровизаций и (не) просчитанных рисков вряд ли получится обойтись — но чары, сковавшие их в Бодруме, развеялись, и Ратис позволил себе надеяться, что там, в Тире, они сумеют разобраться в цветущем под Лампой аптекарском огороде, и отыщут того, кому не страшно будет отдать кодовую книгу, и смогут помочь Анри — и цепи, зримые и незримые, наконец разомкнутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребята разбираются с аналогом [шифра Виженера](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%80_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0).
> 
> Говоря о (не)удачном переходе через Приай, Ратис ссылается на события Войны четырёх счетов.
> 
> Семена "дэйдрополоха" с любовью заимствованы из ["Копии старого дневника"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6288394/23688472) от Anjela Norton.


	33. Глава двадцать девятая. Гонки с препятствиями

Взлом кодовой книги занял неполных четыре дня — слишком долго, когда нетерпение и азарт кусают за пятки, и слишком быстро, если вспомнить, что наследство Лларесы было в руках у Ратиса и его друзей больше месяца, и за всё это время им не удалось продвинуться ни на шаг. 

Впрочем, они и сейчас не могли дотянуться до тайн Лампы Телванниса — пусть даже _лампа_ и _освещала_ им _путь_. Кодовая книга не желала так просто расстаться со своими секретами: полная её расшифровка, кропотливая прогонка закодированного текста через квадрат Версидью-Шайе заняла бы ещё больше времени.

Ждать никто из них четверых не хотел — а Красавчику права голоса не давали.

Первая расшифрованная страница без удержи кокетничала: не говорила ни о чём напрямую и пряталась за языком цветов. Давать ей авансы было рискованно — но на такие _просчитанные риски_ Ратис и его товарищи не боялись пойти. Да и зловещая “молодая госпожа”, искавшая их в Силнионе, не позволяла задерживаться на одном месте — кто знает, надолго ли заморочат её ложный след и фальшивые имена?..

Мешкать не стоило. Кодовая книга была призвана к покорности — в достаточной и необходимой степени, — и четвёрка взломщиков не собиралась почивать на лаврах. В тот же день — десятого Вечерней звезды, в морозный и влажный лордас — они выдвинулись в Тир и дошли до него чуть больше, чем за четыре дня — в миддас четырнадцатого числа, ближе к ночи… И это тоже, к Ратисовой печали, оказалось одновременно и слишком долгим, и слишком быстрым.

Если, путешествуя втроём, чаще всего они набивались в одну комнату, то вчетвером такое уже не срабатывало: тесно, да и хозяева не желали упускать выгоды и, когда свободные комнаты вообще были, соглашались сдавать только две — или ни одной. К тому же в дороге выкристаллизовалась ещё одна закономерность, тесно связанная с той, первой — ночевать “господин Анриль” всякий раз выбирал именно с “Эно”, и каждая следующая ночёвка давалась тому в разы тяжелее, чем предыдущая.

— У тебя бретонский меч, — заметил Ангэст в первую их “совместную ночь” по пути в Тир.

— Штормхэйвенский, — не поправил, но уточнил Ратис, — бретонская форма и орочья ковка.

— Меч-полукровка… Необычный выбор — для тёмного эльфа. Откуда он у тебя?

Ратису это всегда непросто давалось — сближаться, рассказывать о себе и своём прошлом; он считал себя не самым располагающим собеседником и предпочитал отмалчиваться, если была такая возможность… Но искреннее, обезоруживающее любопытство Ангэста не оставило ему ни единого шанса.

Меч-полукровка, бретонская _epée romane_ , скованная из орочьей стали — лёгкая, универсальная, превосходно сбалансированная и неотразимая в своей смертоносной простоте — впервые за долгое время покинула ножны лишь для того, чтобы покрасоваться. Ангэст смотрел на неё, волнующе необычную в руках у тёмного эльфа, и улыбался, и лучиками расходились от синих, полуденных глаз едва заметные в обычное время мимические морщинки...

И Ратис ему рассказал — всё рассказал, что хоть сколько-нибудь относилось к делу. О матери, изучающей фехтовальные школы разных народов, и об отце-целителе, который в Хай Роке не раз бывал и привозил оттуда и книги, и знания… Потом, отвечая на подоспевшие, потянувшиеся от недомолвок вопросы, рассказал о братьях и о сестре — о целеустремлённом и бойком Мавусе, застенчивом, но упорном Лланасе, авантюристке Тарани...

Анри Ангэст оказался не только отличным лектором, но и слушаталем не хуже, и Ратису было… странно. Отстранённо, на краешке рассудка он пытался списать всё на _антропологический интерес_ — или на скуку, терзавшую этот живой, деятельный ум; скуку, перед которой даже его рассказы были отличной альтернативой… Однако, к добру или к худу, а у Ратиса — не получалось. Он никогда не считал себя знатоком чужих душ, но всё-таки был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы не покупаться на пустую вежливость — и в этом мере не чувствовал ни фальши, ни наигранности и светсткости.

Было цинично думать, что за годы в рабстве он, вероятно, подрастерял привычку играть со смыслами и словами, которой от века славны выходцы из Хай Рока… и всё-таки Ратис думал — и находил в этом пусть извращённое, но утешение.

Путь на износ от Китендиса и до Тира, и те их четыре ночи бок о бок, когда усталость просачивалась в кости, а сон всё никак не шёл… То было странное и тяжёлое, _мучительно-настоящее_ время — и Ратис ценил каждую его секунду.

Анри Ангэст оказался отличным слушателем, но ему самому было что рассказать — и о себе, и о своей семье. Ратис был искушённым читателем, прожившим немало запечатлённых в бумаге сюжетов; его собственная жизнь в последние месяцы стала слишком похожа на дурной приключенческий роман, и неудивительно, что он тянулся к честному и счастливому, словно подсолнечник — к Магнусу.

Новый товарищ рад был прийти на выручку. Ратис легко готов был признать: то, что Анри рассказал о своих родителях, мало чему из читанного уступало по красоте и драматизму. Куда там Анжелине Синэ с её путешествиями по джунглям Затерянного Когоруна!

Андрэ из банкирского клана Ангэстов и босмерка-чародейка Мирвен познакомились, когда едва разменяли третий десяток, и между ними тотчас вспыхнул роман. Родня — с обеих сторон — была не в восторге от этой связи, но не хотела делать из Андрэ и Мирвен новых Полидора и Элоизу и обошлась без ультиматумов, ограничившись неприкрытым, но неагрессивным неодобрением.

К чему превращать их в трагических мучеников, разлучённых семейным раздором? Такое скорей доведёт до беды, чем переупрямит двух молодых, импульсивных любовников. Не лучше ли положиться на суд времени? Подобные романы редко живут дольше, чем пара лет...

Все ожидали, что эти двое — такие разные, но одинаково неусидчивые и страстные — вот-вот разбегутся. Кажется, и сами влюблённые в это верили и даже не думали строить долгоиграющих планов — но прошёл год… пять лет… пятнадцать… и как-то так получилось, что и четверть века спустя, когда Андрэ Ангэсту исполнились солидные для бретона сорок семь лет, они с Мирвен по-прежнему были вместе — и в итоге всё-таки поженились.

Упрямая привязанность, пережившая двадцать пять лет совместного быта, всё так же не радовала ни босмерских чародеев из Вулквастена, ни бретонских банкиров из Вэйреста — но не могла не внушать уважение. Да и привыкли все — за столько-то лет!..

Кажется, и сами молодожёны этого не ожидали, но они умудрились сохранить неплохие отношения с родичами — с обеих сторон, — а за пару месяцев до того, как Андрэ исполнилось пятьдесят, у них с Мирвен родился сын.

Умер Андрэ Ангэст так же, как и жил — страстно и честно; так, как мечтает, наверное, умереть всякий, у кого по венам течёт яркая, кипучая кровь, а не подкрашенная водица: в объятиях любимой женщины, когда _маленькая смерть_ переросла в... смерть полноразмерную и окончательную.

Его сыну тогда не так давно исполнилось тридцать, и он вовсю занимался своей научной карьерой. К семейному делу патриархи клана Ангэст босмерского полукровку допускать не особенно-то хотели, но он и не рвался, ведь по склонностям куда больше пошёл в чародейку-мать, чем в финансиста-отца.

Сама Мирвен после смерти мужа уехала в Валенвуд: она тяжело переживала случившееся и не могла найти в себе силы остаться в Вэйресте. Взрослый сын уже давно не нуждался в её опеке, и они поддерживали общение по переписке — регулярно и ко взаимному удовольствию.

Эльсина, та самая сестра, с которой Анри читал книги об Анжелине Синэ, оказалась ему двоюродной племянницей, хотя младше была всего лишь на полтора года — разница, что для людей куда удивительней, чем для меров.

Именно с Эльсиной Анри пытался связаться в первую очередь — ещё тогда, только угодив в рабство, — и до неё сейчас рассчитывал дотянуться, как только окажется в Чернотопье. Тревожить мать ему не хотелось; к тому же и письмам её, не любящую сидеть на месте, настигнуть будет сложнее — да и помощь от родичей со стороны отца получить наверняка проще.

Анри рассчитывал на Эльсину, с которой дружил с детских лет и которая, несмотря на юный возраст, всегда имела в семье огромное влияние. Казалось, она была рождена, чтобы железной рукой направлять финансовые потоки, и никто из Ангэстов даже не заикался про “слабый пол” или “женскую долю” — к Эльсине прислушивались и её мнение уважали даже самые вздорные, неуживчивые “дядюшки” и “кузены”.

Сила не сводится к умению постоять за себя в бою, разве не так?.. Ратис не мог и не хотел оспорить истинность этих слов. Ему выпала честь узнать — и полюбить — Лларесу Ромари, женщину, которая не была ни умелой воительницей, ни искусной чародейкой, но никто в здравом уме не отказал бы ей во внутренней силе. Лларесе хватило храбрости прозреть и понять, насколько пуста была её прежняя жизнь, хватило стойкости, чтобы отвергнуть её, выкорчевать — пусть и с болью — и начисто себя переписать.

Она умерла, сражаясь за свои убеждения — может, и не во всём преуспела, и обманулась, доверившись Ревасу, но это не обесценивало её поступка. Ллареса до последнего защищала то, что было ей дорого, и это достойно уважения — вне зависимости от последствий.

А уж если Ратису и его друзьям удастся не только спасти Анри, но и передать кодовую книгу в нужные руки…

Надеяться было страшно — но, пожалуй что, не страшнее, чем ночевать с Анри в одной комнате. Ратис осознавал, что происходит — самообман был ему столь же несвойственен, как и болтливость, — но _осознание_ ни капли не помогало делу.

Ратис нашёл себя… не в тупике, нет — скорее на распутье. Вот только каждая из дорог была одинаково препаршивой, и иногда казалось, что лучше бы и тупик — тогда можно было бы сразу сдаться и не перебирать, терзая себя, одинаково неприемлемые варианты.

Ратис не жаловался на недостаток воображения. Он легко мог представить, через что такой, как Анри Ангэст — молодой, и красивый, и до краёв полный жизни даже сейчас, — за эти три года прошёл, и понимал, почему Анри тянулся теперь к тому, кто был к нему добр, кто спас ему жизнь и врачевал его раны.

Меры в схожем положении вообще часто проникаются нежными чувствами к тем, кто их лечит или выхаживает, а Ратис очень (не)удачным образом сочетал оба этих амплуа. Ему стоило бы держаться наособицу, ведь это было нечестно и незаслуженно, пользоваться рождённой обстоятельствами приязнью — но он ничего не мог с собой поделать и отзывался, тянулся навстречу...

Общаться на бретике Ратис наотрез отказался — он не так хорошо знал язык, чтобы поддержать связную беседу, и читал куда лучше, чем общался, — но, оказываясь наедине, они с Анри компромиссно переходили на сиродиилик.

Забавно: по-данмерски тот говорил чисто, почти как местный; очень правильно, даже _слишком_ правильно, и тщательно артикулировал каждое слово, — кроме, конечно, тех случаев, когда перескакивал на площадную брань… — однако на сиродиильском звучал совершенно иначе.

Даже тембр немного менялся — как и темп речи, и жесты, и мимика, и множество иных мелочей, которые Ратис каталогизировал совершенно непроизвольно. На слух этот “имперский” Анри Ангэст был куда больше бретоном, чем босмером: щеголял характерным акцентом, грассировал свои "р" — даже в именах и названиях, которые, говоря на данмерском, произносил как надо.

Забавно… Кто бы мог подумать, что и простое “Ратис”, сказанное _вот так_ , может его взволновать и лишить покоя?.. Не сразу, однако он понял, что оказался не в тупике и даже не на распутье, а по колено в болоте — и дальше всё обещало стать только хуже.

Земли юго-восточного Дешаана, находящиеся под управлением дома Дрес, и сами были тем ещё болотом — во всех смыслах. Гонки бок о бок с Красавчиком не позволяли подолгу любоваться пейзажами, но, даже увиденные мельком, каждая рабовладельческая плантация, каждый рабский загон и каждая передвижная ярмарка работорговцев надолго врезались в память и наполняли сердце стыдом и брезгливостью... не из-за рабов, несчастных, измученных, которых на перевалочных пунктах часто держали в грязи и нечистотах — а из-за соотечественников, что не видели в этом ничего зазорного.

И из-за себя, отчасти — от осознания, что никому из этих несчастных они не могут помочь и просто _проходят мимо_...

Каждый раз, преодолевая подобный участок пути, Ратис с друзьями старались Анри отвлекать. Не всегда получалось, но рук они не опускали — а Кериан, из всех четверых наиболее сведущий в политике, помог им восполнить пробелы в познаниях и… _лучше понять контекст_.

Период Имперского Симулякра отлично доказал, что хаос — неплохая лестница, если ты знаешь, куда и зачем карабкаешься. Пока лже-император укреплялся в столице, а Морровинд сотрясали восстания, скинувшие Симмаха и Барензию с трона — события, как говорят, тесно друг с другом связанные, — Дрес воспользовались этими неурядицами, чтобы _расширить пастбища_. Они стали главными бенефициарами Арнезианской войны, а в какой-то момент даже объявили одного из своих лордов королём города-государства Тир… Жест очень красноречивый, пусть даже дресовцев быстро призвали к покорности: может, Хлаалу Атин Ллетан — не самый авторитетный правитель, но даже он такого стерпеть не мог; да и _метрополия_ была не в восторге.

“Ебала жаба гадюку”, — как метко охарактеризовал ситуацию Лларен. Хлаалу чуть приструнили Дрес, верно, — но те, раздувшиеся от высосанной из Чернотопья крови, всё равно остались в выигрыше.

Никого здесь не удивляло, что скромный босмерский торговец путешествует с тремя охранниками — _рабский трафик_ возрос, вместе с ним возросли и дресовские аппетиты, и одинокому чужеземцу в их землях лучше было не появляться.

Дорога до Тира — и ночёвки по дороге к Тиру — Ратиса взбудоражили, а вот сам Тир — не впечатлил. То был словно смазанный, спешный финал неплохого романа: предместья, с их развитой рабовладельческой инфраструктурой, напряжение нагнетали, но пункт назначения разочаровывал, не соответствуя выданному авансу. Ну, город как город...

Может быть, Ратис чуть очерствел после Нарсиса и уже не реагировал столь же остро, но Тир казался ему повторением пройденного: такой же проституточно-красивый, ощетинившийся острыми шпилями и резными коньками крыш; чуть меньше удобен приезжим, чуть больше богат на рабов — честный и наглый, как и положено дресовцу, что не пытается по-хлаальски рядиться в одежды данмера-прогрессиста.

Хорошо это или плохо, Ратис не взялся бы судить. Просто чуть иначе — но одинаково гадко. Впрочем, Анри приходилось куда хуже: он хорошо держался, он был сильным и стойким мером, но Ратис знал, куда смотреть и как смотреть. Тревожные признаки нельзя было не замечать, даже если хорошо постараться — то, как Анри замирал, услышав где-то вдали щёлканье бича; как подвижное, живое лицо его цепенело бронзовой погребальной маской и как белели плотно сжатые губы; как он кусал внутреннюю поверхность щёк, как оставлял кровящие полукружия от ногтей, впиваясь себе в ладони...

К тому моменту, как они подыскали себе таверну — недорогую, с двумя свободными комнатами и местом на гуарятне, да ещё и вдалеке ото всех городских невольничьих рынков, — “господин Анриль”, казалось, вот-вот растворится в вечерних тенях — тускло-серый, вылинявший от нахлынувших воспоминаний и пару раз, забывшись, шарахнувшийся даже от Ратиса.

Анри держался на пределе сил. Вместе со всеми он поел в общем зале... кормили в “Золотом пескаре” неплохо, но было видно, что ест он через силу и вообще не особо вдумывается в то, что вокруг происходит. А между тем отряд "господина Анриля" единогласно решил лечь пораньше и хорошенько выспаться, чтобы завтра с новыми силами взяться за, хм, _поиски покупателей_. Ратис и его товарищи разошлись по комнатам: всё как обычно, “Дронос” и “Гилвос” — в одной, а “мутсэра” вместе с “Эно” — в другой...

 _Мутсэра_ , едва переступив порог, с силой захлопнул дверь, рванул в глубь комнаты и сел, как есть, на пол, у изножья кровати. Глаза у Анри были дикие, совершенно пустые; дышал он резко, рвано, а когда Ратис медленно, осторожно шагнул в его сторону, снова шарахнулся — и чуть не впечатался в кованый столбик затылком.

На Ратиса нахлынуло _déjà vu_ , худшее из возможных, и ком встал в горле...

— Хочешь, я уйду? — спросил он, переборов себя. — Переночую с остальными?

Анри отозвался не сразу: моргнул несколько раз — ресницы у него были тёмные, недлинные, но пушистые и густые… — сжался весь, словно стараясь занять как можно меньше места… но глубоко, протяжно вздохнул и сказал через силу:

— Нет… Нет, пожалуйста. Останься.

Он явно порывался сказать что-то ещё и уже открыл было рот — но тут же закрыл его и больше не произнёс ни слова.

Ратис не спорил и ни о чём не спрашивал — устроился чуть поодаль, скрестив по-эшлендерски ноги. Лампа, которую он успел зажечь, когда зашёл в комнату, прорисовала вокруг оборванные, неровные тени…

Анри чуть расслабился, облокотился спиной на кровать… Легче ему? Как узнать — и не ранить?..

Так они и сидели оба: на полу, в полумраке — молча и не встречаясь глазами. Ратис почти задремал — он и правда очень устал, — когда тишину вдруг прорезало мягкое, чуть хрипловатое:

— Знаешь, когда становилось совсем невыносимо… — Анри замолчал, откашлялся и попытался снова: — Когда уже не получалось терпеть, я пробовал… отстраняться, смотреть за всем со стороны — как для антропологического исследования. “Собирал материал”, понимаешь? Это всё не со мной происходит, это не я, это не моё тело… Я просто фиксирую в памяти то, что творится вокруг, и делаю мысленные отметки. Особенности рабовладельческого строя, быт и нравы рабских бараков — отличная база для монографии!..

Анри рассмеялся — сипло, надтреснуто — и вновь замолчал.

— Ты никогда туда не вернёшься, — сказал ему Ратис. Он понимал, что не имеет права давать таких обещаний, что это пустые слова, ничем не подкреплённые — но просто физически не мог их не произнести.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я тебе даже верю, — усмехнулся Анри; горечь из голоса так никуда и не делась, однако надлом — ушёл, и это само по себе казалось победой.

— И правильно, — кивнул Ратис. — Верь.

Наверное, Анри и правда поверил — попросил сесть с ним рядом, неожиданно перейдя на бретик, а потом по собственному порыву накрыл Ратису ладони — пальцы у него были ледяные, словно совсем обескровленные, и Ратис откликнулся, переплетая их со своими и чуть нагревая магией руку, как делал когда-то и для Лларесы...

С течением времени неизменно меняется всё, даже русла мнимо застывших лавовых рек — но как же непросто не позволить прошлому диктовать, кем ты можешь сделаться в настоящем!..

Пятая ночь оказалась самой странной из всей цепочки, но Ратис каким-то чудом смог выспаться и был готов и душой, и телом, когда на следующий день они с товарищами отправились на разведку — проверить часть адресов из списка “аптекарского огорода” и попытаться хоть до кого-нибудь дотянуться.

Пришлось в очередной раз положиться на импровизацию. Но разве у них был выбор? Простые пути оказались под запретом; не станут же они заваливаться поочерёдно в отмеченные в кодовой книге места и приставать ко всем встреченным мерам: мол, это не вы случайно — мутсэра Шалфей?

Они отобрали несколько адресов: в чужие дома решили пока не ломиться и ограничились лавками, где всякий раз старались словно бы невзначай ввинчивать в речь нужное растение — и пристально следили за реакцией окружающих.

Первые пять попыток не принесли видимого успеха… Ну, то есть, молоденькая золотошвейка на Лларенов _пробный камень_ отреагировала довольно красочно, но это явно была не та реакция, которую они ждали.

После эффектного, но, наверно, не очень удачного “Ну и препакостная, я вам скажу, погодка, ебать меня драным дэйдрополохом да через Четыре угла!” Лларену “ввинчивать” ничего больше не доверяли.

Не по сценарию всё пошло на шестой лавке — в “Танце двух лун”, торговавшей пряностями. Других посетителей не было, и солидного вида данмер с бородкой клинышком скучал за прилавком; его коллега-хаджитка — наученный горьким опытом, Ратис не купился на дорогое на вид, расшитое жемчугом платье, а сначала поискал и не нашёл рабские браслеты — поправляла что-то на полках, мурлыкая себе под нос.

Ратис плохо разбирался в хаджитских возрастах, но эта женщина явно была немолода: в осанке и в пластике, в блеклой, с проседью шерсти, и тускловатых глазах, и застарелых рваных шрамах на шее, и на плечах, и на груди, не скрываемых широким вырезом платья, он видел приметы долгой и непростой жизни.

Кериан подошёл к ней, спросил вполголоса, продают ли здесь тигровые лилии, и хаджитка, оставив своё занятие, плавно к нему повернулась.

— У господина необычный вкус, — сказала она с ленцой. — К этой нечасто захаживают такие покупатели. Нужно будет проверить запасы — может быть, что-то и подберётся. Но этой интересно: как вы нашли лавку старой Аджаби?

— Лампа осветила нам путь, — откликнулся Кериан.

Хаджитка — Аджаби?.. — как по волшебству преобразилась: оставила всю вальяжность на полке, где-то рядом с шафраном, и, не говоря ни слова, пересекла лавку и на замок затворила двери. Стоящий за прилавком данмер и глазом не моргнул, глядя на это самоуправство. А хаджитка между тем, властно взмахнув худой когтистой рукой, подозвала к себе Ратиса и его товарищей, окинула их пронзительным, цепким взглядом и, кивнув на Анри, почти приказала:

— Пусть он покажет запястья.

Ратис даже не успел возмутиться — тем, как бесцеремонно и нагло она влезла в то, во что не имела права влезать, даже если и правда была аболиционисткой из Лампы; тем, как вообще посмела Анри приказывать… Только он открыл рот, как уже было поздно: Анри, не споря и ни с кем не советуясь, закатал рукава и вскинул руки — с ровным, бронзово-погребальным лицом демонстрируя хаджитке оба своих браслета. А та, поглядев на них едва ли пару мгновений, уже отвернулась, взметнув подолом, и жемчуг на её платье прострекотал, как трещотка.

— Ролис, подойди-ка сюда, — подозвала она своего товарища. — У этой глаза с возрастом стали совсем уж плохи, но ковка кажется ей знакомой. Скажи, не из Анеквины ли украшения, что носит молодой господин?

Ролис послушно вышел из-за прилавка. Он хотя бы попросил разрешения, прежде чем подойти к Анри почти что вплотную и начать ощупывать сначала личный велденовский, а потом и “исходный” браслеты — молча, сосредоточенно… Закончив осмотр, Ролис так же без слов развернулся, шагнул к внимательно наблюдавшей за его манипуляциями хаджитке и зашептал о чём-то ей на ухо.

Та, слушая, мерно кивала в такт его речам, а когда её товарищ умолк и снова ушёл за прилавок, сказала:

— Этой приятно увидеть напоминание о счастливом прошлом. Вы не были в Анеквине, нет, сэра? — спросила она у Кериана; тот покачал головой, и хаджитка, цокнув языком, протянула: — Жаль, жаль… Так чего же вы всё же от этой хотите, сэра?

— Того, за чем пришёл. Вы говорили, что, может, у вас найдётся для нас тигровая лилия? Жизнь без неё кажется очень… пресной, а о вашей лавке пишут как о лучшей в городе.

— Где же такое пишут? — усмехнулась она.

— Боюсь, я не готов говорить о подобном с дамой при первой встрече.

— Хорошо, — хаджитка кивнула и вернулась отпереть дверь; после она развернулась, снова прострекотав жемчугом нарядного платья, и, проходя мимо _несостоявшихся покупателей_ , бросила через плечо: — Эта передаст вести. Возвращайтесь через час. Лилия будет ждать.

То был, наверное, самый долгий час в Ратисовой жизни — хотя ничего толком не произошло. Они вышли из “Танца двух лун”, прошлись по торговой улице, заскочили в первый же попавшийся трактир, выпили по кружечке мацта… Да, все были взволнованы; да, они понимали, что приглашение встретиться с Лилией может оказаться ловушкой — но разве у них был выбор?

— Надеюсь, она и правда окажется… из неравнодушных, — шутил, непривычно тщательно подбирая слова, Лларен, — а не суранской девкой со специфическими услугами. Получится очень неловко... А вдруг она тоже хаджитка? Или аргонианка? С аргонианкой я не готов, сразу предупреждаю — даже если она сама мне приплатит.

Но опасения Лларена не оправдались — по крайней мере, не полностью.

Когда через час они вернулись в “Танец двух лун”, Ролис без лишних слов провёл их в подвал, запустил в подсобное помещение и встал у дверей. Тигровая лилия уже ждала их внутри. Ратис не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого: таинственная аболиционистка оказалась молоденькой девицей — лет двадцати, вряд ли старше; по виду — босмеркой, худой и коротко остриженной… Но удивило его не это — а то, что Лларен, её увидев, запнулся, тряхнул головой, как на ходу задремавший гуар, и на одном дыхании выпалил:

— Ебать тебя через пол-Тамриэля, женщина: ты-то здесь откуда?

— Эта может спросить то же самое, Тирано, — девица ощерилась и демонстративно наморщила нос. — Ты от Картвастена тоже далеко забрался, как Шавия поглядит. И даже товарища прихватил. У вас очень длинные руки, так, Индри? Даже сюда дотянулись... А как же все твои речи о том, что эта борьба тебе не по силам и не по мужеству?

Ролис всё так же невозмутимо подпирал дверь, Анри стоял рядом, приобнимая себя за плечи, а Ратис… понял только, что с этой женщиной его друзья уже встречались — в Скайриме, ещё до того, как решили вернуться в Морровинд, — и явно не ожидали её здесь увидеть.

— Обстоятельства переменились, — ответил ей Кериан, — у всех нас, как вижу... леди Лилия. Как бы заманчиво ни выглядела возможность наверстать упущенное, сейчас не время и не место для задушевных бесед.

— Я вижу, — хмыкнула Лилия и, скрестив руки, выжидательно уставилась на Кериана.

— Эта борьба мне всё ещё не по силам и не по мужеству, — пожал тот плечами, ни капли не смущённый её тёплым приёмом, — но и сидеть сложа руки я больше не стану. Как и вы, леди, разве не так? Но ваш отец… Что об этом думает _его наниматель_?

— У его нанимателя здесь свой интерес. Но, скажем так… Он не готов вкладывать сюда все свободные средства — не определился и не в ладу сам с собой. Часть его убеждена, что за торговлей специями — будущее. Лучшая его часть… Но иногда этого слишком мало, верно, _сэра_?

— А что насчёт торговли книгами? — спросил, подхватывая её игру, Кериан; все остальные благоразумно не вмешивались. — У нас как раз найдётся одна очень ценная, из Телванниса. В ней и про специи есть, да и вообще — много чего интересного.

— И что ты предлагаешь, Кериан Индри?

— Ты — женщина со связями, Шавия, и наверняка знаешь хорошего ювелира. Думаю, ты поймёшь, почему наш друг был бы не прочь избавиться от своих украшений, прежде чем уехать в Аргонию. Если нам помогут в дороге до Торна — ещё лучше. Это может стать началом прекрасной дружбы!

— По отцу я происхожу из вэйрестских Ангэстов, — вмешался Анри — голосом спокойным и мертвенно-ровным, как море в штиль. — Мы умеем быть благодарными. После всего, что я увидел, могу смело пообещать: когда я вернусь домой, сумею уговорить семью на щедрые инвестиции. В сих гостеприимных землях я стал... охотником до экзотических специй.

— Это можно устроить, — кивнула... Лилия? Шавия?.. — Так, значит, книга и обещания дружбы — в обмен на ювелира и, может быть, помощь в дороге?

— Верно, леди.

И после этого торг разыгрался по полной — а какой же торг без Лларена Тирано? Босмерка, говорящая как хаджит, — омс она, что ли?.. или притворяется? — книгу хотела получить сразу, но пока ей пришлось довольствоваться копией “аптекарской” страницы Тира — одной из тех, что Ратис и его товарищи сделали, работая над расшифровкой. Обмен они договорились провести в Торне, но Шавия не особо была опечалена этим раскладом; а перепалками с Керианом — игрой со смыслами, и словами, и им одним понятными намёками — она явно наслаждалась.

За “ювелиром” далеко ходить не пришлось: им оказался терпеливо ждущий своей очереди Ролис, у которого здесь же нашлись и всё инструменты — и кузнечные, и чародейские. Над браслетами Анри он корпел в общей сложности около получаса. _Мутсэре ювелиру_ не мешали, казалось, ни настороженная пугливость, ни жадное любопытство невольных зрителей: он то водил по металлу руками, то простукивал по кандалам маленьким молоточком, то рисовал на них киноварью — молча, сосредоточенно, пока наконец они словно сами собой не разомкнулись.

Закончив, Ролис убрал браслеты в кошель на поясе и неожиданно громким и звучным голосом заявил, обращаясь к Лилии:

— Он приметный. Да ещё и свежие следы на запястьях — если сюда дойдут ориентировки, будет грязно. Я бы не рисковал.

— Согласна. А ты что думаешь, Индри? Пойдёте на перестраховку?

Так Ратис и его товарищи и подписались на… поездку по подземной двемерской дороге — которая оказалась ещё одним тайным обозначением и подразумевала не какие-нибудь гномские тоннели, а хитрую контрабандистскую схему, детали которой Лилия не раскрыла.

Трудно было поверить, что всё разрешилось так просто, и Ратис не переставал ждать подвоха — вот-вот сюда ворвутся вооружённые дресовцы, или телванни, или хлаалу, ищущие рабов Велдена Омани, или зловещая “молодая госпожа” из Силниона, или скамп знает кто ещё! Но беды не случалось — пока, — и Лилия, пусть и говорила с ноткой угрозы, не думала нападать, а кандалы не взорвались, пока Ролис с ними возился. Крыша не рухнула, пол не просел, Анри не оторвало по плечи руки...

Неужели и правда — всё? Неужели он наконец был свободен?.. Судя по его лицу, Анри и сам в это не верил — и вряд ли поверит, пока не окажется в Торне...

Поездка была назначена на следующий день — и приближалась одновременно и слишком быстро, и слишком долго.

Лилия отправила будущих попутчиков обратно в “Золотого пескаря”, пообещав забрать их наутро; Ролис, невозмутимый, провёл их наверх, где хаджитка тут же принялась сокрушаться, что пеллетинских лилий у них всё же не отыскалось — и втридорога продала не сопротивляющемуся Лларену мешочек гвоздики.

Лавку они вчетвером покинули с прибытком — и в странном, смущённом и встревоженном настроении.

— Её отец. Кто он? — спросил Ратис, как только "Танец двух лун" скрылся за поворотом, а вокруг не оказалось прохожих.

— Его клинок остёр, — осторожно сказал Кериан. — Был, по крайней мере — ещё с полгода назад.

И Ратис — понял.

Остаток пути они преодолели в молчании. Анри двигался как во сне, рассеянно улыбался и поминутно тёр освобождённые от кандалов запястья, но ни у кого не хватило духу упрекнуть его за подозрительное поведение — данмерские товарищи, без слов договорившись, окружили его, отгородив от города и мира.

Ратис никогда не отличался нервозностью — и всё же не свыкся с мыслью, что тирская экспедиция окончится _так просто_. Вот уж точно — смазанный, спешный финал, не соответствующий выданному авансу!

Счастья, кажется, никто из его друзей не испытывал — равно как и победного торжества. Неверие, напряжение, мысли о скрытом подвохе… Задёшево продав хозяйке “Пескаря” Красавчика — Лилия предупредила, что гуара взять не получится, — они собрались в общем зале, немного выпить — но даже хороший шейн им в горло не лез.

После первой бутылки, впрочем, дела пошли чуть получше: Лларен в красочной своей манере взялся рассказывать, как они познакомились с Шавией и её приёмным отцом, неким Этьеном Тибо — _чей клинок остёр_ , — когда охраняли караван, следовавший из Вайтрана в Маркарт... А потом не менее красочно начал жаловаться на Керовы сегодняшние заигрывания: нашёл, мол, место и время, даэдрово семя! И с кем? Такая же яйца откусит — и даже не поперхнётся!..

Кериан вяло отпирался, Анри, чуть оттаяв, тихонько посмеивался, а Лларен даже не думал сбавлять напора.

— И что ты вообще в ней нашёл? — сокрушался он, размахивая почти опустевшей кружкой. — Ни жопы, ни сисек, а норов — как у кагути!

— Не в сиськах счастье, — пожал плечами Ратис.

— Ну, с тобой-то всё ясно, — поспешил отмести его доводы Лларен. — Прости, но ты слишком… всеяден, чтобы служить в этом споре судьёй.

Ратис не обиделся: не то чтобы он не ценил красивую женскую грудь, и ту же Лларесу боги не обделили, однако...

Анри вдруг толкнул его локтем и, завладев вниманием, глянул из-под ресниц — тёмных, густых и пушистых...

— А в чем тогда счастье, Ратис? — спросил он на бретике, бесстыдно грассируя в данмерском имени “р”. — Что для тебя важнее всего?

И Ратис, также на бретике, ему абсолютно серьёзно ответил:

— Локти.

Анри засмеялся — с удивительной беззаботностью, от которой радовалось, откликаясь, сердце, — и Ратис был очень собой доволен, несмотря на Ллареновы стоны и сокрушённое “блядь, ну и вы туда же!”.

Он был доволен собой аккурат до того момента, пока все четверо не разошлись по комнатам, и сам он не затворил их с Анри дверь — а когда обернулся... Когда он обернулся, Анри приобнял его за плечи и _поцеловал_ — жарко и жадно, до одури сладко, а пока Ратис, ошеломлённо-податливый, хлопал глазами, прижался вплотную и, явно не собираясь на этом останавливаться, потянулся рукой к его поясу.

Тупица!.. Какой же ты, Ратис Дарес, непроходимый тупица!..

Слишком долго он просто сидел и ничего не делал — а болото засасывало его и уже поднялось по грудь.

Ратис мягко отстранился... ну, по крайней мере он попытался — это не так-то просто, быть мягким, когда тебя так... _обвивают_. В ушах звенело, щёки налились краской — а в голове плотной стеной стоял болотный туман.

— Что, локти мои не нравятся? — огрызнулся Анри; он тяжело, часто дышал, но лицо, побледневшее, казалось почти бесстрастным.

— Не в этом дело.

— Брезгуешь, значит? — переспросил Анри — и неожиданно зло, раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Да нет же!..

Ратис с ужасом понял: всё. Конец игры. Конец всех их игр. Если здесь и сейчас он не объяснится, если он не найдёт для Анри правильные слова, то… _разрушит ведь_ : всё, что построили — всё разрушит!..

И Ратис, обмирая, сказал ему:

— Я восхищаюсь тобой. Ты удивительный. И ты заслуживаешь больше, чем _это_ — заслуживаешь заново вспомнить, чего ты хочешь. Заслуживаешь выбрать — по-настоящему. Тебе нет нужды торопиться: больше никто свободы у тебя не отнимет. Ты никогда туда не вернешься, слышишь? Я обещаю тебе — никогда.

Он понимал, что не имеет права давать таких обещаний, что это пустые слова, ничем не подкреплённые — но просто физически не мог их не произнести… Равно как и не мог не произнести и следующие свои слова — пусть и уже по совершенно иным причинам.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — сказал он серьёзно и просто. — Это даже Лларен заметил. Но _я не могу_ — именно поэтому, понимаешь?

По крайней мере, выслушав его, Анри... кивнул, пусть и доверия не было у него во взгляде. А Ратис?.. Ратис встретился с ним глазами и снова упал — вверх, в небо, в бескрайнюю синеву, затопившую его мир от горизонта до горизонта… падал, пока не утонул в черноте расширившихся зрачков, и только тогда — очнулся.

— Можно, я?.. — спросил он и, не договорив, указал Анри на ладони.

Тот снова кивнул, и Ратис взял его за руки — маленькие, по-девичьи узкие, но загрубевшие от тяжёлой работы; руки с неровно отрастающими ногтями — ломкими, и сухими, и розоватыми, как аскадианская раковина-жемчужница, — и свежими полукружьями мелких ранок, и шрамами на костяшках, шрамами на запястьях, шрамами зримыми и незримыми, шрамами много глубже, чем кожа...

Ратис коснулся — медленно, изучающе, так, как давно мечтал; от кончиков пальцев и дальше: каждую косточку, каждый сустав — вниз, по фалангам и пясти — к запястьям, и, замирая, приник к ним, освобождённым от кандалов, губами — к стёртым, покрытым сухой, пергаментно-бледной кожей, но всё равно — _прекрасным_ , даже сейчас...

Особенно сейчас.

Всё, что он чувствовал, всё, что не получилось облечь в слова, Ратис пытался сказать иначе — и он (не) говорил, и позволил Анри коснуться его лица, скользнуть по татуировке, по перекрытому ею неровному, злому шраму; позволил обнять себя, уткнуться в плечо, и это казалось… правильным, честным — когда именно это обоим и было нужно...

Тем, что случилось дальше, Ратис не гордился: он не заметил, как утешительные, нарочито невинные объятия привели к... обратному эффекту — пока не сделалось слишком поздно.

Ратис, высвобождаясь, очень надеялся, что и Анри пока — не заметил.

Стояло так крепко, что можно было картину повесить — и это явно не та проблема, которая со временем сама собой рассосётся.

Не в обычаях рода Дарес было бежать с поля боя, однако тактическое отступление — совершенно иное дело.

— Думаю, тебе пока нужно побыть одному, — выдавил Ратис, чуть отстраняясь — и даже, в принципе, не лукавя.

Анри согласился; он выглядел потрясённым, усталым, но… не униженным, не расколотым, не несчастным — что само по себе было победой, ведь так?.. По крайней мере Ратис, прикрывшись попавшимися под руку “Оттенками пепла”, старательно в этом себя убеждал.

Он был молодым, здоровым мужчиной, у которого давно не случалось близости, и реакция на… некоторую стимуляцию совершенно естественна, верно?

На душе у него было невероятно гадко.

Загораживаясь, как щитом, скабрёзным бретонским романом, Ратис ретировался — и направился к Кериану и Лларену, очень надеясь, что не перепутает двери.

— Мне нужна комната, — заявил он с порога, стоило только Лларену отпереть замок. — Ненадолго. Очень нужна.

Его друзья переглянулись и, не задавая лишних вопросов, вышли — наверное, сразу же, увидев его дикие глаза, осознали критичность ситуации. А Ратис… Ратис _решил проблему_ : сухо, клинически; без удовольствия, даже без тени чувства — если не считать гадливости, — но решил.

Едва только он привёл себя в порядок, как услышал стук: мелкий, дробный, как никогда не стучались Кериан, или Лларен, или даже Анри.

Неправильный, диссонансный.

Меч-полукровка, бретонская _epée romane_ , лежал в другой комнате, но у Ратиса оставались кинжал и чары — и, очищая мысли от личностной шелухи, он широко раскрыл дверь, готовясь к худшему.

На пороге стоял незнакомый аргонианин, и Ратис чуть успокоился — пока не заметил у того за спиной _красивую, богато одетую молодую даму с по-дешаански чёрными волосами, собранными в узел_.

— Мы слышали, что здесь остановился мутсэра Кериан Индри, — сказал ему аргонианин — на чистом, высоком дешаанском; он чуть заметно посвистывал и странновато тянул свои “с”, но в остальном звучал как коренной морнхолдец. — Не подскажете, где мы можем его найти?

— Не знаю такого, — соврал, и глазом не моргнув, Ратис.

— Полноте, сэра Дарес. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы с сэрой Ирано просто хотим с ним поговорить — и передать приглашение.

Ратис, не дрогнув, просчитывал варианты: аргонианин слишком много знал, но драться с ним? Это явно поставит под угрозу _поездку на двемерской подземной дороге_ — и принесёт немало иных проблем... Но допустить его к Кериану?

Мучительные раздумья заняли едва ли пару мгновений, однако и этого оказалось достаточно: Лларен и Кериан, посчитав, что дали другу достаточно времени, как раз решили вернуться.

Пятнадцатое Вечерней звезды приготовило Ратису неприятных разговоров и странных встреч на добрых лет десять вперёд — потому что аргонианина Кериан явно узнал и не рад был тому, что увидел. Испуганным он не казался — скорее злым, но не так, как был зол перед Велденом Омани… а скорее как злился Мавус, когда Тарани подмешивала ему мыльную крошку в зубной порошок — кипуче, почти по-детски нерассуждающе.

Кажется, только вмешательство Лларена, перехватившего его руку, не позволило “мутсэре Индри” сцепиться с пришельцами в коридоре, и Лларен же, не позволяя _мутсэре_ и слова вставить, пригласил “любезных гостей” зайти — и Ратису пришлось потесниться, пропуская их внутрь.

— Что вам от меня нужно, сэра Саалиш? — спросил Кериан, когда они все впятером переступили порог, и Лларен затворил двери.

— Мой патрон хочет встретиться с вами.

— А я не хочу с ним встречаться. Как неловко-то получилось!..

— Не думаю, что вам следует отказываться от этого предложения, — протянул этот "Саалиш"; “сэра Ирано”, кукольно замерев, в беседу не вмешивалась, равно как и Ратис с Ллареном. — Подобное не в ваших интересах, мутсэра.

— Вы что же, мне угрожаете?

— Как можно, мутсэра! Я бы не стал. Поверьте, мы с сэрой Ирано — не глашатаи с дурными вестями, и вам нет нужды… _отрубать нам головы_. Всё довольно невинно: мы хотим поспособствовать встрече двух родичей, только и всего.

Но Кериан на эти любезности не купился, и зловещих намёков — не испугался.

— Серджо советник при нашей последней встрече сказал мне всё, что нужно, — откликнулся он, дёрнув уголком рта. — Мне не о чем с ним разговаривать.

— А что если он пересмотрел свои взгляды?

— А мне что с того? — огрызнулся Кериан, теряя остатки самообладания. — Я не побегу к нему, словно псина, по первому же свистку, чтобы он снова походя меня пнул. Если серджо советник так хотел со мной побеседовать, мог бы приехать лично, а не подсылать своих подручных. Нам не о чём разговаривать.

“Подручного” эта отповедь ничуть не смутила — ну, или Ратис слишком плохо разбирался в аргонианской мимике, чтобы “смущение” разобрать. По крайней мере, звучал Саалиш спокойно и мягко, когда заявил:

— Я понимаю, отчего вы реагируете так бурно, мутсэра. Но и вы должны понимать, что ведёте себя весьма неразумно. Мы с сэрой Ирано дадим вам время всё хорошенько обдумать: обсудить ситуацию с вашими товарищами, взвесить все “за” и “против”... и вернёмся утром. Надеюсь, вы примите правильное решение.

— Ладно, ладно... — вклинился Лларен, пока побелевший от злости Кериан набирал в грудь воздух для очередной гневной отповеди. — Мы поняли всё, а теперь — доброй ночи, и до свидания, и всё в таком роде, ага? Встретимся завтра утром!

Он взмахнул руками, отгоняя незванных гостей, словно бантам-гуаров; но те, как ни странно, послушались и, попрощавшись, скрылись. Стоило только двери за ними захлопнуться, Кериан сник, будто из него воздух выпустили — но ни Ратис, ни Лларен не успели его ни о чём спросить.

“Сэре Индри” хватило пары ударов сердца, чтобы успокоиться, сбросить с плеч некрасивую и болезненную подростковую ёршистость и, собравшись с мыслями, скомандовать:

— Пора собираться в дорогу. Время не ждёт.

— Куда ты, блядь, намылился, Индорил? — взвился Лларен. — Тебе не кажется, что мы не всё обсудили?

— Ты что же, действительно ему веришь? — Кериан коротко, с ноткой истерики, рассмеялся, но снова собрался и всё-таки объяснил — с привычной своей обстоятельностью: — Ждать до утра мы не можем. Кто знает, какая подлость у них на уме? Нужно идти к лавке пряностей, идти прямо сейчас — и караулить Шавию уже там, пока не сделалось слишком поздно.

И путешествие по двемерской дороге, обещанное на утро, для Ратиса и его друзей началось досрочно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Познакомиться с Шавией можно в ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694) и по драбблам из ["Skalds and Shadows"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906/12899420#part_content).


	34. Глава тридцатая. Сорванные маски

Лларен Тирано был мером многих талантов: он умел торговаться, как Клавикус Вайл, быстро и аккуратно чинить одежду и, по меткому выражению Анри, прятал под черепной коробкой двемерскую счётную машину — ничем другим его арифметические способности было не объяснить.

Ратис, впрочем, видел за этим многообразием черт одно-единственное глубинное свойство. Он не привык такие свои наблюдения озвучивать: причины и следствия, ассоциации и взаимосвязи, рождённые в его голове, бывали порой... уж очень своеобразными и не встречали понимания у окружающих. Но если бы ему потребовалось описать Лларена одной фразой, Ратис сказал бы так: “Этому меру удаётся смело, бестрепетно вонзаться в самую суть вещей — и словом, и делом”.

Слово это бывало неосмотрительным, дерзким; часто — таким, что и портовый грузчик бы восхитился, но всегда — очень честным… порой даже слишком честным — для Ллареновой безопасности. Он умел с лёту и на глазок распознавать _уязвимости_ и иголки свои вонзать туда, куда нужно — для максимального эффекта.

Так произошло и сейчас. Пока Ратис ещё только думал, как лучше донести до друга, что ведёт он себя импульсивно и инфантильно, Лларен сказал ему:

— Кер… Кер, кончай истерить, как капризная дамочка, и хоть двадцать секунд мозгами пошевели. Лады? Ты думаешь, если мы ломанёмся сейчас всей толпой к тайному-претайному логову заговорщиков-облятинистов, нас по головке погладят, а потом и гирлянды цветов по груди развесят? Может, не будем пороть горячку?

Кериан, обстрелянный этими нелюбезными, но очень резонными вопросами… не сник, нет — но будто бы даже расслабился: смягчился горестный изгиб губ, разгладилась складка между бровей, а голос звучал спокойно — по-настоящему спокойно, а не выстуженно, как бывает, когда старательно избавляешься от эмоций, — когда он признал, пожимая плечами:

— Ладно. Ты прав, горячку пороть не стоит — как и гладить Шавию против шерсти. Не знаю, сколько из её норова — естественное, родное, а сколько — часть роли, но нам при любом раскладе не стоит с ней портить рабочие отношения.

— Вот и сиди теперь, думай, как не испортить с ней... _отношения_ , — охотно согласился Лларен, не преминув уколоть, как только появилась возможность. — Бегать начать ты всегда успеешь, шустрый ты наш. Кстати вот, раз уж заговорили о шустрых… Этот хрен чешуйчатый — ты его знаешь ведь, верно? Кто он вообще такой?

— Доверенное лицо серджо советника Индри, — Кериан пожал плечами. — Мы с ним пересекались в прошлом — мельком, но всё же… Он всегда относился ко мне без приязни, как и его патрон; а вот “сэру Ирано” я прежде не встречал: наверное, какое-то... новое приобретение.

— Они давно за нами идут, получается — от Нарсиса, а, может, и раньше, — мрачно заметил Лларен; он помолчал, задумчиво пожевал губами и, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спросил: — Как они вообще нас нашли?..

— Разве это так важно? — Кериан снова пожал плечами; он, может, и не совсем успокоился, но уже не грозил расколоться, как олово на морозе, и был готов убеждать, а не требовать, словно обиженное дитя. — Саалиш предприимчив, иначе бы он, освобождённый раб, так далеко не продвинулся. А у доверенных лиц индорильского советника вдосталь ресурсов, финансовых и не только, чтобы найти мера, который никогда и ни от кого не скрывался.

— Ты не попробуешь узнать, что он от тебя хочет? Твой дед-хреноед?

— Вряд ли — вручить призовую никс-буйволицу и купчую на особняк в Дешаане, — хмыкнул Кериан, возвращая Лларену его же слова, сказанные в Силнионе. — Если бы серджо советник, недовольный моей активностью, решил угрожать мне всерьёз, и если бы у него что-то на меня было… Тогда его подручные действовали бы смелей и решительней. Не стали бы, конечно, обращаться к дресовской страже, но и вдвоём бы не отправились — постарались бы заручиться численным превосходством, раз знали, что я не одинок. Но если бы серджо советнику было нужно от меня что-то _благопристойное_ , он написал бы письмо — в нашей семье вообще любят письма…

— Не всякую просьбу можно доверить бумаге, — не согласился Ратис.

— Если он не решился доверить свою просьбу бумаге, то я и подавно не решусь такому, как он, довериться, — отрезал Кериан, и с этим тезисом Ратис… не имел морального права спорить. — Может, серджо захотел подписать меня на какое-нибудь грязное дело, для которого ему нужен кровный родич... Не знаю… У меня нет желания выяснять. Нам нужно уходить — сегодня, не дожидаясь утра.

— Снова ты за своё, Индорил. Ты мне четыре с половиной минуты назад пообещал, что не станешь пороть горячку!

— А разве я не прав? Мы не можем рисковать ни свободой Ангэста, ни нашей общей “поездкой на двемерской дороге”. Серджо советник хоть и сам аболиционист, но одно присутствие здесь его доверенных лиц может сорвать всё дело: Шавии или кому другому из Ламп не стоит светиться в такой компании. За комнаты заплачено, путешествуем мы налегке… Мы можем незаметно съехать раньше срока — ускользнуть, никого не предупредив. Найти себе комнату на другом постоялом дворе, а потом передать Шавии весточку, что искать нас нужно в другом месте. Утром мы встретимся, как и планировали, и отправимся в путь.

Лларен и Ратис молча переглянулись. Оба они понимали: пусть эти доводы и звучали разумно, Кериан их привёл, чтобы обосновать свой коленный рефлекс — бежать от посланников “серджо советника”, сверкая пятками; слепо, нерассуждающе — но бежать...

Проблема таилась в том, что это и правда были очень разумные доводы — и, взвесив все “за” и “против”, ни Лларен, ни Ратис не захотели их оспаривать.

Побег из “Золотого пескаря” превратился из каприза в печальную необходимость, и план, очерченный Керианом, был приведён в исполнение — пусть и оставил на языке кисловатый, тягостный привкус.

Анри получил правдивую, но усушенную версию произошедшего: Кериан встретил своего морнхолдского знакомого, и Лларен с Ратисом согласились, что оставаться здесь слишком рискованно. Возражений у “господина Анриля” не нашлось — и вместе со всеми он взялся за сборы.

Ратис не знал, чего ждать. Стыда и неловкости? Злобы? Обиды? У него самого и в голове, и в сердце творился тот ещё беспорядок, однако Анри в очередной раз сумел приятно его удивить. Да, между ними всё было странно, хрустко, как по свежевыпавшему снегу… немного неловко, верно — однако без горечи и без злости.

В идеале, конечно, Ратис хотел бы обойтись и без этого багажа — не думать, не знать, не прокручивать их разговор раз за разом… Но когда они собирались, Анри, забывшись, ему улыбнулся, улыбнулся совсем по-старому — мягко, открыто, не думая, как скрыть щербины на месте выбитых зубов, — и Ратис посчитал это за победу.

Им, конечно, ещё не раз придётся обсудить то, что между ними происходило, и происходит, и будет происходить… Но Ратис считал, что может по праву собой гордиться: он сделал тяжёлый, по-настоящему мучительный выбор, опустошил себя, вычерпал силы и обнажился — до самого сердца, — и всё-таки _не ошибся_ и, верный отцовским заветам, как минимум _не навредил_.

Если у них обоих хватило сил, чтобы принять _это_ , то и с последствиями они как-нибудь справятся.

Из “Золотого карася” Ратис и его товарищи выскользнули по двое и, встретившись за углом, отправились на поиски нового пристанища. Повезло со второй попытки: в “Нордском флейтисте” свободных комнат не оказалось, а вот в “Улыбке дреуга” одна нашлась — маленькая, тесноватая и недешёвая, но это было всяко лучше, чем ночевать в общем зале или на гуарятне.

Расплатившись с хозяином, они поднялись наверх, обустраиваться, и Кериан наскоро набросал записку — всё с той же усушенной версией, какую они рассказали Анри.

Сам Анри, устало-нелюбопытный, пожаловался, что на ходу засыпает, и занял единственную кровать, а Ратис… Ратис смалодушничал — в какой-то степени, — и добровольцем вызвался отнести записку к "Танцу двух лун".

Сон бежал от него, и странное беспокойство поселилось под кожей — зудело, царапало, не позволяло сидеть на одном месте... Это казалось не самой плохой идеей — попытаться если и не подавить тревогу и нервное возбуждение, то хотя бы обернуть их себе на пользу.

Возможность дать себе и Анри _перерыв_ , время выдохнуть и ещё раз всё взвесить, представлялась неплохим бонусом…

Поздний вечерний Тир не утратил своей грубоватой, развязной прелести — дресовская торговка рабами укрыла лицо за сумеречной вуалью, но откровенные вырезы платья не оставляли простора для воображения.

Ратис был рад, что их знакомство окажется скоротечным — и эта едкая радость, в равной доле смешанная с брезгливостью, придавала его шагам пружинистую лёгкость. Дойдя до “Танца двух лун”, он хотел было подсунуть записку под дверь — лавка уже затворилась на ночь, — но замер в шаге до порога.

Что это?..

Ратис прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ускользающем ощущении, и, вспомнив уроки кодовой книги, _поймал_. То оказались чары — тонкие, едва ощутимые, оплётшие, как вьюнок, тёмные каменные стены, и он потянулся к ним и легко, будто кончиками пальцев, коснулся...

Анри не впустую с ним занимался, а Ратис был не бесталанным учеником — он быстро опознал защитное заклинание. Это были не смертоносные руны-ловушки наподобие тех, что использовал Ревас, но чары куда более тонкие и мягкие — следящие, оповещающие о нежданном присутствии, и Ратис… _чуть потянул_ , выкликая неведомого чародея, показывая ему: “ _я вижу_ ” и “ _я пришёл с миром_ ”.

Он не удивился, когда из-за двери показался хмурый, обеспокоенный Ролис — _мутсэра ювелир_ казался на эту роль самой очевидной кандидатурой.

— Мы закрыты и не принимаем заказов, — сказал тот вместо приветствия, однако смотрел, вразрез с негостеприимными, посылающими куда подальше словами, цепко и выжидательно. — Приходите завтра, сэра. Мы открываемся утром.

— Меня просили доставить письмо, — просто сказал ему Ратис — и протянул Керово послание.

Пока Ролис, зажёгший магический огонёк на ладони, читал, Ратис впервые подумал — _позволил себе подумать_ , — что дальше, _когда всё это закончится_ , он больше не будет искать оправдания и прятаться за отжившей болью — и наконец-то возьмётся за изучение магии всерьёз.

В мире, где такие, как Анри Ангэст, бывают годами её лишены, — равно как и свободы думать, творить и даже распоряжаться собственным телом... — грешно себе добровольно в этом отказывать.

Ролис же, прочитав записку, вздохнул и убрал её в тот же кошель на поясе, где считанные часы назад исчезли снятые с Анри браслеты.

— Боюсь, таких специй у нас не бывает, — сказал он отрывисто. — Но я передам нашему поставщику — на случай, если что-то можно будет сделать. Хорошо отдохните, сэра, — добавил он уже куда тише. — Силы вам ещё пригодятся.

Как оказалось, этот мер был хорош не только в _ювелирном деле_ , но также и в мантике — его предсказание сбылось болезненно точно.

Шавия, загодя предупреждённая, заявилась к ним рано утром, ещё до завтрака — Ратис едва-едва успел проснуться и умыться, — и смена дислокации её не порадовала. Кериан мужественно принял удар на себя, поясняя, что в этом деле избыток бдительности полезнее, чем её недостаток, Лилия отчитала его за излишнюю натыкаемость и неумение сидеть, не высовываясь понапрасну, он, отрицая вину, заявил, что не высовывается, а попросту _слишком высокий_...

А Ратис смотрел за их перепалкой и думал: сколько в Шавии, совсем молодой женщине, связанной и с имперской разведкой, и с тайной аболиционистской организацией, искренней и бодрящей злости, а сколько из этого — маска, за которую окружающие и не пытаются заглянуть? Зачем — ведь такая _яйца откусит и не поперхнётся?.._

Некоторые вещи лучше всего прятать на открытом месте — так, чтобы никто и не подумал, что тут вообще есть двойное дно...

Перед тем, как покинуть Тир, Анри написал несколько писем — Эльсине Ангэст и, на всякий случай, другим своим родичам. Осторожно не называя белого гуара по имени, он рассказал, что найти его можно в аргонианском Торне, где он, поиздержавшийся, будет рад любой помощи — и по пути к городским воротам Шавия передала эти письма тощей высокой альтмерке, лузгающей семечки у входа в бакалейную лавку. Видимо, то была ещё одна травка цветущего в свете Лампы “аптекарского огорода” — и не все из них оказались записаны в кодовую книгу.

Само путешествие на подземной двемерской дороге Ратиса отчасти разочаровало, а отчасти — слишком уж впечатлило. Иногда он думал, что лучше бы правда сам, вручную прокладывал под землей тоннель между двумя двемерскими городами — там его по крайней мере не стала бы заживо обжирать ненасытная, жадная до крови мошк _а_ , которая плевать хотела на то, что зимой должна… обмирать? погружаться в спячку? чем эти твари вообще зимой занимаются?..

Ратис был горожанином, вивекцем в восьмом поколении, и за последние несколько месяцев прошёл пешком, кажется, больше миль, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь — но путь от Тира до Торна впечатлял не расстоянием, а редкой паскудностью. Шавия передавала их от одного проводника к другому — каждый отвечал за свой небольшой участок, — и все они будто соревновались, как бы _похитрее_ проложить маршрут.

Болота, казавшиеся совершенно непроходимыми, тайные тропы, проседающие с каждым шагом, сквозные пещеры, и скалы, скользкие от дерьма летучих мышей, и переходы по пояс в мутной, пахнущей гнилью воде…

За день в дороге Ратис настолько выматывался, что у него не оставалось времени или сил ни на что другое — ни на душевные терзания, ни на думы о будущем, ни на мучительную неловкость с мером, в которого он влюблён и с которым не до конца понимал, как следует обращаться. Анри, кажется, в этом Ратиса поддерживал — но ему, недавно оправившемуся от ранений, вообще приходилось очень несладко… Впрочем, все они, даже злая двужильная Шавия, сильно уставали — и шли, урывая себе беспокойные часы отдыха; шли, и шли, и шли, думая лишь о том, что нужно не забывать переставлять ноги.

Пару раз отбивались от дикого зверья — от жирной, в двух взрослых меров толщиной, ящерицы, что плевалась молниями; от сбившихся в стайку трёх диких никсов, которые неприятно напомнили о той ночной стычке около Нарсиса; от одичавшего, судя по остаткам упряжи, и злого, как даэдрот, гуара, после которого Лларен ещё битый час сокрушался о брошенном на произвол судьбы бедолаге Красавчике...

Отбились без потерь и без серьёзных ранений: Анри, три года проведший в кандалах-блокаторах, не мог ещё колдовать в полную силу, но его заклинания были точны и оттого смертоносны, а Шавия, несмотря на юный возраст, превосходно управлялась с парными саблями — выучили её на совесть, и даже Дайнаса Дарес, наверное, не нашла бы, к чему придраться.

Путь от Тира до Торна был откровенно ужасен и растянулся больше, чем на неделю, но Ратис не роптал, по крайней мере не вслух: как бы то ни было, а _на подземной двемерской дороге_ они не встретили ни души, не считая проводников — а ради этого всё и затевалось.

Ратис так вымотался, что, когда двадцать пятого Вечерней звезды, ранним росистым утром, венчающим ночной переход, они наконец-то вышли к окраинам Торна, не мог поверить своему счастью.

Неужели — всё?..

Шавия привела их к круглому аргонианскому домишку, стоящему на отшибе: такому, что не запирать не страшно — промозглому, странно пахнущему, совсем не обставленному, — но Ратису в тот момент он показался роскошнее, чем вивекский Высокий Собор. Они урвали себе несколько часов сна — как есть, вповалку, — перевели дух и, осмелев, отправились в городскую баню — помыться, побриться, снова начать походить на меров, а не болотных чудищ, диких и заскорузлых от грязи...

Ратис всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что _им удалось_ , что они переправили Анри из Морровинда, и здесь, в Чернотопье, закон на его стороне, и можно… не жить в вечном страхе, не прятаться за фальшивыми именами и опостылевшими личинами, что нужно дождаться ответа от кого-нибудь из Ангэстов, и проследить, чтобы Анри оказался в надёжных руках, под охраной… _и всё!_

Они возвращались во временное своё пристанище, слишком уставшие, чтобы радоваться, и предвкушающие ещё пару-тройку часов украденного сна, как вдруг Анри, чуть замедлив шаг и дождавшись, когда Ратис к нему присоединится, сказал на сиродиилике:

— Сегодня Сатуралия. В Вэйресте празднуют Новую жизнь — на неделю раньше, чем в остальном Тамриэле. Символично, не правда ли? Сегодня — и в Новую жизнь?

Ратис не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Он как-то вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя понял: ему через месяц исполнится двадцать шесть лет.

Одиннадцать месяцев назад он получил свой шрам и впервые отнял чужую жизнь...

Хотелось смеяться, и плакать, и без задней мысли шутить, как стремительно летит время, и как тяжело угнаться за ним, когда ты идёшь то по пояс в стоячей воде, то по колено в гуано… Но вслух Ратис, приглушив этот странный порыв, только пообещал:

— Ты скоро туда вернёшься.

— А ты — вернёшься в Морровинд? — спросил Анри — уверенно, словно заранее знал ответ… да так оно, пожалуй, и было.

— Да, — не удивил его Ратис.

— Я понимаю. Но мне повезло, что я имел шанс узнать тебя, — сказал он уже на бретике и, вопросительно глянув на Ратиса, коснулся его ладони.

Он и не подумал отнять руки, и Анри поднёс её к губам — медленно, не разрывая взгляда. Глаза его были — синие-синие, словно небо в солнечный полдень; чистые, яркие, честные — такие красивые, что замирало сердце… Ратис тонул в них, тонул в черноте расширившихся зрачков и даже не сразу — умом — осознал, что Анри поцеловал ему кончики пальцев — нежно, почти благоговейно...

Лларен и Кериан деликатно делали вид, что ничего не замечают, и, хвала всем богам, данмерским и чужеземным, не оглядывались и не задавали вопросов.

В “ламповом” домишке, встретившись с такой же скрипящей от чистоты Шавией, они, по молчаливой договорённости не трогая пока кодовую книгу, окунулись в благословенно животный досуг — поели, поспали, снова поели… Ратис, по достоинству оценивший сей примитивный, но очень приятный цикл, не отказался бы снова поспать — когда в дверь неожиданно постучали.

— Мы кого-то ждём? — спросил, подобравшись, Кериан.

Шавия покачала головой и, на ходу доставая кинжал, пошла к порогу. Её товарищи, настороженные, потянулись кто за чарами, кто за оружием; сама она, приоткрывая дверь едва ли на пол-ладони, спросила… или, скорее, потребовала ответа:

— Что вам здесь нужно? Я не ждала гостей!

— Доброго вечера, сэра Лилия, — любезно откликнулся “гость”, ничуть не обескураженный тёплым приёмом. — Я не хотел бы впустую вас беспокоить, но мне необходимо побеседовать с одним из ваших постояльцев.

Какое-то время она помолчала — и Ратис поймал вдруг себя на том, что привстал на цыпочки, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть этого чересчур осведомлённого гостя… — и всё же спросила:

— Вы видели лампу?

— Она освещает путь к свободе.

— Хорошо... Тогда не маячьте тут, как фонарный столб. Заходите уже!

Шавия приглашающе распахнула дверь, гость шагнул внутрь — а Ратис въяве почувствовал, как что-то в его голове трещит и ломается, сталкиваясь с новой, непоправимо преобразившейся реальностью.

На пороге стоял… _серджо пациент_ , чьего имени Ратис не узнавал, не искушая отца выдать чужую тайну, и чью внешность так старательно пытался забыть, что почти преуспел.

 _Отец_ ординатора Индорил Миваны, подруги родителей Ратиса и первой Ратисовой влюблённости — и мер, как оказалось, _бесплодный_ из-за врождённой патологии.

Серджо советник Индри — кто, как не он?.. Рыжие с проседью волосы, хищный профиль, да и в остальном — поразительное внешнее сходство с внучатым племянником... сходство, которое даже слепой не мог не заметить — в скулах, в линии челюсти, в вытянутом костистом лице...

Так вот почему Кериан казался ему странно знакомым при первой встрече!.. Так вот почему… Но как…

Мысли метались в Ратисовой голове, как пепельные прыгуны. Серджо советник смотрел только на Кериана, Кериан, выпрямившись во весь рост, сверлил его взглядом в ответ, Лларен и Анри с недоумением обозревали немую сцену… А Ратис думал: этот мер не мог не знать, кем был его, Ратиса, отец, раз в Тире подручный-аргонианин назвал “сэру Дареса” по имени.

Не узнал в нём тогдашнего — безымянного и безмолвного — ассистента? Длань Трибунала на пол-лица и правда Ратиса изменила...

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил наконец Кериан, и его голос сочился ядом, словно клыки у кобры. — Как вы нас нашли?

— Вы хотели личной встречи, сэра, — советник пожал плечами. — А я хотел извиниться — и оказался находчив по части средств. Госпожа, — обратился он к Шавии до того, как Кериан, побелевший от возмущения, нашёлся с ответом, — меня просили передать вам это.

Она приняла у него записку и, прочитав, переменилась в лице — казалось одновременно встревоженной и недоверчиво-радостной и, виновато глянув на Кериана, сказала негромко:

— Мне нужно вас оставить — и проведать кое-кого. Я вернусь где-то через час.

Услышав это, Анри, так же виновато покосившийся на Ратиса, попросился составить ей компанию, Шавия, посомневавшись, всё-таки согласилась… и они просто взяли и ушли, сбежав и от данмеров, и от пугающе молчаливой данмерской драмы.

Ратис не мог их осуждать — он бы тоже, наверное, не отказался сбежать, если б не Кериан.

— Извиниться, значит? — переспросил тот, стоило двери захлопнуться. — Что же заставило вас так резко переменить своё мнение, серджо Индри?

— Возможно, нам следует обсудить это наедине? — невозмутимо предложил _серджо Индри_.

— От друзей у меня нет секретов. Они останутся.

— Воля ваша, — кивнул, соглашаясь, советник. Он чуть заметно поджал губы, но тенью неодобрения всё и ограничилось: заговорив, этот мер не растерял ни капли невозмутимости. — У нашей беседы не может быть лёгкого и приятного начала, поэтому скажу прямо. Я разбирал документы отца и нашёл архив его переписок — в том числе и ваши к нему письма, сэра.

Кериан вздрогнул; из горла у него вырвался едкий, надменный смешок.

— Благородному мужу не пристало читать чужую переписку, — сказал он плавно, почти нараспев, и с неприкрытой издёвкой в голосе. — Разве не так, сэра?

— Мне пришлось поступиться честью, — согласился советник; Ратис и Лларен, молчаливо-настороженные зрители, вставшие по обе стороны от Кериана, его, казалось, ничуть не смущали. — Иногда без этого не обойтись — когда на кону стоит нечто большее, чем личная честь. Да, я читал ваши письма, и их содержание заставило меня по-другому взглянуть на… наши взаимодействия, и после этого...

Кериан коротко, хрипло рассмеялся, и советник сбился, умолк, не окончив фразы. Маска невозмутимости на миг соскользнула с его лица, и Ратису показалось, что он углядел там… страх? неуверенность?..

Хотя, возможно, это была всего лишь игра света и тени.

— Я ошибся, — попробовал тот снова. — Я виноват перед вами. Но ошибся не я один, и виноват — тоже.

— Вы что же, ещё и меня обви…

Советник вскинул руку — коротко, властно, обрывая яростную тираду на полуслове, — и Кериан неожиданно, кажется, даже для самого себя замолчал.

— Я не перекладываю на вас свою вину, сэра, — сказал ему… _мер, который ради этого оставил все дела и рванул аж в Аргонию?.._ — Мне горько, что вы обо мне настолько низкого мнения, раз предположили подобное, но и здесь мне не на кого больше сердиться, кроме как на себя. Говоря о чужой вине, я имел в виду другое. Дело в том, что читал я не только _ваши_ письма. Думаю, что и вам нужно кое-что из этого прочесть. Уверяю — оно того стоит.

Кериан принял протянутое письмо и, недоверчиво щурясь, спросил:

— Чьё оно?

— Вашего отца — моему отцу.

Чуть желтоватые пластинки слюды пропускали достаточно света, а любопытство было слишком сильным — и Кериан, встав у окна, начал читать; ему не мешали. С каждой прочитанной строчкой он менялся в лице: краснел, серел, вскидывал удивлённо брови, проговаривал что-то — одними губами… А потом его бледные, обескровленные губы вдруг задрожали, и он... заплакал — молча, почти беззвучно, и зрелище это было таким неожиданным и непривычным, что Ратис даже не сразу сообразил отвернуться.

Утешало его только то, что и Лларен — замешкался.

— Я думаю, мне лучше откланяться, сэры, — обратился к ним серджо советник. — Я вернусь завтра.

Он передал Ратису целую пачку писем, перевязанных синей лентой, и, не дожидаясь вымученных прощаний, шагнул за порог.

Тяжёлыми были его шаги — словно весь Морровинд лежал у него на плечах и вжимал в чужую аргонскую землю...

Что-то щёлкнуло у Ратиса в голове: картинка — пусть и с пробелами, кривенькая и бледная — наконец-то сошлась.

— Побудь с ним рядом, — шепнул он, всучивая Лларену письма.

Он знал, что ему нужно делать.

Серджо советник далеко уйти не успел — Ратис догнал его в паре шагов от дома. Уже знакомая _сэра Ирано_ , одетая нынче не в изысканное дорожное платье, а в доспех из нетчевой кожи, встала на пути и предостерегающе положила руку на ножны. Впрочем, получив отмашку от своего патрона, она с готовностью отступила в сторону — и серджо советник, смерив Ратиса долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, спросил:

— Вам есть, что сказать мне, сэра Дарес?

Ратис подумал и понял, что и у этой беседы не может быть лёгкого и приятного начала, поэтому сказал прямо:

— Я знаю: вы хотите его усыновить.

Советник вздрогнул — едва заметно, но Ратису и этого хватило, — а через пару мгновений на его лице проступили сначала узнавание, а потом и понимание.

— Кене Даресу ассистировал сын.

— Никому больше он не мог довериться, — подтвердил Ратис, — и даже мне не назвал вашего имени.

— Ваши друзья… в курсе?

— Я никому не рассказывал — не имею права. Это не моя тайна.

— Ясно. Скажите мне, сэра с большими познаниями… — советник усмехнулся; глаза у него были совсем не похожи на Керовы — светло-алые, а не тёмно-багряные, и совершенно другого разреза, но взгляд… Взгляд его, цепкий, насмешливый взгляд, был точно таким же — и пробирал до костей. — Чего же вы тогда от меня хотите?

— Сказать, что вы в нём не ошиблись, и пообещать, что утром он вас выслушает.

— Вы, кажется, очень уверены и в нём, и в моём предполагаемом выборе. Почему?

— По той же причине, по которой вы вообще за это взялись, — Ратис не поддался на провокацию: он ведь и правда был _очень уверен_. — Он умён и благороден. Он умеет находить нестандартные решения и добиваться цели. Он рождён для этого, и ему близки ваши взгляды. Разве найдётся кто лучше?

— А ещё он умеет заводить весьма и весьма интересных друзей, как я погляжу, — хмыкнул советник — и, глядя в его усталые алые глаза, Ратису вспоминался уже не Кериан, но Мивана.

— И это тоже, — согласился он.

— Ваш друг меня правда выслушает?

— Мы с ним поговорим, — пообещал Ратис, — и я не скажу того, чего не должен. Приходите утром. Он любит нашу страну — и теперь уже не убежит.

Ратис был верен своему слову.

Они с Ллареном терпеливо ждали и, когда Кериан дочитал, что хотел, кое-как успокоился и мог уже с ними поговорить, были рядом.

— Помните, я рассказывал, что мой отец разорился и сбежал от ответственности на Вварденфелл, где и сгинул? — спросил он и, дождавшись кивков, продолжил: — Оказывается, все было немного иначе. На Вварденфелл он отправился, сопровождая сына грандмастера в Паломничество Семи добродетелей, а перед этим, решив позаботиться о семье, отписал жене всё имущество. Дела он держал в порядке... Кажется, даже любил меня — это так странно… И жену свою — любил, но что толку? Мать и её семья врали о нём, прадед — не видел смысла разоблачать их ложь, и только Гарин, который терпеть его не мог, сказал мне правду.

— Ты понимаешь, зачем он приехал? — спросил тогда Ратис.

Кериан не нашёлся с ответом; кажется, мысленно он всё ещё знакомился со своим давно погибшим отцом и смотрел не в будущее, но в прошлое.

— В Эбонхарте трепались, что он разошёлся с женой, — вспомнил вдруг Лларен. — А раз своих детей у него нет...

Ратис кивнул, подтверждая, и, чувствуя, что исчерпает сегодня запас речей на четыре года вперёд, сказал ошарашенному Кериану:

— Между вами много дурной крови. Он обидел тебя, но ему хватило мужества признать свои ошибки. Он пошёл тебе навстречу — так, как не всякий бы осмелился. Он выбрал тебя. И это не тот шанс, от которого стоит отказываться.

Ратис был верен своему слову — и знал, что теперь не позволит Кериану сбежать, пока тот _по-настоящему_ всё не обдумает.

Шавия и Анри очень удачно не возвращались, — чем, интересно, советник их так хорошо отвлёк? — и они с Керианом и Ллареном… _поговорили_ : о новых возможностях, которые упускать преступно, и о стране, которую было слишком легко любить — несмотря на все её недуги, — и о необходимости подбирать правильный курс лечения, и, конечно, о том, как тяжело пройти такой путь в одиночку.

— Ты от нас так легко не отделаешься, Индорил, — ухмылялся, наигранно потирая ладони, Лларен. — Должен же я получить хоть какое-то возмещение за все те случаи, когда подставлялся, спасая твою тощую задницу?

Ратис кивнул, без слов обещая друзьям то же самое. Впервые за много лет он ясно видел свой путь — нелёгкий, но преодолимый — и знал, что Лларен и Кериан будут рядом.

Через несколько дней они вместе проводят Старую жизнь — и поприветствуют Новую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посмотреть на родителей Кериана в естественной среде обитания можно в ["And her eyes were wild..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133).


	35. Эпилог. Меч в ножнах

Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Подошла к концу и данмерская оккупация аргонианской времянки — и подошла, на Ратисов взгляд, очень вовремя. Они с друзьями успели и обсудить предложение _серджо советника_ , и начерно прикинуть план действий, и позволить Кериану, измученному и взбудораженному пережитым, умыться, спрятать заветные не-свои письма…

А вот начать всерьёз волноваться _данмерские оккупанты_ уже не успели — Шавия и Анри, слава АльмСиВи, опередили события и вернулись; вернулись не с пустыми руками, и пахли их не-пустые руки в разы интереснее, чем походные пайки, оставшиеся после подземной двемерской дороги — однако ещё интереснее было то, что эти двое выглядели, наверное, такими же потрясёнными и взбудораженными, как и их данмерские товарищи.

Обе компании обменялись быстрыми, нетерпеливыми взглядами — но Шавия среагировала первой.

— Давайте сначала вы, — постановила она, указывая Анри, куда положить добычу. — Рассказывайте, чего _он_ хотел. Это и правда был индорильский советник?

Кериан кивнул; ему было непросто собраться с мыслями, но Ратис и Лларен не считали, что вправе рассказывать о случившемся. Пришлось, тщательно отмеряя правду, слово за словом собирать честный, исчерпывающий и — по возможности — не влекущий новых вопросов ответ. Та ещё задачка!..

— Серджо советник пришёл по-родственному, как мой двоюродный дед, — сказал Кериан. — Мы обсуждали дела семьи. Не всё успели обговорить, и не во всём — согласились, но, думаю, завтра, ещё раз всё обсудив, мы с ним придём к пониманию.

— Не забудь поторговаться за призовую никс-буйволицу, — шепнул ему, ухмыляясь, Лларен. — Кажется, мы и её заграбастаем, если поднапряжёмся... А вы-то где шлялись так долго? — спросил он уже в голос, не давая Шавии и Анри опомниться. — От кого была та записка?

Анри покосился на Шавию — кажется, он тоже не считал себя вправе рассказывать вместо неё, — и та, непривычно неуверенная, всё же ответила, обращаясь скорее к Кериану:

— Эта встретилась со старой подругой. Её считали погибшей — какое-то время. Как оказалось, она жива… Как оказалось, у нас с твоим двоюродным дедом есть общие подруги, Кериан Индри.

— Она из Лампы? — переспросил тот, нахмурившись. — Это она помогла ему нас найти?

— Да. Из Лампы Нарсиса, но со связями повсюду. Пока мы были под землёй, они срезали поверху — быстро наверстали разрыв и оказались на месте раньше.

Ратис задумался. Из горсти цветного стекла он неожиданно собрал для себя витраж и вспомнил одну очень подходящую особу — аболиционистку из Нарсиса, пропавшую во время охоты за полубезумным телваннийским чародеем; женщину, что, конечно, не обязательно была знакома с советником Индри, но со знанием дела рассуждала о Керовой _родословной_ — и придавала ей большое значение.

— Вереск? — Ратис решил уточнить — и совершенно не удивился утвердительному кивку.

Лларен вполголоса выругался, Кериан в удивлении выгнул бровь, но не стал это комментировать, а Анри, примкнувший к ним уже после Бодрума и не особо сведущий в подробностях, никак не отреагировал…

Хотя с чего бы? Вереск же наверняка ему именно так представилась.

— Очень интересная дама, эта госпожа Вереск, — сказал Анри, подтверждая Ратисову догадку. — Поговорила со мной о том, чем я могу помочь товарищам по несчастью. Не знаю... — он замялся, а когда снова заговорил, звучал уже совершенно иначе — тихо, надломленно: — Я и представить себе не могу, каково будет дальше… Как это — "свободным"? "По-старому"? Я, кажется, разучился и разуверился, что для таких, как я, оно вообще бывает иначе.

Сомнения пробежали у Шавии по лицу, словно круги по воде — дрогнули губы, расфокусировался взгляд… Тигровая Лилия, никогда за словом в карман не лезшая, явно колебалась — и всё-таки встретилась глазами с Анри и сказала ему — только ему, хоть и ни от кого не скрывалась:

— Мы говорили о важном. Об инфраструктуре и о борьбе, что ведётся в умах — и борьбе, что не ведётся без помощи больших денег. Но есть и другое, не менее важное — для всех, прошедших по этому пути. Личное. Потаённое… Этой известно, как тяжело привыкать к свободе: большую часть своей жизни она провела в рабстве. Её последним хозяином был один… ценитель экзотики, польстившийся на омса — имперец, чиновник из Нарсиса. Когда он посчитал её достаточно взрослой, то решил зайти дальше… А потом я его убила — и попробовала сбежать. Упрямства во мне всегда было больше, чем здравого смысла.

— Но теперь ты свободна, — сказал ей Анри — с чем-то, похожим одновременно на зависть и на благоговение.

— Мне повезло, — кивнула, соглашаясь, Шавия — и окончательно отринула хаджитскую манеру говорить о себе в третьем лице. — Этьен, мой… приёмный отец, встретил меня и решил помочь — несмотря на неодобрение _работодателя_. А Джесанна и её товарищи помогли ему — так я и оказалась в Скайриме. Я не хотела этого — тогда; я думала, что умру, подняв руку на хозяина, и была готова… Потому что _они_ хотят, чтобы мы так думали! Хотят, чтобы мы считали себя испорченными, и грязными, и недостойными иной, хоть сколько-нибудь нормальной жизни; чтобы мы не представляли себе иной жизни и не боролись. Но это не так — _их_ грязь к нам не липнет, если мы не позволим. Мы _можем_ отвоевать себе иную жизнь — как отвоевала Джесанна, и я, и как ты тоже ещё отвоюешь. _Мы можем_ — и для себя, и для других.

В этот раз Ратис был более подготовлен — он вовремя отвернулся, почуяв чужие слёзы, и друзья тут же за ним последовали.

Остаток дня для всех пятерых прошёл по-хорошему скучно — в сравнении с его серединой. Поужинав, они почти сразу легли спать — вояж по-двемерски так до конца их не отпустил, — зато встали засветло.

На этот раз уже Кериан решил _сделать шаг навстречу_ и, стоило остальным кое-как разлепить глаза, потащил их к "Гулящей вамасу" — туда, где остановился серджо советник.

Сэра Ирано, доспешная и серьёзная, встретила их в общем зале и проводила Кериана наверх, _поговорить о делах семьи_ — теперь он, примирившись с собой, искал не поддержки, но приватности и даже не подумал настаивать на зрителях, — а остальным составила компанию Вереск, живая и почти невредимая.

Увидев её на лестнице, Лларен буркнул себе под нос, что дерьмо не тонет — видно, всё ещё не простил "Джесанне" того, как она утащила "Оттенки пепла", приняв их за кодовую книгу, — и в чем-то, как окажется, был близок к истине.

Ратис же не нашёл в сердце ни негодования, ни обиды. Может, теперь он слишком хорошо понимал, что стояло на кону, — они втроём благодаря кодовой книге сумели спасти Анри, но как бы распорядились ей телваннийцы?.. — а может, не мог сердиться на женщину, пострадавшую от руки Реваса — в каком-то смысле он всё ещё чувствовал за него ответственность.

Вереск выглядела как мер, едва оправившийся от тяжкой болезни: бледная, осунувшаяся и совсем недавно обритая налысо. Рыжеватый — светлей, чем у Кериана, — пушок не прятал свежего шрама, тянущегося от левого виска почти через всё темя; ещё один свежий шрам — тонкий, как хлыст, укус электрических чар — чуть зацепил щёку и, огибая ухо, наползал на шею.

Впрочем, несмотря на ранения, бледность и болезненную худобу, _Джесанна из Нарсиса_ всё ещё выглядела уверенной, жёсткой, решительной женщиной — и опасной противницей.

Тогда, ещё во время последней бодрумской стычки, Ратис правильно понял, что произошло. Ревас нашёл, как справиться с противником-атронахом, пусть и истратил немало сил — швырнул Вереск в реку, вздыбив берег у неё под ногами.

Ей повезло и не повезло одновременно — да, разбила голову о каменистое дно и сразу потеряла сознание, но рыбаки выловили её, беспамятную, ниже по течению, и выходили, не выдав страже. Лечение было небыстрым, и когда Вереск вернулась в Бодрум, след кодовой книги давно остыл...

Шавия, впрочем, не соврала, у её подруги и правда были связи повсюду — и в Тире, и в индорильском совете. Очень кстати, на Ратисов взгляд — кто знает, не угас бы энтузиазм Гарина Индри, если бы ему пришлось охотиться за внучатым племянником чуть — или намного — дольше?..

Когда Кериан и его двоюродный дед спустились в общий зал, удивительно похожие — и внешне, лицом, телосложением, пластикой, и внутренне — выражением, может быть, и не счастья, но искреннего _удовлетворения_ , смягчающего их резкие, строгие черты… к тому моменту Ратис уже смирился с неизбежным: они заранее все обговорили, но за утро ещё больше укрепились в этом решении — и передали кодовую книгу Вереск. В конце концов, она, _женщина со связями_ , всяко лучше сумеет ей распорядиться, тогда как их троих ждёт иная борьба, и ноша — тоже иная.

Серджо Индри и его внучатый племянник и правда пришли к пониманию: двадцать седьмого, в тирдас, советник вернётся в Морнхолд, к делам, что больше не потерпят отлагательств, а Кериан с друзьями дождутся родичей Анри и только потом к нему присоединятся.

Вереск вместе с кодовой книгой завтра также отправится в Морровинд, Шавия чуть задержится в Торне, и никому из пятёрки подземщиков больше не придётся ютиться в аргонианской хижине — дружба с индорильским советником начала окупаться с первого же дня.

За этот совсем небольшой, расширенного состава военный совет Ратис расслабился. Он переглядывался с наново представленной им Альдиной Ирано, от кукольного равнодушия которой не осталось и следа — это и правда была очень красивая, _ухоженная_ женщина, но выглядела она не менее опасной, чем боевитые аболиционистки. Ратис не видел её в деле, но доверял чутью — и чуял ещё и то, что со дня на день Шавия с Керианом или подерутся, или переспят, или в произвольном порядке провернут и то, и другое. То ли их _напряжение_ было тому виной, то ли Ратисова собственная _неудовлетворённость_ , искажаюшая восприятие, а ему даже показалось, что и между _серджо Индри_ и _сэрой Вереск_ есть что-то большее, чем давнее сотрудничество на почве аболиционизма.

Лларену, как оказалось, тоже: он, конечно, не удержался, и до самого вечера вполголоса подкалывал Кериана тем, что "мачеха" его оседлала, да только всё впустую — она-то явно предпочитает мужчин постарше, — и сердитые тычки шутника только раззадоривали.

Впрочем, всерьёз в это никто не верил, несмотря на все шутки... И когда в середине ночи Ратис, разбуженный естественной надобностью, встретил в коридоре _серджо Индри_ , возвращающегося к себе после _подлунного сбора цветов_ — ошибки быть не могло, Ратис видел, откуда и _каким_ он вышел, — то был… удивлён и озадачен.

— Не смотрите на меня так осуждающе, сэра Дарес, — откликнулся пойманный им с поличным мер, и странная, болезненная весёлость сочилась сквозь ровный, серьёзный тон. — Я двадцать лет был безукоризненно верен жене, но когда вернулся из Вивека, она обрадовала меня новостью о своей беременности. После такого я не считаю себя связанным с ней какими бы то ни было обязательствами.

Ратис кивнул, не представляя, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, и поспешил шмыгнуть к лестнице.

Он был, пожалуй, рад, что утром и Вереск, и серджо Индри с помощницей уехали ещё до того, как ему удалось проснуться. _Подлунный сбор цветов_ на этом, впрочем, не закончился, и уже следующим утром он залечивал Кериану разбитые губы и исполосованную ногтями спину — тот поначалу пытался держать всё в тайне, но когда рубашка пропитывается кровью, скрываться становится сложновато.

К счастью, от нового ботанического приключения судьба Ратиса избавила — в этот же миддас, вскоре после полудня, в "Гулящую вамасу" приехала Мирвен Ангэст.

О чём тут ещё рассказывать? Ратис в очередной раз стыдливо отворачивался от чужих слёз — а заодно прятал и свои собственные. Мать Анри, так на него похожая; счастье — кипучее, необъятное — в её по-босмерски чёрных, раскосых глазах, радостное неверие — в полуденно-синих глазах её сына...

Мирвен искала его, сгинувшего бесследно в болотах Аргонии, все эти годы — искала, тогда как Анри… _предпочитал не думать_ , как его мать, совсем недавно потерявшая любимого мужа, справляется с новой утратой — и все эти чувства, три года сдерживаемые чародейской преградой, нахлынули на него, стоило только барьеру исчезнуть, и затопили всех, кто подобрался достаточно близко.

Ратис плакал — не то чтобы стыдясь своих слёз, но всё же желая их пережить наедине; по всем потерянным и обретённым — плакал, и принимал пережитое, и извинялся — перед Лларесой и Ревасом, перед ламповцами, которых убил, перед Анри, и Шавией, и сотнями, тысячами других, что жили и умирали в рабстве с молчаливого одобрения меров, как Ратис — обычных меров, старающихся поступать по совести, но разбазаривающих душевный свой жар на пустяки — вместо того, что _действительно важно_.

— Спасибо, — сказала Ратису Мирвен Ангэст — охрипшая, с влажно блестящими, чёрными, как руки Мефалы, глазами, и он знал, что не достоин её благодарностей, но всё равно их принял — авансом.

Больше ни совесть его, ни сердце праздными никогда не будут.

С тех пор, как Ратис покинул Вивек, не всё в его жизни шло так, как ему бы хотелось, и не за всяким поступком следовал результат, на который он рассчитывал… Но иногда всё получалось именно так, как надо, даже когда Ратис и сам не знал, _как это_ — и _что ему надо_.

А иногда всё складывалось даже удачнее, чем он мог представить — и когда, вернувшись из Торна в Морнхолд, а из Морнхолда в Вивек, он встретится со своей семьёй, ему будет что рассказать и родителям, и сестре, и братьям.

Ратис, гордясь достигнутым, познакомит их не только с новыми друзьями, но и с новым собой.

Впереди и его, и Лларена, и Кериана ожидает бездна работы — и жизнь, которую они для себя не искали и, может быть, не заслужили, но всё-таки получили, пусть и авансом.

Кериану предстоит свыкнуться с новым статусом, и Ратис был рад, что так удачно подсунул ему "Короля Эдварда": кто, как не легендарный герой, пасынок Морэйлина Эбонхартского и сын Коркира Даггерфолльского, на деле покажет, что есть узы прочнее кровных — и есть кровные обязательства, от которых грешно отказываться?..

Может, они втроём и не войдут в легенды, но ради Закона и Земли себя не пожалеют.

Кериан получит пусть и не отца, но ментора, который выбрал его не только по крови, но и по заслугам — им обоим будет чему поучиться друг у друга.

Лларен, впервые с раннего детства вернув в свою жизнь _безопасность_ , сумеет огранить свой гениальный ум и придать ему блеск систематического образования — и заработать для общего дела много, очень много денег.

Ратис же овладеет магией, дремлющей у него под кожей, магией, что может губить, и защищать, и из причин и следствий, ассоциаций и взаимосвязей, незримых для остальных, находить единственно правильные ответы.

В тени он будет плести свою собственную паутину — нить за нитью.

Кериан Индри поведёт их вверх, к небу, и пойдёт под безжалостным солнечным светом, не позволяющим ничего по-настоящему спрятать — но кому-то ведь нужно будет следить, чтобы из тьмы веков к нему не подобрались голодные, жадные твари?

Ратис знал, что научится, как справляться, и это знание будет вести его две дюжины лет — и ещё дальше. Мефала коснулась его щеки, отметила и благословила — но дорогу назад, к прежней жизни, Ратис обрезал сам, и будь у него возможность повернуть время вспять, он никогда бы не передумал.

Рухнут стены древних твердынь, империи и даже троны богов, но золото его сердца — не потускнеет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Лестница" на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6249353), с перекрёстными ссылками и проч.


End file.
